


The Kingdom in the North

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Plot With Porn, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 95,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: The Kingdom is held in great danger after the Queen and King were mysteriously assassinated. The Crown Prince must step up and become the new King in order to save his kingdom. However, it is not only the King that needs to face several personal challenges with the sudden change.~A tale in which:Harry Kane = Crown Prince > KingHarry Winks = PrinceEric = KnightDele = CommonerSon = Commoner& many others~This story is EQUALLY about Dier/Winks & Dele/Kane/Son
Relationships: Dele Alli & Harry Winks, Dele Alli/Harry Kane, Dele Alli/Harry Kane/Son Heung-min, Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks, Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min, Son Heung-min & Kevin Wimmer, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen (Implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. The Hand of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> !!!this is slow build so keep in mind that even if sometimes there’s focus only on Dele/Son or Kane/Dele or Kane/Son the main ship of the story (along Dier/Winks) is still Dele/Kane/Son so the three are still getting together don’t worry, and I recommend you don’t skip any of the arcs because the stories are intertwined!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crown Prince Harry must take the throne after his parents are assassinated and doubles security for the royal family, a decision not everyone is happy with. Meanwhile, Dele and Son get themselves into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo, back with something different :3
> 
> in this fic the main enemy of the Kingdom of Tottenham is the Kingdom of Arsenal (shhh just roll with it) but no hate against Arsenal or anything, its only for the sake of the plot since I needed a rival kingdom, but there is no ‘good’ or ‘evil’ side, both sides do bad and good in the story. I just thought it’d be funny adapt the rivalry between both clubs to rivalry between kingdoms, that is all.
> 
> For you to know the characters better here is a list:  
> Main~  
> Harry Winks: Prince  
> Harry Kane: Crown Prince > King  
> Eric: Knight  
> Dele: Commoner (Lowkey a criminal)  
> Son: Commoner 
> 
> Background~  
> Kevin Wimmer: Commoner  
> Jan: Blacksmith  
> Toby: Blacksmith  
> Kyle Walker-Peters: Guard  
> Ben: Jailer  
> & others
> 
> And like the tag said: New chapter every saturday!

The Kingdom of Tottenham wasn’t a tremendously prosperous kingdom, it tended to be centred and pacifist throughout its history, avoiding conflict at all costs and consequently avoiding some growth. Although the main excuse for the Kingdom to step out of any war between the other kingdoms in the land was the fact that they wanted peace, some would say it was because the King was a coward. The Kingdom had a good relation and a peace treaty with most surrounding kingdoms except for one, their most battled enemy, the Kingdom of Arsenal, which they’ve had many conflicts within history. Despite not being currently in one, it wasn’t many years ago since they have last fought against each other, and they never managed to get into any agreement as both royal families had a history of petty conflicts. 

The King and Queen of Tottenham were not the loved kind by their people. They were mostly good towards the nobility but would often ignore the existence of commoners and peasants, bringing a lot of rage into the land, and they would only do something once there was a riot. On the other hand, their two sons were much different compared to them. A lot of people had eyes on the Crown Prince as he had a brighter future as a true king rather than his preposterous father. Meanwhile the younger son was rarely mentioned in any folk’s conversation, almost forgotten in the Kingdom. 

To many people’s confusion, both the Crown Prince and the Prince were named ‘Harry’. That is because when the Queen had her first son, the Crown Prince, the Kingdom was in war against the Kingdom of Arsenal. Her son was kidnapped during a terrible invasion and was not seen for years, therefore once she had another son, they also named him ‘Harry’ in order to forget the incident with their lost son from ever happening. However, not long after the Prince was born, the Crown Prince was finally rescued from the Kingdom of Arsenal after being held captive for years, thus both princes held the same name. 

Crown Prince Harry was a natural born leader, the eldest of the two sons, quick-witted and strong. He was looked up to ever since he was a child and has seen a few battles already, always wanting to be in the front line with his people and take matters into his own hands. His younger brother, Prince Harry, was much quieter compared to him, he preferred to lead a simple life staying out of trouble and has never seen any battle. He was often forgotten by others for that fact, Prince Harry didn’t like the idea of fighting and avoided taking part in decisions made in the Kingdom although he often disagreed with them. The Prince was also feebler and physically weaker compared to his brother, never being the one to know how to fight with a sword or defend himself too well since he despised conflict. What both princes have in common is that they were strong-minded individuals and lived by their own beliefs that were completely different than their greedy parents’. 

Although the Queen’s and King’s fame not being the best, it was a shocking surprise to everybody in the Kingdom when the news of their death spread across the land. They were killed during the night and found dead in the following day, stabbed in the chest. On the same morning, the scandal about their deaths was passed onto every mouth in the Kingdom. Many were happy about it, mostly the commoners, and some were devastated, especially the nobility. 

With no leader in place, Crown Prince Harry had no choice but to step up as the new King of Tottenham. There was no celebration and barely any preparation as Harry was crowned on the very next day after his parents’ death. It was a rushed event and a quick decision, there was no time to lose as nobody could tell if there was any other immediate threat or danger towards his family or the people of the Kingdom. 

Surprisingly, the new King received unknown threats not long after his crowning, advising him to not be like his father and instead be a king of his own. The ex-Crown Prince decided to reinforce security around the castle after such messages reached him, not wanting any more life to be lost after the tragedy of the Queen and King took place. He also had to ensure that both his safety and the Prince’s were intact, they could not take any risks for the time being, until everything settles down. 

Prince Harry was a bit sorrowful after his parents’ death. Although he barely remembers ever speaking with his father as he always preferred talking to his older son, Harry was close to his mother at some point in his childhood. It was painful whenever someone he knew died, therefore Harry was a little shaken when it happened despite not being close or even liked by his parents. He remembers being in his bedchamber the day he received information about his parents’ deaths and how he sat on his bed in shock for a few minutes before rushing out to confirm the news. Now his older brother was the King, and everything seemed troubled as a lot of speculation and fear ran throughout the Kingdom. Yet some hope was also present with the change in power. 

The Prince was pacing around the castle when he was let known by one of the guards that the King wishes to speak with him. Harry gulped and felt his heart racing as he got suddenly jittery about the request. He cannot tell if his older brother summoning him was for a compelling cause, especially now with his recent crowning as a king. 

Against his wishes, Harry made his way to meet the King. It was uncanny at first to see his older brother dressed as a king, a sight he would have to grow used to as he never expected to see it happening so soon. The Prince formally greeted his king, another odd behaviour the younger would need to get accustomed with, then observed him as he waited for what his brother had to say. 

The King has dark blond hair and blue eyes whilst The Prince was brunet and his eyes were darker, he also has a fair skin and freckles trailing all over his face. One could even say they didn't look like siblings with their distinctive features. 

“As you know of the situation, we are not entirely safe at this moment.” King Harry started cautiously, looking at his younger brother with serious eyes. “And you know we need to be cautious with our lives.” 

The Prince politely nodded, curious about where this was headed although he had a feeling that he already knows the destination. 

“I doubled the security around the castle and assigned myself a few knights for my safety. For precaution, I shall assign a knight for your own protection as well.” 

Prince Harry immediately frowned upon the reveal. It was his childhood all over again. 

“There is no need for such thing, My Lord.” The Prince tried to sound polite although his annoyance was present. “There are many guards around the castle already.” 

“Yet none of them were able to stop our parents’ assassination.” 

The brunet gulped. He wasn’t feeling endangered despite the occurrence, he believes he is vaguely important to be anybody’s death target although being from the royal family. Harry was more worried with his older brother than himself in this situation, his brother was the King now, receiving threats to be a good one unlike his predecessor. 

“I still think there is no need for this decision.” Prince Harry tried again, starting to lose patience. “You know how much I despise having someone around, brother.” 

During his childhood, when their Kingdom was in a war against Arsenal, all Prince Harry could remember was being followed around by several knights and guards all day and night long. It was tiresome and bothersome having a knight guarding him all the time, he never grew used to it and absolutely hated it. When the war had ended and the Kingdom could ease on the security measures, The Prince was thrilled to have his privacy back and not be followed around by bodyguards anymore. However, it seems like his peace was about to end. 

“Rest assured. Once the situation is under control or settles down by itself, there won’t be a need for such measures anymore.” 

The King is aware how much his younger brother didn’t appreciate having someone glued to him even if it were to ensure his safety, yet it was still a need to have the Prince protected at all costs now. 

“I do not want someone following me around and watching my every step!” 

“I am the King, and you will obey my demands.” 

Prince Harry resisted the urge to argue back. Despite being siblings, his older brother was indeed the King now and he should obey him. 

“You should be grateful that I am only assigning you one knight for your personal protection as it could have been more like when you were a child. Now stand down.” 

Prince Harry gritted his teeth at his older brother’s words, yet once again he resisted the urge to talk back. He politely bowed to the King before heading out almost stomping. 

He did not like the decision of his brother even in the slightest. Even if the King was merciful enough to assign him only one knight since he is conscious about his displeasure, the brunet still did not enjoy it. He honestly believes he is not in any danger, there was no need for the senseless added protection. Guards all over the castle were enough, the previous Queen and King assassination happened mysteriously yet that does not mean the security failed completely in Harry’s opinion. Only the King needs the added protection, he doesn’t think he does as well. Nevertheless, as a prince he had no choice other than to obey even if it was against his wishes. Furthermore, he understands his brother was only trying to look after him. 

Harry prepared for the formality that would ensue with the assignment of his new knight although not agreeing with the need for it. He was told that the Knight’s name was Eric and came from a noble lineage of loyal protectors and fighters of the Kingdom. Harry hoped that his knight isn’t alike some he had when a child. He remembers having one knight who would almost breathe down his neck with the proximity that he stayed next to him to ensure his safety. Harry supposes he could send anyone that bothers him to the gallows in a snap of a finger now, but the brunet never enjoyed doing that. He believes people should be good and respectful to each other by nature not by fear. 

Luckily, the formality to hear the Knight’s oath towards the Prince was short and quick. It was not necessary towards King Harry since every knight when becoming one pledges allegiance to the King, but since his task was now protecting The Prince before anybody else’s life, even the King’s, this was a required small ceremony. 

The King, some members of the royal court and the Prince were present in the hall to hear the Knight's pledge which was considered a serious action; a knight's oath is not something to be taken lightly. Yet Harry did not care about it, he never understood the need for the senseless formalities and blind devotion directed towards them. 

“I know you do not wish for this but remember to behave, Winks.” King Harry warned. 

‘Winks’ was a nickname only the closest to The Prince called him as, therefore only his older brother and his childhood friend, Dele. It originated from when he was a small kid and had a tick of winking his left eye until a certain age, thus his parents nicknamed him as so. Although they only called him ‘Winks’ when he was a child, his older brother and Dele never stopped referring to him by that. 

“I will, brother. You have my word.” He replied with a sigh. 

When Eric arrived, Harry already wanted it over as fast as possible. Just the sight alone of a knight that was about to pledge bothering him with his presence was dreadful. The Prince has nothing against his Kingdom’s knights, he simply wishes he didn’t get assigned personal protection. 

Eric has short blond hair and a small beard, baby-blue eyes, a strong build that was the result of a hard-working knight and quite the scary expression on his face. Harry was told Eric is one of the best knights in the Kingdom and extremely loyal plus determined to whatever task he is assigned to. The Prince can already tell it is going to be tiresome having him around day and night. 

The King instructed the Knight to follow the procedure after saying some formalities himself, then glanced at his younger brother to ensure he follows suit. Eric knelt on one knee and bowed his head in respect before stating his words. 

“I solemnly swear on my life and death, my sword and arms shall be faithful to The Prince and I will never cause him any harm.” 

Harry resisted the urge to yawn at the Knight’s oath. It was all fruitless words, yet he still was a prince and needed to keep etiquette. The King narrowed his eyes at him, noticing his lack of will, trying to remind his younger brother what he is supposed to say next. 

“I accept you as my loyal knight.” The brunet proclaimed against his will, voice slightly unamused. 

The remaining formalities proceeded which was mainly done by the King while Harry just watched, wanting it over with. Luckily, it didn’t last much longer until the ceremony was done, freeing him from it. Eric followed the brunet out of the hall, and it was a strong reminder how from now on Harry should get used to that.

It was painful having the Knight follow him everywhere for the first couple of days, and even after those initial ones, it was still bothersome. Harry is certain that he would never get used to it. At least Eric wore his casual attire, having only his sword by his hip as a mean for protection, not that much of a reminder of how he is a knight since usually only the guards around the castle or knights going into battle wore armour. Harry could even try to pretend it was a nobleman that happened to be in every room he was in instead of a knight following his every move. Yet it was unsuccessful means of trickery to his brain. The Prince would need to learn how to live with it. 

✾♔♚♔✾ 

The life of commoners in the village was not an easy one. It was rough for most and a tad less difficult for those who were smart and strong-willed enough to shape their life. Ever since King Harry took over, he tried his best to have enough to feed the people, yet many were still destitute and unable to manage to get their hands on enough to live, especially people who had mouths at home to feed. 

Dele was one of the quick-witted and cunning enough to scrape by despite not having any regular means of gain. He never met his parents as they died when he was a child and instead was taken in by the two blacksmiths of the village, Jan and Toby, who were a few ages older than him but were mature enough in their younger age to look after Dele and each other when growing up. In his early years, Dele used to be around the castle a lot, playing in its outskirts since the royal family seemed to have a soft spot for him at the start, which resulted in Dele meeting Prince Harry and becoming close friends with him. Although Dele wasn’t allowed inside anymore, Harry and he secretly stayed connected. It wasn’t so secretive considering how the Prince’s older brother has always known about their secret friendship that transcended their classes. Now, Dele would spend most his time stealing or getting himself into trouble in the village, always trying to look after himself in a troublesome manner. 

He would also end up getting his close friend, Son, into trouble. Son was as lost as Dele and had no family either, his parents were taken as slaves when he was a child. The person from an enemy kingdom who was taking his family away had mercy on Son being a kid and let him escape by himself as he took only his parents instead. Son has vague memory of the event and knows he is lucky to have been left behind in this kingdom where the royal family had no problem in having him as a free person. 

That day was not so different from the life Dele was used to. He had stolen some food from The White Hart Inn and tried to sneak out of the place before anyone could notice. However, much to his bad luck, innkeeper Lucas realised what he was carrying under the cape he was wearing for discretion which resulted in the chase and run that Dele was already familiar with. 

He would normally hide in the blacksmith’s when Jan and Toby weren’t around, but most of the times he would hide where Son lived. Dele quickly made his way to the small wooden house that was Son’s own built home, then made their secret knock on the door that was barely standing. He would also sometimes sleep there since Dele hadn’t a place of his own; he would either stay with Son or with Jan and Toby. 

It didn’t take long for Son to open the door, already expecting Dele to have gotten into trouble again considering how their secret knock was emitted hurriedly by the man. 

“Quick, let me in!” Dele barged inside and closed the door behind him with his free hand, his other was carrying goods under the cape that he used to try make himself secretive and hide the food. 

“What on earth have you done this time?” 

Dele removed the cape and revealed to Son what he had stolen. 

“I got us a feast.” Dele cocked an eyebrow as he answered. 

Son shook his head in disappointment and sighed, but the hunger and salivating sight on his face was badly disguised. 

“They will find you if you hide here every time you do something bad!” 

“That is why we should get going. Come on.” 

Dele quickly put all the food he stole in a bag then grabbed Son’s wrist as he pulled him away through the backdoor before anyone could track him there. 

Son didn’t even need to look or ask where they were headed as he was already aware the only place Dele could be taking him. Their secret hideout. 

They always spent time together in their hideout ever since they were younger. It was an abandoned watermill in the outskirts of a path leading outside the village, a path that usually merchants and other travelling folk used when heading into the village. No one ever goes there, and no one has ever bothered Son and Dele in that place, so it was baptised as their own secret hideout. The only persons they have seen walk around besides the travelling people who used the path were some peasants who worked nearby but nobody else. 

They walked away from the village and into the direction of their hideout, crossed the small wooden bridge then arrived at the tiny watermill house located in open fields of green grass by the river. Dele set the bag of stolen food aside then laid their improvised banquet on the small decaying wooden table that was in the room with Son’s help. They feasted on the not-so-bad food that Dele got them as they chatted about random topics as usual, cherishing the outcome that seemed to end well. 

“Why do you still complain about my wrongdoings if you also avail from them?” Dele asked with a grin although he didn’t expect an answer. 

“Because you are not supposed to get in trouble!” Son answered defensively. “And since you already did, it would be bad from me to decline it...” 

Dele laughed at his defence, knowing Son too well. Although Son doesn’t like getting his hands dirty nor approves Dele’s way of life, he would always help him. In fact, Dele has gotten Son into quite a few troubles in the past as well, but whenever possible, Dele would always try to take the fall by himself when things went south. 

After their shared meal, they decided to take some fresh air as the sun was shining beautifully on the grass that day. They enjoyed taking naps or simply resting on the grassed field right outside the watermill, away from anybody else or any noise. Dele and Son have always been outcasts, they’re used to having mostly only each other and being away from the rest. Some would even say they live in a world of their own. 

Dele was lying on his back on the grass, his eyes closed as he used his folded arms as pillow behind his head, taking in the sun that reached his skin. Son wasn’t very fond of staying under the sun when it was too strong, but he still accompanied Dele and was lying on his stomach as he observed the trees in the distance with a thoughtful gaze. 

“Why do you think the Queen and King were killed?” Son started the topic with curiosity, wondering what Dele thought of it. 

“Because they were royal asses?” 

Dele never liked them, and it’s not their death that was going to make him grow sympathy for ignorant people. He always thought their two sons were much fitter to lead the land rather than those two greedy cowards. 

“You should not say that!” Son protested in fear. “You could get killed speaking ill of the late Queen and King!” 

Dele opened his eyes at that and gave Son a mocking look. 

“Will you denounce me?” 

Son shook his head and realised how his fear was stupid considering they were both alone there. Anyhow, Son was always more careful and didn’t like badmouthing anyone behind their backs. He wasn’t fond of the Queen and King either, but he always preferred to not have an opinion on troublesome matters. 

“Besides, I think gorgeous _King_ Harry will be doing much better.” Dele commented, a sly voice when he mentioned the new title of the older brother of his childhood best friend. 

Dele is conscious how Harry has always treated Winks nicely and never tried to get in the way of their friendship despite being aware of their secret encounters, thus the new King was okay in Dele’s book. Moreover, that man was a welcome sight in his opinion. 

Son has the exact same opinion, and he has told Dele so before. They would sometimes gossip about others, especially the royal family, and they always agreed how King Harry was very good-looking and morally fit to be the perfect King. Son even dreamed about him sometimes. 

“You are a friend of his after all.” Son shrugged. 

“I am not a friend of The King; I am a friend of his younger brother.” Dele corrected him. “But yes, we have spoken before.” 

In fact, Dele could barely count the number of times the now King Harry saved him from being arrested or sent to the gallows when he was still Crown Prince. Most of the times when Dele got into deep trouble, the news would reach the royal brothers and they would always pull the strings to get Dele released. He knows that King Harry was the one who did that most of the times, always keeping an eye on Dele, and he has no idea why. 

“It would be nice if The King noticed me too.” Son said with a small hopeful smile, he has always been a big dreamer wishing for the impossible to happen, almost a romantic. “Well, the two of us.” 

“The King noticing folk like us? Fire pouring from the skies instead of rain is more likely.” Dele scoffed although he barely believed his own words. Harry does rescue him whenever he gets into deep trouble. 

“He already knows you, does he not?” Son contested. “Ever since you were kids...” 

Dele shook his head. Son was right, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. He figured this serious topic has gone long enough and decided to jest. 

“Giving it a second thought, you are correct. Someone as adorable as you and as good-looking as me, what is there not to notice?” Dele grinned as he sat up and playfully patted Son’s black hair. “Even the King would not resist us.” 

Son laughed but was mostly in embarrassment; Dele’s words always affected him deeply. There was a moment of silence after Dele joked but was broken by Son’s thoughtful yet somehow shy question. 

“Do you truly think that I am adorable?” 

Dele smirked at his question. He did expect his comment about Son to have affected the man, yet he didn’t expect that he would be questioned about it. Dele playfully pinched Son’s nose in reply before moving to stand up as he diverted the topic. 

“Come on, do you not have a bed to finish crafting for our house?” 

“ _My_ house.” 

Dele smiled at Son’s comment and helped him up. It doesn’t matter the denomination, they both know what the truth is. 

They headed back to the village, hoping that Lucas, the innkeeper, who was chasing Dele forgot about the troublemaker’s existence. Son let him know that he seemed to be in the clear so Dele could proceed with his life as usual and hopefully not bump into that fellow anytime soon. 

Later that evening, Dele decided to secretly contact Winks and invite him for one of their secret encounters. It has been a while since he has met with his friend. Dele doesn’t even know how Winks took the loss of his parents. It was good to check on him, as risky as it always was. 

✾♞❀✾ 

It hasn’t been long since Eric was assigned as Harry’s knight for constant protection, but the brunet felt like he was already going crazy. Eric never spoke to him and didn’t try to cross the boundaries like a lot guards or some knights tend to do once given such a high rank. Yet somehow, Harry couldn’t help feeling suffocated by that man’s presence. Anyone coming from a royal family easily gets used to and manages to pretend that there aren’t guards around them all the time, like his brother who has many people nearby constantly, but for some reason Harry was unable to do so. He simply could not pretend that Eric wasn’t everywhere he went, and he doesn’t remember having this much hardship to deal with someone guarding him, even in his childhood. When he was a kid, there wasn’t just one knight following him, there were multiple plus guards, yet Harry was feeling much more bothered now having that single knight following him everywhere. Literally everywhere. 

Harry had called his servant, asking her to prepare a warm bath for him, then waited until he was told it was ready. He made his way to the washroom, felt the warm water that was on point in the small tub that laid on top of a beautiful silk blue carpet before starting to remove his clothes. Harry stepped inside and sighed in relief as he closed his eyes when the cosy water soothed his fair skin tenderly, finally some peace reaching into his mind. At least that’s what the initial feeling was. 

The moment Harry opened his eyes, he noticed none other than his knight standing right there by the wall not too far from his tub. The Prince gasped in surprise and shock at the fact that his knight had even followed him to his bathing session. 

“What is the matter with you?! Why are you here?!” 

Eric averted his eyes to him upon his furious question, and Harry regretted it as he had been feeling less exposed when the Knight was looking elsewhere. 

“I need to stay with you to ensure your protection, Your Highness.” He answered politely. 

“I am not going to drown in the water!” Harry contested, cheeks going slightly pink, wondering why he can’t get privacy even in the washroom. He is glad that when he did his physiologic necessities Eric didn’t follow behind at least. 

“My sincere apologies, it was never my intention to cross The Prince’s boundaries and offend him.” 

Harry noticed the slight concerned frown on Eric’s face. He sighed at his polite words, never being the one to enjoy how others refer to him. Harry doesn’t understand how people must act so formal towards him simply because of his privileged position. 

Eric stopped looking at him once he noticed how the Prince had already ended the conversation. 

It didn’t seem like he could talk his way out of it, and Harry doesn’t want to stir up any commotion between them either. As there was no choice, he might as well lighten up his humour. 

“Since you are staying here, wash me.” Harry asked for with a bossy tone and a sly grin on his lips. 

Eric looked at him in mild surprise and hesitancy for a second. 

“...If that is what you request of me.” 

Harry widened his eyes in disbelief as Eric was starting to make his way towards his tub. 

“I-I said it in jest!” 

He wasn’t aware knights didn’t know how to take a playful joke. Eric immediately stopped his movements as Harry made a sign with his hand for him to not move any closer to his naked body. He said a small ‘Oh’ of realisation then went back to where he was standing previously. Harry felt his cheeks flushing at the awkwardness he accidentally ensued. He never thought his knight would actually wash him if asked for. Then again, no one is supposed to deny anything the Prince requests, but he had expected Eric to at least question it instead of accepting the demand right away. 

After that instance, Harry learnt that he also needs to grow used to having Eric with him even when he was trying to have a peaceful bath. At least Eric was kind enough to turn around when Harry was removing his clothes and when he warned that he was stepping out of the bath since Harry asked him to do so. In his bedchamber the privacy to change clothes was easier considering Harry could hide behind the room divider screen. 

Another issue Harry had to get accustomed with was sharing his bedchamber with Eric. The Knight was assigned his own bed on the opposite wall of where Harry’s bed was for him to rest at night, this way he could easily wake up and check on the Prince’s safety during his sleep if something happened. 

However, Harry rarely ever saw Eric sleeping. Usually when the Prince lied in his majestic bed to sleep, Eric would stay awake. Harry has seen Eric sitting on his respective bed when he thought the brunet was in deep sleep a couple of instances, but the number of times he saw Eric sleeping or even lying on his bed was short. It was a shock to him how Eric manages to stay completely awake and standing around the entire day when he barely gets any sleep. Harry was told that this knight was devoted to the tasks he is assigned to, but he never thought he would be this devoted. 

It was beginning to bother Harry. He noticed how due to Eric’s lack of needed rest, that man started to look exhausted although he was fairly good at disguising it. Harry would never have noticed his tiredness if he didn’t spend the entire day and night with Eric and discreetly observed him sometimes. Somehow Eric still managed to do everything correctly, a knight was probably trained to have shorter span of rest when required, yet it was still surprising his resilience. Anyhow, Harry was starting to get bothered with that, it’s not as if Eric needs to stay awake the entire night waiting for something bad to happen. The chances of something happening to Harry in his sleep in his own well-guarded bedchamber was slim and Eric would most certainly wake up with ease if the door to his bedchamber were to slightly creak. 

It’s true that the Queen and King were murdered in their sleep, yet Harry still believes he is not in any immediate danger despite his older brother’s belief. Therefore, he decided to take matters into his own hands for once although he hates any confrontation or disagreement. 

The moon had risen as the night had fallen. Harry had settled himself in his nightwear as he was resting in his bedchamber. He was about to make his way to his comfortable bed with silk-made sheets but noticed how Eric was on his feet, leaning against the wall opposite to him with his sword still in hips, clearly not ready to get some rest for himself. 

“Will you not part from that sword even during the night?” Harry asked in mild annoyance, earning Eric’s eyes to him. 

“Only when I sleep, Your Highness.” 

Harry shook his head to himself. He never sleeps. 

“Then sleep. I am about to do the same, there is no need for you to stand guard.” 

Eric is the one who shook his head this time, but it was in disagreement. 

“I need to keep watch.” The Knight explained. “Once I feel it is safe enough, I shall rest for a bit.” 

“There are guards all over the castle and outside my chambers, you do not need to keep an eye on me during the night.” 

Eric was about to open his mouth to contest those words, to ensure that his priority was The Prince’s safety and nothing else, but he was cut off by Harry who didn’t want to hear it. 

“You should rest. Sleep on alert if you want but do sleep.” 

“I—” 

“That is an order.” Harry hated resorting to his power, but he had no choice if he wanted to make that stubborn man sleep. “You will be of no use if you pass out during a fight to defend me if required.” 

Eric looked taken aback for a second, yet he soon nodded his head in defeat as Harry did have a point. Harry made sure to discreetly observe Eric preparing himself to sleep then lying on his bed to confirm that the Knight would indeed sleep. It doesn’t matter if Eric is his knight or not, he thinks that everyone deserves some rest. 

As that was settled, Harry could sleep with more comforting rest knowing that there wasn’t someone awake in his bedchamber while he sleeps. Now Eric would rest better at night although Harry noticed how he would quickly wake up if there was any slight noise outside, always staying on alert, but that is not something he could change. 

It had been a while since Harry met his childhood friend Dele although that was common as they couldn’t meet all the time since it would be too risky. However, he received Dele’s letter of invitation for an encounter through the usual guard that was their link. That guard, Kyle, was a mutual friend of theirs, therefore he always managed to sneak in the information or anything Dele wanted and forward it to the Prince. 

Harry had received Dele’s words through Kyle asking to meet him on that night in the usual place they did so. The Prince was conflicted by the challenge it would be to sneak out of the castle with the doubled security around it, but it was still doable because he is the Prince and could go anywhere that he wants in the castle, making everything easier. However, his biggest issue was going to be getting rid of his knight. 

He decided to head to bed earlier that night since whenever he did so Eric would also stop for the day ever since their discussion about sleep. Then Harry waited and waited. 

Once Harry figured that the Knight would be deep asleep already, he slowly and carefully got out of his bed and changed his clothes then hid a cape he would use outside for cover. He checked if he was settled before making his way to the door, figuring he had to be quick but smooth to get out. However, Harry was soon surprised by Eric’s presence behind him once he turned around to give his bed a last careful glance. 

“Heavens, you scared me!” He gasped, truly not expecting for Eric to appear behind him out of nowhere. He already had put the sword back in place with him and seemed ready to follow the Prince. “Refrain from frightening me!” 

“I apologise, but I must ask.” Eric frowned as he questioned. “Where are you headed at this hour?” 

“It is not of your concern where I go.” Harry firmly replied before reaching for the doorknob. The Prince is conscious that he doesn’t need to explain himself to anybody but the King. 

He was again surprised as Eric reached his hand to impede the door from opening. Harry looked baffled at him with the action. 

“I do not wish to anger The Prince, but it is my royal duty to protect and follow you as assigned by The King himself. I cannot let you wander alone.” 

Harry was so shocked for a moment that he didn’t know what to say. He never had any knight trying to refrain him from going somewhere. Then again, this was an odd situation. 

“I—Y-You—” 

“If you do not wish for others to become aware of this trip, I will respect your decision.” Eric moved his hand away from the door and his expression softened. “However, I do insist on accompanying you.” 

Harry was once again at a loss. He kept staring Eric for a couple of seconds before he could properly think this through and how he was supposed to follow his plan like this. Eric obviously had already figured out that Harry was going to sneak out of the castle. 

“Your attire will give us away and put me in danger instead of offer me protection!” 

He tried to produce any excuses that would make Eric stay behind, glancing at Eric’s fine nobleman clothes. Yet the blond shook his head in response. 

“I will also wear a cape to ensure your cover.” He said while lightly pointing to where the dark cape that Harry hid under his vestment was. Harry’s face flushed at the fact that Eric had been observing him preparing himself to leave when he thought he was asleep and hadn’t said anything then. 

The Prince sighed in defeat, there was no way of getting rid of his knight. Harry fetched another cape and gave it to Eric, a grumpy expression on his face to make sure that the Knight knows that he is feeling bothered, yet he didn’t seem to care. 

Eric also hid his cape beneath his vestment then they made their way out of the bedchamber. Harry gave an excuse to the guards who saw him, telling them that he was going to the gardens of the castle to clear his troubled mind if anyone was to ask. It wasn’t hard sneaking out with his authority, no one dared to ask his motives either. No one besides Eric, that is. 

They successfully avoided any encounters or eyes on them as Harry swiftly made his way to the abandoned small wooden house in the outskirts of the village in which Dele would be. Eric followed suit and kept a lookout, wisely letting Harry know when to avoid taking a path that could have unwanted company and guiding the brunet to the safest routes, actually being helpful much to Harry’s surprise. 

Dele was already there when they arrived and entered the place, looking happily at Harry before eyeing Eric with a curious glance when both removed their dark capes. 

“Who is that?” 

“...My personal knight. He follows me everywhere. _Everywhere_.” Harry shot Eric an annoyed glance and the blond met his eyes at that, but there was no expression on his face. The Prince looked away as he gulped, not managing to hold their silent stare for longer, and averted his attention back to Dele. 

Dele laughed, knowing how much Harry hated being followed around by guards or anyone at all ever since they were kids. 

“Some things never change.” He mocked as he observed Harry’s annoyance having the Knight with him. “At least it is a temporary decision, I suppose.” 

“I hope it is.” Harry said as he sat on the wooden stool in front of the old table and Dele did the same on the other side. 

The small and abandoned house was more of a barn than anything else, it only had two rooms and barely any space for more than four people in each room. Eric remained standing by the entrance as he paid Dele and Harry no mind as they chatted vividly, catching up to the latest news. 

Harry asked how Son and the two blacksmiths were, knowing how they were close friends of Dele. Then Dele took the opportunity to carefully ask how he was feeling about his parents’ death, but Harry shook off the topic as it was something bothersome and fruitless to talk about in his opinion, he was never even close to his parents. 

They instead engaged in a playful talk about random topics thanks to Dele’s social skills of lightening up the mood, their laughter and chuckles echoing through the room as they had an enjoyable time. Harry was finally finding some peace for meeting Dele after long. 

Eric suddenly glanced at Harry upon hearing his laughter and soft giggles. He had never seen the Prince laughing or even smiling before. 

Harry noticed the eyes on him and looked back on instinct. Eric shared his gaze for a brief moment before tilting his head to look away again, back to his on-guard stance. Dele realised their exchange of looks and curiously eyed Eric. 

“Is he going to stand there all day?” Dele asked with an unamused tone. 

“He is... Very devoted to his tasks.” Harry replied. 

Dele shrugged before resuming his attention to the brunet. 

“At least you got yourself a good-looking protector, Winks.” 

Harry felt his cheeks heating with such comment. He never got used to the lack of shame his friend managed to have, always saying strange things and pointing out his weird opinions on everything. 

“What nonsense are you saying?” Harry retorted embarrassedly, discreetly sparing Eric a glance from the corner of his eyes to see if that man reacted to Dele’s comment. 

Eric remained standing in place and didn’t bother looking at their chit chat, Harry wasn’t sure if he even heard what Dele said. 

“Hey, Knight. What is your name?” Dele asked curiously and bluntly. 

He got Eric's attention to him. 

“Sir Eric.” He replied politely, not bothering to add his title to his introduction since Dele already knows he is the protector of The Prince. 

“Will you not join our conversation, _Sir_ Eric?” Dele invited. He doesn’t like nor is used to these formalities and etiquette or whatever Eric was doing, Dele thinks everyone should be friends regardless of their status, and he loves making friends. 

Eric looked puzzled and Harry immediately shot a dangerous look to Dele. Harry doesn’t think Eric should get any closer than he already is. Eric shouldn’t even be there in the first place. 

The Knight shook his head in response and that was his only reply. Dele shrugged and decided that he had tried his best to get acquainted with that fellow. 

Harry and Dele continued their conversation until it was getting too late for the Prince to be missing any longer from the castle if anyone were to notice. Eric had patiently waited for Harry to take his time even though he was conscious of the danger it could ensue. Dele shared his fond goodbye with Harry and soon the Knight and the Prince were set on making their way back to the castle with caution under their capes to hide their status. 

The path was now emptier considering the lateness of the hour, allowing some ease to their minds as no one else was around. Harry was walking relatively slowly as Eric followed behind, the fact that there was nobody there meant that the brunet could appreciate the sight of the stars above him and the soothing nocturnal cold breeze before returning. 

The Prince stopped for a moment and observed the countless of stars in sight. Eric waited for him as usual, but this time he didn’t remain silent. 

“You seem close with that commoner. How come you know him?” 

Harry was surprised at Eric’s question; the Knight rarely ever spoke with him if it wasn’t required. 

“Are knights supposed to ask me personal questions?” The Prince retorted, turning around to face him. 

Eric seemed taken aback, his eyes faltering as he looked down almost painfully for a split second. 

“...I apologise, Your Highness.” 

Harry bit on his lower lip nervously. He didn’t mean to have acted like Eric has no place to talk to him. 

“Dele is my friend ever since I was a child.” He explained to make up for it. 

Eric looked at the Prince, initially stunned for having his question answered. He nodded and smiled smally before curiously asking another question since they were at it. 

“‘Winks’? I heard your friend refer to you as so.” 

Harry stared at him in disbelief. He didn’t expect Eric to have been paying attention to every detail. 

“It is a stupid name my brother and he call me. There is no need to keep that information in your head.” Harry spoke then started walking again, his back turning to Eric as the blond followed suit. 

Eric refrained from asking any more questions as he was lucky enough for the Prince to have answered his previous ones. The walk back was silent and careful, everything starting to seem too quiet for comfort. 

Harry was lost in his thoughts when Eric suddenly stopped him from walking, the sound of their footsteps ceasing as the Knight paid close attention to sounds coming from elsewhere. Harry looked at him in confusion, not understanding what Eric was doing. 

“What is the matter—” 

“Shh.” Eric put his index finger to his own lips, signalling for the Prince to be quiet, then he whispered. “We are being followed.” 

Harry widened his eyes in surprise mixed with a tinge of fear that travelled his body upon hearing those words. Someone must have noticed the Prince’s presence there. He immediately shut up as he eyed around on instinct although he did not move, even because Eric’s lingering grasp on his body refrained him from moving anywhere. 

“Stay close to me.” Eric warned. 

The Prince nodded, biting on his lower lip anxiously as he moved closer to Eric’s body once the blond gently pulled him. The Knight turned around, his back shielding Harry’s smaller body, then carefully eyed around the place in attempt to see anyone in the endless darkness that surrounded them. He reached for his sword beneath the cape and stayed on alert. 

Suddenly, a loud sound was emitted from random objects being knocked over once a hooded man jumped out of the shadows and quickly tried to attack Eric. Harry gasped and moved back as Eric’s sword met the mysterious man’s, having no reaction other than to watch what was happening. 

The unknown man played dirty and managed to hit Eric in his gut with his fist once the Knight had disarmed him. Eric lost his balance when the skilled man kicked his ankle, causing him to fall on the floor and to also be disarmed. That man was no ordinary person, he was a trained fighter. 

Before Eric got up, the man quickly averted his attention to Harry who was standing immobile in fear as he watched the fight unfold in front of him. He immediately moved towards the Prince and pulled a dagger from beneath the cape of his own hood. The man extended his arm to stab Harry as he shouted. 

“For the King!” 

His voice was raspy yet strong, a clear determination under his timbre. 

Eric stood up and swiftly managed to pull the man away from Harry before the stab could land on his body, causing the dagger to cut the Knight’s shoulder instead. On instinct to help, Harry pushed the mysterious man for him to lose some balance, and Eric took advantage of that to disarm the criminal again then knock him unconscious in one swift plus strong motion that he has learnt as a fighter. 

“We cannot stay here any longer.” Eric commented with a small grunt of pain as he reached for his bleeding shoulder. 

Harry could barely react thus the blond pulled him and started running back to the castle. Eric’s cape had been lost somewhere in the fight and they could not let anyone see their presence there, and that commotion must have certainly woken someone up that would check out the noise. Moreover, they weren’t sure if there was any more danger around, they would be safer in the castle as Eric was just one knight despite one of the best. 

The moment they headed back, Harry quickly removed his cape and tried his best to not let anyone see his uneasiness and fear after what happened. Eric hid the wound on his shoulder as they made their way back to the bedchamber in discreet hurry. They were dead silent as they passed by the nocturnal guards on the way, Harry was barely remembering to breathe, as if making any noise would show how much in shock he was. The Prince quickly opened the door to his bedchamber and Eric entered right behind him. As quickly as he opened the door Harry shut it, allowing them to finally address the situation. 

“We must get you help!” Harry worriedly stated as he approached Eric and his wound. 

The criminal hadn’t managed to stab the dagger into his flesh, but the cut still looked painful. Knights are supposed to be used to such injuries, but Harry didn’t like seeing anyone in pain, even if they can withstand it. Pain is pain, regardless if someone is trained to take it without making a fuss. 

“No. If you do that, they will know of your secret encounters.” Eric wisely said, placing his hand on the cut. “I will be fine, there is no need to worry about me.” 

Harry mostly ignored his words as he carefully reached his own hand to Eric’s wound to examine it. Luckily the cut wasn’t too deep. Eric seemed to have gotten a grasp of himself already, barely showing any sign of discomfort although Harry is sure the pain was still there. 

“You should not care if your protectors get wounded defending you.” Eric said indignantly, he seemed confused at how Harry was staring at his wound in worry. “It is our duty.” 

“Of course I care!” Harry immediately argued, a frown present on his freckled face. 

Harry doesn’t care if the person is supposed to protect or even die for him or not, he could never bat his eyes to someone’s pain, especially when he is the cause behind it. 

Eric looked at him in disbelief and surprise. He wasn’t used to royalty caring about the lesser ones, even the humblest royal bloods shouldn’t mind an injured fighter. It made no sense to him. 

Harry searched around for a piece of cloth that he could use to stop the bleeding on Eric’s shoulder. He grabbed one of his fancy capes that he rarely ever wore considering he didn’t like wearing capes, ripped a piece from it, then made his way back to Eric who kept looking at him with curious eyes. Harry glanced over Eric’s upper clothing then back to him for the blond to take the hint. Eric removed it and threw the vestment over his own bed before the brunet stilled his shoulder to press the cloth on his wound to at least stop the bleeding. Harry figured this was the best he could do at that moment without raising suspicions, but in the morning, he would get Eric to treat the wound properly. 

“You fought well. You deserve some rest now.” Harry mentioned as he let Eric take hold of the cloth on his shoulder. 

Eric was still silent, only observing the brunet. Harry guided Eric to his majestic bed instead of the Knight’s own, signalling him to lie down on it as he carefully pushed him to do so. Eric’s assigned bed didn’t look comfortable at all compared to the Prince’s, and the blond certainly needed more comfort to his pained limbs than him at that moment. Eric was hesitant, trying to get back up on his feet as Harry tried to make him lie down. 

“Your Highness, it is not my place—” 

“Hush now. I do not care about such meaningless troubles.” 

Eric was stunned at Harry’s behaviour but complied, the pain truly getting to him a bit, laying his body on a comfortable mattress must have sounded wonderful at that moment. 

Harry carefully observed and waited for the man to fall asleep before preparing himself to do the same, on Eric’s bed that night. 

The events that took place filled Harry’s mind as he drifted off to sleep, the voice of that unknown man echoing through his ears without a stop. He can only hope that Eric wakes up feeling better tomorrow and that nothing else happens to them. 

✾♔♚♔✾ 

The newest target of Dele’s sly shenanigans was a travelling merchant. This time Dele required somebody’s help, therefore he dragged Son into it. The plan was simple, all Son had to do was cause a distraction to the merchant then Dele would swiftly pickpocket his bag of coins that he saw the man keeping in his pocket. 

Dele has pickpocketed several people countless times, thus he was confident about it. Son, on the other hand, was not. He doesn’t like getting into trouble and hates doing anything bad, but since Dele asked for his help, he decided to comply. 

When the plan was put into action, Son was nervous and lightly trembling. He wasn’t the one doing the stealing, but he was aware that he was taking part in it. He thought about backing out for a moment yet didn’t want to let Dele down. Furthermore, Dele is the one always getting his hands dirty for them, Son felt that the least he could do was help sometimes. 

Son smoothly went towards the merchant who was distractedly talking to someone in the middle of the crowded village square. He gulped in nervousness but followed suit with the plan. Son ‘accidentally’ knocked the crates of goods the merchant had in his hands, creating a mess of it on the floor. He quickly apologised to the man who was furious, yelling at Son to be careful and pay attention to his surroundings. The person the merchant was talking to went away, and Son knelt on the floor trying to pick up the scattered goods as he repeatedly apologised for his inconvenience, but the merchant’s anger did not cease. 

Dele took his cue and approached the scene discreetly, making his presence barely noticeable among all the walking people. He brushed his hand against the distracted merchant’s pocket and managed to take a hold of the small bag of coins before walking away. Son apologised one last time to the man who continued throwing curse words at him then went away, realising how Dele had already done his part. The plan was a success. At least that’s what they had initially thought. 

When Dele and Son reunited on the other side of the square in the village to check in with each other, they noticed the merchant looking for them with an enraged expression sprawled over his face. Dele was about to tell Son for them to discreetly walk away from there, but the man spotted them together before Dele could warn. 

The merchant was yelling after them to return his money, and before their minds could even think of anything else, Dele told Son to run. Dele would had suggested for them to split up in order to make the chase harder for the merchant, but he didn’t want to part from Son since he wasn’t used to this chase scene like him. 

They ran together into the same direction, trying their best to outrun the merchant enough to get out of his sight. Dele created a chaos on the way, throwing and scattering things around to create larger commotion and distraction as the merchant had difficulties keeping up with them. Son was accidentally bumping onto everyone on his way, apologising whenever he did so even though there was no time for that. Dele pulled his friend to keep up with him and with enough distraction they managed to get lost in the crowd to the merchant’s eyes. 

However, they weren’t in the clear yet. After a few minutes of managing to walk around the crowd trying to avoid getting into the merchant’s sight again, they realised how that man must have called the guards who were around the village and told them what happened. Now there was a furious merchant and about three guards running around to find Dele and Son. 

Dele figured if they ran the guard would see them, therefore he decided it was best to find a hiding spot. He took Son to a hidden path nearby that no one used, but the moment they started making their way to it, one of the guards spotted them so they had no choice other than to run. Dele and Son managed to arrive at the path before the guards, thus they used the advantage to hide somewhere. Dele noticed a stack of crates piled together on top of each other and figured it was better than nothing. He pointed to it and immediately pulled Son along to hide with him in the dark plus small space there was between the large crates. 

The space was so tight that they barely fit together. They had to press their bodies together to manage to share the hiding spot, but the guards who arrived at the path hadn’t noticed them yet thus it was worth it. Unfortunately, one of the guards was smart enough to figure that they were hiding somewhere in the path and started to search around. 

Son’s heart was beating so loudly and strongly that Dele could almost feel it against his own chest since they were pressed together. Dele’s heartbeat was also racing, but it was mostly because of the thrill of running rather than the fear of getting caught. They tried to hold their breaths to not give any sign of their location away, each second passing painfully slowly as the guard looked around for them. 

Son brought his hands to clutch onto the front of Dele’s shirt for comfort and Dele could see how his hands were trembling. Dele took the moment to carefully observe his friend from up close since he had nothing better to do as they waited, feeling a bit guilty to have brought him to this confusion. Son noticed the stare and curiously met Dele’s eyes. His own eyes were surprised yet mixed with fear induced by the situation they were in. Meanwhile Dele was taking it lightly, he was so used to running away from guards that he couldn’t feel any fear finding its way into his body. Dele even dared giving Son, who never ceased quivering in anxiety, a grin. 

The guard was getting closer and closer to finding their hiding spot, already in front of the crates. Dele figured there was no way out of it, the only thing he could do was the most logical one since the guard would find them soon. He left the hiding spot and revealed himself to the guard who looked at him in surprise as he commanded Dele not to move. 

“Right, you got me.” Dele nonchalantly said. “You certainly took your time though.” 

Son was left in disbelief in the hiding spot, truly not expecting for Dele to turn himself in to the guard. 

“Where is your friend?” The guard inquired. 

“...Friend? _Oh_ , that man!” Dele feigned confusion before lying further. “I gave him a loaf of bread to bump into that merchant for me. Must have run off by now.” 

Son realised what Dele was doing. He was trying to take the fall by himself to let Son escape. Although Son was scared of getting caught, he thought that was unacceptable. 

“I-I am here.” 

Dele shot him a glance and the guard looked surprised once again, probably wondering how two grown men fit together in that tight space between the crates. 

“No more deceits! Who stole from that man?” The guard asked in a serious tone, lightly pointing his sword at both Dele and Son for them to tell the truth. 

“I-It was me.” Son replied in a beat. 

Dele looked at him indignantly but was quick to continue his story. 

“It was obviously me.” Dele directed his words to the guard. “You have seen me getting into trouble more times than any of us can even count, you know who the culprit is.” 

“That is not so! It was me who—” 

“Enough!” The guard interrupted their bickering with a yell. 

Dele and Son immediately closed their mouths in unison. 

“The two of you are under arrest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts so far?
> 
> aand English is not my native language so feel free to inform me if you spot too many grammar mistakes ;)


	2. The Way of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dele gets closer to the King, his once childhood friend, but he finds out something he didn’t want to know. Prince Harry is starting to grow fond of his knight but is also affected by Dele’s discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I had this chapter pre-written already and just needed to proof-read it but I had to go to a hospital for an emergency this week and only got to proof-read a few hours before I’m posting this while Im still in recovery and kinda blergh on the drugs, so if there are plenty mistakes in this chap that I let unnoticed I apologise. I mean, if any native english speaker here wants to be my beta reader I would not complain one bit cuz even if I proof read my stuff Im sure there are mistakes that I make because I never fucking studied English in my life nor lived anywhere that speaks English SO YEAH
> 
> Anyway, to avoid confusion, in DierWinks arc when it's written 'Harry' it's for Winksy and in DeleKaneSon arc 'Harry' is for Kane and 'Winks' is well duh for Winksy since those three chars call him that in the story

A rusty old jail. Nowhere to sit but on the cold floor, nothing to do other than observe the guards on the other side of the bars and the fellow captives in the cells next to theirs. It was a first for Son, yet it was not for Dele. 

“Please, Ben!” Dele was in his process of begging the jailer to set them free as he took them to their cell. “We have known each other for ages, we are practically family at this point! I see you almost every week!” 

“Considering I am the jailer, that is not a good thing, lad.” 

Dele groaned in frustration as Ben proceeded locking the door to their cell. 

They were placed in the same one, wondering for how long their punishment was due. At least they were glad that this was their chosen punishment since it could have been something worse. Dele was sitting on the cold floor, playing with some of the rust on the bars next to him to pass the time like he usually does, meanwhile Son was on his feet, pacing around impatiently. 

“First time?” 

The voice of a man filled their ears. It was coming from a prisoner in the cell next to theirs. The man was tall, had broad shoulders, dark blond hair and blue eyes, alone in his square of bars. His physique looked scary but the expression on his face was rather soft. 

“Y-Yes.” Son gulped as he answered. “I do not know what to do.” 

“There is nothing to do.” The man chuckled. “You should take the time to relax.” 

“...I suppose you are correct.” 

Son shared his smile then approached the bars that separated their cells, wishing to continue their talk. 

“What is your name?” 

“I am Kevin... And you are?” 

“Son. Pleased to meet you.” 

Dele scoffed at their exchange of words. Son was too kind and friendly even with criminals and that should not be a good thing. 

“Avoid befriending anyone you see. Especially someone behind bars.” Dele warned with disdain. 

Son averted his attention back to Dele upon his words. 

“We are also in a cell, Dele.” 

The pot calling the kettle black made no sense right there for Son. Dele shrugged and decided to pay them no mind. 

“You do not seem the type that would make a habit of frequenting this place.” Kevin lightly said before sharing Dele a glance. “I suppose someone got you in trouble?” 

Son gave Kevin a small smile in response. In a way, it was indeed Dele who got him there, but Son didn’t think it was his fault nor was he mad at him. Dele had tried to take the fall for him when their plan went wrong after all. 

“What about you? How did you get here?” Son started bombarding the man with questions, finding nothing better to do in his anguish. “And how long have you been here? Do you come here often?” 

Kevin chuckled at Son’s need of distraction to pass the time as they waited. 

“I might have stolen something that belonged to a guard by accident.” 

Son looked at him confusedly, wondering what the story behind it was. 

They engaged in a conversation that started by Kevin explaining how he found a package that contained a piece of bread lost on the floor in the village and it happened to belong to a guard who had accidentally dropped it. When he found Kevin, the guard figured he had stolen the bread from him and now there he was. Son couldn’t help laughing at the story as Kevin had told it with a smile himself, finding some joy in their unlucky misery. They continued chatting and getting to know each other to pass the time, Son managing to make friendship in the most unlikely place to do so. 

After a couple of hours, the jailer appeared and walked over to the cell Dele and Son were, earning a hopeful gaze from them. Ben reached for his set of keys as he looked completely unbothered and unsurprised as his words followed. 

“The King has ordered your release.” 

Dele stood up in excitement, expecting this to happen eventually. 

“Saved by The King. _Again_.” He happily said as he looked at his cellmate. 

“I am eternally grateful that you are a close friend of the royal family.” Son commented in relief. 

“Not so fast. The King has requested your presence.” Ben stated as he looked at Dele. “I will need you to follow me.” 

Son and Dele shared a curious and confused glance. That had never happened before. Harry never talked to him after saving him from trouble. Perhaps it’s the change in power that allows the ex-Crown Prince to have a word with him. Son said his fond goodbye to Kevin as they headed out, and Dele had no choice but to follow the order he received to meet with The King. 

It had been a long while since Dele was in the castle. Last time he could remember was when Winks managed to sneak him in to celebrate his birthday together in his bedchamber. The King was still Crown Prince when it happened, and they had managed to bump into him on the way, revealing the unacceptable behaviour coming from the Prince. Yet his older brother had done nothing about it, only told them to be careful after exchanging a few words with Winks and Dele. 

Now the castle was a tad different than Dele remembers, especially since he didn’t need to hide from anyone for once that he was inside by the King’s order. The only instances Dele was inside the castle with permission was when he was a child, when the now late Queen liked to invite him over to play with her two sons despite the difference in class. He never understood why he suddenly was never invited by their mother anymore, but he figured that her husband must have forbidden it from happening, disallowing Dele to be around the two princes. 

Yet now Dele was there again, standing right in front of the new king after some guards guided him to the social chamber that he was in. It was the first time he saw Harry dressed as a king, he somehow looked even better now. 

Dele is conscious that he was supposed to politely bow or kneel to the King in respect, but he didn’t do so. He remained standing where he was left by the guards who went away, only staring at Harry as he waited to hear what he had to say. It didn't sit well with Dele to act like he was such a lesser person considering how he knows Harry since they were kids. 

“Long time no see.” Dele commented nonchalantly as Harry hadn’t said anything yet. 

He noticed the slight annoyance in the King’s face due to his lack of etiquette, but he didn’t look even a bit surprised at it. 

“You are quite the troublemaker.” Harry started carefully, getting up from the majestic blue sofa he had been sitting, yet he remained far from where Dele was standing. “It is not good for me to interfere every time you are caught.” 

Dele snickered at that, but his lips resulted in a small grin. 

“You could tell Winks to do that instead, or simply stop getting me out of trouble if you do not want to get your hands dirty with me.” He said in honesty. “It is not as if you owe me anything.” 

“I am doing this for my brother.” Harry replied defensively before adding with more thought. “He cares a lot about you.” 

Dele wasn’t buying it, and both men knew that. 

“Is that so?” He rhetorically asked with a sly grin. Dele glanced around the fancy room that was meant for the King to socialise with others, mostly with members of the royal court or close friends. “Tell me, how come there is not a single person other than us here in this chamber considering the request for my presence, _a criminal_ , was made by The King himself? Should there not be any guards, your advisor, even a servant serving you tea?” 

Harry visibly stiffened for a second, clearly taken aback by Dele’s words as the commoner eyed around with a bratty attitude. They were both conscious that now that Harry is the King, he didn’t need to hide how he helps Dele escape punishment, no one would dare questioning him. 

“Why do you wish for privacy when meeting me?” Dele added a smirk, the intention and meaning of his question were clear. 

“I advise you to be careful with the choice of your words.” Harry warned with a serious tone that lightly faltered. “I do not know what you are implying, but I do recommend you stop it.” 

“Whatever My Lord wants.” Dele shrugged, his bold attitude earning another annoyed glare from the King. 

He knows that he could be easily sent to the gallows and to his death in the snap of a finger coming from Harry for disrespecting, but Dele is also conscious how that man has a soft spot for him, always had ever since they were kids. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be freeing Dele all the time. 

Harry soon dismissed Dele’s presence, waving his hand to signal that the meeting was already over. He called the guards to escort Dele out of the castle and the man obediently followed, enjoying how he managed to annoy the King for a bit. 

As soon as Dele was back in the village and to Son’s house, his friend couldn’t stop bombarding him with questions, asking how it went, what Harry said to him and what the reason was behind the requested meeting. Dele confessed to Son his honest thoughts, how the King wanted to warn about the troubles he created albeit it was strange. 

“I tried to woo him.” He detailed the encounter with a grin. “And I am certain that he did not mind it.” 

Son gasped and widened his eyes in disbelief. 

“What?! Dele, that is dangerous! How—” 

“Would you have missed the opportunity?” 

Son pondered about Dele’s question for a second, unsure of what to say to that. He wasn’t bold like his friend despite sharing the same interests. 

“I would! You know I am not like you...” He answered sadly, disappointed in himself. 

Dele grinned at Son’s answer, already expecting that from him. Son was shy when it comes to flirting and would never take the risk disrespecting the King. Truth be told, Dele wouldn’t have been so bold either if he didn’t know Harry from ages. 

“Aw, do not feel sad about it.” Dele reassured as he noticed Son’s discomfort with the topic, playfully swinging an arm over his shoulder. “I am certain that Harry would had tried to woo you first.” 

Son felt his face heating with the comment, widening his eyes in surprise again to think that Dele would say such a thing. 

“Have you lost your mind? _The King_ would never—” 

Dele laughed as Son couldn’t even finish his sentence. They could be sent to their deaths for saying and so much implying these ‘disgusting’ things about the King, but Dele never cared about it and always tried to make Son not care either. Dele doesn’t think there is anything wrong with it, moreover, he is certain that not even Harry himself thought it was wrong. He could had sent Dele back to jail for having implied what he did back there in their odd meeting, yet he didn’t, and Dele has a hunch it wasn’t just because of his friendship with Winks that Harry treated him well. 

“U-Uhm... What do you think The King thought about it?” Son’s shy question distracted Dele from his thoughts. “...You know what I am referring to.” 

Dele is aware of what Son meant, but he wasn’t certain of the answer he should give. 

“I am not so sure.” He honestly said. “But I have an idea of what to do next.” 

Son was once again surprised when Dele told him the plan that he had just come up with to talk to the King again. It was risky and most likely wouldn’t even work, it depended more on Harry’s good will than anything. 

Dele had the idea to invite Harry for a secret encounter, just like he has done many times with Winks. He passed the message to Kyle, his friend that was a guard in the castle, and asked him to deliver it to the King. Even Kyle thought it was risky but complied, figuring Dele must have his reasons to request that. Dele said through the message the time and place, which happened to be the usual time and place that he met with Winks since it was the safest confirmed option. 

He had no clue if Harry would appear, but Dele went to the abandoned barn house outside the village and waited. He sat on the stool in front of the wooden table and lingered there, observing the starry night sky outside the window as he watched time passing. 

Dele’s heart started racing the moment he heard footsteps coming from outside getting closer to the place. He widened his eyes and couldn’t believe his sight for a moment when the door creaked open, a person with a hooded cape covering his features and clothes appeared in front of him. Dele was unable to disguise his smile when the man removed his cape, revealing to be none other than The King himself, right in front of him in a decaying old barn. 

“Wow! You appeared.” Dele said sarcastically yet the surprise behind his words still lingered. 

“Why have you requested my presence? This is not safe behaviour for me.” Harry bluntly spoke in seriousness. “Great consequences can be inflicted from this meeting.” 

Dele grinned. Harry’s words contradicted his own actions. 

“I wanted to see you.” 

Harry shook his head in annoyance at Dele’s reason, letting out a sigh in frustration as if it was such a bother to come to great lengths just to see him. 

“Do not think you deserve special treatment simply because you are my little brother’s friend.” 

“Yet you still appeared.” 

It was a checkmate, and both Dele and Harry knew that. Furthermore, Dele thought they were friends once, an exceptionally long time ago when they were younger. He never understood why Harry kept running away from him when growing up. 

Dele got up from his stool and approached Harry. He can’t remember the last time he stood so close to that man, but he shook that feeling aside as he reached for his discarded cape that was still on his hands. Harry looked curiously at him but didn’t protest when Dele grabbed the cloth and slowly set it aside, a sly look sprawled on his face as he did so. 

“Make yourself right at home.” Dele teased before moving back to sit on the stool and pointing to the one on the other side of the small table. “Since you came, why not have a chat with me? For old times’ sake.” 

Harry remained silent but hesitantly moved to sit on the remaining stool. He didn’t open his mouth and simply observed Dele as he reached for a small bottle of alcohol that was next to him and set it on the table. Dele would sometimes drink when Winks met him, but the Prince never drank with him since he didn’t enjoy it, so he wondered if his older brother would be any different. 

“I do not drink.” Harry said before Dele could pour him a cup of the burning liquid. 

Dele shrugged, realising the siblings had that in common then. He instead poured himself some of it and started sipping, observing Harry as he hinted with his eyes for the man to start a conversation. 

Since Harry failed to do so, Dele started a random topic himself. He knows it was hard to get that man to talk, but eventually Harry started making a comment here and there in Dele’s conversations. 

It wasn’t that odd or out of place how Dele and the King were speaking as if they were acquaintances, because they indeed were. They would talk often when they were kids when Dele still played around in the castle with Winks. Back then, Harry was a bit more open even though he has always been quiet. Winks was also someone quiet, but he had opened himself very easily to Dele, more easily than Harry did at least. 

Now, it seemed as when they were kids again. Dele trying to get Harry to talk to him more and more despite the blond being a silent person, filling the blanks to try keeping the conversation going. Dele remembers Winks telling him how when he couldn’t go to the castle to play with them anymore, Harry got incredibly unhappy and frustrated. Yet Harry never tried to keep in touch with him despite Winks doing so. Dele had always felt that Harry was running away from something that only Dele ignited in him. 

“How is life now that you are _The King_?” Dele questioned, still thinking it felt odd how Harry got to the throne so fast. 

“More responsibilities.” He bluntly answered in honesty before complementing. “No time for secret encounters.” 

Dele chuckled at Harry’s implication, and he even earned a faint smile in return surprisingly. 

“I am sure you could find the time for me.” Dele teased. 

Harry shook his head, but it was mostly to himself. He looked troubled and frustrated about something, and it didn’t seem to be only about Dele. 

“It is dangerous wasting time. Now that my parents were killed, I have to look after many people to ensure everyone is safe in the Kingdom.” 

Harry seemed regretful to have opened himself for Dele as he finished speaking. It truly was the same as when they were kids. The only difference is that now as an adult Harry wasn’t running away to hide in shame. 

“I know you are doing the best that you can.” 

For once, Dele was serious and not teasing as he tried to reassure him. He hated Harry’s father, the previous king, but he is aware that Harry is nothing like him, and a much better king already. 

“I fear it might not be enough.” Harry confessed, voice unhappy. 

Dele felt his own heart sinking. He had never thought or considered the difficulties Harry must be facing for suddenly becoming the King after his parents’ death. Although Harry has been trained all his life as the Crown Prince to become the next king, he was still young and the weight of the responsibilities he had to face were new to him, not to mention the threats he has received. Harry always felt the need to make a difference and support his followers and better the Kingdom the most that he could. He was already like that as the Crown Prince, now as the King the pressure to do his best was even greater. 

“You are a good king, Harry. Even not having yet ruled for long, you have always been a good one.” 

Dele gave him a fond smile, not his usual grin or sly smirk, a sweet reassuring smile this time. Harry looked stunned for a second, not expecting Dele’s heart-warming comfort. 

Harry didn’t know what to say, he simply continued sharing their gaze in anxious silence. Dele slowly approached his hand to Harry’s that was laying on the table then reached for it with gentle care. Harry was surprised and baffled all at once, letting Dele’s hand linger on his own only for a few seconds before quickly retracting from the touch. 

The sudden movement scared Dele, and before he could say anything Harry stood up, reached for his cape then was out the door. Dele was left there alone and confused, but with a tingling sensation forming in his limbs. 

On the next day, Son was bombarding Dele with questions again. He couldn’t believe that Harry showed up, even Dele himself had been a tad surprised at first. Although everything hadn’t gone exactly well, he couldn’t help feeling it was somehow successful. Harry truly appeared, and the only problem is that he was running away from Dele once again, just like when they were kids. However, Dele decided to explore that. 

Not too long after their last encounter, Dele invited Harry to meet with him again. This time he feared that the King wouldn’t appear now that he knew there was no important reason behind his request, yet if he did then it would make something obvious to Dele. 

Dele went to the same old small barn at the same hour as previously set, and once more hoped tirelessly as he waited for Harry to open the door. 

To his surprise, Harry did appear again. That action answered more questions than Dele initially had. Harry couldn’t stay away from him, and both Dele and Harry grew aware of that fact. The tension that has always been there between them was mutual and as clear as water now. Dele could sense the heavy atmosphere that revolved around them in that small room, Harry even looked nervous as he was affected by its knowledge. 

“I thought you would not come this time.” Dele commented, truly having his doubts if the King would show up after the last instance. 

Harry didn’t say anything. He remained standing by the entrance after removing his cape. 

“I suppose you cannot stay away from me.” Dele began slowly moving towards Harry, his voice holding a subtle flirtatious tone. “Even though you try to run away from it.” 

Harry’s silence lingered. He wasn’t even looking at Dele anymore as the latter approached closer to his body. 

“But I will keep trying to run after you.” Dele continued mercilessly, a grin on his face as he invaded Harry’s personal space. “And I will not let you escape from me.” 

Dele didn’t expect Harry to say anything as he teased. The blond looked troubled but also affected by his flirting yet didn’t bother doing anything about it. 

Before Harry could react, Dele slowly pulled him forward then pushed him to sit on the stool as he gently placed one folded knee on top of Harry’s leg. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and smiled, watching how Harry still wouldn’t meet his eyes but was letting everything happen. Dele was about to break the small distance between their faces when Harry finally said something as he tilted his head away to stop Dele from following with it. 

“We cannot do this.” 

“Why not? There is nothing wrong with it.” 

Harry continued looking away and Dele kept his intense stare, trying to inflict the desperation he was feeling in his own heart. 

“You are my brother, Dele.” 

Dele didn’t mind the brotherhood feeling, especially since it could be escalated to something else. 

“We can be something more. No one has to know, _My Lord_.”

He was about to try kissing him again, but Harry once more stopped his movement, this time with more intent behind his action. 

“No, Dele. We are _siblings_.”

Dele felt his heart skip a beat. He slightly moved away from Harry on instinct. 

Harry’s words made no sense to him. Dele thought it was a joke, but Harry wasn’t one to jest. It felt like an eternity passed until Dele opened his mouth to contest. 

“I do not believe you.” Dele scoffed, feeling his limbs starting to tremble as Harry looked serious and troubled. 

“It is the truth, a hidden one, but the truth.” Harry began explaining. “We have the same mother although not the same father.” 

Dele completely moved away from Harry as he heard those words. 

“You are lying! How—Why—” 

Harry had a pained expression on his face as Dele looked baffled and angry, frustration boiling from him. Dele was trying to process what Harry was telling him, one million questions rushing through his mind at that very moment. So many things didn’t make sense yet so many things made sense now. 

“I should had told you—” 

Before Harry could finish speaking, Dele angrily rushed out the door. This time it was the King who was left alone in that derelict place, with frustrated and troubled emotions filling his heart. 

✾♞❀✾ 

The Prince was starting to realise that having one knight around wasn’t too terrible. Despite Harry enjoying having his privacy and being alone, having someone accompanying him diminished the loneliness he would sometimes feel, even though the person was a knight assigned to protect him. Eric was not someone difficult to deal with which made everything easier albeit still invasive of his desired privacy. 

Harry got worried the night Eric was attacked defending him, but thankfully the wound healed quickly as he made sure the Knight looked after himself properly. They remained clueless to who was behind the attack on the Prince or what was the reason behind his words and actions, but nothing out of the ordinary happened again, especially because Harry hasn’t sneaked out of the castle since that night. 

Despite the recent days being calm, Harry decided to take a stroll in the vast gardens of the castle to ease his mind that afternoon. The view of nature always made him feel at ease, even if it was in a confined place. Harry has wondered countless times how the sight of endless trees in the distance, mountains, rivers, large grass fields and woodland animals must look like. He has mostly read about them in books since as a prince he couldn’t freely wander without danger, the only way to get to appreciate nature outside the Kingdom was by going into battles or expeditions such as hunts, and both activities are not something enjoyed by Harry. Therefore, he contented himself with the sight of the gardens from the castle instead, they were gorgeous enough. 

Harry was aimlessly wandering through the small fields of flowers in the path made of stone tiles before coming to a halt as he observed the bright sky. The weather was nice that day, barely any clouds impeding the sunlight from reaching the land. As always, Eric wasn’t far behind him, having stopped far enough to make his presence there the least noticeable and bothersome possible for the Prince. 

In his lost train of thoughts, Harry figured that Eric must have seen many interesting landscapes out there being a knight and having fought battles outside the Kingdom before, and he couldn’t help getting curious about it. 

“Have you ever seen the mountains?” 

The question coming from Harry took Eric off guard as he wasn’t expecting the interaction. 

“Yes, I have.” Eric replied truthfully. 

Harry turned to face him, wondering what that man must have seen, momentarily wishing to see his memories to look at the images. 

“Have you ever seen the sea?” He couldn’t refrain himself from asking further. “And sand?” 

“I have.” Eric nodded with a curious smile. “...I suppose The Prince never went out of his kingdom?” 

Harry was ashamed of that fact. It meant that he has never seen battle nor done anything meaningful before, which is something unlikely for a prince who is supposed to face challenges to have honour and status. 

“...Yes, I have never done so.” He replied with a small voice, tilting his head down. 

Eric figured that Harry hasn’t participated in any conflict nor travelled anywhere then, although that was already a common knowledge about the Prince. He pondered about a suggestion for Harry. 

“You could go hunting or travel to an allied kingdom to see such sights for yourself if you wish, Your Highness.” 

“I do not enjoy hunting.” Harry sighed in frustration. “And visiting an allied kingdom would require too many formalities that I do not enjoy either.” 

“You could go fishing then, or simply request to go sightseeing.” Eric continued trying to come up with solutions. “I am certain The Prince must have this power.” 

“I could, but... I wish for peace to enjoy myself if I were to travel. I am certain that many guards would need to accompany me to ensure my safety, and that is another thing I would not enjoy.” 

Harry truly did not appreciate having guards or knights following him around. It was difficult enough to get used to his current knight doing so, if there were several people then he is sure he would lose his mind regardless of where he was. 

“...Perhaps you could request travelling with only me for your protection, Your Highness. I would also know the places to take you to, if desired.” 

Eric tried yet another suggestion, a slight unsureness in his eyes as he spoke with a careful tone. Harry couldn’t help smiling at the idea. He doubts his brother would allow that to happen as it was too risky, but he appreciated Eric’s initiative. 

“You do not need to be needlessly formal with me, Eric. I see you every day. Every _hour_.” 

Harry changed the topic as he turned to face the small field of flowers next to them. He has never enjoyed how others refer to him, and Eric calling him ‘Your Highness’ all the time was not something Harry wished for either. He doesn’t care about etiquette, only the basic ideas of it. 

“I do not wish to disrespect The Prince.” 

“I have told you already how I do not care about such meaningless troubles.” 

It is true that Harry doesn’t like being disrespected, but not because of his position in the royal family. He simply doesn’t like being disrespected as a human being. Therefore, those senseless requirements to be overly formal to talk to him simply because he is a prince didn’t feel right. 

Eric remained silent after hearing Harry’s contestation, but he seemed to acknowledge it. The Prince supposes it was a difficult habit to abandon for the Knight since he was educated his entire life to refer to the royal family with great respect. 

Harry began carefully observing the flowers in front of him, enjoying the marvellous sight and the sensation they induced in his heart. He crouched next to them, trailing his fingers ever so slightly on the rosemary. Most of the flowers there were aromatic yet somehow the combination of them with the plants plus trees that surrounded them had a nice natural fragrance. 

“Do you like flowers?” Harry asked. 

Eric was once again surprised at how Harry continued talking to him, truly thinking he had made his presence there easily forgettable for the Prince. 

“I had never given it any thought.” He honestly replied. 

“Well... I do. The sight of them is a contrast to the madness in this world.” 

Harry commented thoughtfully but then immediately regretted doing so. It’s not as if a knight would understand what he was trying to say, much less agree with him. Knights are fighters, not pacifists like the Prince. Harry tried to ignore his own words and instead focus the attention on the flowers he was next to. He grabbed one of the dead lilies that was on the ground as Eric observed him curiously. 

“These are lilies.” Harry mentioned as he looked over the segment filled with them. “I like the white ones the most.” 

He briefly showed Eric the flowers he was referring to, pointing to the path of white lilies nearby. 

“They are truly pretty.” 

Harry was lightly surprised by Eric’s agreement. He didn’t expect the Knight to give his opinion on them but was glad that he did. 

“...But I think my favourite is this.” Harry thoughtfully stated as he reached for a soothing blue flower. “Periwinkle.” 

He wasn’t sure why he was telling Eric all of that, not even sure why he was talking to him in the first place, yet the blond seemed to be enjoying listening to him speak, or at least he didn’t mind it. Harry averted his eyes to Eric as he showed him the mentioned flower. 

The Knight slowly approached him and gently grabbed the periwinkle from his hand that Harry had removed from its place. He observantly examined it, and the brunet noticed how it was the first time that man was carefully studying a flower. From the Prince’s lips escaped a smile as Eric seemed to appreciate it, and he unexpectedly earned a smile back from the blond. 

Unsure of the reason, Harry felt his heart racing when Eric cautiously returned the flower to his hand. The Knight had treated it with so much care that the delicate flower had not a single part of its petals tampered with, showing how his rough hands weren’t that brute for a fighter. 

They shared a silent glance for a brief second, but Harry broke it as he couldn’t bring himself to meet Eric’s small blue eyes anymore. He discarded the periwinkle alongside the other dead flowers to be disposed before deciding to finish his stroll around the garden for that day. 

The following days were not as quiet as the past ones had been. The royal family of the Kingdom of Everton was visiting the Kingdom of Tottenham for the annual formalities due to their peace treaty. The Prince and the King had to engage in some required social gatherings along with their family, but it was mostly done by the King much to his brother’s delight. 

Harry wasn’t fond of meeting new people, not even the royal family from allied kingdoms, yet he sadly had to do his part in socialising with them. However, Eric was somehow helping Harry in avoiding interacting with the Prince and Princess from Everton the most that he could. Harry was glad about it considering he didn’t want to engage with them even though their prince was quite interesting. He was also a non-fighter like Harry and seemed to enjoy peace just as much. His name was James as Harry found out upon the formalities that occurred when they arrived, and he had managed to speak with him for a bit that day. 

Yet on the next few days after their family’s arrival, it was almost impossible for Harry to interact with James. Whenever James or the Princess was around, Eric was quick to guide Harry elsewhere. James has a baby face and fair skin, some freckles around it like Harry does, seeming to be completely against any disturber of peace. Therefore, Harry wasn’t sure why Eric was protecting him from that prince as if he was a dangerous animal, same for the Princess. The only occurrence in which Harry managed to interact with James again was during the royal tea party. James had sat next to Harry thus they chatted quite a lot, meanwhile, Eric was standing behind watching over them cautiously, ready to attack at any moment if the Prince from Everton were to try hurting the Prince of Tottenham. 

Harry didn’t think Eric would address the situation. He expected his knight to simply continue doing his job of being protective over him if something were to happen. However, Eric decided to speak with Harry about his instincts. 

They were in the Prince’s bedchamber. Harry was sitting on his large white sofa as he read a book, and Eric had been sitting on the wooden chair next to his own bed before making his way to the brunet. 

“May I speak with you for a moment?” Eric asked diligently, a serious look on his face. 

Harry was caught off guard but nodded, laying his book aside next to the silky blue cushions on the sofa to give Eric his attention. The Knight had never asked to speak with him before, thus Harry was curious about the matter. It was the Prince who would normally initiate any conversation between them since the Knight was there only to guard him and not to disturb him. 

“About the royal family of Everton, if I may, I would like to advise you to avoid getting too close with them.” 

Eric was blunt and straightforward, but his voice was gentle and careful, not wanting to upset the Prince by attempting to tell him what he should or should not do, only trying to give him some advice. Yet Harry frowned, not understanding what the problem was. 

“Do you truly think that they could be dangerous?” He asked indignantly, mocking Eric’s worry. 

“It is not safe meeting new faces, especially from another kingdom at this stake.” 

Eric retorted with his opinion, and although Harry understood his perception, he didn’t exactly agree with it. He doesn’t think that the dangers nor the assassination were coming from another kingdom. 

“We have a peace treaty, Eric.” He factually pointed out. “They will not do anything idiotic. That would start a war between our kingdoms.” 

“Some people are simply looking for a fight.” Eric responded in a serious tone. 

Harry wasn’t certain if it was the conflicts Eric has seen or the people he has met outside, but the brunet figured it had to be something personal to make the Knight so suspicious and untrusting of everyone, holding a morbid vision of their intentions. 

“They will not do anything to harm me. I have spoken with James, and he seems to be a nice person.” 

Eric shook his head at that, looking as if he wasn’t enjoying how Harry was easy to trust people. The Prince was once again taken aback by the Knight’s lack of faith in the people who tried to get close to him. 

“I am only asking you to be careful and to avoid getting too close if possible.” Eric calmly said, giving his last mindful warning before returning to the chair he was sitting in silence. 

Harry didn’t know what to say in response thus he let the conversation end. 

Against his instincts, Harry decided to listen to Eric’s words. He doesn’t think their royal family was evil, but he wasn’t looking forward to befriending anyone either. The Prince never had many friends, most people even looked down on him for his pacifistic beliefs and romantic views on life, therefore he never bothered to form a bond with anyone. Harry was fine with having Dele as his friend and speaking to Son a few times in secret when Dele brought him along to their encounters, and now with Eric as his knight, it never felt lonely. 

Moreover, Harry wasn’t given enough time to be missing his friend Dele, because he had received another invitation to meet him that night. Although the return of the previous one was troubled, the Prince expected this time to be different and hoped that nothing happened on the way again. Harry decided that this time he shouldn’t linger longer than required as it could be dangerous walking around thinking there was no one else with them. 

The reason for the encounter seemed to be important according to Kyle, he had told Harry how Dele asked the message to be delivered to the Prince in hurry, asking for them to meet as soon as possible. Harry got curious and worried knowing that, Dele has never asked to meet him for anything urgent. The most urgent encounter they had was whenever it was one of their birthdays. 

Eric and Harry were once again set to sneak out of the castle and into the same abandoned place where Dele would meet with him. This time Harry made sure to hurry as several questions lingered in his mind to why Dele wanted to speak to him urgently, wondering if his friend got in very deep trouble. Eric had to stop Harry from taking a dangerous or wrong path many times as he was too lost in his own worries to properly focus where he was going. It was a good thing the Knight was around to guide him. 

Upon arriving at the place, Harry was quick to remove his cape and to ask what the matter was. Dele hadn’t even greeted them, which was truly unusual, there was a complex yet angry expression on his face. Everything was starting to worry Harry further. 

“Hey, go take a walk. This does not concern you.” Dele angrily said as he looked at Eric who had just finished removing his own cape. 

Harry felt his heart sinking at Dele’s words, he was never one to be rude to anyone, quite the contrary. There was something very serious happening for Dele to have acted that way. Eric stared back at Dele in light annoyance, not enjoying the tone of his voice, but he stood there in silence. 

“...Could you give us a moment?” Harry asked Eric in a gentle manner, a contrast to Dele’s request. “I will be fine.” 

Eric looked hesitant at first, sparing Dele a glare but that man wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, only seemed incredibly frustrated with something else. 

“I will be right outside. Yell if you need anything.” 

Harry nodded and with that, Eric reluctantly left the place to give them some space, trusting Dele enough to leave the Prince alone with him despite the heated exchange just now. 

“What is the matter—” 

“Did you know about it?! Did you keep it away from me?!” 

Dele interjected Harry’s question with a furious question of his own, inducing the Prince’s confusion further. 

“I do not understand what you are referring to, Dele.” 

Harry answered honestly as he watched how Dele paced around aimlessly, anguish and frustration boiling from him. 

“I am son of the Queen, Harry told me so.” 

It was difficult to digest Dele’s words. He couldn’t believe his ears for a moment. Harry was shocked and confused all at once, trying to understand and grasp what Dele was telling him. It sounded wrong and impossible, as if someone had just told him that tomorrow it would rain gold. 

“What?! T-That is...” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence. Harry sat on the wooden stool as he tried his best to process the information that was delivered to his brain. Dele on the other hand was completely upset, his emotions threatening to burst at any moment. 

“Unless your brother was lying to me, I was abandoned by my mother, _the Queen_ herself.” He continued, spilling his frustrations. “I am the result of an affair. A bastard!” 

The Prince’s head was starting to hurt with the astounding reveal. A lot of things made sense now, yet many did not. 

“It pains me to admit it, but my brother would never lie about such a thing.” He pointed out. 

Dele scoffed in frustration, a part of him wishing that it was indeed a lie, that he wasn’t abandoned by his own mother and that he wasn’t an unwanted child by the royal family. 

They remained in silence for a few short seconds, both men attempting to deal with all of it. However, amidst his frustrations, Harry realised something that could have been easily missed. 

“Hold on, Dele. Something is not right.” Harry looked at him in confusion. “We are the same age, how come we have the same mother?” 

Dele immediately stopped his unquiet pacing around and met Harry’s worried gaze, his own eyes slightly widening in astonishment as he hadn’t thought that far. Since the King wasn’t lying about Dele being the Queen’s son, then there was another revelation. 

“That can only mean one thing.” Dele cautiously stated as he observed his friend, both knowing what it meant. 

Harry felt the corner of his eyes tearing up as he gulped, and a knot forming in his throat. 

“I am not their son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the prince of everton is james rodriguez SKDAKSK im sorry hes also baby and I got so happy when he went play in the PL so I used the opportunity ksksks that part was really self-indulgent but its just a detail anyway
> 
> **Important:** About Dele and Kane issue in the story, they weren’t raised as siblings and only found out about having the same mother much later when they already were attracted to each other, but they really AREN’T siblings. This issue will be addressed later on in the story to clarify that they don’t see each other as such, don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure yall don’t misunderstand what I’m writing about. 
> 
> If you want a real example, bloodwise I have two stepsisters, one I was raised with and I see her as my sister and forever will because she is, and the other I wasn’t raised with and I never saw her as my sister and never will (We never ever referred to each other as siblings even when kids when I visited her because we truly aren’t despite the slight blood relation). In fact, I genuinely forget that we are in theory stepsisters, I just remembered about it because I was trying to come up with a way to explain what I am trying to say. I think my personal experience is fitting to show the difference that is happening in the story here: Dele and Kane NOT being brothers despite having the same mother, and Winks and Kane BEING brothers despite what you will find out next chap. HOWEVER, if you have different opinion than me about this matter, it is fine I respect it <3 Just remember that IN THIS STORY, it is *NOT* incestuous what they (will and already) have. Wanted to make it clear to avoid offending or weirding anyone 😊


	3. The Ember of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is fighting with his own mind until he can’t keep his secret hidden anymore. A revolutionary tournament is announced which makes Dele and Son grow even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank a certain anon that made fanart of prince!winksy BECAUSE IT LOOKS GREAT T.T dear anon, let me know if I can link the fanart here next chap for others to see!
> 
> I really hope you are enjoying the story!! Happy reading!

The night sky was beautiful as no clouds impeded the countless stars from shining in the darkness, but for once, Harry did not care about it. The Prince rushed back to the castle with Eric in secret, not sparing his knight any word as they made their way hurriedly. Even when they safely reached into the castle, Harry didn’t bother glancing Eric amidst his anger. The Knight seemed curious about what happened between him and his friend to have caused that reaction on the Prince, but he knew better than to question his superior, especially in this state. 

Harry warned Eric that he was going to meet with the King and told him to wait outside, and that was the only exchange of words they had ever since the brunet met with Dele earlier that night. The Prince entered the chamber he knew his brother would be, the King usually stayed up until late in the tactics room to study the Kingdom’s state. 

King Harry was speaking with his royal advisor, Hugo, when the Prince barged in earning a surprised glance from his older brother. 

“I need to speak with you, brother.” He bluntly requested, the unhappy tone in his voice was clear. “If I can even refer to you as so.” 

The King seemed to acknowledge the situation and what it was about, figuring that Dele must have confronted him about the reveal. He dismissed his royal advisor before returning his attention to his younger brother, grimacing. 

“I do not have time for this.” 

“How could you keep it from me?! That I am not deserving of my position?! That you are not my brother!” 

The Prince was spilling his pained feelings recklessly, not caring about anything else at that moment. He was too furious and sorrowful to hide his troubled thoughts after the truth was delivered to him. 

“Winks, we _are_ brothers.” He sighed in response, bothered. 

“That is not possible, Dele and I—” 

“I share the same mother with Dele, but I share the same father with you.” 

The brunet immediately closed his mouth upon hearing his brother. Everything was more confusing to him by the minute. The King noticed his unsureness and calmly decided to explain it further. 

“They were both having an affair at the same time. The Queen had a child on the way and so did father’s lover, but they could not have two such different sons at once, that would reveal the infidelity to the Kingdom.” 

The Prince was rendered speechless, trying his best to digest everything that he was hearing. Not only was the late Queen not his biological mother, but he never even met her. Furthermore, both his parents were shameless and unfaithful people. 

“How they came to the decision to have you, whether it was appearance or simply father’s choice, I do not know.” 

His older brother continued explaining but the Prince was still furious albeit astounded. He furrowed his brows as he angrily pointed out an easy solution to the problem. 

“They could have said it was magic, no one would had questioned them!” 

“It is not so simple, Winks.” King Harry shook his head in frustration himself. “And do not tell me what they should had done, I was merely a child and not in this kingdom yet. I do not have the answers you seek, only part of the story that was told me by them.” 

Prince Harry swallowed his anger and remained silent. His brother did have a point as it wasn’t his fault what they’ve done although it was partially his fault for hiding it from Dele and him for so long. 

The truth explained why the Queen would invite Dele to play with them when they were kids, she wanted to keep him around even though she couldn’t have him as a part of the royal family nor as her son. That is why they were close to Dele ever since childhood despite the difference in class. Their father must have decided against it eventually and forbid Dele from visiting them as he didn’t want the bastard son of the Queen around his own bastard son. 

The Prince didn’t bother saying anything else to his brother before leaving the room and rushing to his own bedchamber. Eric quickly followed behind once he noticed that Harry ended the conversation with the King and had started walking away. 

The moment Harry reached his bedchamber he sat on his bed and shamefully started spilling his frustrated emotions, allowing the tears that were threatening to fall for the past hour to finally stream down his face. He expected to have some privacy to cry, to be away from prying eyes, but Eric was right there in the room with him, as always. 

Although the sorrowful tears and sobs that escaped Harry were consuming, he managed to notice how Eric looked surprised and confused at his behaviour. Harry hated to cry in front of anyone, yet he had no choice and no self-control when it comes to his pained feelings. He was embarrassingly letting it all out right in front of a knight, crying in despair while he damaged his reputation even further by allowing Eric to see him become such a sorrowful mess. However, the Knight’s staring wasn’t judgemental or even mocking, he seemed curious about the reason for the Prince’s downfall and was unsure if he should be doing something about it. Eric was assigned to aid him physically, not emotionally. 

Yet the Knight slowly and carefully approached the Prince’s bed, standing close to where the brunet was sitting as he endlessly cried. Eric looked unaware of how to act for a moment, but he seemed to want to do something. 

“What ails you? ...If I may ask.” He gently asked, his voice barely there. 

Eric’s question felt like a hammer falling on a block of ice, deafening the sound of Harry’s crying in the room despite its quietness. 

“I-I cannot rightly say.” 

That was all that Harry managed to say between his tears. A part of him wanted to tell Eric the truth, to spill his emotions and open himself about it. Nevertheless, he had to use his brain so that his heart avoids becoming heavier. 

Harry feared that if he told Eric the truth, the Knight would abandon his assigned role of protection. If Eric knows that The Prince shouldn’t be a prince, that Harry is not pure royal blood, that he is in fact the result of an affair, he might not want to defend him anymore and would revoke his oath since Harry shouldn’t be royalty. Knights are loyal to the royal family, not to bastard sons and the results of an infidelity that went against their strong knighthood code. 

Although Harry had felt incredibly bothered at the start for having Eric as his knight, he grew fond of having him around. If Eric was to leave his place because of the truth, not only that would immensely upset Harry’s heart further, but it could also ensue other heavy problems such as the truth spreading throughout the Kingdom. The Prince was not very well-liked before, if people were to know he is not even fit for being part of the royal family, he would surely be besmirched. It truly was a tacenda. 

As Harry was distractedly lost in his troubled thoughts and worries amidst his tears, he felt a hesitant and gentle hand reach his shoulder. Eric carefully placed it there for comfort, looking a bit scared as he did so. He could be sent to his death for so much touching the Prince without being part of his duty, but the Knight decided to take his chances. Eric looked slightly worried of the fact, knowing this could be considered crossing the boundaries, moreover, how he could be upsetting Harry further instead of comforting him which was his original intention. 

Harry felt his heart sink with the small touch. Aside from that night when they got attacked, it was the first time he felt Eric’s hand on him. 

For a moment the Prince couldn’t bring himself to properly think anymore. He never realised how desperate he was for the comfort until he suddenly pulled Eric down for a hug. The Knight looked completely staggered with the action, stunned as he initially didn’t answer the unexpected embrace. However, as more tears ran down the brunet’s soft face, Eric gently wrapped his arms around the younger man, giving him what he was asking for and what he was in need for. 

Harry isn’t sure for how long they stayed that way, Eric’s back must’ve been hurting with the odd position, but it felt like an eternity had passed until he parted from Eric’s arms when he calmed his sobbing. He silently moved to properly lie on his bed, not sharing Eric any glance or word before falling asleep once the exhaustion of his emotions settled in. 

The next morning, as soon as Harry woke up, he realised how he had quite a lot of nightmares. It was a bad night of sleep, and he already felt tired albeit not having opened his eyes yet. Harry wasn’t certain of everything that happened in his nightmare, but he knows that the people he cares about was there. He only vividly recalls that everyone was laughing at him as he cried. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried his best to adjust them to the sudden light that reached his brain with fervour. He lightly yawned and was about to move his body to lazily stretch when something caught his eye. There was a flower laying right in front of him on his bed, a periwinkle, his favourite. 

The Prince immediately widened his eyes in astonished confusion as he slowly reached for the delicate flower, tenderly holding it as he wondered if he was still dreaming. He sat up on his bed with the periwinkle in hand, the look of perplexity sprawled on his tired face. 

Eric was already awake as usual, sitting on the chair he normally sat in silence, whittling a small piece of wood that he kept around for his entertainment when he didn’t need to stay on guard. Harry eyed him in surprise, figuring that unless the blond let someone else into his bedchamber, then it was he who placed the flower there. Furthermore, Eric is the only one who knows that periwinkle is his favourite flower. 

The sight of the flower warmed Harry’s heart, more so the meaning behind the action. He hadn’t even expected Eric to remember what he had said in the garden that other day. 

“Did you...” 

Harry couldn’t finish the useless question, and his faltering voice was hoarse from just waking up. Eric drew his attention to him, realising he had woken up. 

“Good morning.” Eric politely said before putting his knife and small block of wood away as he stood up, ready to follow the brunet in his morning routine. 

“When did you...” 

Another failed question escaped the Prince's lips. Harry kept holding the periwinkle in hand with awe, feeling his heart racing and his face heating more by the minute as Eric’s action sank in deeper. 

“Do not worry, I did not abandon my place.” Eric said as he looked at the flower and then at Harry. “I assured that the guards outside were keeping safe watch over your chambers before I went acquire it for you.” 

“I... W-Why did you...” 

Harry realised he should stop trying to ask questions if he couldn’t finish speaking any of them. Yet Eric once again understood what he was failing to ask. 

“...I thought the sight of it could ease some of The Prince’s worries.” Eric gave him a faint smile as he explained. 

Harry was left speechless for a few seconds, trying to find the words and thoughts to make sense out of the kind action. He fondly played with the periwinkle in hand in a shy manner, smiling dumbly to himself as he observed the gorgeous flower. No one has ever done something so kind to try comforting him before. 

“...Thank you.” Harry finally managed to say as he gratefully smiled to Eric. 

The Knight returned the smile, and the Prince couldn’t help feeling jubilant but then suddenly sorrowful. His heart shattered as he felt his chest growing heavy with worry and guilt as troubled thoughts filled his mind again. Harry wondered if Eric would’ve still done that if he knew the truth about him. 

✾♔♚♔✾ 

When the dust of the confusion and reveal died down, there was flashing news running all over the Kingdom and even its neighbour realms. In order to ensure the satisfaction of the people of the Kingdom and to keep his reputation up with the commoners to avoid more misfortunes from happening, the King came up with a revolutionary idea. 

The people from the village could barely believe their ears when the town crier revealed a tournament that was going to take place in the Kingdom. Anyone could sign up for the tournament to battle, and only one person shall become the winner. The prize was none other than having the chance to become a knight, regardless of the person’s background. It would be the first commoner to climb social status by becoming a knight in the history of the Kingdom. 

The decision upset many noblemen, but the King decided to please the masses instead of the noble minority, a risky decision yet a powerful one. Having one commoner becoming a knight could calm the Kingdom’s state since the previous Queen and King were murdered because of their lack of care towards the commoners. This opportunity changed everything completely, giving common people a chance to become something more. 

Although Dele was still upset with Harry after the reveal, he thought it was a good initiative coming from him. Despite recent events, Dele always knew that Harry would be a good and accepting king and his perception on that matter didn’t change. Many people were enrolling for the tournament, practicing day and night for it, and it became quite a festive time throughout the village, the atmosphere having drastically changed to something hopeful. Dele never cared about social status, but he figured that by becoming a knight, there were other gains coming from it, not to mention how he had nothing to lose from trying. 

He wasn’t the only one with the idea of joining the tournament, Son was also intrigued about it. Despite what many people would think, Son was a very good fighter, he had natural talent. In fact, both Dele and Son were very talented with a sword, giving them good odds if they were to join the tournament. 

“Have you decided yet?” Dele curiously asked as he waited for the scarce meal Son cooked, sitting on the wooden chair in front of the old table. “About the tournament, I mean.” 

“I am not sure...” He answered while serving the gruel to their bowls and setting on the table. “I feel that it would not matter.” 

“What?! How can you say that? This is a lifetime opportunity!” 

“I know, but...” Son hesitated as he observed Dele starting to eat his bland meal. “I might not be good enough for it.” 

Dele immediately stopped eating as he shot Son a scornful look. 

“Are you serious?! You are one of the best that I have ever seen with a sword!” He scoffed in disbelief before reassuring. “Besides, it is not a battle to death type of tournament. It does not hurt to try.” 

Son scratched the back of his neck nervously, still feeling unsure about joining. Dele wasn’t lying when he said Son was one of the best. 

Although Dele was very good with a sword too, sometimes he thought Son was even better. They would playfully swordfight ever since they were kids, and it was a war that was mostly ended in a draw. Dele won against Son about as many times as Son won against him, and no one else has ever won against any of them in the village. They have participated in small tournaments before, those that have no big prizes and were mostly for fun, and they were always the two coming out on top against everybody else. Dele thinks it would be a waste of skill and opportunity if Son doesn’t join the competition. It would most likely have people from neighbour kingdoms joining, so the chances of having someone better than them in the fight was high, yet it didn’t mean they shouldn’t try. 

“Oh, I see what the matter is.” Dele teased with a grin. “You fear that you will lose against me in front of _King_ _Harry_.” 

Son narrowed his eyes at Dele, lightly annoyed with his friend’s tease. 

“I rarely ever lose against you.” 

“Then prove it.” 

Dele smirked as Son sighed. It was a silly attempt to get his friend to participate in the tournament, but Dele knows how Son was a bit competitive albeit not showing that side of his often. 

It was unlikely for Son and Dele to face each other in the early fights, maybe if they reach the semi-finals or somewhere like that is when they may have to battle against each other. Yet Dele didn’t mind it. If Son wins then he wouldn’t be too frustrated about it, and if he is the one who wins he knows that Son wouldn’t be upset about it either. 

“...Are you certain of joining the tournament?” Son was the one to curiously ask now. “The King will be watching every fight, and after your last encounter...” 

Dele grimaced, remembering the truth that was hidden from him all his life. His life could have been different, but he doesn’t care about that or at least tries not to. In the end, knowing that he is half royal blood made no difference about anything. It just partially explained why Harry ran away from Dele’s affection all his life. Yet a part of Dele didn’t care that they had the same biological mother, they aren’t siblings. 

“I do not care about him.” He said with an annoyed tone, crossing his arms as he finished his meal. 

“If you were to win, as a knight you would need to protect him...” Son pointed out. “Swear your loyalty to The King and the whole shebang.” 

Dele shook his head, that was a thought he would need to think about much later. 

“First things first.” He said with his smile back. “Are you joining the tournament with me?” 

“Fine, I will.” Son sighed in frustration, chuckling when Dele said a happy ‘yay’. “But do not cry if I am the one who wins.” 

They laughed and Dele stood from his chair to playfully tickle Son in response to that. Son was quick to run away from his teasing touches but was already laughing euphorically. 

Dele ceased trying to get to Son and let the man breathe before they created a mess in the kitchen. He was about to get back to the table to grab the empty bowls in order to clean them when Son suddenly stopped him, a serious expression on his pale face. 

“Dele, jesting aside... We will not let the competition make us... _Weird_ with each other, right?” 

Son was struggling to try making something clear, but Dele was quick to notice what he meant as he observed his worried eyes. Dele was a bit surprised at first, he never thought that far or what it could ensue considering they were both competitive people and the stakes were no play matter. It truly was a lifetime opportunity, fake friends would easily step on each other to reach higher. 

“Hey, of course not.” Dele honestly reassured. “We will help each other through it, okay?” 

Son nodded, but his eyes were still slightly troubled. A part of him truly feared this competition could get between them if they were to reach far since there can only be one winner. 

“Here, I promise.” Dele extended his pinkie in a childish manner. It was a silly way to seal a promise but the meaning behind it was more important. 

Son chuckled at the sight but was quick to tangle his own pinkie with Dele’s, sealing their union. It’s not that Son didn’t trust his friend, he simply fears Dele would prioritize winning the competition rather than helping each other out. 

As their deal was established, both men were set on joining the tournament. They gave their names to the people organizing the competition and were told when it would start. There was plenty of time to practice and most importantly, go after a proper sword and armour since those were not provided by anyone but themselves. 

The first idea that came to Dele’s mind was seeking the blacksmiths for help. Jan and Toby have helped Dele all his life, even took care of him when he was a child despite them not being that much older than him. Jan and Toby have lived together practically ever since they exist, Dele doesn’t remember seeing Jan or Toby apart from each other in his life. A lot of people even thought they were siblings, but Dele has always thought it was something a bit intimate that they had. Yet he never commented on it and never minded either. It’s not like he was any different. 

“I will pay you... Two breads!” Dele was trying to convince Jan to forge a sword for them, but he didn’t know how to bribe that man. 

Son and Dele were pestering the blacksmiths at their place, knowing no one else to run to with this matter. Jan had told them how he and Toby were already overloaded with things to make that had been requested, leaving little time to do anything for Son or Dele. 

Jan was fiddling with some steaming hot metals with a tong, seeming to be studying their usage as Toby was in the process of melting metal to shape it into another tool. Meanwhile, Son was watching them work as Dele continued annoying the working men. 

“Please, Jan! This is very important! A lifetime opportunity!” Dele said with enthusiasm. “I will give you lots of coins once I win and become the Knight.” 

Son playfully narrowed his eyes at Dele with the comment. 

“Or if Son wins, that is.” Dele chuckled his correction. “See? You have _two_ competitors to make an investment on! More chances of success!” 

Jan sighed yet again, but he was smiling through it. He didn’t want to say no to them, yet he truly did not have the free time or spare resources. 

“Can you not see how he is overloaded with work of his own?” Toby joined the conversation, asking lightly as he tried to defend Jan’s condition. 

“Then how about you? Can you not make it for us?” Dele suggested as he looked at the younger blacksmith who had coal smeared on his cheek, a bead of sweat trailing down his heated skin. 

Toby was the one who sighed this time. He shared a soft glance with Jan, and it lit some hope in Son and Dele. 

“Listen, maybe we are able to forge _one_ sword for you.” Jan finally gave in. “But only one.” 

Son and Dele beamed at him, yet their joy soon faltered with the problem. They have no idea who would be the one to have the sword and who is the one who would need to get another elsewhere. Son looked at Dele in worry, unsureness filling his mind due to the decision they had to make. 

“Alright, it is settled then.” Dele clapped his hand one time as he decided. “You forge a sword for Son, and I will find another one for myself.” 

Jan and Toby weakly grinned at Dele’s quick selflessness. It was heart-warming how much he liked to put his friends before him. On the other hand, Son was troubled and quick to contest his decision. 

“Why for me?! You are the one who did all the talking to convince them!” 

“So what? I am more resourceful. I can get another sword with more ease than you, I am sure.” 

Dele does have a point and they both knew that. He is much better at getting anything he wanted than Son and knows more people than him as well. Although Son wasn’t exactly happy with it, he decided to agree with being the one to have the sword Jan and Toby would make. 

“Since the two of you have shown good faith, I will allow you to _borrow_ the armours for your battles.” Jan commented as he glanced at the spare set of chestplates that were on the side of the room. “But I do ask the two of you to stay out of trouble in return.” 

Dele and Son exclaimed happily upon the offered help, high fiving each other. It was one less thing to worry about acquiring. Son excitedly jumped on Jan as an action of gratitude, almost knocking the man down before doing the same to Toby. 

As the issue with the sword was settled, they could start focusing on training. Although Dele still had to find himself a sword, he would borrow the one Jan and Toby forged for Son to practice sometimes. They avoided practicing against each other because they should get used to sword fighting other people as well considering how not everyone has the same tactics and moves. Son had found out that Kevin, the man he befriended in prison the other day, had also signed up for the tournament therefore they would gladly practice together. 

Dele was watching Son and Kevin train together that day, his mind completely elsewhere as he tried to come up with a solution to his sword problem. 

He thought about stealing one from another competitor but figured it would be best to avoid trouble since he could be banned from the tournament. Not to mention how the person would probably notice his stolen sword in Dele’s hand eventually. For a split second, Dele thought about asking the King for one yet shoved that idea off his mind before he could even think it through. He was still slightly upset with Harry because of the reveal. Dele considered asking for Winks’ help but the Prince doesn’t even fight much less would involve in anything to do with battles, thus it was hopeless. Dele couldn’t share swords with anyone either, a sword is something too personal to be shared with someone, not to mention that if he were to fight the person that he would be sharing the sword with, it could become troublesome. 

He was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard Son yelp in pain in the middle of his sword fight with Kevin. They were fighting without armours since it was only a training, but both men were careful enough with each other to not hurt their bodies; the tournament fights weren’t supposed to be battles to death after all. 

Kevin had accidentally cut Son’s cheek with his blade during their practice. The blond immediately stopped the fight and worriedly checked on Son. Despite the cut not being deep, there was blood trailing down his face. They were used to injuries, and having cuts and bruises should be something normal coming from being a fighter, yet Kevin couldn’t help feeling guilty as it was not intentional to hurt his friend. 

“Hey, be careful!” Dele scolded Kevin as they quickly moved towards Son who was touching his cut in surprise. 

“I apologise, it was not my intention.” Kevin said his apologies wholeheartedly, looking worried. “Here, let me—” 

“I got this.” Dele cut him off albeit not rudely, stopping Kevin from trying to aid Son’s small cut. 

Kevin fought against his instincts to help Son and simply watched Dele look after his cut instead. 

Son looked confused and lost as to why those two men were being so careful over such a small cut, it’s not as if he never had worse. He remembers almost being beaten to death once, a horrible occurrence that he managed to escape from thanks to Dele who helped him fight back the delinquents that used to be around the village picking on random people. Yet there Son was, with a simple and painless bleeding cut on his cheek and two worried men. 

“I am fine, there is no need to worry about me.” Son spoke as he observed Kevin’s guilty eyes and Dele taking a cloth to clean the light bleeding. 

“I truly did not mean to hurt you.” Kevin assured, not wanting Son to think that he was playing dirty during the fight. 

“I know you did not mean any harm.” Son smiled in response, trying to reassure his fighting companion. 

“We are worried that your adorable face will get scarred, that is all.” Dele commented with a chuckle, earning a soft laugh from Kevin and Son’s face to redden. 

Dele even dared giving Son’s cut a small kiss, and Son could feel the grin on his friend’s lips. Son couldn’t help chuckling at the action, momentarily freezing in place. Kevin watched them with curious eyes. 

“There, no more pain.” Dele lightly petted Son’s dark hair as he gave him a smile before finally moving away from his close space. 

Son nervously tried to focus his attention back to Kevin to continue their training, but he noticed how Kevin eyed him and Dele suspiciously. Dele paid it no mind, and Kevin was quick to brush off the occurrence to continue with their fight. 

Dele had bigger problems to be paying attention to. He has no idea where to get himself a sword. 

✾♞❀✾ 

The Prince was for once happy with the King’s most recent decision. He usually disagreed with his father’s ideas, but his brother was truly building something valuable. Harry thought it was a good initiative to create a tournament although he was against fighting, at least the competition would be for a good cause and no deaths would be involved. He knows it was mostly done to raise the King’s morale as the death threats were still there, demanding him to be a better king than his father, yet Harry figured it was a charitable idea either way. 

However, the King was not the only one who got threats about his way of ruling. The Prince thought that the unknown man who attempted to hurt him the other night was a onetime event, maybe a skilled fighter who hated the royal family and took the opportunity to try raging on the Prince when he saw him in the village. He proved to be wrong about his assumptions. 

Harry was in the fountain room, appreciating the sight of the water and the small garden that was next to it. It was a secluded place deep into the castle, therefore rarely any guards were around as it was not a commonly frequented room by anyone. Even the Prince barely ever visited that room despite his fondness with its view. 

As always, Eric was with him to ensure his protection anywhere he went, silently standing afar from where Harry was observing the gorgeous water fountain in the middle of the room. 

The fountain in the castle was much different to the fountain that could be found in the village, it was certainly richer and bigger plus had more layers to it. The sound of the water falling from each part of the ceramic was soothing and relaxing, briefly removing some of the worries that still lingered in the brunet’s mind. However, his peace didn’t last long. 

Suddenly a loud noise was heard. It was coming from the room adjacent to the fountain, where no one else was when they arrived. Eric and Harry immediately looked in the direction of the odd sound. It seemed to belong to something falling abruptly on the floor, but the deep silence that followed the noise was menacing. 

The Prince shared a glance with the Knight as they were both silent, cautious and curious about who else was present with them. Eric slowly approached Harry before whispering carefully. 

“Stay here. I will see what happened.” 

Harry nodded as he gulped, feeling some tension filling his body as the mysterious situation started invading his brain. 

He watched the Knight move to the adjacent room with extreme caution, eyeing around with expertise as he tried to find the source of the sound. Harry impatiently waited in place as the blond disappeared from his sight to search the other room further, inducing more anxiety to the brunet’s heart as he didn’t know what to do. 

Suddenly there were two hands reaching for the Prince from behind, one taking a firm grip of his body and the other covering his mouth to impede him from screaming. He was pulled into the room in the opposite direction of where Eric went and into a hidden corner. 

“If you scream, I will kill you.” The man whispered dangerously. 

Harry felt his heart racing and cold sweat threatening to fall from his temple, his eyes widened in fear as he had no idea what was happening. He immediately closed his mouth as the yell for Eric was completely lost in his throat and turned into a whimper when he felt a blade threatening to cut his skin if he were to make a sound. The man was holding him from behind therefore it was impossible to see his face, adding more to Harry’s panic. 

“This is only a warning. If your brother fails as your father did, we shall kill you and see if it inspires him to do better.” 

“Otherwise, we will also kill him and end the lineage once and for all.” He added with an evil grin behind his words. 

The man had a serious and deep voice, it was the scariest tone Harry has ever heard in his life, or maybe that was his perception because of the situation. He had no idea how to react, his chest was rising and falling abruptly as he breathed heavily in fear, he would nod to assure the mysterious man but was unable to move any muscle. 

Eric’s voice was heard in the fountain room calling out for the Prince, it held a small hint of worry and a tone of confusion, asking where he was. 

The mysterious man quickly let go of Harry and before the brunet could even try looking at his face, he was gone. All Harry managed to see was the dark clothes and hooded cape the man wore, his attire reminding him of an assassin’s. 

He rushed back to the fountain room before Eric could reach the one where he had been pulled into, the aftermath of the event consuming his mind as his limbs trembled with fear. 

“Where were you? You should not wander alone.” Eric’s expression was of relief when he saw Harry in front of him, but he was quick to notice his condition. 

“I-I did not— I-I was...” Harry stammered, trying his best to catch his breath and find a way to tell Eric what just happened. 

“Is something the matter?” 

“T-There was a man!” 

“A man? Where?!” Eric suspiciously eyed where Harry came from. “Did something happen?” 

“H-He said that if m-my brother fails, the same thing that happened to my parents will be done to me.” 

Eric was baffled and angry as he heard the Prince’s shaky voice telling him what ensued in such a short period of time that he went check the odd noise. He realised then how it had been a distraction for the man to get alone time with Harry, meaning this criminal was someone skilled in this business. 

“Where did he go?!” Eric asked curiously as he walked into the room where Harry had been pulled to. 

Harry quickly followed behind, and before Eric could start walking around searching for the man, he was stopped by the Prince’s hand on his arm. 

“P-Please do not stray far from me.” 

He truly didn’t want to be left alone after what just happened to him, furthermore, that man was most likely already far from there. Eric complied and stopped on his tracks, figuring it was safer to stay with Harry rather than aimlessly search around for someone he would not find. 

“We should alert The King of what happened.” 

“No! I do not want to worry my brother.” Harry was quick to contest Eric’s idea, some calm finally starting to appear in his body after the shock. “He receives enough threats of his own, he should not worry about me.” 

“But if The King is aware of your troubles, perhaps he could increase security around you. It will make you safer.” 

“That is exactly why I do not want to let him know. I do not wish for countless guards pestering me as well.” 

“What if something were to happen and I alone am not enough to ensure your safety? What happened now could had been worse and I do not want—” 

Eric interrupted himself as he realised that he was trailing off too much and could be considered disrespectful towards the Prince for that. Moreover, his own words were worrying Harry further instead of helping anything. He felt guilty about it, seeming to decide it was best to follow whatever the Prince thought it was best for himself. 

“If that is what The Prince wants, I shall respect it.” Eric said in a gentle tone. He shouldn’t keep anything important from the King, but his immediate duty was with the Prince, thus the younger Harry was his priority. 

“I will be fine.” Harry assured. “I want to live not just survive, and if I were to have many guards around me, I would not feel alive.” 

Eric nodded in acknowledgement and understanding, respecting what the Prince was telling him. Yet his eyes shifted, seeming troubled about something else. He slightly opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask a question but decided better against it. 

“We should get you to safety.” He suggested instead, pointing towards the exit of the room. Harry agreed as he thought the same. 

Although Harry was curious about Eric’s unspoken question, he also decided against prying. He followed the Knight out of the room and was quick to walk to his bedchamber as that was the place where he felt the safest, especially since only Eric can be there with him, save for his servant sometimes. 

The moment they were back to the Prince’s bedchamber, relief washed over their minds. It was a much more secure place, and they could finally pick their thoughts. Harry sat on his bed as he tried to process what was happening in the Kingdom. Apparently, there was someone or a group looking out for the people in a vigilant way. Since the previous King and Queen were hated, they killed them in hopes that the Crown Prince would become the King and a better one. That would be the reason behind the death threats his brother was receiving if he were to fail by being useless like his father. Furthermore, the Prince was being used as a method of warning to his older brother. The person who tried to hurt Harry that other night probably attempted on his life to give his brother a warning, and they could be the same person who warned him of it today. The King was doing well so far, thus they were still alive. Yet if he is to make the people furious, that could quickly change. 

Harry was not the only one feeling upset in that room. He had so many thoughts running through his mind, not only about the death threats but also the guilt that he was still feeling for being a walking lie. However, Eric also looked troubled, and it didn’t seem to be only about what happened earlier. 

The Prince sighed in frustration but decided to get out of his own head, focusing on Eric instead as he noticed his clouded humour despite standing there in silence like usual. If Harry didn’t see his knight every day, he wouldn’t be able to tell his humour apart since that man was fairly good at hiding whatever was on his mind. 

“Is there something troubling you?” Harry asked curiously. He never saw Eric downhearted about something before. 

Eric looked at him in surprise, not expecting to be caught in his own upsetting thoughts. It was obvious that the Knight wanted to ask something, but he seemed to be unable to find the correct words or was unsure if he could even ask it. 

He approached Harry, standing in front of the Prince who was seated on his bed, then finally grew the will to say what was on his mind. 

“I apologise if my presence makes you uncomfortable. I am aware of how much you despise having protectors around you.” 

The question he wanted to ask back in the fountain room turned into an apology instead. Harry slightly widened his eyes in disbelief after hearing his words. He would never had thought that this is what Eric was upset about besides what happened. 

“That is not— I-I mean...” Harry stammered his answer, feeling nervous as he spoke the truth. “It is true I do not enjoy being followed around but... Y-You do not make me uncomfortable.” 

If it’s only Eric, then he doesn’t mind. It would be incredibly upsetting if there were many others. Two knights would be bothersome and three is already a crowd for him. Eric was mindful and a good person, thus Harry grew fond of having him as his only knight. However, Harry felt guilty every day he looked at him now. He was still hiding the truth from that man. 

Eric smiled to him in response, relieved to hear his words. The Knight’s smile was not something Harry grew used to seeing as they were a rare sight. He wondered if Eric would still smile to him if he knew of the truth. 

On the next few days there was no threat directed towards the Prince. As the tournament approached, the people in the Kingdom were growing happier and excited, meaning that the King was doing a good job for now, thus Harry figured there was nothing to worry about in the meantime. 

Nonetheless, there was another occurrence that caused trouble to the Prince on the following week. Due to the slight change in weather, he became sick. 

It wasn’t anything serious according to the court physician, but he was asked to lay low and avoid moving for the next few days to be safe. Harry was used to getting sick around that time of year, yet luckily, despite having a feeble body, the symptoms weren’t dangerous. 

He had a fever and a bit of cough on the first couple of days, but it had already died down to only a mild fever. Harry grew bored and tired of having to stay in his bed those two days, and he figured that Eric must be equally bored considering he had to stay wherever the Prince was. 

“If you want, you can leave and do whatever you wish.” Harry suggested after a while of observing Eric whittling. 

Eric looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“I am supposed to stay with you all the time.” 

“This is different.” Harry contested. “I am not doing anything nor am I going anywhere.” 

Eric shook his head in response, set on staying there with him. 

“I will wait for you.” 

The Prince sighed at his stubbornness, but he gave up on convincing the Knight to do something else. 

It stayed the same for the initial days of Harry being sick. Eric would sit on his chair and whittle his block of wood all day long or sometimes be lost in thoughts by himself. It was a normal thing for Eric to do nothing considering how he must pay attention to the Prince’s safety every minute, but Harry felt that he was being a nuisance this time. He wondered if Eric was worried about him, because whenever he takes a nap, the blond would observe him sleep, something Harry has noticed him doing before. Harry figured that now it must be a worry that he couldn’t do anything to relieve, the Knight was assigned to protect the Prince from any woes but it’s not as if he could battle the sickness for him. 

On the fourth day of Harry staying in bed, he was already feeling better. His fever had disappeared, but the court physician recommended him to rest in bed for one more day to ensure that his condition doesn’t worsen. The Prince didn’t appreciate it but was complying, staring out the window of his bedchamber as he tried to observe the skies in the distance from his bed. It was a nice afternoon, the sky was clear and sunny. He wished he could take a stroll through the gardens under that weather. 

His thoughts were distracted when Eric got up from his usual chair and walked over to him. Harry averted his attention to the blond, realising how he looked thoughtful. 

“May I briefly leave you?” Eric asked, surprising the Prince with his request. 

Harry thought Eric would never leave his side unless extremely necessary considering how committed he was to his duty. 

“Of course you may. I already said that you could do so.” 

Eric gave a nod and politely signalled his gratitude. 

“I promise I will not be long.” 

Harry nodded absentmindedly. That was the last thing Eric said before he was out the door. 

It was odd not having Eric around for the next minutes. The only instance they would be separated from each other was whenever one of them had to use the washroom to have their necessities done, and that would never take too long. Harry doesn’t recall staying away from Eric for more than ten minutes ever since they met, thus it felt strange being in his bedchamber all by himself for about thirty minutes. It was lonely. 

Harry unexpectedly felt a joyful tingling sensation travelling his body once the door to his bedchamber opened. Eric was back and he was holding a basket of something, igniting curiosity in the brunet. Harry carefully eyed the basket as the Knight brought it to him. 

The basket was filled with flowers from the garden, the ones Harry loved to appreciate the most. There were periwinkles, white lilies, rosemary, belladonna and a few others. With a small smile, Eric carefully set the basket next to Harry who sat up in his bed as he observed the marvellous flowers in awe. 

There were so many thoughts rushing through the Prince’s mind at that very moment. He felt incredible for seeing the flowers he loved plus heartened that Eric went fetch them for him. However, he also felt sorrowful and pained as the troubles invaded his mind again. 

Harry felt his heart sink as he thought about the truth, about how Eric doesn’t know it. He was blindly protecting and looking after the Prince without even knowing that he shouldn’t be a prince. Harry could feel his heart shattering at the guilt he was feeling. A knight shouldn’t be going to great lengths to look after a bastard. 

He couldn’t control his emotions, feeling his eyes tearing up as he gently fiddled with the flowers in the basket. Harry was trying his best to avoid letting the tears stream down his face after Eric did something so nice to him. Yet it was a fruitless attempt. He started sniffling as he fought against his tears, and Eric was quick to notice. 

“...I apologise. I thought The Prince would appreciate them.” Eric spoke in a small voice, sounding guilty. “I did not mean to worsen his troubles.” 

“No, it is not your fault. I truly appreciated it.” Harry was quick to assure, but the tears that started escaping the corner of his eyes contradicted his words. 

Eric looked at him in confusion and worry, not understanding what he did wrong to cause sadness in the Prince since he said he enjoyed his kind action. Harry laid the basket aside on the bed and slowly got up, approaching Eric as he finally decided to give the truth to that man. 

If Eric decides to revoke his oath and to let the others know the truth, then Harry believes he has the right to do so. Even if it creates a chaos or gets Harry killed, Eric deserves to know that he shouldn’t be giving his life to protect him, that no one should. The Knight has been risking his life for a bastard without knowing it, Harry could not live with that fact anymore. 

“Eric, I need to confess you something.” 

His voice was trembling, and he could barely look Eric in the eyes as he spoke. The Knight had a serious expression back on his face as he attentively observed the brunet and waited for what he had to say. 

“...I should not be a prince. I should not even be part of the royal family.” He confessed painfully, trying his best to get the words out of his lips. “I am not purely of royal blood.” 

Eric was silent, frowning at his confession which only induced Harry’s fears further. Yet he continued. 

“I am son of the late King, but I am not son of the Queen... I-I am the result of an affair.” 

The Knight remained silent, giving the Prince the space to explain himself further in result. 

“What I am trying to say is... You should not have made an oath to protect me. You should not be here wasting your life with me.” Harry said as he felt more tears running down his face. “...You should not be doing kind actions for me.” 

He thoughtfully added the last words with a small voice, feeling his heart breaking more as he briefly eyed the basket of flowers that was laying on his bed. 

Harry finished what he had to confess, waiting for Eric’s reaction to finally knowing the truth about his existence. His body was trembling as they lingered in silence for the next few seconds, sniffling as he failed to stop his fearful crying. 

“Why do you shed tears over that?” Eric asked. 

Harry immediately looked back to Eric in surprise upon finally hearing him speak. From all the variables of ways that the Prince expected the Knight to react, being questioned about his sadness was not one of them. 

“W-What? B-Because I am a...” 

He wasn’t sure how to answer that question. Harry was unsettled and feeling guilty for the past days because he isn’t deserving of being where he is, and he is not deserving of a knight’s protection either, especially not Eric’s. That should be obvious to him now that he knows Harry isn’t fit to be royalty. 

“Regardless of your background, you still _are_ the Prince.” Eric stated in seriousness. “Furthermore, I already made the oath, I will not break it.” 

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. He widened his eyes in astonishment as he stared at Eric, trying to grasp what he was hearing. The Prince truly didn’t expect him to be unbothered about how he made an oath to a bastard. 

“But... Eric, you are not supposed to—” 

“I have pledged you my loyalty and my life, I will not refrain from it simply because you think that you are unfit for my protection.” 

Harry was speechless. His tears had ceased albeit his face was still flushed and wet from the previous ones. There was too much surprise in his mind to have any sorrowful physical reaction. For a moment Harry wondered if he was bewitched and not hearing Eric’s words correctly, but the blond continued looking at him with no major reaction, showing how truly nothing has changed with the truth. Harry stared at him for a few seconds, unaware of what he should be doing next. 

Then Eric gave him a reassuring smile, and Harry resisted the immense urge to hug him. 

“Would you like more of them?” Eric asked as he averted his attention to the basket of flowers with a fond smile. “I could get flowers from outside the castle as well if The Prince wants.” 

Harry couldn’t help chuckling in happiness as so many emotions had made their way to his heart in the past minutes, earning another smile from Eric in result. The Prince had gone through unhappiness, guilt and surprise to joy and excitement very quickly, and it was all thanks to his knight. 

In the following days, there was a huge weight off his shoulders after the confession, and Harry had never felt lighter. His sickness was also gone so he could walk around and do whatever he wished again, with Eric always by his side despite knowing the truth now. 

Recently, Harry heard about how Dele joined the tournament that was going to happen. It ignited worry in him, but he is conscious that it was a deathless type of competition thus his friend would be safe, in theory. Although Harry wasn’t fond of any sort of violence, he thought it was a good idea for Dele to join the tournament, it was a festive matter and could ensue commoners a life changing opportunity, not to mention how the entire Kingdom was looking forward to it. 

If Dele was to win, they could frequently see each other in the castle as there would be no need to hide their friendship anymore. Harry is aware of how skilled and talented his friend is, one of the best he has seen handling a sword. Dele has always enjoyed sword fighting ever since they were kids. He remembers how Dele would playfight against the ex-Crown Prince because the brunet never wanted to. Harry has no idea how Dele was feeling about the King now after the reveal. He is conscious how close they were despite rarely speaking to each other in recent years. 

As a sign of friendship, Harry had an amazing idea. He figured that Dele must need a sword to battle in the competition, and as far as he knows, Dele doesn’t have one. He might be able to get one somewhere considering how resourceful and cunning that man was, but Harry wanted him to have the best possible. The Prince was always against fighting and only knew the basics of how to handle a sword because he was forced to learn when he was younger, but now that he had the choice, he never uses his sword. In fact, he doesn’t even walk with it. Therefore, Harry decided to send his sword for Dele, this way it could have better use than dusting in the castle. 

The Prince kept the sword in the relics chamber since he never planned on using it. He figured he was going to die before ever needing to fight, so he stored it alongside the relics that mostly his parents put in that safe room. 

Harry decided to visit the relics chamber and get his sword first thing in the afternoon that day, thus he could give it to Kyle and ask for him to deliver it to Dele with a message as soon as possible. It had been a long time since he last had entered that chamber, the last instance was when he stored the sword. He couldn’t help looking around the relics once he entered the well-protected place, his attention getting caught by the countless precious things he has never seen before and some that he has. 

Eric wasn’t aware of the reason to why Harry wanted to go there, but he never asks the choices of places that the Prince wishes to visit and now was no different. He silently observed the brunet fiddling around with random valuable objects with patience. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to find where he had placed his sword, and it looked the exact same as when he had left it there, most likely because of the servants that would keep every single room and its items in pristine condition. The sword just needed some sharpening but that was all. It was marvellous and had one of the finest royal blades, a sword deserving of a proper prince. Harry never thought he was fit for it before and even less now. Dele has as much right of wielding that sword as he does. 

The moment Harry reached for the sword and attached it to his belt where it should have been, the Knight eyed him curiously. 

“Why are you arming yourself? You do not need it.” Eric frowned, knowing how Harry was against conflicts and any type of fighting. 

Harry gave him a smile upon the misunderstanding. It was slightly insulting to arm himself in front of his knight since he was assigned to fight for him. 

“It is not for me.” He explained truthfully. “It is for Dele... That friend of mine.” 

Eric furrowed his brows again. He figured it was to do with the tournament, but he wasn’t sure why he was giving a royal sword to the commoner. 

“Blood wise, he is as much as my brother as The King is.” Harry continued, careful enough for no one else to hear it. 

Eric made a small ‘Oh’ in surprise, realising what the Prince meant. 

“I see you have a complicated family.” 

Harry chuckled in response to Eric’s light words, finding amusement in the odd situation. He was still unused of how he could talk about the truth so freely with Eric, that man truly didn’t care about how messed up the family of his protectee was. 

They were about to leave the room when something caught Harry’s eye on his way. He noticed a familiar golden dagger on one of the stands of relics. Harry approached the object in awe and immediately remembered where he knew it from. His mind was filled with memories from his childhood of when his brother, Dele and himself would play together in the outskirts of the castle, when the Queen still could invite Dele over. 

That dagger was found by Dele who was digging the ground for fun, he had even convinced the older Harry to join him as the younger refused to do it since he didn’t want to get dirty. He remembers how happy Dele and the Crown Prince got when he found the beautiful dagger by luck. However, soon enough his father confiscated the blade from them in a rude manner, and he didn’t do it for the safety of the kids but because the dagger was a valuable relic. Harry grimaced at the end of his memory, realising how much the late King has always despised having Dele playing around with his two sons. Yet it was not as if his father ever liked him either, he has always preferred the older brother, his only ‘true’ son. 

Harry took the dagger in his hands and incredibly felt like he was back in time. He could almost feel and relive the memory from the touch of the blade alone. Dele had accidentally cut the Crown Prince’s finger with it but was quick to apologise, even pressed healing kisses to it which caused the blond to funnily run away from Dele and hide. Yet when his father arrived, he quickly took it away from Dele’s hands, cutting his palm in the process by accident, but he never bothered apologising or even caring about it. Harry thought it was crude behaviour from his father but was too young to confront him about what he had done to their friend. At least his older brother came back from his hiding place to help Dele with his cut when he saw that he was bleeding too. 

The Prince wasn’t certain of the reason, but he felt the corner of his eyes embarrassingly starting to tear up with the memory. Everything was so much simpler back then although it wasn’t perfect. He misses some part of it, being able to play around with Dele and his brother like that was the only thing he had to worry about in the world. Now his parents are dead, he never met his biological mother and most likely never would, he can’t see Dele whenever he wants, and he barely ever sees his older brother either who constantly receives death threats. It seemed as if everything fell apart or some part of his life, a very important one. 

Eric was quick to notice the tears that were trailing down Harry’s face, surprised by the Prince’s sudden burst of emotions. It was the third time he was seeing him cry in a short period of time. Harry should feel ashamed of it, yet he didn’t. The Knight has seen him sobbing like a child before therefore this wasn’t too bad. Besides, Eric never judged him for his emotional side, instead he has always tried to help. Harry realised something when the blond moved closer to him with concerned eyes. 

At least he has Eric now, a good thing from the present that was missing from his past. 

Harry noticed how Eric was about to move even closer to him but suddenly froze in place as they realised there was a guard entering the room. The Prince tried his best to wipe his tears before that man could notice, but he failed to do so in time. He never saw that guard before, so he figured it was one of the new ones, probably not used to how things worked. 

The guard gave Harry a scornful glance as he realised that he had walked into the Prince crying. The look on his face was filled with disgust and disdain with what he had just found. 

“A _man_ crying because of a bric-a-brac.” The man insulted as he eyed the meaningless relic in Harry’s hands. “As expected from the useless prince.” 

Harry felt his heart sink with the words but also incredibly annoyed with that guard's boldness, completely stopping him from crying as his nostalgic sorrow was replaced with anger. He doesn’t think his sex or royal position should have anything to do with if he can be emotional and able to cry or not. Although the Prince agrees that he is a useless one, he didn’t like being mistreated and disrespected. 

“Who do you think you—” 

“I advise you to refrain from such words and to not disrespect The Prince, otherwise I will be inclined to send you to the stocks to be humiliated until you are the one shedding tears. Know your place.” 

Eric dangerously scolded the man before Harry could even finish his annoyed rhetorical question, amazing both him and the guard. The man quickly closed his mouth and decided to leave the room to avoid getting himself into trouble, yet he still showed no sign of respect to the Prince. 

Harry felt his heart racing with the exchange of words that just occurred. Eric seemed to have defended him out of his heart rather than because of his duty. It was the first time someone stood up for him wholeheartedly instead for obligation. The Prince shyly looked at his knight and gave him a grateful smile, appreciating his help despite the situation not calling for it. 

“Do you wish to have something done about that guard?” Eric asked. 

“N-No, it is fine.” Harry tried to shrug it off. “I do not mind what they say about me.” 

“Are you certain?” 

“Yes, I truly do not wish to harm anyone... Even if they might deserve it.” 

“I was referring to you not minding it.” 

Harry widened his eyes in surprise. Eric’s question was gentle, not imposing, as if he truly just wanted to know if the Prince was indeed fine with people looking down on him. All that Harry managed to answer was a nervous yet honest nod. It’s not that what everyone says about him doesn’t hurt, he simply chooses to prioritize being himself over what they expect him to be. 

Eric acknowledged it and Harry put the dagger back in its place before finally leaving the chamber with an anxious but tender feeling taking over his body as the blond followed him. 

✾♔♚♔✾ 

Dele had never expected to need to do nothing at all to get his hands on a sword for the tournament. He was immensely surprised when Kyle delivered him a package saying that Winks sent it to him with a message. 

_‘It is of more use to you than it is to me, and you deserve to_ _wield_ _it as much as I do’_

Those were the words that Kyle said the Prince asked him to pass onto Dele. He is aware of what Winks meant by that, but he didn’t think for a second that he would gift him his sword despite never using it. 

The blade was magnificent, the hilt so fancy that it seemed weird to be in Dele’s hands. Some would surely question how he got himself such a fine blade yet Dele already plotted a few excuses he could give them. He was honestly excited to have that gorgeous sword in hands, it would certainly boost his confidence, and the way it swings gracefully will ease his movements in the fights as well. 

However, Dele was having second thoughts. He hadn’t yet used his sword to practice against anyone and didn’t even show it to Son who kept training every day with Kevin with his own mediocre sword. The sword Jan and Toby forged Son wasn’t bad, but it was clearly not the finest or best they could have done considering they were busy and lacked the resources to spare. It was somewhat heavy weighting and difficult to sharpen its blade, making it hard to wield during battles although there was no need to slice anyone. 

As he made up his mind, Dele took Son to their secret hideout after his friend stopped hanging out with Kevin that day. He didn’t tell Son the reason for it, but they never needed motive to escape from the village to be alone with each other before. This time they weren’t running away from trouble at least. 

They didn’t take long to arrive at the abandoned watermill and soon entered its small house. Son was dusting off the decaying table on a whim, distractedly cleaning the place as it had been a while since they’ve last been there to spend time together. Meanwhile Dele went towards the small broken shelf that couldn’t be used for anything and reached beneath it, where he had hidden his new sword. 

When Son turned around and noticed that Dele was holding a majestic sword that he had never seen, his eyes went immediately wide in amazement. 

“Whoa! How did you come to have that?!” He curiously asked as Dele showed it to him with a smile. “Pray tell you did not steal it.” 

“No stealing. Winks gifted it to me.” 

“Wow, I never thought I would ever see a royal blade from up close!” Son exclaimed, happily eyeing the sword but didn’t dare touching it. 

“Well, you now have the chance to get the closest that you can to one.” Dele stated mysteriously, causing Son to glance at him confusedly. 

“...Did you bring me here to kill me and eliminate your biggest competition before the tournament even started?” 

“Yes. That is exactly why I brought you and this sword here.” Dele sarcastically jested. 

They laughed together at Son’s senseless thought. Dele wouldn’t even do that to his worst enemy. Although cunning, he didn’t play dirty nor was evil. 

“You never know!” Son shrugged jokingly. 

“No, that is not the reason.” Dele chuckled before revealing. “I propose a change! You give me the sword you have and take this one instead.” 

“W-What? Why?” Son widened his eyes in surprise again. 

“Because I am giving this to you.” 

Son couldn’t believe his ears. It made no sense to him that Dele would be giving him such a marvellous sword in exchange for the common one. 

“I cannot accept it!” He exclaimed, backing away defensively as Dele tried handing it to him. “The Prince gifted it to _you_! He would be upset that you are passing it to me!” 

“Honestly, Winks would be upset if I gave it to a stranger, which you are not.” Dele said truthfully. “He will not mind that I am giving it to you.” 

Son was completely baffled and dumbfounded. He stared at Dele and at the finest sword he has ever seen and couldn’t help feeling flustered. 

“...But why?” 

“I want you to have the best.” Dele shrugged, getting a bit flustered himself as he confessed. It was not a feeling he could describe behind his idea. 

Son felt his cheeks growing hot as he felt heartened with his action. Dele has always treated him nicely and cared for him, but he never thought Dele would put him before himself to that extent. 

He carefully plus hesitantly reached for the sword and took it into his hands. It felt light and already so much easier to handle. The shiny sharp blade was almost blinding, and the precious golden hilt fit perfectly in his hand. Dele smiled as he watched Son’s awe in holding that sword, he truly seemed happy with it, and it suited him perfectly. 

After observing the sword in astonishment for a couple of seconds, Son swiftly put it on the table behind him before happily jumping on Dele in cheerful gratitude, startling his friend with the sudden action. 

He fiercely hugged him in the spur of the moment like he usually does when he’s jubilant, but this time he didn’t let go. Dele had to take a second to stabilise himself on his feet as Son refused to part from his body anytime soon, chuckling fondly at how adorable Son looked with his wide vivid smile sprawled on his face and with the euphoric sounds in the back of his throat. 

“Okay, okay. Calm yourself before you squeeze me to death.” Dele lightly patted him. His friend was almost crushing his bones with the embrace. 

Son backed away a bit, only enough to look Dele in the eyes. His cheerful chuckling had died down to a warm smile instead. Son was looking at him in so much awe that Dele couldn’t help feeling some heat creeping over his own face under that gaze despite managing to keep his cool demeanour. 

“You are always looking after me.” 

Son’s words were honest and calm, something spoken thoughtfully and not in the heat of the moment. Dele gulped, nervousness filling his body as he realised how close their faces were now that Son stilled. He was still being held by Son, yet nothing seemed weird at that moment. It was consuming him. 

Dele said no reply, finding himself unable to speak for some reason. Their eyes had changed in unison, both looking at each other with a hint of something hidden behind their gaze. Son had stopped smiling and Dele had no idea what to say to relieve the tension, being consumed by it just as much. It should be awkward how close they were, yet they still didn’t move away. 

Instead, they enhanced the proximity. They weren’t certain who was the first to break the distance that remained between them, but before Dele or Son could think their actions through, their lips were connected to a soft and tender kiss. It lasted long enough to fixate in their memories but not long enough to explain anything. 

They parted from the brief kiss at the same time, looking elsewhere as they didn’t dare meeting each other’s eyes. 

“We should get back to practicing with the others in the village.” Dele managed to say, his voice slightly hoarse. “Test out your new sword.” 

Son nervously nodded in response but remained silent. Before they could even meet their eyes again, Dele was out the door. Son had to take a few moments to muster enough courage to follow his friend after grabbing his new sword. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will win the tournament and become King Harry’s knight? Will Son get his attention? Will Dele get his attention back? Or will they get each other’s? TUNTUNTUN *suspense sfx*


	4. The Despair of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament takes place and has an unexpected outcome. Son is starting to realise something about himself, Dele and King Harry. Prince Harry grows closer to Eric. The King makes a risky decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay anon allowed me to show you their fanarts of this fic AND YALL NEED TO SEE THEM: [this](https://i.postimg.cc/mbm2JKGz/02.jpg) and [this](http://bit.ly/39vhcIM) !!!
> 
> Really hope you're enjoying this story, this is the longest chapter so far! (16k words this chapter oof sorry)
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains a bit of violence since the tournament takes place, so there's fighting and all

After a lot of anxious waiting, the tournament had finally begun. The competitors were more than ready and excitedly looking forward to the duels. Meanwhile, the Prince wasn’t. To his demise, it was a must for the royalty to watch the tournament that was going to define the commoner that would become a knight. Therefore, Prince Harry’s presence was required alongside The King whenever a battle took place. Dele was aware of how the Prince despised fights, but he was glad that they could see each other during the tournament. 

The first battles were incredibly easy. Both Dele and Son had won without any difficulties and haven’t fought against anyone they knew yet. As expected, thankfully, they didn’t get selected anywhere near on the bracket of duels, which meant if they were to face against each other, it would be much later in the competition. 

Despite what happened when Dele gave Son the royal sword, they hadn’t spoken about it. Everything was the same as if nothing out of the ordinary happened between them even though they certainly did not forget about the kiss. Nevertheless, they were too focused on the tournament to address the odd situation. 

“Wow! If it continues this way, I shall be the winner in no time!” 

Dele’s loud statement attracted a few ears to him by accident. They were in the tavern where most competitors hanged out when no fights were taking place, sitting on a table of their own alongside Kevin. 

“Careful, Dele. Do not inflict anger in your potential opponents.” Kevin warned with a smile as he noticed the annoyed men on the tables near theirs. 

“The first fights are always the easiest in a tournament.” Son spoke, giving his own warning. “It will only get worse from now on.” 

In any competition the initial duels are easy for the ones that will reach far. Dele and Son easily eliminated their opponents, but their opposition had not been talented fighters yet. From the next duels on, only the best would remain in the tournament. 

“It does not matter.” Dele scoffed. “I will win anyway.” 

Son and Kevin playfully rolled their eyes. They were also still alive in the competition. 

“Who is your next opponent?” Kevin curiously asked after he took a sip of his ale, the only one drinking at that moment among them. 

“I think it is someone of a neighbour kingdom.” Dele frowned as he tried to recall the name of the man. “An... An-something.” 

“He is. His name is Andrew.” 

Son answered for Dele, knowing more about his opponents than himself. Kevin slightly widened his eyes as that name was said. 

“Andrew? From the Kingdom of Dredora?” 

Dele curiously looked at him and Son nodded to confirm. They had never heard of that man before, but apparently Kevin has. 

“What is the matter? Is he a skilled fighter?” Son asked as he noticed the uneasiness on Kevin’s face. 

“He is more of a... _dangerous_ fighter.” 

Dele and Son shared a confused glance. 

“He is known to not play fair in the competitions he participates.” Kevin explained further. “A violent man.” 

Dele understood what Kevin was trying to say, feeling a slight pang of concern in his chest. 

Although deaths weren’t a requirement to win the battles in the tournament, it wasn’t against the rules either. Most people battled fairly and would defeat their opponents without cutting anyone up, but fatal violence wasn’t disallowed. Only ill-intentioned fighters used needless violence to win battles in these types of competitions. 

Son looked at Dele in worry but Dele himself didn’t show any bother. He was confident in himself, thus he wasn’t that frightened. He expected someone like Andrew to appear sooner or later. Dele was prepared, but it didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. 

“Anyhow, what about the two of you?” Dele diverted the topic. “Who are your next opponents?” 

“Someone by the name of Gareth.” Kevin lightly answered. “Heard he is talented.” 

“Mine is Erick.” Son mentioned, looking at Dele. “That merchant you know.” 

“Oh, interesting battles then! Finally, some challenge!” 

They couldn’t help chuckling at Dele’s comment that seemed to annoy more competitors who heard his loud words. Although Dele was taking it lightly, he was starting to get a bit concerned about the next fights as the stakes grew higher. 

As the tournament proceeded, they were watching the current battle from up close along the other competitors that would also fight soon, as usual. They were leaning against the fence that surrounded the fighting arena, on the opposite side of where the royalty and its guests had a fancy large stand to watch the duels from. 

Dele had managed to ignore the King’s existence whenever he was fighting for the blond to see, he always tried to focus on the battle instead of the people who were watching him. On the other hand, Son was excited and even flustered to be fighting for The King himself to see. He always fought well, but Son was fighting exceptionally great because of the added boost of having King Harry watching his every move as he wanted to be noticed. 

Kevin was the next one to fight, and he was visibly nervous considering how his opponent was a skilled one. Despite Son and Dele trying to reassure him before the duel, Kevin came up short. 

Son got upset about it as he noticed how Kevin was sorrowful after his loss, but he had no time to properly comfort his friend since he was the next one to enter the arena. Yet Kevin seemed to be managing to regain his humour by himself, choosing to focus on his friends’ competition as they still had a chance. 

“Hey, you got this!” Dele dramatically yet happily said as Son was preparing himself, putting his breastplate on. “Break a leg!” 

Son laughed at the poor choice of words, but he was glad that Dele managed to lift off some of his tension. 

“I am not a thespian, Dele.” 

“That is a matter of detail.” 

They shared one last playful smile before Son was called for combat. 

Dele was certain that the royal brothers must have noticed how Son was wielding the Prince’s sword since his blade stood out among all the other competitors, but they were never questioned about it by them. Winks must have figured that Dele gave the sword to Son, and Harry must have figured that Winks gave it to Dele. 

The two competitors followed procedure, formally bowing to the King, then they could finally start the duel. Son always felt his face heating when he looked at Harry, but he shrugged off that distraction as he was set on showing his best to him as always. 

It was no play matter and the battle transmitted it. Son and Erick were putting their hearts into the fight, and it was uncertain who was coming out on top for most of it. As the crowd was shouting and being loud as usual, Dele and Kevin were trying to help Son by pointing out some flaws they were noticing during the fight with yells. The other competitors who were watching were mostly silent as only Dele and Kevin were weird enough to be helping an opponent at that stake. 

Son’s movements were swift and rapid, almost elegant, while his opposition’s were mostly brute and heavy, contrasting styles of fighting that were clashing well. It was a wonderful performance watching Son handle a sword, everyone was mesmerised not only by the gorgeous weapon itself but also by his talent. Dele never ceased to be amazed how well that man performed in every battle, wondering if Son was a prince that participated in many wars in his past life to be so talented and his movements so beautiful. It looked as if he had not a single hardship to conduce the swings and move his body. 

Although the fight was difficult, it ended with Son’s win. He managed to disarm Erick and corner him against the ground upon his opponent’s lack of focus. There were many applauses and cheering coming from the crowd as Son clearly became the people’s favourite fighter. Son carefully watched in the corner of his eyes how Harry clapped his victory, feeling his cheeks heating again to be catching his attention. The King applauded any winner, but Son knows that the blond must be a bit mesmerised by his pure talent. 

As Son made his way out of the arena, he could still hear the endless applauses and cheering from the vast crowd surrounding the place. It was suffocating although not necessarily in a bad way. Son wasn’t that fond of seeking attention and making a name for himself, but it was good to be appreciated in something he does well. He could see how Dele’s eyes were sparkling in awe and excitement, and making him proud was something Son enjoyed too. 

“You did phenomenal! The way you move and—Wow!” Dele happily said as Son made his way to him after putting his light armour and sword away. 

Son nervously chuckled in response, not expecting Dele to pull him to a happy embrace since he is the one usually doing the hugging. 

“I truly mean it! You are so mesmerising that I could kiss you right now!” 

Dele was so happy for his friend that his brain went mushy for a second. He briefly forgot how they were surrounded by people and reached to cup Son’s face amidst his excitement. Son widened his eyes in surprise and blushed at the sudden action, but Dele was quick to address what was being called for and awkwardly moved away from Son’s face before anyone could see and misinterpret his affections. The memory of their kiss from a few days ago flashed through their minds but they quickly shoved it away for the sake of the situation. 

There wasn’t much time to remain idle or lost in their troubling thoughts as after the following fight, it would be Dele’s turn. He took the time to prepare himself mostly mentally than physically since he heard about how his opponent liked to behave. Son stayed by his side in silence for moral support as Dele closed his eyes and focused on getting himself in the right mindset to compete. 

The winner of the current fight was proclaimed, and Dele heard his name being called for the arena not long after when it was finally his turn. Son looked at him with a mixed gaze of confidence and worry. He was confident in Dele’s abilities but was worried about the way of fighting of his opponent. Things could get gruesome if not careful. 

Son heard from Kevin how the last duel that man fought he killed his opponent with no mercy, a detail they didn’t tell Dele to avoid getting him nervous. 

As Dele was about to move to enter the arena, Son suddenly stopped him and held his hand for a moment, giving him a concerned but reassuring look. Dele smiled in response and lightly petted Son’s hair to calm him before walking away. 

The moment Dele entered the arena, more applauses and cheering could be heard. Although he wasn’t as loved as Son, plenty of people also loved to watch him fight. Dele wasn’t graceful, but he had his own unique way of handling a sword which caught a lot of attention as well. It was obvious that from the Kingdom of Tottenham, Dele and Son were the favourites to win the tournament. 

Dele glanced at the stand where the royalty stayed and discreetly waved with a fond smile to the Prince as he normally does before any fight. He had noticed how Winks gets nervous whenever it was his turn to battle, thus Dele liked to give him that small reassurance. 

The Prince was sitting at the compartment in the stand meant for the kin of the King to stay while The King himself had his own place right in the middle of the stand to watch the battles in a privileged position. Since only Winks was part of the King’s family, he was the only one there besides Eric, who was sitting next to him as he didn't have permission to stay away from the Prince even then. 

Prince Harry truly despised being forced to watch the tournament. He had no choice because it was etiquette, and his brother didn’t give in to his request to be absent of it. The Prince tried to use the excuse that no one would even notice let alone care about his presence there, but the King thought it was better for his younger brother to take part of it to ensure he is not seen as ignorant to the people since his fame wasn’t one of the best already. Most of the duels Prince Harry spent looking away, it was only when there was someone that he knows that he would pay attention. All the senseless fighting made no sense to his eyes and he didn’t care about them either. However, it still was a pain to see people getting hurt in some battles that were a bit more violent, yet he always tried to look away and distract himself when those occurred since he was faint of heart. There were some ill-intentioned people in that competition and Winks didn’t like it one bit. 

Dele formally bowed to the King against his wishes as his opponent did the same, following the procedure that had to be done as a sign of respect before every duel. During the first battles, Dele wouldn’t even look King Harry in the eye, but on that instance, Dele dared to wink at him before averting his attention to the fight that was going to begin. He grinned as he managed to notice how the blond visibly stiffened for a second. 

His opponent, Andrew, had a scary expression on his face. He truly had the eyes of someone that was looking for trouble and that didn’t hold good intentions in his heart. Dele tried to shake off that feeling and fight the way he always does, with courage and respect. 

The battle had barely started but seemed they were already fighting to death. Dele was taken aback by how his opponent was strong and didn’t mind using that strength to become the upper hand in a violent way, just as he was warned of. 

Not only was that man imposing with his sword, but he also drew his blade on random parts of Dele’s body where the armour didn’t reach, cutting his skin to make him bleed to use the light pain as a mean of distraction to take advantage of. Andrew was truly evil, and everyone could see how he was playing dirty and unnecessarily hurting Dele around. 

Prince Harry had his eyes wide in disbelief and worry as he watched the fight unfold. He despised violence more than anything and having his loved ones being hurt even more. It was shocking to watch that man cut his friend as if it was a required thing to do in the duel. The rules were clear that to win a battle in the competition, the opposition does not need to end up dead nor even almost dead. Watching Andrew violently fight Dele, who was still trying to be mindful, was upsetting more than anything. 

“This is outrageous, he is hurting Dele for no reason! This must stop!” Prince Harry was fuming with anger as he spoke. 

"It is not against the rules.” Eric mentioned truthfully. 

“Who cares about it? This is unacceptable! Dele is—” 

The Prince was about to get up to tell his brother to stop the fight when Eric gently reached his hand to grab his wrist to impede him from moving. Although it was enraging, there was nothing Harry could do about it. The King would most likely not attend to his request of stopping the fight, and even if he did, it would only raise questions as to why some deserved privileges. It would damage the royal reputation and ignite fury in most if favouritism is shown, thus the King and the Prince had to be wise about it. 

Nevertheless, King Harry looked upset about what was happening too. The Prince knows his brother too well, and it was clear that behind his serious king façade, he was worried. 

“There is nothing that he can do.” Eric carefully said. 

Deep inside, Prince Harry was conscious of that fact, thus he stayed put against his wishes. He believed Dele could get rid of that opponent. Yet Harry remained unsettled as he felt powerless, not having any choice other than watch the violent fight unfold since he couldn’t do anything to help his friend. The duel only depended on the two competitors. 

Eric was quick to notice Harry’s lingering uneasiness as he attentively observed him. The Knight is aware of how much the Prince hated violence and fighting, and Dele was someone important to him, so it was hurting even more. Eric himself wasn’t appreciating the combat although he was also a fighter and has seen far worse. He doesn’t support needless violence despite being a knight, he prefers only using his sword and strength when it was required of him. 

“If you give me permission, I shall intervene the fight if your friend is in grave danger.” Eric thoughtfully requested, coming up with the idea on a whim. 

It was not something that he was supposed to do, but if Harry wishes for it then he would. The King might get angry with the action, but the Knight was assigned to aid the Prince as his priority, thus he would not be able to punish Eric about it. 

“You have my permission!” Harry was quick to grant, slightly relieved to hear his knight’s suggestion. 

Eric nodded and stayed on alert, attentive of the duel to see if anything worse could unfold. He knows that Andrew’s last opponent ended up dead, something the Knight managed to distract the Prince from seeing before he could witness it. Eric knows Harry wouldn’t take lightly watching someone die. 

“Close your eyes.” The Knight gently suggested as he moved a bit closer to the Prince on the segment they were sitting alone, not too far from the royal guests. “I will let you know when it is over.” 

His voice was low and almost a whisper, yet it was somehow louder than any noisy cheering or applauses that were being emitted not far from where they were. All eyes were on the duel, hence Harry nodded as he figured no one would notice how he was scared to continue watching it. He closed his eyes and felt his body trembling as the unknown was happening on the other side. 

Harry felt Eric discreetly press the side of his leg against his, a light and small touch that was there for comfort and reassurance, the best that the Knight could offer at that moment. Harry breathed deeply as he focused on that touch, trying to think about nothing else as he chose to have only Eric’s leg pressed against his filling his mind. It was his best way of dealing with what was happening. 

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the arena, Son was raging. Kevin had to hold his friend to stop him from invading the fight to punch Dele’s opponent in the face a couple of times. Son was pacing around nervously, his body unquiet as he was also forced to watch Dele bleed. 

Despite the cuts and bleedings Dele had on his body, it was hard to tell who was the one coming out on top. They were both equally fierce although Dele didn’t need to play dirty to achieve anything. 

“Hey, nothing good will come from you invading the arena.” Kevin stated as he tried to calm Son. 

“Look what he is doing! That is not required! He is going to kill Dele if this continues!” 

“Have some faith in your friend.” Kevin contested with a smile, placing his hands on Son’s shoulders to stop his fidgeting since he refused to continue watching the fight. “Do you truly think Dele would lose against that senseless idiot? That man plays unfairly because he cannot fight as well as him.” 

Son sighed in frustration, hating every bit of what was happening. If the tournament called for violence and death then that would be one thing, but since it didn’t, what was happening was outrageous. Son doesn’t understand how someone can use violence as a method of choice instead of choosing respect and fairness. He never gets used to how much evil there is in some people’s hearts. 

“Listen, if Dele is endangered then I will intervene.” Kevin comforted, pointing out his suggestion. “I am already eliminated from the tournament so they cannot ban me.” 

Son looked troubled for a second then nodded. It was better than nothing, but he hopes it doesn’t endanger Kevin instead. He hopes it doesn’t come to needing that. 

Against his wishes, Son averted his attention back to the fight although he would look away every now and then when Dele’s skin opened somewhere. The duel seemed endless for the ones who wanted it over with and it seemed too short for the ones enjoying the fierce fighting. However, everything eventually comes to an end, and it finally did. 

Although Dele was bleeding and in incredible pain as his entire body burned with the small wounds and bruises, he managed to defeat his opponent. He used his mind instead of his strength and ended up coming out on top when he observed the man’s weaknesses and focused on them. There was a lot of cheering and applauses filling the air again, and everyone who didn’t want to see anyone dying sighed in relief upon the result. Dele barely looked at Andrew in the face as he didn’t feel like lowering himself to his level, showing mercy as he fought fairly until the end. 

The moment Dele was out the fighting arena, Son jumped on him in happy relief. He was careful enough to avoid hurting Dele further as that man was bleeding from his arms, neck and face, also holding many bruises all over his body. 

“...See? I told you... I would... Win. Easy.” 

Dele said between ragged breaths, holding a happy grin despite his exhaustion being clear. 

“That man is despicable!” Son stated angrily as he observed Dele’s wounds. “I truly hate him!” 

“Pay it no mind, it is over now.” Dele reassured as he lazily petted Son’s hair for comfort as he always does. 

Yet Son didn’t seem to calm down even under his soft touch. He was fuming with rage as he examined Dele’s condition. Dele had so many cuts on his face and arms, half his face was covered in blood that trailed down his neck. It was a painful sight. 

Before Dele or Kevin could stop him, Son moved towards Andrew who had just left the arena. 

“Hey! What is the matter with you?!” 

Everyone who was in the competitors segment looked at Son approaching Andrew in rage. Kevin and Dele quickly followed behind and held Son before he did anything irrational and got himself into trouble. 

“What?” That man asked nonchalantly, not seeming to have an ounce of guilt or shame for being the way he was. 

“Why do you fight that way?! It is uncalled for!” 

Andrew scoffed at Son’s indignancy. 

“Who cares? It is fun. Much better than those boring duels.” 

Son narrowed his eyes as he heard that man speak so lightly of hurting and killing others. He was about to reach for his sword, but Dele stopped him before he could draw it. 

"Pay him no mind.” Dele assured once more as he tried to pull Son away. “It is impossible to comprehend what goes on in his mind.” 

“We are better off not understanding it.” Kevin complemented. 

Son sighed painfully but decided to listen to them and let it go. He would never forgive that man for hurting others for no reason, especially hurting Dele. Yet it was indeed for the best for them to ignore his existence now that they didn’t need to deal with him anymore. 

“Come on, forget about it.” Dele petted Son’s hair again, this time with a reassuring smile in attempt to calm him down. 

Although Dele was also angry, he decided to move on and pretend that man doesn’t exist, otherwise he would be the one doing something stupid. 

Son made sure to look after Dele’s cuts and bruises while the next duels took place, carefully treating his wounds as the others watched the fights that they didn’t care to pay attention to. Looking after each other was always their number one priority and then it was no different. 

When the last duel of the day was over, the competitors and spectators made their way to the taverns and inns, and The King and nobles went back to the castle as usual. Dele took the opportunity of the messy distraction to talk to the Prince since he noticed how Winks stayed behind holding that same idea. 

Most people were already gone and the few that lingered around were paying no attention to the Prince who was always forgotten in the Kingdom, thus the brunet made his way to Dele alongside his inseparable knight. 

“Dele, are you feeling well?!” 

That was the first thing Harry asked as he worriedly hugged Dele with no mind, resulting in his friend gritting his teeth in pain. 

“Ouch. Not anymore.” Dele joked as he tried to escape the painful embrace. 

“Oh, I-I apologise.” Harry took the hint and parted from him, glancing the endless patches on his limbs that Son fixed him. “I was so worried about you! That man is horrendous! He should not be allowed in any tournament of our Kingdom!” 

“I agree with you.” Son commented then awkwardly added. “U-Uhm, Your Highness.” 

Harry chuckled at that as he shook his head. He has talked to Son many times, but that man still insisted on addressing him formally even though the Prince has made it clear he doesn’t want him to. 

“It is fine. Water under the bridge now.” Dele reassured albeit he didn’t enjoy fighting against that idiotic man either. 

“My brother was very worried.” Harry pointed out in honesty. “He rarely cares about the competitors in the duels he is watching, but he was truly concerned about you.” 

Son shot Dele a knowing glare upon hearing the Prince’s words, but Dele didn’t dare to meet it because he didn’t have to. 

“I am flattered.” Dele sarcastically said. 

“Hey, this is no jesting matter!” Harry argued. “I do not know what happened between you but my brother cares about you more than you could possibly imagine!” 

Son opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, deciding to remain silent in their business. Dele was slightly uncomfortable with the topic as Harry had no idea the troubled relationship Dele and The King have, even Son knew more about their intimacy. Meanwhile, Eric was lost about everything as he simply stood there watching them talk. 

“Anyhow, hello there!” Dele diverted the topic and instead got everybody’s attention to Eric. “If my memory does not fail me, I should speak with you.” 

Eric was caught off guard, not expecting to be pulled into the conversation. Dele remembers how last time they’ve seen each other he was mad about the reveal and acted unnecessarily rude towards the Knight. 

“I want to apologise for my behaviour from last time I saw you. I shoot stupid words when I am upset.” Dele seriously said with sincerity in his voice. “I do not know you well, but I know you did not deserve my recklessness.” 

Harry and Son were surprised at Dele’s honest apology. He wasn’t someone too proud or childish to apologise and admit when he was wrong, but they didn’t expect him to apologise to Eric. Harry smiled and looked at Eric as he waited for what the blond was going to say to his friend in response. 

“Apologies accepted.” Eric politely said with a smile. “You fought very well today. I think you have potential.” 

“Hey, I am growing very fond of your knight, Winks!” Dele grinned happily. 

They couldn’t help laughing at Dele’s comment as he fist-bumped Eric’s shoulder in a friendly manner, surprising the Knight with the unexpected intimacy displayed. Harry felt his heart tingling to see that Eric and Dele would get along well. 

“Anyway, we should leave.” Son commented. “Tomorrow is the final day of the tournament. We need to rest for it.” 

“Oh, you are correct. I am glad it is finally coming to an end.” Harry sighed. “I sincerely wish luck for both of you.” 

“Thank you kindly, Your Highness.” Son gratefully answered but the Prince shot him a dangerous glare, so he corrected himself. “Uhm... Thank you, Winks.” 

They said their fond goodbyes as they truly couldn’t linger too long in the open with each other, and soon made their way back to their respective homes. 

It was not unexpected for Dele and Son to have reached so far in the competition. Every spectator looked up to them and the bets placed were set between Son and Dele. They reached the semi-final with ease, and they were going to fight against their opponent in that morning in order to the final to be decided and fought in the afternoon. It meant that if Dele and Son won against their next opponents, they would face each other in the final battle. Although predictable, it was the worst variable. 

Son was the one who took Dele to their secret hideout early in the morning before the duels started that day. He was nervous but excited, many mixed emotions filling his heart with the great day that would change someone’s life. 

“Why are we here this early?” Dele groaned in frustration as they entered the small watermill house. 

“Soon we have our next duel so no time to lose!” Son explained as he searched the place for something. 

Dele curiously waited as Son eyed around, not bothering to ask what that man was trying to locate as he was too focused in finding it to answer. With a happy noise, Son found it under one of the empty crates that was thrown aside in the room, then quickly went back to Dele. 

“Since we will battle each other, I wish to give you something as a sign of good faith.” Son stated almost shyly, hiding what he grabbed behind his back. 

“What?” Dele couldn’t help chuckling. “We must win our next duel first for that to come.” 

“We both know that we will.” 

Dele shrugged. They were certainly the favourites to win but that doesn’t necessarily mean they are going to. 

“Anyway, I made this long ago but never knew when to give it to you.” 

“I hope it is not food then.” 

Son laughed at Dele’s comment and shook his head. He then revealed to his eyes what he was hiding behind his back, a bit shyly and nervously since he didn’t know if Dele would like it. 

It was a small wooden carving in the format of a heart, yet not simply just a heart, it had many details around it that made the carving look truly beautiful, almost seeming like a royal family crest. Dele has heard of how carrying a heart-shaped object around could bring fortune and other good things according to a famous tale told in the Kingdom. 

“They say it brings good luck.” Son said as he averted his gaze. “So, I want you to have it.” 

Dele reached for the wooden heart, staring at it in slight awe as he accepted it. 

“Are you implying I need luck to win against you?” 

“Of course not.” Son laughed, excitement bubbling from him for finally gifting him his hard work. It was not easy carving such a gorgeous and detailed heart. “I made it before the tournament was even announced.” 

“Why have you not given it to me before?” 

Son felt his face flushing with the question and Dele noticed it. 

“I-I am not sure... I suppose I was a bit... Ashamed of it.” 

Dele appreciated the heart for a bit more then averted his eyes to Son who wouldn’t stop looking away. It clearly held a very deep meaning and connection to him. 

“Thank you.” Dele smiled. "I appreciate it.” 

Son shared his smile as he finally met Dele’s gaze, but his look became complex shortly after. 

“I truly do not want the result of the tournament to get between us, Dele.” 

“I already promised you that it will not.” 

Son nodded and gave him a sad smile before averting his attention away. He was clearly nervous about what was going to happen in the tournament. Dele thought Son sometimes worried too much unnecessarily. 

“You truly are adorable.” 

Dele walked closer to Son as he spoke his teasing yet honest words, pocketing the heart Son gave him to free his hands. 

Son chuckled nervously just as whenever Dele called him cute. However, his chuckling quickly died once he noticed how Dele hadn’t stopped moving closer to him until their bodies were mere inches apart. Son looked at him in confusion mixed with excitement, realising how Dele’s eyes held a distinct intention. 

It was déjá-vu when Dele tilted Son’s head to meet his face, breaking the final distance between their lips as they connected. Son pressed back almost immediately, pulling Dele somehow even closer to his body as they deepened their sudden kiss. It was suffocating and lifting all at once. 

Dele met Son’s tongue in his mouth and could feel how his lips were trembling as the kiss became a bit more desperate. Son had brought his hands to hold Dele captive in his arms, wrapping them around his slightly bigger body. In the meantime, Dele buried his fingers in Son’s hair as his other hand remained on his face, making it impossible for Son to escape from him as well. 

Before they could get carried away, Dele parted from the kiss, managing to observe how Son’s eyes were hazy as he clearly didn’t wish for it to end. Dele thought better of it and decided to maintain them focused on what was going to take place that day. What was happening between them should be addressed in another time. 

“...The tournament awaits us.” Dele said carefully. 

Son nodded and took a moment to get a grasp of himself, catching his breath and shifting what was on his mind to come back down to reality. 

They decided to make their way back to the village and prepare themselves for the next duels that would start soon, never talking about what happened. 

As expected, and predicted by Son, they won in the semi-finals and moved to the final. No one was surprised despite their opponents being strong and talented fighters, no competitor seemed to match Son and Dele but themselves. It was exciting and ground-shaking for the spectators who were placing their bets. Some were certain that Son would come out on top, and others thought Dele would manage to defeat him. Yet what everyone had in common, was the excitement for the battle. Everyone but the competitors. 

Son was nervous and anxious although he expected it to happen sooner or later, but he never thought he would need to face against his best friend in the final of a lifechanging tournament. Dele on the other hand, was slightly calmer. He would be happy if he wins but he wouldn’t mind if Son is the one who comes out on top. It was a win/win situation for him. Although Son wouldn’t get upset if Dele becomes the winner, he still feared the result could influence on what would happen in the future of their odd friendship that had been becoming something else in the past weeks. 

Dele and Son barely spoke to each other before their duel as they didn’t want sentimentality to get on their way at that moment, trying to focus on the competition instead. Kevin talked to both separately and wished them his most honest luck as he was already happy for his friends to have reached the furthest that they could together. Whatever happened next would be a bonus for one of them. 

The crowd was the loudest it ever got before any duel took place. It was very divided between the ones who were rooting for Son and the ones rooting for Dele, and there were many who didn’t place any bet thus didn’t take any side and simply wanted to watch the duel unfold. 

Although Son was nervous, he was also confident, and it was the same thing for Dele who was preparing himself not far from him. They exchanged a brief look and a smile when they were called to enter the arena, having many spectators, royal guests and The King himself expecting the most awaited duel from the tournament that would reveal the winner. 

“Hey, do not sob when I win.” Dele teased and playfully petted Son’s hair as they were about to make their way to enter serious business. 

Son chuckled and was glad for Dele’s words that broke the ice and the tension that followed them. 

“I will show no mercy against you.” He retorted with a grin of his own. 

They shared a small side-embrace before finally entering the arena, hearing how the crowd loudly cheered and applauded both competitors when they appeared. 

It was odd having to follow the procedure with Son, formally bowing to Harry and then to each other for everyone to see. Dele shared his discreet wave with the Prince as usual before averting his full focus and attention back to Son, who looked more serious and concentrated than he has ever seen. He almost seemed like a complete stranger to Dele. It’s not that Son didn't focus on the other duels he has fought, but it was different having that determined look pointed towards him. 

The King announced the start of the duel, and it quickly began with fire. They put their feelings away as their swords clashed, focusing on only one thing: winning. No spectator dared to even blink as they watched the fight unfold, both contrasting yet marvellous methods of handling a sword made it look like a beautiful dance. Son’s graceful plus elegant swings and moves contrasted Dele’s rougher and calculated movements, two opposite pieces of a puzzle that managed to fit perfectly when put together. 

For a moment, Dele was coming out on top, but the table was quickly turned as it was Son the one who took control for a while until it went back to a stalemate. Son opened a slight cut on Dele’s cheek by accident, a result of a move that Dele managed to dangerously dodge from, but they didn’t have time to care about it as they were completely focused on the duel. 

Dele swiftly pushed Son back with a harsh movement of his sword, but Son was quick to steady himself on his feet and land a wise deceitful attack. It had almost knocked Dele down yet that man managed to escape Son’s imposing movements by little. They could faintly hear beneath their concentration and ragged breaths how the crowd gasped or cheered in unison whenever a great movement was made. It was incredibly enticing but they remained focused the best that they could, power filling their swords as they handled them with confidence. 

Son took the upper hand of the fight, causing many hardships for Dele to continue defending himself. Everyone thought it was Son the one who would end up winning by how it was unfolding, Dele barely had any chance to counter-attack anymore. 

That is when Son managed to make Dele trip backwards and almost fall on the floor, yet that wasn’t what caught Son’s eyes. His attention was briefly averted to what fell off Dele’s pocket under his breastplate without his notice. It was the wooden heart he carved for him. Son truly didn’t expect for Dele to have it on him even during the duel. He was surprised and distracted for a mere second, and that was a fatal mistake. 

Dele was quick to regain his stance and counter-attack Son with all his might, swiftly knocking him down on the ground and then disarming him. Every spectator gasped loudly at the sudden turn in the fight and how who was the upper hand lost his chance. Before Son could reach back for his sword, Dele pointed his blade to Son’s throat with a grin sprawled on his face. It was a checkmate. 

Son smiled tiredly upon his defeat, hearing the crowd loudly cheering and applauding how Dele managed to defeat him after a hard encounter, claiming victory over one of the best competitors. As the battle was over upon his victory, Dele sheathed his sword and extended his hand to help Son up. Son gladly accepted his hand and was back up on his feet before reaching for his own sword to sheathe it as well. 

“You fought well.” Dele commented. 

Son was about to warn Dele how he dropped the heart, but his friend was distracted by the loud cheering in the crowd as he proudly waved for the spectators. Before Son could mention it to Dele, the King stood up from his seat and was about to declare the winner of the tournament. 

The crowd went silent in respect and both competitors averted his attention to King Harry. Dele couldn’t hold his grin as Harry would need to announce that Dele was the winner and to become his next knight. It felt like karma for his running away from Dele. 

“You both fought with courage and honour, yet there can only be one winner.” Harry started, averting his attention between Dele and Son, but he was mostly looking at Son as Dele noticed. 

“Very well, it is with immense pleasure that I shall declare the winner of the tournament, the one to become our newest knight in the Kingdom of Tottenham, is...” 

Dele wanted to laugh but decided to follow etiquette for once in his life. Son on the other hand couldn’t get enough of listening to Harry speaking with that serious leader tone of his, even if it was to declare his defeat. 

“Son!” 

There was absolute silence. Everyone in the crowd looked at each other in confusion and loud whisperings followed, but soon enough they started to applaud the winner of the tournament. 

Dele and Son had their eyes wide in disbelief, and they weren’t the only ones. Most of the spectators, the crowd, the Prince, his knight, the royal guests, although they were applauding and cheering, they were all confused. Dele was the one who won the final battle, yet King Harry declared Son to be the winner. 

“What?! I won the fight!” Dele contested, anger starting to boil from him with the injustice that he was receiving, not caring how he shouldn’t be talking that way to the King in public. 

“It is not always the winner the one who fought best or deserved the victory.” Harry explained carefully although his serious façade was slightly breaking. 

Son was silent as he had no idea how to react to the sudden turn of events. He looked at Dele in worry, noticing how much he was upset with what was happening. Harry was choosing Son over Dele, and Son has no idea how to feel about that. 

Dele couldn’t hold back his raged feelings as Harry was going to such great lengths to avoid his existence. It was beyond infuriating. 

“You!” Dele breathed angrily. “You have no idea how much I despise you!” 

Everyone gasped in surprise and terror at how Dele was talking to the King then deafening silence followed right after. Yet Dele couldn’t care about anything else at that moment and simply shot Harry a death glare before walking away from the arena in fury. 

“Dele, wait!” Son tried but it was futile. 

Dele walked away without his deserved victory and without the heart Son gave him. Son felt his real heart sinking at what was happening, too many mixed emotions filling his mind. 

“Congratulations, you are the winner.” The King was quick to fix the situation, distracting the spectators’ attention back to Son instead. “And you will become my newest knight.” 

The crowd was back to applauding and cheering, easily distracted with any new occurrence that took place. Son gratefully and formally bowed to the King, but his eyes were sad as he did so. He was happy to be chosen by Harry, but he was upset that he robbed Dele’s rightful place. 

On the following day, the people wondered how Dele was still alive and walking around after disrespecting the King in such an intense manner in public. They figured The King must have showed mercy, otherwise Dele should had been executed already. However, that was the least of Dele’s troubles in his mind. He was beyond outraged and heartbroken at how Harry continued treating him despite everything they once had. Dele doesn’t think it was fair for Harry to push him away to that extent. 

Son’s training in the castle to become a knight would start the next week, thus he had some time to spare before it started. He ran around searching for Dele to talk to him, but he couldn’t find him anywhere and he had the impression that Dele was avoiding him. Son figured he must be very upset and wanted to be left alone so Son decided to respect his behaviour. Yet he feared that Dele might be mad at him for having his place, although it wasn’t his fault. 

Dele was wandering through the lonely outskirts of village, away from everybody as he tried to pass the hours the fastest possible. He had demanded The King to meet him in the secret place again. He asked Kyle to deliver the message and it was more of a command rather than an invitation Dele made Harry this time. He knows that Harry won’t run away from confronting him when asked for at least, because on that matter, the King wasn’t a coward. Dele is aware of how Son must have been looking for him, but he was too unsettled to care. He simply wanted to wait for the night to arrive for him to have a word with Harry. 

It felt as an eternity had passed when the night fell and the set hour finally arrived. Dele anxiously went to the abandoned barn like he has many times before to have his secret encounters with the royal brothers, but this time was surprised to find King Harry already there waiting for him. 

Harry was seated on the wooden chair, his eyes perplexed and fixated on Dele the moment he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Dele would normally joke, flirt or be friendly whenever he met Harry, but he was unable to find any joy at that moment as he was feeling deeply hurt by his actions. 

“Listen—” 

“Why are you doing this?” Dele cut off his words with the blunt question. 

Harry sighed before speaking in a low voice. 

“You know why.” 

Dele shook his head in annoyance. 

“No, I do not.” He retorted. “The reason behind your actions is difficult to tell. If it is what I think it is, then it makes no sense.” 

Harry looked down with another sigh of frustration. Dele doesn’t think the detail of the revelation the King told him in their last secret encounter should matter. It was different than the reason to why Harry ran away from Dele when they were friends as kids. He would run away from Dele because he feared what he was feeling towards him, now the King seemed to run away because he thought this shouldn’t be appropriate. 

“Is that truly the reason?” Dele scoffed. “We are not—” 

He couldn’t even finish the sentence upon his frustration. It sounded ridiculous to so much imply that they are family members. Dele will never see Harry as his brother by blood, not even Winks despite being very close to him all his life. He will never see the late Queen as his mother either, she didn’t raise him. If anything, Toby and Jan are more of his parents and family in that matter than anyone else since they were the ones who practically raised Dele. 

Harry was picking the one thing that wasn’t true about them to feel troubled about. Dele thinks that if Harry wants to be disturbed about something, he should be worried about them having the same sex or being drastically distant in social class, not something that wasn’t even real. 

“A friendly note, your parents would be more concerned about you being with another man than anything else.” Dele said in a sassy manner as annoyance filled his mind. 

He knew that for a fact and wasn’t scared of saying it. Dele truly doesn’t care that they are both men, and Harry himself didn’t seem to have any trouble on that matter either at least. Thus, Dele couldn’t see any other reason for Harry to be pushing him away. Harry was really scared of what he feels towards Dele, always had been even before, and Dele doesn’t understand it. 

“I cannot be with a delinquent.” Harry was straightforward, but his uncertain voice was betraying his words. He really was running after any excuse he could find. 

Dele had enough of it. He swiftly made his way towards Harry on a whim, scaring the blond who instinctively unsheathed his sword as Dele’s actions were unpredictable. Dele reached close to his face, but Harry managed to place his blade against his neck before he could finish breaking the small distance between them. Yet Dele didn’t care, he gave Harry an intense look of determination before closing the gap between their lips. He felt his neck starting to bleed as he pressed his throat against the blade to be able to reach for Harry’s mouth. 

Harry didn’t part nor even flinched away from the kiss, instead he let it happen although he never pulled the sword back. The kiss was deep and fierce, Dele’s mouth clashed against Harry’s in an angry and intense manner, but it did not last long. Dele broke it, slightly moving away as he set his intense gaze on Harry again. 

“Keep running away then.” Dele emitted with a low and dangerous whisper, a teasing tone if he wasn’t mad. 

Those were his last words before he turned away and left the place. 

Son spent the night sleepless in worry for where Dele must have gone. He couldn’t help feeling that he was partially to blame for what happened even though he showed no control over it, yet he truly didn’t mean to take Dele’s rightful place. His thoughts didn’t let his mind rest, which resulted in Son tossing and turning in his own-made bed all night long as he pondered about his future being Harry’s knight and what would be of Dele. 

They have been apart from each other for one day and Son feels as an eternity has passed. He already misses the teasing and friendly touches they shared and the warm embraces that always made his heart race with fondness and joy. Son couldn’t stop staring at the bed right next to his that he crafted for Dele since that man would most of the times sleep in his house as they practically lived together. 

He remembered when one night Dele asked to sleep in Son’s bed with him. It was a happy although awkward memory. Son had obviously agreed to Dele’s idea but couldn’t help feeling trapped the entire night as his bed was small, and he never understood why Dele wanted to sleep closer to him on that night. Dele already had a bed of his own at the time, so he figured Dele must have thought that Son’s bed was comfier. After that instance, Son crafted him a bigger bed, bigger than the one he made for himself, to let Dele feel comfortable. Now that bed was empty. 

Son eventually managed to drift off to sleep, but it wasn’t long until the sun had risen and so had he with it. He followed his morning routine and planned on searching around for Dele again that day, not wanting to give up on his friend anytime soon. However, it wasn’t needed. 

There were no words to describe how happy Son got when he heard his front door being knocked on. It was a familiar and specific type of knock, the one Dele makes to let Son know that it was him. Son cheerfully made his way to his door and quickly opened it, revealing none other than Dele right in front of his eyes. 

“Dele!” Son happily yelled as he pulled his friend inside with a warm embrace. “I was worried about you! I-I thought you left for good!” 

“You will only get rid of me in your dreams.” Dele said and closed the door behind him once he managed to escape Son’s arms that refused to let him go. 

“Where have you been?! Have you eaten?! Have you slept?!” Son worriedly began his questions as he guided Dele by the hand to sit with him. “Do you want me to make you something?” 

“I am perfectly fine, do not worry about me.” Dele stated with a tired sigh as he slouched on the destitute sofa. 

Silence ruled the room for the next few seconds. Son was carefully observing Dele to notice any hidden emotion, meanwhile Dele was looking away, unbothered. 

“...Are you not mad at me?” Son finally broke the silence with his most curious question. 

“Why would I be? It is not your fault Harry is an ass.” Dele scoffed, gulping as he mentioned that man. 

“I am truly sorry, Dele. I do not understand why he did that.” 

“I know why. He must love me.” Dele tried to grin, but it came out a bit sadly, yet he continued teasingly. “And I suppose he fancies you too if he chose you as the winner over me. You finally got his attention.” 

“He must have chosen me as the winner because of you, nothing more.” Son shook his head defensively. He noticed how Harry liked to observe him before, during and after the duels, but Son was certain it must have nothing to do with what Dele was implying. 

“Well, no matter. I kissed him.” 

Son froze and his eyes went wide in astonishment and surprise. Dele confessed that so bluntly and out of nowhere that Son couldn’t believe his ears for a second. He felt his heart ache but wasn’t sure because of who. 

“What?!” 

“I met with him last night and I kissed him.” Dele commented, but it was also uncanny to his own ears. “Shit, I have finally done it.” 

Son fell into silence as he imagined the scene against his will. He still couldn’t forget how Dele kissed him too, two times, and he has no idea if that meant anything to him. Now Dele kissed Harry, and Son has no idea how to feel about that either. It’s not as if Son never imagined kissing The King before, yet the fact that Dele kissed Harry was confusing even though he was aware of his situation with him, because Son enjoyed kissing Dele too. His mind was starting to hurt but not so much his heart. 

“...Did he enjoy it?” Son asked cautiously, looking shyly at Dele. 

Dele met his eyes in mild surprise, clearly not expecting Son to ask him about that. The topic of kissing held some tension behind it considering they never talked about how they’ve also kissed recently. 

“I do not know, probably.” Dele shrugged, trying to make the tension that filled the room lighter. “I left before he could have any reaction to it.” 

“D-Did he answer it?” 

Dele gulped this time. He has no idea why Son’s shy questions about the matter were making his brain go mushy. He simply gave his friend a nod in response. 

Son bit on his lower lip nervously, looking away before flicking his eyes over Dele’s very own lips. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of Harry and Dele kissing wasn’t painful. He only wishes he could kiss the King too. He also wants to feel Dele's lips again. 

They were silent and the lack of sounds was suffocating as the atmosphere was heavy and awkward. Both men had the same thoughts although they didn’t share them. Dele figured it was best to divert the situation to something else. 

“This reminds me, I never congratulated you for your win.” Dele changed the topic with expertise, subsequently changing the atmosphere as well. 

“Because it was not supposed to be my victory.” 

“We are over that already.” Dele sighed. “You got it, and I think you deserve it.” 

“Oh, this also reminds me of something!” Son commented vividly as his eyes brightened. 

He got up from the sofa and went to his bedroom fetch something. Son came back shortly after, earning a curious glance from Dele. 

“H-Here.” Son extended his hand to give back the heart he made for Dele. “Avoid losing it again.” 

Dele widened his eyes in surprise as he quickly took hold of it. Son managed to grab it for safekeeping after Dele accidentally dropped it during the fight, hoping that he would be able to return his gift to him. 

“I thought it was gone!” He exclaimed somewhat happily. “I felt terrible when I noticed on my way here how I lost your heart.” 

Son felt his cheeks growing pink at his words. He knows Dele was talking about the wooden thing, but it sounded intimate. 

“I-It is not my heart. It is yours now.” Son tried to correct him. Since he gave the heart to Dele, then it should be his. 

“Mm, I prefer saying that I have your heart.” Dele grinned as he fiddled with the wooden one. “It sounds romantic.” 

Son went completely red then with Dele’s reckless tease. He hadn’t thought of the connotation his gift could ensue, at least not consciously. Dele noticed Son’s embarrassed silence, so he decided to tease further as he simply couldn’t help it. 

“I would give you my heart too, but you know how terrible I am at carving and sculpturing.” 

Son laughed but couldn’t meet Dele’s eyes any longer. Everything sounded odd yet somehow enticing. Dele was making Son's heart flutter as he played with his wooden one. Son didn’t understand anything anymore. 

✾♞❀✾ 

The result of the tournament left everyone in shock, including the Prince who had not expected his older brother to make such an odd decision. Harry has no idea what was happening between Dele and him, but he figured it was best to stay out of their personal businesses. 

He was glad that the tournament was finally over despite the outcome. Harry didn’t want to watch any more duels anytime soon as he got bothered enough being forced to witness many in the past days. His spectator experience in the competition wasn’t great, it was mostly boring or shocking albeit Dele’s and Son’s fighting styles were quite enticing to observe in some duels. At least Eric made the experience less painful for Harry. 

Even though the Knight was assigned to protect the Prince at all costs and therefore had to be vigilant and attentive the entire time, Harry couldn’t help feeling that sometimes Eric was a bit too cautious. It was understandable considering the stakes the Kingdom found itself in and how he was the only knight with the duty of protecting the Prince alone, thus the responsibility and pressure were high for Eric. Yet Harry thought that he worried too much, or perhaps the brunet was the one too careless. 

The Prince was having his face shaved by the barber who normally worked for the royal family and the nobles. They were in the chamber adjacent to the washroom. Harry was seated on a chair in front of Pierre, the barber, who had a chair of his own right in front of the Prince to have easy access to his face. Eric was standing afar, on guard as whenever there was someone else with them, observing the work being done with attentive eyes. 

The barber had started working in the castle not too long ago, but he was already trusted enough to have the opportunity to care for the royalty. He was somewhat skilled, but the Prince noticed how his hands were a bit rough when he went unfocused sometimes. Yet Harry didn’t pay it too much mind as the man got the job nicely done. 

They were mostly silent as Harry wasn’t one to talk much and Pierre focused on his work, not daring to try making conversation with the Prince. However, the silence was broken with a yelp filling the room when Harry felt a stinging pain burning on his skin. The barber had accidentally swung the blade too harshly on Harry's sensitive skin, resulting in a small cut to open on his cheek and some blood trail down from it. 

“Oh heavens! My sincere apologies, Your Highness! I truly did not mean—” 

“It is fine.” Harry interrupted the panicking barber, bringing his fingertips to feel the cut as he frowned in light pain. “But I do ask you to be careful.” 

Pierre nodded and repeated his apologies for about three times, clearly scared that the Prince was going to send him to the stocks or even the gallows for hurting him. Harry wouldn’t do that albeit the pain was discomforting and a tad annoying. He observed the barber hurriedly reaching for a cloth by the bucket of water to clean the blood that ran from his cut, then Harry took a small glimpse of Eric. 

Eric had reached for the hilt of his sword and was ready to unsheathe it at any moment. He was frowning and eyeing the barber suspiciously, ready to attack if that man was to do anything worse to the Prince. The Knight always looked ready to slice up anyone who was next to Harry if they hadn’t earned his trust yet, he truly couldn’t take any chances of letting the brunet becoming endangered. 

The barber finished his work swiftly, not cutting any more part of Harry’s skin as he was double cautious since he didn’t dare making a mistake again. 

After the barber incident, when they reached back to Harry’s bedchamber and were alone again, Eric came up with an idea. Harry had sat on his majestic sofa as he planned to continue the book he was reading, but Eric walked to him with a questioning look on his face, signalling how he wanted to say something. 

“What is it?” Harry pried curiously, not having opened his book yet. 

“I would like to kindly suggest The Prince to stop having his hairs treated by a barber.” 

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Eric looked serious but careful, as if he was trying to point out something important. 

“Why?” 

“I think it is dangerous having someone conducting a sharp blade next to you.” Eric explained truthfully. It was a very easy method of murder for a barber to kill his client if so desired. 

“W-What?!” Harry was surprised although he did understand what Eric was implying. “He would never—” 

“We cannot trust anybody at this moment, especially after the threats.” Eric continued in seriousness. “He could slice your throat before I can react.” 

Harry widened his eyes at the thought. He gulped fearfully, some discomfort washing over his limbs to think the danger of it. Despite not knowing the barber for long, Harry felt that he was trustworthy since he was in the castle, but then again, he did receive a death threat from someone inside the castle back in the fountain room the other day. 

Eric noticed how he induced fear and worry in Harry’s mind since the brunet went silent after what he had said. He hadn’t meant to scare the Prince, he only wanted to ensure his safety. 

“I assure you that is unlikely to happen.” Eric reassured in attempt to fix the troubled emotion he ignited. “But I do believe no precaution is too far at this moment.” 

Harry nodded thoughtfully, understanding and agreeing to what Eric was saying. Yet another question raised in his mind. 

“Then who would you suggest do it?” 

The Prince didn’t even consider doing it himself, far too used to how he received every care served to him for being royalty. 

“If The Prince allows it, I will.” 

Harry was slightly taken aback by Eric’s suggestion. The Knight was not only his protector but intended on becoming his barber now too. 

However, after some moment of thought, the Prince agreed to it. Eric always treated his own beard and hair, so he was probably skilled on the matter. Harry figured it was better than nothing, or than doing it himself. 

In the morning, after a couple of days, Harry had decided that he wanted to get the beard that was threatening to grow on his skin gone after his bath. 

The Knight prepared the chair for the brunet to sit and his own for himself, just the way Harry’s previous barber tended to do. He had a bucket of water next to where he was sat and a cloth hanging by his thigh, his small blade ready for use in his hands. Harry already had his fresh clean clothes on, but his hair was still damp as he decided to dry it after the shave. He sat on the chair in front of Eric, and it felt odd how that man was going to treat his beard for him. 

Eric seemed completely focused on his task, set and ready to shave the unwanted hair on Harry's fair skin. Meanwhile, Harry was nervous. He never got unsettled when Pierre or the previous barbers shaved him, thus he doesn’t understand why he was anxious now considering he trusted Eric with his life. 

The Knight eyed the cut that was still present on the Prince’s face that was slowly fading away from the last day the barber shaved him. Eric reached his index finger to gently touch the cut, surprising Harry out of his mind with the small action. 

“Does it hurt?” Eric asked curiously. 

Harry shook his head in reply as he didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment. 

“I will be careful with it.” 

This time Harry nodded in response, gulping as he briefly averted his eyes away from Eric. It sounded odd, the carefulness emitted, but he understands that the Knight was only trying to avoid inflicting more pain on that region of his skin. 

The Prince was chewing on his lower lip absentmindedly when Eric began guiding the blade to his skin as he leaned closer to him. Harry’s breath hitched and he widened his eyes in astonishment when the Knight cupped his face with one hand and brought it closer to his own. He doesn’t remember any barber pulling him so close to treat his face, or at least he had never noticed it. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Harry realised that he had never been that close to his knight aside from when they hugged on the night that he desperately pulled him to an embrace. 

The touch was soft and slightly commanding as Eric used his hand to tilt or still Harry’s face into a desired position to ease his work. Harry could faintly feel Eric’s warm breath reach his skin and it was suffocating somehow. 

Meanwhile, Eric looked completely unbothered, unaware of how he was invading personal space, simply focusing on carefully trailing the blade over Harry’s sensitive skin with complete attention. Harry wondered if it was a common procedure for anyone shaving someone else to do that, but he truly doesn’t remember any barber ever handling him that way. He figured it was because they didn’t dare crossing any little boundary as they tend to be overly scared next to royalty. 

Against his will, Harry started shivering when he accidentally looked at Eric’s small blue eyes that were so close to his own albeit looking elsewhere. Eric suddenly stopped his movements, furrowing his brows in confusion as he slightly moved away from Harry’s face when he noticed it. 

“Why do you tremble?” He asked curiously, the frown lingering on his confused face. “I will not harm you. I have steady hands.” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow pink with the question and how he got caught feeling nervous for having Eric shave him although the reason behind it was mistaken. He wasn’t scared that Eric would accidentally hurt him; it was the proximity that made him unsettled. 

“I-I am not t-trembling.” Harry tried. 

Eric watched him carefully, studying his expression. Harry felt his face flush deeper under his stare, averting his eyes as he couldn’t look at the blond anymore. Eric leaned back as he tried to figure something out, backing away from Harry’s personal space and letting go of his face. 

“...Do you fear me?” He asked sadly, his voice cautious as he wondered if Harry was scared of his presence. His job was to make the Prince feel safe, not the opposite. 

“I do not.” Harry quickly responded. “M-My trembling is caused by the cold that reaches my body for leaving the warm bath.” 

Eric nodded thoughtfully in acknowledgement, putting his worry to rest. Harry still refused to look at him but was honest when he said he didn’t fear Eric albeit not about the cold, and the blond noticed it. 

To Harry’s delight, they shrugged off the topic and Eric didn’t pry any further as he went back to focusing on his task, leaning close to his face again. 

It turned out successful. Harry had not a single cut or damaged skin when Eric finished shaving his face. The Knight was indeed talented with his hands and they were gentle and careful, contradicting the rough sight of them. The only matter from his work that Harry couldn’t get off his mind was how Eric held his face throughout the entirety of it. 

The last couple of days had been boring for the Prince. Although he was used to not having many tasks to fulfil and preferred leading his quiet life, Harry was feeling dreadful with emptiness for some time that day. He was grateful that at least there was no tournament to forcefully watch as that would be worse. His idea of fun had nothing to do with action or adventure, quite the contrary in fact. Harry enjoyed simple pastimes such as taking a stroll or reading books, but he had finished the one he had been reading recently and already walked in the garden, thus he felt lost as to what to do next. 

He was in his bedchamber, mindlessly fiddling with his thoughts as he sat on the armchair near the sofa. Eric was sitting on his usual wooden chair by his own bed, whittling as it was his most frequent activity in that room. The Prince observed him for a while, then glanced around his room aimlessly until he set his eyes on the chess table. 

Harry rarely ever played chess, but he has a chess table by the large window from his room. He knew the basic rules although he wasn’t great at it, barely knowing any structured strategy from that game. Whenever he played, the moves he made was on a whim and without giving them much thought ahead. Yet Harry rarely lost a game since he mostly played chess against himself as he didn’t have anyone else to play with. He remembers trying to play with Dele once he sneaked him into the castle, but he didn’t know the rules of the game therefore they quickly dropped the idea as Harry wasn’t patient enough to teach him. 

The Prince got up from his graceful white armchair and thoughtfully made his way to the chess table. It would be a nice mean of distraction from his current boredom, thus he decided to follow with it. Harry sat on the chair on the side of the board that had the black pieces and quickly began playing. 

Shortly after, Eric started to curiously eye him. Harry didn’t pay it any mind as he was focused on the game that he had created against himself, the black side coming out on top. The Knight slowly made his way towards the Prince and began silently observing the game with a tinge of delight in his eyes. Harry noticed the staring and how Eric watched the chess in awe, not because of the game that was happening, but the pieces moving. 

“Would you like to join?” Harry asked curiously. It was more than obvious that the blond seemed to be fascinated by chess. 

Eric nodded, and although he kept a straight face, Harry could see how his eyes went happy with the offer. Seeing that look ignited an odd sensation in Harry, but he soon brushed it off as Eric sat on the chair opposite to him, taking the side of the white set of pieces. 

Harry stopped the current game that he was playing against himself, and with Eric’s help, placed the pieces back on their starting place. Eric commenced the new game, guiding a pawn on the board with pondering attention as he waited for Harry’s move. 

Although Harry was paying attention to the game, Eric was much more focused on it as he studied the brunet’s moves and planned his own ahead. Harry continued going aimlessly, playing correctly but with no defined strategy in place, using only momentary logic as his guidance. It didn’t take long for Eric to take control of the game and corner Harry rather quickly as he swiftly took out most of his important pieces. 

“Checkmate.” Eric said, a small grin on his lips when he moved the bishop to help cornering the king. 

Harry widened his eyes as he noticed the trap that he got caught in. He had no idea someone could reach checkmate that fast and eliminate him so easily with such outstanding moves. 

“Again?” He asked Eric, ready to try playing better as he realised how the blond was skilled in chess. 

Eric nodded in response and helped Harry set the pieces back on their starting place. 

Harry decided to pay more attention this time, waking up his brain in order to notice any small detail and avoid walking into traps anymore. However, the Knight took the upper hand of the match and dominated the board before the Prince could even build a counter strategy. 

“Checkmate.” Eric smiled. 

This time it was the rook the final piece that cornered the king. Harry looked at the pieces in disbelief. He had lost even faster than before. 

“You are incredibly good at this!” Harry couldn’t help blurting out his words of awe. 

Eric chuckled at his astonishment, knocking out the king as Harry still tried to process how he was being defeated so quickly. 

“Chess was my favourite pastime.” 

“Was?” 

“I do not have time for pastimes anymore.” Eric smiled truthfully. He wasn’t complaining nor sounded sorrowful about it. Being assigned the Prince’s main and only personal protection was a task that required him to serve his duty day and night every single day. 

Harry gulped, feeling his heart aching. He never thought about it that way and had never seen Eric’s side. It was a knight’s duty, but the Prince couldn’t help feeling guilty. He was so used to Eric being devoted to his mission that he forgot how despite being a knight, Eric is only human and must have things he enjoys doing. 

“If you desire, you may play with my chess whenever possible.” Harry offered wholeheartedly. Eric doesn’t need to be whittling on his chair when they are in the bedchamber if he would prefer playing chess instead. 

The Knight was a bit surprised with the kind suggestion but was quick to nod gratefully in response. Eric spent his time whittling or doing nothing at all when he didn’t need to be on guard probably because he didn’t have permission to touch or use anything. Harry wanted to change that. 

“In fact, you can use anything you desire from my chambers!” He blurted out, remembering how he has books and cards plus other forms of entertainment that Eric could cherish. 

Eric smiled fondly to himself, realising how Harry was quick to try pleasing him and let him feel more comfortable. 

“Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry felt his heart skipping a beat. Eric had never referred to him by his name. Harry felt his cheeks flushing as he flicked his eyes away from Eric’s grateful gaze. 

“U-Uhm, anyhow... Simply refrain from playing far too much chess, otherwise it will become impossible for me to ever defeat you.” 

Eric softly laughed, and Harry returned it with a knowing chuckle of his own. They were both aware that it already was impossible for the Prince to defeat him in chess. 

“Would you like me to tutor you?” Eric was the one to offer this time, a glimpse of excitement in his voice. 

He must have noticed how Harry played aimlessly and with no strategy thus was very easy to defeat, and he wanted to help with that. The Prince didn’t care that much about chess, but the Knight looked keen to teach him some things, not to mention how he would be patient about it, therefore Harry agreed to his offer. 

Eric organised the chess pieces again, ready to tell Harry some ideas and traps that he could use, also letting him know that he needed to be patient. He taught the logic behind his own movements that he had used to defeat the brunet earlier for a start. People usually don’t teach others how to defeat them and instead hide their strategies from opponents, but Eric didn’t seem to mind how he was revealing his way of playing to help Harry. 

Although the Prince took his time to comprehend a few hints, the Knight wasn’t bothered to have to explain the same thing more than once for him to comprehend. Then Eric decided to take his teaching from theory to practice in order to show Harry what he meant as they commenced a game of training. 

Eric had been showing him what he would do, conducting the bishop to one of the squares before calmly telling Harry what he should, or at least could, be doing next. However, instead of mentoring Harry by words, Eric gently reached for his hand and conducted it to move the pawn, physically guiding him. 

The Prince completely lost focus, and Eric didn’t take long to realise it, noticing what he had been doing absentmindedly. He backed his hand away from Harry’s as he noticed the accidental cross of boundary in his behaviour and instead continued guiding the brunet only by voice. Harry briefly missed the warm touch from his hand, but he shook away that feeling as he refocused his attention on what Eric was patiently teaching him. 

When Eric taught Harry enough, they engaged in another game of chess. This time, the Prince had to play with what he learnt and without the Knight’s guidance. Although Harry got better at it, starting to careful plan his actions instead of moving his pieces aimlessly, Eric was still obviously much better. 

“Checkmate.” Eric lightly said and was quick to reassure. “But it took me longer this time. There is progress.” 

“I thought you would let me win.” Harry commented, knocking down his own king as he lost patience after his efforts were in vain. 

Eric chuckled at Harry’s words, observing how the brunet started to fiddle with the pieces, clearly not wanting to play anymore. 

“I figured you would get displeased if I did so.” He confessed. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or flattered that the Knight truly considered letting him win. 

Eric was setting his white pieces back in place as Harry fiddled with the black ones on his side, his mind lost in thoughts momentarily as he stared at the pieces when they fell into a comfortable silence. Harry grabbed the black knight’s piece and curiously played with it in hand. 

“Why is there no prince?” Harry asked thoughtfully. He had one side of his cheek laid on his fist, making it seem like he was pouting. 

Eric noticed Harry fiddling with the knight’s piece as he made his question. Then Harry set it back on the board, the only one standing on his side. 

“I am not sure.” Eric answered truthfully. “Maybe so it is for they tend to become kings.” 

He placed the king piece next to the knight as he spoke. Harry observed the two pieces standing together alone. 

“I do not wish to become one.” He confessed. Eric already knew too much about him for the brunet to feel any shame of that fact by now. Harry knocked the king piece that was next to the knight mindlessly. 

“I know you would be a good king.” 

Harry looked back to Eric’s eyes in mild surprise as he heard him speak. The Knight sounded certain and honest, affirming that the Prince would be a good king rather than presume so. 

“You do not appreciate conflicts, yet that does not mean that you would be bad at solving them.” Eric continued as he lifted the king piece back up to stand by the side of the knight. “Quite the contrary, I believe.” 

The Prince was rendered speechless. It seemed as if Eric had more faith in him than himself. He stared at the two pieces in pondering silence, feeling his heart race for an unknown reason. Harry doesn’t remember ever having so much fun playing chess. 

Since Harry complained about his boredom, it seemed that the gods decided to punish him for it. Not long after the day he started playing chess with Eric, Harry was called for an important and private council with the royal court, requested by The King. There were important matters to be treated about the Kingdom, and a decision needed to be made about a variety of topics. Although the Prince rarely involved himself in the troubles or decisions made, his presence in the meeting was still a must alongside the royal court to keep updated about the situation of his Kingdom. 

As it was an important private reunion, not even guards were allowed inside the chamber. Therefore, the Knight’s presence was also not required nor allowed. He was dismissed from his duty for the morning as Harry would be busy in the meeting. 

It was odd to have to be separated from his knight. The Prince didn’t even remember how he couldn’t go with him and only realised it when the guards by the door told the Knight that he was dismissed for the time being by the order of the King until the meeting was over. Harry had looked at Eric surprisedly as he completely forgot about that fact, and since the council would most likely last long, it meant they would be separated for a few hours. The Knight followed the order and the Prince watched him walk away, in the opposite direction of where he was, saddening his heart as it was the first time that happened. 

Other than when Eric went fetch him a basket of flowers to cheer him up the day that he was sick, they had never been apart for long and had never seen Eric walk away from him. Harry decided to focus on the council and the words the court plus the King would mediate about, to forget how he would need to spend the entire morning without the sight of his knight next to him. 

He counted the minutes as he mindlessly paid half attention to what was being discussed on the table. The Kingdom seemed to be having monetary issues, and the hunger was growing because of the lack of means the King was starting to have to feed the people. A few of the crops were also damaged by a small plague of insects that ruined them completely, adding more to the trouble. Apparently, they were trying to come up with a way of solving the issue, and a decision would have to be made about it as soon as possible before the people get mad. 

They hadn’t reached a conclusion when they finally finished the council, but The King assured more of the meetings would be requested in the following days for them to consider every possibility and decide what must be done. Harry tried to keep that out of his mind. It’s not that he didn’t care about what was happening, he simply feared what it could ensue, especially with all the threats directed towards The King and himself. He could die as a mean of warning to the King depending on what his older brother decides. 

The Prince watched the royal court be dismissed and Hugo, the royal advisor, stayed behind with his brother to discuss the situation further, and figured it was his cue to leave. Harry was saddened and worried about the current situation of the Kingdom, but he couldn’t wait to get back to Eric. 

He left the chamber almost in a hurry and glanced around. Eric wasn’t there which made sense considering the blond was unaware when the council would be over and must have gone somewhere else in the meantime as he was free from his duty for that morning. His heart slightly ached at the remembrance that he was just a mission to Eric and wondered where the Knight would go in his free time to enjoy himself. 

“Could you kindly tell me where Er—my knight is?” Harry asked one of the guards that was standing right outside the council chamber. 

“My apologies. I am unaware of his whereabouts, Your Highness. We shall let him know immediately that his presence is required again.” 

Harry nodded gratefully and watched the guard pass the information forward that the Protector of the Prince should go back to his duty. He sighed smally and decided to head back to his bedchamber by himself in the meantime. Harry felt a bit guilty for taking Eric away from his free time that he never gets, but it was the Knight’s designed task to stick to him endlessly. He briefly wondered if Eric ever wishes he hadn’t accepted the mission or wishes he was somewhere else rather than with him. 

His conflicted thoughts were shattered as he opened the door to his bedchamber. The first thing the Prince noticed was none other than his knight right there in his room. The second thing he noticed was how Eric was holding an odd creature in his hands. 

Harry had never seen it before and the sight of an unknown creature was terrifying, especially since it was inside his own chambers. Eric turned to face him as he noticed the brunet’s presence there, and before the blond could politely greet him and explain anything, Harry was panicking. 

“Glad to see you ba—” 

“What on earth is that?!” 

It was small and white, had red eyes, long ears and pointy frontal teeth. Harry wasn’t sure if he should be in awe or running away from whatever that was. 

“This is a rabbit.” Eric answered, trailing his hand over the creature’s fur for a moment. 

Harry was flabbergasted. He had never seen a rabbit before, only heard about their existence and read it in books. Not only was it smaller than he thought but also much different than he has imagined a rabbit to look like. 

He walked to the centre of his room but didn’t dare approach Eric who held the animal. Harry was equally mesmerised and terrified about it. It wasn’t ugly, quite the contrary, but those red eyes were not trustworthy to him. 

“The Prince said he has not seen anything outside his castle so I thought he would appreciate it.” 

Harry was speechless. Eric could have used his free time to do anything he wanted, finally live freely for a while and enjoy himself, yet instead he used it to go outside the castle and fetch a woodland animal only for the Prince to see. Harry felt fuzzy all over. 

Eric slowly approached to show him the animal, but Harry instinctively moved away. The Knight tried again but the Prince was almost running away to hide behind his room divider. 

“He will not harm you.” Eric reassured with a smile. “I would not bring a dangerous animal to you.” 

Harry gulped but decided to trust his knight. He stopped trying to run away and let Eric move towards him with the rabbit in hand. Eric stood close, right in front of him, to allow Harry have access to the rabbit. The Knight held it with care and fondness, not hurting the animal with his hold as it looked peaceful in his arms, and it was surprising to Harry. 

“Caress his fur.” Eric gently suggested, watching Harry’s fearful eyes staring at the rabbit. 

The Prince met the Knight’s eyes with worry, but the blond gave him a reassuring nod. He gulped again as he slowly and carefully reached his trembling hand to caress that white fluffiness. 

It was so soft. The corner of Harry’s lips perked up with the touch. It was soothing and relaxing, and his hand wasn’t devoured yet thus it was nice. Eric smiled as he watched Harry’s fond expression sprawled on his face as he petted the rabbit. 

“Would you like to hold him?” 

Harry looked at him with worried eyes again but slowly nodded. Eric carefully extended the rabbit and gave it to Harry’s shaky hands, observing how his eyes went wide with amazement of holding that creature. 

The Prince began smiling as he cautiously trailed his hand over the smooth fur. However, the rabbit made an odd noise from his nose, scaring the brunet who instinctively gasped and faltered his hands in fear, resulting in the rabbit jumping off his arms. The animal started making weird movements to run around the room which induced Harry’s panic further as he jumped on his bed for safety from the floor. 

Eric was quick to run around the room to catch the rabbit, meanwhile Harry watched the chase fearfully from his bed. It took some effort, but the Knight had expertise, therefore he managed to take hold of the animal again. He petted the rabbit to ease its nerves before bringing it to Harry on his bed. 

“N-No! Keep it away! It will bite me!” Harry defensively said as he crawled away. 

“He got scared by your sudden movement, that is all.” Eric calmly said as he sat on the edge of the bed, by the feet of the mattress, waiting for Harry to join him. 

Harry eyed it worriedly for a few seconds, but he gave in to the desire of feeling that soft fur again. He carefully sat by Eric’s side on the bed, staring at the rabbit endlessly as he vigilantly observed if it would bite his face off at any moment. 

Eric brought it back to the Prince, yet this time he laid the rabbit on his lap so that Harry didn’t need to hold it up and accidentally let go of it. Harry carefully trailed his hands over the soft fur once more, growing a bit more confident as the rabbit was still and calm. His dumb smile was back on his face as he continued petting the cute animal that wasn’t that scary anymore. 

The rabbit let itself be petted for a while before crawling its way back to Eric’s lap that was right next to Harry’s since they were sitting close. The Prince fondly observed how the Knight gently caressed the rabbit with a warm smile of his own. His big hand was softly treating it with care, and for a split-second Harry wondered how it’d feel to be on that rabbit’s place. It was unbelievably endearing but also curious. 

“You handle it with a lot of care, I thought knights...” 

Harry didn’t finish his sentence as he got distracted by the rabbit crawling back to his lap. It seemed to be enjoying being under their shared care. 

“Despite what you may think, I do not enjoy hunting.” Eric said, showing how he shared Harry’s love for animals. “I am an odd knight.” 

He added the last part with a smile as he reached his hand to caress the rabbit on Harry’s lap alongside him. 

Harry was surprised by that fact but glad about it too. He felt his heart warming beyond his comprehension with it. Harry thought it was fine that Eric was an odd knight because he was an odd prince himself. 

The rabbit started playfully munching on the Prince’s clothing as it made cute small noises, but this time the brunet wasn’t scared, on the contrary. He happily played with the animal as he giggled warmly at the sight and feeling of it. 

“You may play with him for a while.” Eric commented. “I will let him go by dusk.” 

“Can I not keep him?” Harry asked sadly, almost hugging the rabbit by now. 

“It is better for him to be with his family, no?” 

The Prince nodded in defeat. Eric does have a point. Harry doesn’t want to take the rabbit away from its family members in the forest. 

They played and cared for the rabbit until dusk was arriving as promised by Eric. Harry said his fond goodbyes to the animal before Eric had to return it to its family. The Knight made sure guard Kyle stayed with the Prince in the meantime to ensure his safety until he was back to him. 

Harry was summoned for a council with the royal court and the King every morning of that week as there were pressing matters to be treated. The situation seemed to be getting worse, rations were even looted, and they would need to make a difficult decision. The people were already starting to get mad and unsatisfied with the current state, but The King was in a tough spot to solve the hunger problem, he already had to meagre the rations distributed to the people. 

The King had no choice but to plan a drastic decision. He decided to raise the taxes in order to have more means of gain to invest on new crops and buy food from allied kingdoms to solve the hunger in the meantime. It was a risky decision as many thought it was an absurd to raise taxes, and they didn’t comprehend that the King was doing that not for his own profit but to feed the masses. 

As unfortunately predicted, people were unhappy. The initial time of the rising of taxes would be toughest as the court foretold so as they would not have enough money nor food. Yet eventually the tides would change according to the plan. When the taxes are collected, they could feed the people and invest on future means of food, which would stabilise the Kingdom’s condition again. However, the people were unable to see or understand the plan and started rioting. 

The pressure was building and so was the danger. If the people are unhappy and complaining about The King, it meant he was failing. Finding solutions to the problem wasn’t that simple or quick, but they were aware that the commoners didn’t care about it, they only wanted the solutions. Although the profits and stabilisation would come with time because of The King’s decision, the immediate moment was of misery since it was impossible for him to feed the masses if there was no food, yet that would change. It was better than doing nothing about it at that moment as the condition would get worse not only at the present but also for the future. 

Harry could only pray that things would settle down, otherwise the threats will become reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally dele, kane and son are getting tangled in a love triangle. also, spoiler alert: smut next chapter heheh
> 
> What will happen because of the current situation of the Kingdom? Will the royal brothers prevail? Or is someone going to get hurt? TUNTUNTUN
> 
> ps: again, if someone wants to proof read my fics for me because now that my college is back i barely have the time to do that properly, but anyway Ill keep trying my best to correct my English mistakes if I can spot them


	5. The Reveal of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son, Dele and King Harry are getting themselves into a mess. The Prince is endangered, but his knight is there for the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last chapter when I said it was the longest one? Yeah. I think this one is the longest one. 20k words IM SORRY BUT PLENTY IS HAPPENING I COULDN'T--
> 
> **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual scenes in both arcs!

When Son began his knight training in the castle, he hadn’t expected anything wonderful. Although he was astonished and excited to finally enter the castle for the first time and ascend his duty in the Kingdom, he knew it wouldn’t be a paradisiac life for him. The tournament and its decision were more of a circus to please the masses than anything. 

Naturally, Son was often mistreated and looked down by the nobles, especially the ones who were also training to become a knight. Even some guards looked down on him, but it was mainly out of envy. The nobility thought it was an absurd for Son, a common man, to be granted the opportunity to become a loyal knight of the King’s. Most knights were offended by it and completely disagreed with King Harry’s decision to offer that place to the winner of a tournament in which only commoners and peasants fought. Since Son had won the tournament, his needed training to properly become a knight was shorter than the nobles who needed to go through every basic learning, and it only induced their frustrations further. 

The noblemen training alongside Son were certain that they already were more skilled and stronger than him despite not even becoming knights yet. They thought that if they were the ones who battled in the tournament against those commoners, they would had easily won it, also against the winner. Son wasn’t one to look for conflict, therefore he paid no mind to the angry stares directed towards him and instead focused on his duty. Yet sometimes it was difficult.

Son was practicing with his sword, battling against one of the dummies, same as the other men in the training ground. He was focusing on his swings, minding his own business, when two noblemen walked towards him with ill-intentioned gaze. 

“Hey, filth.” 

One of them said, but Son didn’t even glance at him. He continued focusing on his sword hitting the dummy alone. His lack of care clearly annoyed both men. 

“Are you deaf? I am talking to you!” The taller man pulled him, forcing Son to abandon his concentration on his practice. “You are very rude. How could you ever become a knight with those manners?” 

“I have not expected any better from a nasty commoner.” The other man complemented. “You may have a nice sword, but it does not make you a noble fighter.” 

Son frowned but was set on paying them no mind. He was about to turn around to face the dummy again when the man violently pushed him, continuing with his blabbering of mean words accompanied by his friend’s. Although Son despised fighting, they were annoying him. 

He pointed his sword towards the man who kept pushing him and the latter immediately unsheathed his own. Before that man could do anything, Son disarmed him with one swift motion. 

“Y-You! I will—” 

“If you stopped bothering others and focused on your training you would be better with the sword.” Son commented nonchalantly. 

They looked baffled at Son’s words that filled them with anger even further. Son truly didn’t want to fight, but he wouldn’t let himself be talked down either. The shorter man was about to reach for his sword to attack Son when he was suddenly stopped by the sight of something. Son looked behind in curiosity and realised what caught their attention. 

Not far from where they were having their confusion, The King was watching them before slowly moving closer to the scene, revealing his presence there to the troublemakers. They widened their eyes in surprise and immediately froze on their stance and bowed in respect to him. Harry had a serious expression on his face as he walked towards them, looking unamused at what was happening. 

“I come see how my loyal fighters are doing and this is what I stumble upon.” He said with a clear disappointed tone, looking at both troublemakers. “How disgraceful.” 

Harry would sometimes visit the training ground and watch the potential knights from afar, but it was the first time he managed to arrive when Son was being picked on. 

“My sincere apologies, Your Majesty!” 

“I apologise, Sire!” 

They pathetically spoke at the same time, and Son felt somewhat happy about it. 

“Next time I see you disrespecting a fellow fighter, it will be the last.” Harry seriously warned. “Do not forget, as easily as I made him a knight, I can unmake you so.” 

The noblemen frantically nodded their head in response before disappearing back to the training they should be doing. Harry watched them fearfully run away for a second then diverted his attention to Son who was looking away. Despite the King sometimes approaching him when he visited the training ground, Son doesn’t remember ever standing so close to him even though Harry would always watch and approach him more than the others. It was suffocating. 

“May I speak with you for a moment?” Harry asked with a polite smile. 

Son froze. They had never spoken before and it was the first time Harry addressed to him save during the tournament. It was still uncanny how the King was acknowledging his existence, something Son never thought would happen. Son didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment thus he nodded politely in response as he sheathed his sword. 

Harry guided him inside and into a private chamber past the guards in the corridors of the castle. It wasn’t a hidden room but no one else was there, probably somewhere only the royalty or its court could be at or someone with their permission. It looked like a social chamber, it had majestic sofas and a beautiful decoration, amazing Son with its view. He couldn’t get used to how gorgeous and tidy everything was in the castle. 

Son noticed Harry sitting on one of the sofas and became unsure of what he should be doing. He continued to awkwardly stand on his feet as he didn’t know if he had permission to sit or if the King was expecting him to stand in place to be addressed formally. He didn’t even know why Harry brought him there in the first place and it only induced his anxiety further. 

“You may sit.” Harry chuckled as he noticed Son’s indecision, pointing to the sofa in front of him. 

Son quickly made his way to it as if he was commanded to sit there. He was so nervous, being alone with Harry in that room was driving him crazy. Furthermore, hearing the King’s chuckle wasn’t helping it. 

“I see you have a nice sword.” Harry commented, eyeing the mentioned sword by Son’s hip. “I suppose you are another secret close friend of my brother.” 

Son smiled nervously, completely forgetting for a moment how he wielded The Prince’s sword. It was quite the travel for that sword to leave the castle through Winks’ hands, land on Dele’s then become Son’s who goes to the castle and ends up in front of The King. 

“I am more of a friend of his friend, Your Majesty.” Son answered truthfully, and although he is conscious that Harry must have connected the dots and figured Dele was their mutual friend, he decided to make it clear. “That man I fought against in the final, Dele.” 

Naturally, Son was conscious how Harry knows very well who Dele is. He carefully watched how Harry’s eyes suddenly faltered at the mention of him. Son wasn’t bold, but he was curious. He also wanted to overcome his current nervousness and talking would help. Therefore, Son decided to take his chances. 

“Speaking of so, I never managed to ask Your Majesty about his decision.” Son started carefully. “In the final... I lost the fight, Sire.” 

“Your style of fighting caught my attention, that is all.” Harry answered. “From the start you have caught my attention, in fact.” 

Son felt his face flushing with the last added bit of the King’s words. It sounded flirtatious, but Son brushed it off his mind for the sake of the situation. 

“U-Uhm... Thank you for the opportunity, My Lord.” 

Harry smiled and went silent for a second. Son wondered if he said something wrong and began internally panicking again. His worried thoughts were interrupted when Harry got up from his sofa and moved to the one Son was sitting. 

Son felt his limbs trembling when Harry sat right next to him, feeling his heart race with the sudden proximity with The King, the man of his dreams since the first time he saw him. 

“There is no need for you to act so formal.” Harry said, moving somehow even closer to him on the sofa. “You can be yourself with me. I want to know you.” 

Son couldn’t believe his ears and refused to meet Harry’s eyes. He had no idea what to say to that, it seemed like a plot of one of his daydreams about the King that was happening at that moment. Son could believe even less when Harry carefully placed his hand on his thigh, rising Son’s nervousness to a notch. However, the King noticed his trembling. 

“I do not mean to scare you.” He reassured as he moved the hand away from his leg. “I only wish to know you better.” 

“I-I...” Son stammered amidst his disbelief. “I-I do not know what you are implying.” 

Harry smiled, realising how Son was jittery being next to him. He got up and made his way back to the sofa that he was sitting earlier, relieving some of the tension that filled Son’s mind. Harry settled himself back, showing Son how he didn’t mean to be imposing. 

“You fascinate me.” He spoke thoughtfully after a brief while. “And that makes me curious.” 

Son widened his eyes in astonishment. He wondered if he was bewitched or if his daydreams became hallucinations because what Harry was saying felt unbelievably real. 

“If you do not... _Share_ my views.” Harry carefully started as he noticed Son’s hesitant silence. “I will stop it.” 

Son knew Harry was like him and Dele due to his situation with the latter, but he never thought that the blond would be attracted to him out of all people. 

“N-No, I do.” Son panickily answered. “I-I mean I would not mind if you wish to get to know me...” 

Harry smiled and Son felt his face heating with embarrassment. He has noticed before how the King observed him ever since the tournament had started, but Son never thought his awe about him extended that far. 

“I am flattered to know that.” Harry said with certain fondness. 

There was silence again. All Son could hear was the sound of his own nervous gulping that roughly scratched his dry throat. 

“Anyhow... Do not let me keep you away from your training any longer.” Harry lightly broke the silence, yet the ghost of his smile lingered on his face. “We shall meet again.” 

Son nodded and got up from the sofa, realising how his presence was dismissed. Harry seemed happy to have gotten that understanding out of Son, satisfied with their small chat that revealed plenty. Son moved to the door and couldn’t help giving a last curious glance to Harry, but the blond was already looking away. He made his way back to the training ground and tried his best to focus on what he was doing before. 

However, troubled thoughts invaded Son’s mind as his heart ached. He felt a tingling sensation all over his body for knowing that Harry was fascinated by him and wanted to get closer, but he also felt guilty and saddened as he realised that he was robbing Dele’s rightful place even more now. 

Son realised that he was starting to receive special treatment. People didn’t take long to notice the King’s fondness with him, which caused some to start treating him with more respect albeit it caused others to hate him even more. Harry would sometimes invite Son to have a chat, they always lasted short but with each conversation the King seemed to grow more and more mesmerised by him. He would also send Son random gifts, sometimes flowers or even jewellery, without letting anyone else know about it. Son had no idea what to think of what was happening as he had never been treated so kindly and romantically before. 

The next time Harry invited Son for a talk, it was a dinner. The King called him to his private dining chamber, having him as his main and only guest in the large table that was on the centre of the majestic room. Son was guided to sit not too far from Harry, who seemed jubilant that Son accepted his invitation. 

The meal was delicious. Son had never tasted anything alike before and he never knew food could taste that wonderful. For a moment he even forgot to answer Harry’s conversations since he was so focused on the delightful taste. The King didn’t mind it, in fact he fondly chuckled at the happy sight of Son excitedly eating the food. 

“My apologies, what have you asked?” Son curiously asked with his mouth full, forgetting the manners he should have in front of the King. 

Harry chuckled again before remaking his question. 

“Do you still live in that poor region of the village?” 

Son furrowed his brows in confusion, stopping his munching on the tasty piece of seasoned meat. 

“How come you know where I live?” 

“I have my means.” Harry answered mysteriously. Son figured it was the same means the King has of knowing whenever Dele got arrested in order to free him. 

“Well, yes. I do.” 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He stopped his delicate eating to say something serious to Son, who was still devouring the meal in his plate as if he had never seen food in his life. 

“You should come live in the castle.” The King offered warmly, reassuring even. “I could offer you a place of your own here, no need to worry about me invading it.” 

For the first time since the food was set on the table, Son stopped eating. He looked at Harry’s soft blue eyes with wide eyes of his own. It was an alluring suggestion, but Son had his doubts about it. 

“Oh, uhm... I live with someone else... I should not leave them.” 

“You live with Dele, I suppose?” Harry presumed, already knowing the answer, crossing his legs and his look turned slightly grim as they dived into this topic. 

Son nodded in response, gulping as he did so. It was always an odd sensation to bring up Dele when talking to Harry. 

“I am going to be honest with you about something.” Harry carefully started. “You are training to become a knight, and you return to the village every day which is fine for now.” 

“Yet It will be inappropriate for you to come and go from such place when you soon become my knight. You will need to leave your current home behind to ascend.” He finished his explanation factually. 

Son was conscious how Harry is a nice person, a good hearted one. Thus, he is aware that if it was anyone else, Harry would had said they could come with Son to live with him in the castle, but it was Dele. It was the person the King was running away from all his life. 

“...I understand.” 

“I am glad that you do.” 

Harry continued to eat his meal, but Son lost the appetite to finish his. He never thought so far about what would ensue of him becoming a knight. It was a predicted need to leave his old life behind, but he wasn’t sure if he could leave Dele alongside it. Having to meet Dele in secret to see him in the future was a heart-breaking thought, even more the idea of not being with him every day. 

Son was keeping it from Dele, his odd relationship with Harry. He usually told everything to Dele whenever he went back to the village to see him, but he kept that small detail away from their conversations. Son didn’t know if it was guilt or something else, but he felt that he shouldn’t tell Dele how Harry, the man that Dele had flirted with all his life, was now pursuing Son instead. He felt terrible about it although he was enjoying Harry’s weird fondness. Yet Son didn’t want to let Dele down, especially since he was also confused about what he has with Dele. They never even spoke about their kiss. 

He tried to ignore his feelings and worrisome thoughts and focus on the training. The better he does, the faster he wouldn’t need to endure it anymore and finally become a knight. However, as much as he tried to run away from the troubles in his heart, trouble always found itself to him on the outside. 

When his sword practice had ended, Son was about to make his way out of the training ground but was stopped by a few of the nobles that cornered him against a wall. Before Son could do anything, they started throwing punches at him, calling him names and shouting how he was undeserving of his place. 

Son would had tried to fight back, but he was outnumbered. He couldn’t even reach for his sword and do something about it. They were not fighting with honour nor even battling fairly against Son, they were unjustly beating him up with no mercy as he was powerless to defend himself in that situation. 

At some point, Son couldn’t tell where they were hitting him anymore. His face, arms, legs, stomach—Everywhere hurt. It was immensely painful and his vision went blurry, the only thing he could see was red coming out of some part of himself. Then they eventually stopped. 

“The only reason you are here is because The King has a soft spot for you.” 

That was the last thing one of them said before they left him on the floor struggling to move his pained limbs. Son was breathing heavily, his face bleeding, his arms shaking and his heart aching. He couldn’t tell who was the one who said that, but he didn’t care about it either. There was excruciating pain all over his body, he had even felt some of them kicking his ribs. Yet what pained him the most was how he didn’t disagree with their words. 

The King called Son for a chat not long after that occurrence much to his unlucky displeasure. He had hoped to see Harry only after the bruises on his face were completely gone, he was even thinking of avoiding going back to Dele for that same reason. Son didn’t want anyone worrying about him, yet he had no choice but to meet with the King when he was called. 

It was the first thing Harry noticed when Son entered the room, and Son could see how his facial expression quickly changed into baffled surprise. Before Son could move to sit on the usual sofa, Harry got up from his own and made his way towards him. 

“What on earth happened to you?” Harry asked as he gently and carefully cupped Son’s bruised face, observing the pained skin from up close. 

“It is fine.” Son reassured but even his voice sounded beaten up. “I can handle it.” 

“This is not about managing to withstand it or not.” Harry was quick to retort. “Who dared inflicting this on you? I shall send them to the gallows immediately.” 

“There is no need for that.” Son tried to give him a smile, but it resulted in a sad one. “I am truly fine.” 

Harry shook his head in disbelief and frustration, hating the sight of the deeply bruised skin. Son couldn’t meet his eyes since their faces were close, feeling his body begin to slightly tremble with the proximity. However, he wasn’t as nervous as he was the first time they talked and stood near, because his sadness and pain managed to distract him from some of his hopeful feelings this time. 

He was lost amidst his thoughts when Harry carefully tilted his head to the side. Son felt his heart skip a beat as he wasn’t sure what the King was planning to do since he pulled his face closer in the process. Harry slowly pressed his lips ever so gently against Son’s bruised skin. It was soft and tender, as if he didn’t dare harming him more. Son could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his chest with the small action. He had dreamed so many times of how that man’s lips would feel against his skin, and he finally found out the feeling. Yet it wasn’t all a bed of roses. 

The closer they were becoming the more pain was ignited in Son’s heart. He cherished the actions and how he was finally noticed by the man he had always dreamed of having, The King himself. However, he was also unhappy at the way it was happening as he shouldn’t be there. Son wasn’t supposed to be the one who came out on top in the tournament and it wasn’t fair to Dele or anyone else. He truly was undeserving of the position and opportunity he received, and it filled his guilt to know how he took his best friend’s place in the process of it. At least Son was glad that Harry was mindful enough and didn’t rush what he wanted to have with him, otherwise it would pain him even more, because it would make it clear how this was a desperate attempt of the King to get his mind off someone else. For now, it only felt as if Harry was studying Son. 

Son let the blond press the healing kisses to his face for a moment, and although he was enjoying it, he lightly pushed him away. Harry looked at him in confusion, wondering if he was scaring Son with his affection, if he was going too fast. 

“...May I ask you the true reason for you to have chosen me as the winner of the tournament even though I lost?” 

Harry was surprised by the sudden question and change of topic, but he wasn’t hesitant to answer. 

“I wanted to have you with me.” He answered honestly. “Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I could not take them off anymore.” 

Son smiled sadly. He was so happy that Harry went that far to get closer to him but was so unhappy that Harry was also doing that to push Dele away albeit he wasn’t aware that Son knows about it. The King managed to eliminate two of his problems in one go in that final. 

“You were smiling, the first time I saw you.” Harry continued, getting Son’s curious attention back to him. “It was before your first duel. You were laughing brightly, being loud and euphoric with your friends. It was a huge contrast to all the other men around you that were serious and angry, ready to slay someone.” 

“You looked so happy and positive even though you were about to fight.” Harry trailed off with a smile as he reminisced. “...I suppose it fascinated me, your vivid smile.” 

Son blushed and went speechless upon Harry’s sweet fondness that was delivered. He never thought the King had been observing his details from the very first time he saw him. 

“And you are truly good with the sword, easily reached the final. So, everything fell into place.” Harry explained further, watching Son’s surprised expression absentmindedly. “I think it was destiny.” 

Son felt his heart beating faster by each word Harry said. However, he only confessed what Son feared. 

“You tampered with destiny.” Son retorted, gulping as he did so. “Dele won, not me.” 

Harry slightly widened his eyes in surprise. His gaze faltered, flicking them away from Son’s hurt look that was directed towards him. The mention of Dele always seemed to bring Harry down, and Son was using it because it wasn’t fair what was happening. Even if Harry truly fell for Son, it doesn’t change what he has with Dele and how he was running away from it. It doesn’t change how Dele was supposed to be there. 

“And we cannot run away from our destiny.” Son complemented, a knowing look in his eyes. 

Naturally, Harry brushed it off and managed to divert the topic. He tried his best to avoid walking into any other troublesome and serious subject, especially one that could go back to the mention of Dele. Son’s guilt was only growing. 

Despite not wanting Dele to see his bruised face, Son didn’t want to avoid him either. Moreover, it was impossible to do that considering how Dele was living in his house. When Son arrived, Dele was trying and failing to cook himself something to eat. Since Son didn’t have much time at his house because of the training, he could rarely cook for Dele anymore. 

“How on earth do you—” Dele cut off his own words as he fiddled with the stove in frustration. He hadn’t turned around to face Son yet but had heard the door, so he figured his friend had arrived. 

Son approached him to see the mess that he was doing. Whatever Dele was trying to cook, it looked terrible. 

“What even is that?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“It was supposed to be a—” 

Dele once again interrupted himself before he could finish his sentence yet this time the reason was different. He had turned to face Son and noticed his completely bruised face. Dele went silent for a couple of seconds and Son looked away under the incredulous stare. 

“What happened?!” Dele dropped everything that he was doing to check on Son, watching him similarly to the way Harry had done not long ago. 

“Hey, careful.” Son warned as he put out the fire that was serving to cook the meal. “You almost burnt whatever that is.” 

“Answer me! Who dared doing this to you?!” 

Son sighed, walking away from the kitchen as he didn’t want to get into this matter. Dele quickly followed behind, not giving him any rest. Son moved to sit on the sofa that was completely different from the ones in the castle and slumped there in mental exhaustion. Dele sat beside him and started to carefully examine the bruises on his face and arms. 

“It was nothing much, do not worry about it.” 

“Nothing much?! I can barely see your skin!” 

Dele carefully reached his fingertips to touch Son’s face, the frustration clear on his eyes as he watched his condition. 

“Tell me, what is happening with you?” Dele tried with a softer voice this time. “You never seem happy when you return from the castle.” 

Son wanted to tell him everything, every little detail that was troubling him, but it wouldn’t get his situation anywhere. In fact, it might have the opposite effect. His reticence was a must but the tacenda was painful. 

“There are some who do not like me.” Son answered, giving a part of the truth to his unhappiness. 

Dele frowned, realising what Son was saying. It wasn’t surprising to him that many would despise Son for reaching what he had while not being of noble blood. 

“So they punish you, is that it?” He asked rhetorically, anger forming in his heart. “That is absurd! Why is Harry not doing anything about it?! And I thought knights and royalty had a code.” 

“Because I did not ask him to.” Son defended the King in a heartbeat. It truly wasn’t his fault. 

Dele sighed through his nose and scowled. He wanted to do something about the situation but had no idea what he could do to get Son out of it. It’s not as if he could invade the castle and stab every single one who picks on Son. 

“Come here, let me fix you.” 

Dele’s voice was so soft that it sounded odd even though Son had heard that tone a few times. Despite often being bratty and sarcastic, Dele was gentle and kind albeit only showing that side to his closest friends. 

Son was hesitant at first but eventually gave in and let Dele guide him to their shared bedroom. He sat on his bed while Dele went search the place for bandages to use on the bruises that covered Son’s arms. 

During his waiting, Son barely noticed how Dele was searching every drawer that he could find around the house. He only realised the problem with it when Dele suddenly stopped in place once he found something in the depths of his wardrobe. Son didn’t need to look to know what it was. 

He had hidden a music box, one of Harry’s gifts, inside the wardrobe as it was such a magnificent box. It was blue with golden details around the lid, and it seemed of more value than anything else in his house, clearly not fit for the place. 

“Since when do you have a music box?” Dele asked curiously, but he wasn’t stupid. 

He gently opened it and a wonderful soothing melody started playing, filling the room warmly. Dele handled it with care, knowing how valuable that object was. 

“U-Uhm...” Son struggled to answer. He didn’t want to lie to Dele and there was no use for it either as his friend must have figured it out. “I-It is a welcoming gift... From Harry” 

Dele gazed at the box with a gloomy stare, grimacing at the thoughts that he was also trying to avoid. Harry seems to treat Son well, a huge contrast to how the blond treats Dele. 

There was an awkward and heavy tension that joined the music in the air. Son didn’t want to take the topic further, but Dele was unhappy. However, before Son could try to console or tell him what was happening although Dele must have connected the dots already, Dele closed the music box and returned it to its previous place in silence. He refocused his attention on getting bandages to treat Son, continuing his search through the house and hoping he didn’t find anything else from Harry. 

Dele returned shortly after with what he managed to find and carefully treated what he could, mimicking Son who had patched him up the day Dele was bleeding when he had battled in the duel against Andrew. Son removed his shirt to reveal more of his bruised body as Dele asked where else he had been hit. Dele painfully looked at the deep bruises on his ribs and stomach, almost feeling the pain from the sight alone. He looked up at Son in saddened concern before diverting his attention back to patching him up. 

Dele’s hands on his body were warm and Son couldn’t get enough of them, wanting to feel that sensation more if he could. It was soothing and heart-warming, similar to the beautiful tune transmitted from his music box, a contradiction to the pain his body and heart endured the past days. Once Dele was done, Son reached for his hand and guided it to his bruised face. Dele looked at him in curiosity, but he understood when Son leaned into the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. He lowly chuckled at Son’s sweet and desperate action of seeking for comfort and gave into it, deciding to help him with what he needed the most at that moment. Dele softly caressed his hair with his free hand, observing how Son was delighted with the touch. 

“Come here.” Dele whispered warmly. 

Son was gently guided to lie on the bed and Dele joined him right after. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man carefully, mindful enough not to press against any of his bruises in any part of his body. Son gladly answered the embrace, finally finding some needed physical comfort in Dele’s arms. They had never done that before, hold each other on a bed, yet none of them found it odd at that moment, quite the contrary, it felt right. The feeling was a reminder to Son of how he wanted to pursue Dele as much as he was being pursued by Harry. 

✾♞❀✾ 

The Kingdom was not in a good place. There was a lot of commotion happening after the King proclaimed the raise of taxes even though it was for their future’s well-being. The people were unhappy and were unable to comprehend how the court made that decision to solve the current hunger problem, and Harry was becoming worried about it. 

Although he tried to not meddle in the Kingdom’s business despite being the Prince, it was impossible for Harry not to care about the outcome. He didn’t enjoy seeing the Kingdom in a rough state despite not being of much help to it. Furthermore, with the threats and pressure for the King not to make the peasants and commoners mad, the Prince could only hope that the dust would die down soon enough. Otherwise, his life would be the first in danger, a method of warning to his older brother as it became clear with the previously received threats. 

Harry was trying to keep his mind off the current situation, ignoring the problems and troubles in order to avoid becoming paranoid. He proceeded with his daily life as usual and wished for the best in the back of his head, ready to help the situation if his brother would request it. Despite not liking to deal with conflicts, the Prince wouldn’t run away from them either if his help was called for. For now, his older brother hadn’t requested anything from him thus Harry carried on with his normal life the best that he could. 

Luckily, Eric made everything easier. Having him around was not only making Harry feel safer but also distracted from the troubles. The Knight’s company alone was relieving and calm-inducing, therefore the Prince could feel at ease to some extent since they were always together. 

They were playing chess that day, and Harry was losing for the third time consecutive, as usual. Ever since the Prince allowed Eric to feel free to entertain himself when they are in the bedchamber, he would often play chess, which led to Harry joining him most of the times. Although Harry was an easy opponent, Eric seemed happy that the brunet often joined him. The Knight would also sometimes play cards with the Prince or read a book by himself, but those instances were rarer. The first time Eric grabbed a book to read, he had moved to sit on his uncomfortable wooden chair by the side of his bed which unsettled Harry. He had suggested, almost demanded, right away for the Knight to use his majestic sofa to sit in order to have more comfort. 

“And I have lost again.” Harry commented with a chuckle as Eric cornered his king on the board. 

“Yet you improve.” Eric replied, knocking the piece down. 

“The closest I got to winning against you was when a stalemate happened.” 

“That is progress.” Eric said lightly, reorganizing the pieces on the table. “Soon you will become my worst rival.” 

Harry laughed, knowing how it would take ages of practice for that to happen. However, the idea of playing chess with Eric for the next years didn’t seem bad. 

He was aimlessly observing the pieces on the table as Eric was in the process of putting them in their respective starting spot, and his eyes darted over to the knight’s piece again. Harry always found himself staring at it, subconsciously treating the knight pieces of his side with more care, sometimes offering them more protection than the king piece, which is probably one of the reasons to why Harry was defeated so easily. 

“Do you have a horse?” Harry asked curiously as he observed the piece that was represented by a horse. 

“Yes, I do. He is currently being taken care of by the stables-master while I cannot see to him.” 

“Do you not miss him?” 

“Sometimes.” Eric chuckled. “But it is normal occurrence for us to be apart for long.” 

“How does he look like?” 

Yet another curious question from the Prince. He could never have enough of knowing about Eric and what is in his life, thus the brunet couldn’t help asking everything he wanted to know. 

“He is gorgeous. White fur, robust and fast.” Eric described, averting his focus to Harry as he finished organizing the pieces on the chess table. 

Harry nodded thoughtfully, using his imagination to picture the horse. He briefly imagined Eric wearing knight armour while mounted on a marvellous horse but quickly brushed that image off his mind as it provoked an odd sensation in him. 

“...Would you like to meet him?” Eric asked carefully, noticing how the brunet was lost in thoughts. “We could visit the stables together.” 

Harry looked at him in light surprise. That idea hadn’t even crossed his mind, but he was glad that the Knight suggested it. The Prince nodded happily in response, keen to meet the afore mentioned horse. Eric shared his smile as he seemed glad that Harry wanted to meet his precious horse and for the opportunity to see him for himself again after such a long time. 

On the following day, Harry and Eric went to the stables as agreed. It has been a long time since the Prince had seen a horse as he usually didn’t need one considering how he stays in the Kingdom. He was excited to meet Eric’s horse and happy to allow their reencounter. 

The stables smelled of chaff and dirt, but somehow it wasn’t unpleasant. It was the unique scent of a stable filled with several horses, and it had been ages since Harry met with it. Eric was jubilant as he guided the Prince to the stall his horse was located, after he briefly spoke with the stables-master. 

His horse was indeed as beautiful as Eric had described and as Harry imagined. Its white fur was impeccable, and it looked sturdy, standing proud and strong on its place, ready to take its owner into battle if required. Harry hoped that it wasn’t needed so soon, but the sight of Eric mounted on his horse was an interesting one. He shoved that image off his mind again as he watched Eric fondly caress the horse. 

“What is his name?” Harry asked, realising how he hadn’t questioned that before. 

“Snowball.” Eric answered with a smile, aware of how unpredictable the corny naming was. 

Harry couldn’t help chuckling in amusement. He thought a knight’s horse would have an epic name or something more refined, but this was Eric after all. The Knight met his chuckle and stopped caressing Snowball so excitedly as he noticed how the brunet couldn’t take his eyes off it in awe. 

“Caress him.” Eric suggested warmly, and the memory of when he brought a rabbit for Harry the other day flashed through the brunet’s mind. “Snowball is of no danger.” 

Harry finally stopped watching the horse and met Eric’s eyes upon the suggestion. He wasn’t afraid of horses, but they were unpredictable creatures, thus he never knew when one would try to bite his hand off thinking it is food. 

Shoving his fears aside, Harry gulped and carefully reached his hand to caress Snowball’s head, close to its ear. His hand was hesitant and fearful, yet the reassuring look Eric had on his face motivated him to continue with it. Snowball wasn’t giving any reaction, so Harry figured it was safe and continued caressing its fur in delight. The horse suddenly whinnied and scared Harry momentarily, but he continued with his caress as he realised it was a happy sound. Harry softly giggled at Snowball, smiling dumbly to himself as he fell in love with it. 

Eric noticed his appreciation with a fond smile of his own, seeming to enjoy that Harry liked his horse companion. 

“You do not have a horse?” Eric asked curiously. 

“I am not sure.” Harry replied in honesty. “I might have, but since I never had a need to travel anywhere, I do not know it.” 

He most likely had a horse assigned to him if he ever needed it, but Harry has no memory of which horse it was. 

“When everything goes back to normal and you are able to sightsee outside the Kingdom with me, we will take our horses along.” Eric thoughtfully said. “So, you will meet yours.” 

Harry felt his heart warming up beyond his own comprehension. Eric made it sound so simple and light what was happening in the Kingdom, that everything would be alright in no time and all the Prince should worry about is when he is safe enough to finally visit beautiful landscapes that he would love to see. Furthermore, that Eric would be the one to take him to those places. Harry’s dumb smile that was sprawled on his freckled face wasn’t only because of Snowball anymore. 

With a tender smile, he nodded to Eric in response, agreeing with the blond’s plan for the hopefully near future. Harry would love to go on a trip with him, only the two of them and the world. He would feel free and happy. 

A short and comfortable silence reigned between them as they looked at each other, but their attention was drawn back to Snowball once it snorted. Eric eyed the bucket in the corner of the corridor they were in and noticed it was filled with maize. He approached the bucket and took a handful of the maize then went back to his horse. 

The Knight extended his palm for Snowball and the horse quickly started munching fiercely on the maize that was on his open hand. Harry watched the scene curiously, wondering how Eric looked confident and unafraid at the horse who could accidentally bite his fingers off by the way he was eating. Eric noticed the staring and was quick to offer. 

“Do you want to feed him?” 

“O-Oh, uhm...” Harry nervously tried to refuse. “I-I am certain that I would do it wrong.” 

“All you must do is extend your palm for him.” Eric explained. “He will not bite your skin.” 

Before the Prince could try refusing again, the Knight grabbed another handful of maize from the bucket and delivered it to the brunet’s hand. Harry stared at Eric wordlessly, holding up his hand full of maize awkwardly. 

“Go on.” Eric encouraged. 

Harry bit on his lower lip anxiously but decided to comply with the idea. He slowly began extending his hand for Snowball, his hand trembling and slightly drawing back whenever he reached far. Harry eventually managed to leave his palm right in front of the horse’s mouth, however, the moment he saw his teeth going for his hand he immediately retracted it with a rough movement and an audible gasp, resulting in maize flying all over the place. 

Eric chuckled softly at the occurrence and grabbed another handful of maize for Harry to try again. The Prince was reluctant to make another attempt, about to throw the restored maize away from his hand. A part of him wanted to retry but another part was terrified that he was going to get hurt. A breath escaped through his nose and Harry decided to proceed with it despite his light fear. 

Harry repeated his previous movement, slowly and carefully extending his arm with his palm filled with maize for Snowball. However, before he could reach its mouth, Harry would draw his hand back again in fear each time. He felt stupid but didn’t know how to control his reflexes. 

Then, Eric approached Harry from behind and gently extended his own hand to reach for Harry’s, the one that he was trying to hold up for the horse. The Prince melted as he felt the Knight’s warmth wrap around him with the action. His back was pressed against Eric’s broad chest and he could lightly feel his breath reach his ear, and it was incredibly endearing. 

“Trust me.” Eric whispered softly. 

Harry shivered, nodding absentmindedly when those low words caressed the back of his ear. He let the Knight guide his palm to Snowball’s lips and held his trembling hand in place as the horse began eating on it. Harry felt his heart racing and pounding in his chest, but his hand remained intact. He soon calmed down and trusted that Snowball wouldn’t hurt him by accident, yet his trembling didn’t cease as Eric continued with his body pressed against his own, holding his hand in place. 

When the maize on his hand ended and Snowball stopped eating, Harry felt a light sense of dread wash over him. As expected, Eric moved away from his body and let go of his hand causing the Prince to immediately miss the warm touch. At least Harry was happy and proud that he managed to feed the horse without having his hand bitten off. 

Eric looked at Harry with a smile, and the brunet answered it happily. It was an odd experience feeling a horse’s mouth on his palm yet also fulfilling. They had once again fallen into a comfortable silence, but this time it was broken by the sound of footsteps nearing where they were. The Prince widened his eyes in surprise as he noticed the presence, not expecting to see that person in the stables. 

The royal family of Dredora, a small neighbour kingdom, was visiting Tottenham as they did every year, a part of their treaty. They had arrived last day and now the Princess was standing there, next to them in the corridor of the stables, with her servant following behind. Harry thought it was odd and uncanny for the Princess to be visiting the stables, but he presumed it was the usual formality of touring around the castle that royal guests do. 

The Princess was beautiful and gracious, she could easily entice any person who spoke to her, but Harry didn’t share that view. He never understood why she was liked other than for her appearance. Harry hasn’t met her too many times, but from the few that he has, he was never fond of her. He remembers when she tried to flirt with his brother, and it was a terrible event since she sounded unbelievably shallow. Thankfully, his older brother had showed no interest. 

Harry shook off the memories from his mind and decided to act with the etiquette needed and politely greet the visiting Princess since he was the Prince of the Kingdom and should have the manners. 

“Greetings, Anne. I am—” 

“I remember who you are.” She interrupted him with a smile filled with disdain. “I have visited before or do you not recall?” 

Harry frowned. He had forgotten how she always treated him rudely and never cared to be polite with him. 

“Now, you on the other hand.” She curiously averted her attention to Eric. “I have never seen you here... What is your name?” 

Eric was caught off guard, not expecting to be addressed to by her. 

“I am Sir Eric, Protector of the Prince.” 

The Princess spared Harry a glance then refocused her attention on the Knight. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Anne spoke with a roll of her voice, and Harry hated the sound of it. “I am having a tour of the castle, perhaps you would be kind to accompany me?” 

Harry was completely forgotten in the conversation as the Princess had her focus on Eric alone. He felt his heart clenching, hating to be treated with so much disdain as if he held no importance there. Moreover, she has visited the castle before thus she wouldn’t need anyone’s guidance to show her where to go. 

“I apologise, that is not possible at this moment.” Eric said with a polite smile. “I cannot leave The Prince’s side.” 

For a second Harry painfully wondered if Eric would had gone with her if his duty didn’t bind him to stay with him. 

“What a shame. Oh well, I will certainly see you again, Eric.” 

That was the last thing Anne cheekily said before she went away with her servant. Harry was grateful that the odd conversation was over as he was feeling like a mere statue in it. 

Unfortunately for the Prince, his suffering wasn’t over. His own disdain and dislike for the Princess of Dredora was only growing as he had never liked her before. They were in the reception hall as a formal party was being held, and the Princess was there with the rest of her family. Harry thought that if he were to ignore her existence like they had always done to each other then everything would be alright. However, the Princess seemed to have a weird fascination with Harry's personal knight, which was leading to a lot of displeasure. 

The moment she had spotted Eric, Anne went straight to him. She didn’t bother greeting Harry who was once again forgotten in the conversation. Eric politely answered every attempt of the Princess in making conversation and Harry simply watched from a distance. He wondered if that’s how Eric felt by being his knight, standing guard in place whenever the Prince was talking to someone else. It seemed as if the roles were reversed. 

Harry was bored out of his mind and Anne continued speaking to Eric like they know each other for ages, igniting fury in the brunet’s heart. Furthermore, she would needlessly touch Eric and move closer to his body as she talked, a thing Harry thought was incredibly rude. Despite being a princess, she shouldn’t be crossing boundaries of proximity with a knight that way, they weren’t even of the same kingdom. It was nerve-breaking, and Harry couldn’t wait for her to get tired of whatever she was trying. 

The Princess was giggling before she leaned to whisper something to Eric’s ear. Harry felt the corner of his eyes watering and a sense of painful curiosity fill him as he tirelessly wondered what she said to the Knight that needed to be spoken so secretively. He noticed how Eric shook his head in answer and carefully observed for any other hint but there was none. 

Harry figured he had enough of being treated like a statue and of the Princess’ presence bothering his knight. He turned around and walked away, leaving the reception hall in the middle of the party. Eric had no choice but to follow him and leave the Princess behind. Harry immediately went to his bedchamber in frustration, walking fast as he had never been treated with so much disrespect before, even by all the people who looked down on him. He was aware that Anne was one of those people, always stupidly thought that Harry was ‘too spineless for a man’, but it had never gone this far. 

“That lady is incredibly rude! I do not like her.” Harry said in anger the moment they entered his bedchamber and the door was closed. “Why do you speak with her?” 

Eric was surprised at Harry’s frustrations but seemed to understand what he meant, acknowledging how she was indeed disrespecting his presence and being extremely impolite. 

“I answer her to be respectful.” Eric replied calmly, showing how he was following his chivalrous code from being a knight. “If The Prince wishes me to ignore her, then I shall do it.” 

Harry pondered about the situation for a few seconds. He hated seeing the Knight talking to someone that treated him so badly, moreover, to see him talking to that woman, and he would love to never see them together again. However, reason was still in Harry’s mind as his chain of thoughts continued. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, some calm finally making way to his brain. 

“...No. It is not my place to decide who you speak with... Do as you wish.” 

Although the idea of telling Eric to ignore the Princess was enticing, he didn’t want to be irrational and forbid the blond of talking to someone because of him. Harry doesn’t like to see them chatting, but that doesn’t mean he should take drastic measures and command his knight in social relations to disallow him from speaking. 

The Knight nodded in response and didn’t say anything further. 

It hadn’t been the end of it yet, but Harry was thankful that the royal family of Dredora would be leaving soon. He didn’t want to see the Princess’ face again or be belittled by her snobby existence. She threw herself on any fine man she saw and had been doing the same to Eric and it was upsetting. Harry thought royalty should have more self-respect and values. 

The Prince was taking a morning stroll through the gardens, appreciating the sight and scent of the outdoors to ease his mind from any trouble that could reach it. With the Princess issue in the past days, Harry had forgotten for a moment how his kingdom was still drowning in problems, even forgotten how his life wasn’t safe. 

He appreciated the lilies for a while before moving to delight the beautiful sight of the periwinkles. Harry knelt by their side on the segment filled with them, observing how gorgeous they looked together, as always. He caressed the petals of a periwinkle that he pulled from its root absentmindedly, lost in thoughts as he treated the flower with gentle fondness. 

“Is there something troubling you?” Eric asked, pulling Harry from his distracted thoughts. 

Harry looked at him in surprise, unaware of how the Knight noticed his different emotional state. He would always caress and observe his flowers in silence, thus he wasn’t sure how Eric realised how he was lost in his mind. 

“Why do you think so?” Harry answered with a curious question of his own. 

“You tend to smile when you play with your flowers.” Eric explained honestly. “You are not smiling today.” 

Harry felt heat wash over his freckled cheeks, feeling naked under Eric’s observant eyes. Although the Knight always watched the Prince fiddling with the flowers when they were in the garden, the brunet didn’t expect him to watch his every detail. Harry didn’t even know that he normally smiled to his flowers. 

“Scattered thoughts... But I am fine.” Harry assured with a smile. 

Eric nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t stop observing Harry. The Prince held his gaze silently, ending up lost in thoughts yet again with the space given by the comfortable silence. He observed Eric, mimicking the blond who tended to secretly watch him but with more discretion. Harry remembered the periwinkle that was still in his hand and spared it a glance before looking back up at Eric, a bolt of lightning surging in his brain as he came up with an idea in the heat of the moment. 

He stood up and moved towards the Knight who stayed in place waiting curiously for what the brunet planned to do. Harry then carefully guided the periwinkle to the back of Eric’s ear, gently placing it there. Eric was surprised with the senseless action but didn’t object it, instead he warmly smiled to Harry who had started giggling dumbly upon the sight he created. It should be weird to see a fighter with a beautiful flower resting on his ear, but Harry loved the silly image. 

Eric laughed softly as he figured how stupid he must look at that moment, yet he didn’t mind it as it lightened up the mood. He never seemed to be the one to care much about his image nor was needlessly proud, some men would feel offended having a delicate flower on them but not Eric, he knew it was harmless even if others would mistakenly think it created a fragile concept. 

Harry was appreciating the sight with fondness, having his knight and his favourite flower together was oddly alluring. However, his giggling died once Eric reached for the periwinkle behind his ear and removed it. For a moment Harry feared that the blond got offended by the action or thought it was inappropriate, but the smile lingered on Eric’s face, so he knew that everything was still fine. 

Instead, Eric guided the flower to Harry, placing it behind his ear just as the brunet had done to him. Harry blushed and chuckled nervously as he had no idea how he must look, and Eric watched him tenderly and with so much warmth in his eyes that it was making his mind hazy. 

However, their soft chuckling and giggling disappeared as they suddenly heard footsteps approach them, and it was a deja-vu to the day they visited the stables. 

“So, your reputation precedes you.” A familiar voice ringed in Harry’s ears, and he immediately looked at the origin of it. “What a funny prince.” 

The Princess completed with disdain, observing the flower that laid on his ear. Harry embarrassingly removed it from there and quickly threw the periwinkle aside as his face went red, ashamed of the sight he accidentally allowed someone other than Eric to see. That certainly damaged his bad reputation even further. 

“Why are you in my garden?” Harry asked to mask his shame and because he couldn’t stand seeing her anymore. 

“It is your castle’s garden as far as I am aware of.” She replied with an unamused tone before opening her smile as her attention went to Eric. “I came to ask if Sir Eric would care to accompany me today. I am certain he would not need to stay by The Prince’s side when he is smelling flowers.” 

Eric was about to give the Princess an answer, but Harry was quick to intervene amidst his offended feelings. 

“Can you not see he is busy following his duty?” 

“The Prince is correct. I should not leave his side.” Eric complied. 

Anne almost rolled her eyes in frustration as if she couldn’t hear a ‘no’ for an answer. However, there was a hint of odd desperation lingering in her actions and Harry was starting to notice it. It was strange. 

“I am certain it must be boring following The Prince around like a dog every day.” 

Harry felt his heart ache upon those words. That was incredibly insulting, for both the Prince and the Knight. He once again painfully wondered in the back of his head if Eric would accompany the Princess if he had the choice. 

“It is not. Now, if you will excuse us, The Prince and I are very busy.” Eric said calmly, yet even his voice held annoyance behind it. “This is an important matter.” 

It was even more insulting to say that observing flowers with Harry was more important business than accompanying the Princess, and they were all aware of it. Anne looked frustrated and angry, panicked even, and Harry just wished she would run away crying like a spoiled girl already. 

“I am leaving tomorrow.” She commented angrily, the tone in her voice clearly implying that it was now or never for Eric. 

“Have a safe trip.” He smiled politely. 

The Princess made an angry noise at the back of her throat before quickly walking away stomping in hasty frustration. Harry thought the behaviour of the Princess was weird but was also glad that she was gone. He resisted the urge to celebrate what had followed, especially that she would be leaving in the next day. The Prince was also grateful that the Knight stood up for him and seemed to start despising Anne's presence just as much. 

Eric gave Harry a silent glance before walking over to the periwinkle the brunet had discarded upon the Princess’ arrival and mean comment. He grabbed the flower from the floor and went to Harry then carefully returned the periwinkle behind his ear. Harry felt his heart racing with the small action, smiling nervously when the blond gave him a reassuring smile. 

On their way back to the Prince’s bedchamber, they walked slowly as they had no hurry to do anything that day. There was no council with the King that Harry needed to attend, nor any chores needed to be done as his help with the situation hadn’t been requested by his brother yet. He enjoyed simply walking around with his knight and took no hurry in getting anywhere. 

They were pacing around one of the corridors that lead them to the bedchamber, when they were suddenly surprised by the sound of hushed frantic whispering on the corner of the corridor where they would take a turn. Harry curiously stopped in his tracks and decided to listen to the familiar voices that reached his ears. He shot Eric a knowing glance accompanied by a frown and the blond answered with same curiosity and confusion. The voice belonged to the Princess and the other of a man, they seemed to be arguing about something in a low voice, trying to keep the words from reaching unwanted ears. 

From the spot they began eavesdropping on the conversation. They couldn’t properly see the man the Princess was speaking to, only managed to take a glimpse of his clothing which belonged to a guard of the castle. 

“You were paid plenty for this, yet you fail. The King will be mad.” The man spoke angrily. 

“It is impossible, that knight refuses to go anywhere far from him.” 

Harry widened his eyes, wondering if she was talking about Eric. He looked at him and Eric seemed just as surprised, cautious of his suspicions. 

“You have failed to allure him then.” The guard complemented. 

The Princess was about to retort that man’s words but went immediately silent alongside him. They realised they were being overheard by someone. As their cover was blown, Eric took the turn in the corridor to reveal his presence and look at who she was talking to, but before he could see anything concrete, the man was quickly gone. All the Knight managed was to confirm it was indeed a guard from the castle. 

Harry followed suit as Eric began trying to follow the man and the Princess who quickly ran away. However, they were unable to find Anne as she was long gone and were unaware of any suspicious guards since they could easily blend in with the others. Eric swiftly took Harry to his bedchamber in order to ensure his safety for the time being as danger was revealed. 

They connected the dots and realised how the Princess was paid to allure Eric away from Harry, but the question to who paid her and who was the guard she was talking with were mysterious. The man had mentioned ‘The King’ would be mad, and they were quick to remember the wording of the mysterious man who attempted to hurt Harry the night he went visit Dele a few months ago, who had shouted ‘To the King’ before attacking the Prince. 

Harry was frightened and confused, trying his best to grasp the situation he was in. With the state the Kingdom found itself in, problems overflowing in the commoners’ and peasants' lives, the person or group that was vigilantly looking after the people were attempting to hurt the Prince as they were unhappy. It was the warning Harry received from the hooded man who pulled him from the fountain room the other week becoming reality. They wanted to do something to the Prince in order to use it as a warning and threat to his older brother, the King, if he didn’t fix the situation soon. 

Eric slowly paced around the room thoughtfully, as puzzled and confused as Harry was. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and stared down at the floor, the fear of his life finally starting to down on him. 

“The Princess, when she whispered in my ear back in the party, she asked me to meet her in secret when you were asleep during the night.” Eric commented thoughtfully. “She has been trying to stir me away from you to get you vulnerable.” 

Harry widened his eyes in surprise. He was extremely glad that Eric was the one assigned as his knight and not a disloyal and licentious man. Harry didn’t want to think what would have happened if his knight had left him alone during the night. 

“And now we know for sure that there is a guard involved in this.” He added worriedly. 

“It might be a good time to increase security around you.” 

“No! You are enough.” Harry was quick to argue. “I will only become paranoid if I am surrounded by guards. Not to mention it is impossible to know who is trustworthy anymore.” 

Eric nodded in defeat. He looked as troubled and as worried as Harry was. They truly couldn’t trust anyone, even within the castle. 

“We need to be extremely cautious everywhere we go from now on.” 

Harry hated it but Eric was correct. It was confirmed that people were attempting to hurt him, and the situation would only disappear if the Kingdom’s problems are resolved for the time being or if the culprit is found. It was difficult to handle, but Harry had no choice. 

✾♔♚♔✾ 

Son was in a tough spot. Not only was his heart divided but he was also feeling undeserving of the life he was given, and the weight of the guilt was becoming heavier with each passing day. It was clear that Son was chosen as the winner because Harry didn’t want to give Dele the opportunity to get closer and due to his fascination with Son, nothing to do with his abilities. Son felt that he was taking part in stabbing Dele in the back for taking his place, and hurting Dele was not something he could live with. 

However, letting go of Harry was not something Son wished for either. Every time they spoke, he could feel his heart racing even though they haven’t properly known each other for long, they had started to meet about a month ago. It was all because Son has always liked Harry before the blond even knew of his existence, and it was all because Harry got intrigued by Son before they had even exchanged words. It somehow felt like love at first sight. Yet Son couldn’t help feeling that he was just an easier replacement of Dele sometimes. 

He doesn’t want to be a replacement for anyone and doesn’t want to pick one or the other man either. Furthermore, Son doesn’t want to be in a privileged place where he didn’t earn it, that it was handed to him. He would be no different than every spoiled noble person who thought they were deserving of their position in society because they were born with a silver spoon. 

Son was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise how his training had ended. He looked around and noticed that he was the only person left in the room since no one was friendly enough to warn him of the time. Son sighed in exhaustion and sheathed his sword, unready to call it a day. He didn’t want to go back to his house but didn’t want to stay there in the castle either. In fact, Son didn’t feel like going anywhere as his imposing thoughts invaded his mind. 

He was aimlessly fiddling with the different weapons and armours located on the table next to the dummies when he heard footsteps enter the room after a few thoughtful minutes. Son figured it would be a guard or anyone else about to tell him that he wasn’t required in the place anymore or ignore his existence as they normally do, but the footsteps approached closer to him in silence. Son was so downhearted at that moment that he couldn’t bring himself to care or have any curiosity to look behind to see who it was. 

“Studying weapons?” 

The familiar beautiful voice brought Son away from his mind. The King had such an enticing tone that Son could recognise it anywhere, even underwater. 

“Hah, not quite.” He replied, laying his hand off the small axe. Son turned around to face Harry with a sad smile on his lips. Harry answered it with a knowing glance. 

“Something else then?” 

“Lost in thoughts.” Son answered, another forced smile to the King. “Forgot to take my leave.” 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. There was plain silence in the scarce room for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to Son. The King was doing nothing other than observe him wisely and Son felt naked under his intelligent eyes. 

“Remember when I told you that your smile and enthusiasm caught my attention?” 

Son looked curiously at Harry upon his sudden question, wondering what the reason for it was. 

“I remember.” He replied honestly. Son would never forget the King’s warm words. 

“Ever since you won the tournament, I have never seen them again.” Harry commented. “Neither your enthusiasm nor your happy smile.” 

Son arched his brows in surprise, not expecting Harry to have caught him in his honest feelings. He was clever, an intelligent man, yet it still surprised Son how observant he was despite being a quiet person. 

“I... I apologise.” Son sheepishly said. “I do not want you to think that I am ungrateful for the opportunity.” 

Harry slowly walked closer to him, an unreadable expression on his face that was difficult to describe. It was hard to guess what was on his mind most of the times. 

“What can I do to regain your smile? To hear your laughter again?” 

“I am not sure myself.” Son chuckled sadly, giving half of the truth. 

Harry moved even closer to him with the soft silence that ensued after Son’s words. Son didn’t dare meet his eyes since they stood the closest that they have ever been, but Harry gently reached for his chin and tilted his head to meet his. Against his instinct, Son met those soft blue eyes that were so close to his dark ones and felt captivated in his gaze. There was not a single worry in his head or heart as he fell into those precious eyes. 

Nothing seemed to matter anymore when Son was slightly pulled forward, only enough to break the small distance left. His heart was ringing in his eardrums and his limbs trembling when Harry tenderly reached for his lips. The kiss was gratifying, it soothed and washed away any lingering thought Son had in his mind at that very moment, pushing them away to the back of his unconscious mind. He never thought he would ever feel the King’s lips brush against his, a sight and sensation he had only felt in his dreams. 

Harry carefully deepened the kiss, parting their lips to connect their mouths in passion and undying devotion of keeping it tender. It was only a desperate attempt to get Son to ease his heart, and a desperate attempt to ease his own and Son was aware of it. He felt Harry’s tongue invade his mouth and dance with his, forming a tingling sensation to travel through his limbs in awe. 

Even though Son was cherishing those lips and loving every sensation induced by his tongue, he hesitantly broke the kiss. His eyes were half-lidded as they stared at each other from up close, no one daring to back away now that they’ve finally gotten so close. Although Son was a hopeless romantic, always seeing the best and dreaming that love was perfect, he knew better in this situation and had to ask. 

“Are you using me to escape what you feel towards Dele?” 

He finally managed to open his mouth to ask what has been bothering him for weeks and it felt fulfilling. It was relieving to get that off his chest even though the fear of what would ensue also consumed him. 

Harry averted his eyes in defeat, slightly leaning away from Son as the tension became clear between them. There was no point in running away from that matter and the King noticed it. 

“Is that what you honestly think that I am doing?” He answered with a question of his own, his voice sounding pained. 

“I do not know.” Son replied in honesty. There were so many questions and doubts in his head that it was hard to form a concrete opinion on anything. 

“I truly like you, Son.” Harry affirmed softly yet firmly. 

“But you also like Dele... Correct?” 

Harry sighed through his nose, shaking his head to himself as the mention of it seemed to pain him deeply. 

“It is complicated.” He said in a breath and was about to completely move away but Son quickly held him in place, surprising him with the sudden movement. 

“You are not brothers!” Son firmly stated. “It does not matter that a part of your blood is connected, you have never been family!” 

Harry was baffled and astonished at Son’s blunt words, realising many things at once. He softened his expression but didn’t look any less stunned. 

“I-I see the two of you are very close.” Harry commented. He knows that for Dele to have told Son about that issue it meant that they deeply trusted one another. 

“As close as the two of you are.” Son revealed sadly. He never spoke to Dele about it, but it was clear how they regarded each other as more than friends, and Son only realised it after they kissed. Yet he still wasn't certain if Dele is aware of it. 

Once again Harry was amazed, understanding what Son was implying. It was an odd mess what the three of them have. The King runs away from Dele but moves closer to Son, and Dele tries to have Harry and ends up having Son instead, meanwhile Son was stuck trying to have both all his life. 

“Why can you not accept him?” Son asked curiously, somehow pryingly. “I can see you agree with what I said.” 

The King took longer to answer, the longest he ever had which was unnatural. He thought hard about the matter, pondering the words he could use to explain what was wrong with him, yet even he seemed to be lost about it. 

“I am not so sure myself.” He said in honesty. “Maybe because he is my little brother’s closest friend? Because I know him since I was a child? Because he is the first man I—” 

It was difficult for Harry to say it out loud, and Son acknowledged it. He was in deep denial about Dele because he has run away from him his entire life, ever since they were kids. It was difficult to accept something he fought hard against even if there wasn’t a solid reason for it. 

It was easier to deal with Son because he had the upper hand, he guided what they could have and felt with more care. Contrastingly, Dele makes a jumbled mess of emotions and ignites them all at once in an intense manner, and it terrified Harry because he couldn’t control it one bit. He hates not having something under control, and his feelings for Dele were always a chaos as it was his first love. Son knows about it because Dele makes him feel the same, but the difference is that he was accustomed with Dele and had nothing to run away from since they had always been just friends. At least until recently. 

“You worry too much.” Son smiled, and this time it was an honest smile. It should be daft to say that to Harry when he is also someone who spent too much time worrying about every little thing. They had that in common, and that in difference with Dele who has always been too carefree. 

Nothing ever seemed to be in place with the three of them. 

When Son returned to his house that day, he was set on his wish. He wanted to tell Dele what happened and what was happening between Harry and him, at least the best that he could. Dele deserves to know, and Son wants to take that off his chest, reduce his guilt if possible. He doesn’t want to do anything behind Dele’s back, they had never done that before, and Son doesn’t want to be the one to keep things hidden. 

Dele was sitting on the chair in one end of the table when Son arrived, playing cards by himself, a deck that he had stolen in a tavern once. He was focused on his game but spared Son a greeting as the latter moved to sit on the opposite end of the small wooden table. Son carefully observed Dele with unsettled eyes, unsure of how he was going to start the needed conversation. 

“I think I am missing a card.” Dele commented as he furrowed his brows in confusion, realising that his deck was incomplete thus he couldn’t finish the game. 

He gave a quick glance under the table but was unable to find the missing card and sighed in frustration. Dele threw the cards aside in light anger and slopped in the chair as his game became useless. 

“I should steal a complete deck of cards next time.” He said, crossing his arms as he focused his attention on Son who wasn’t doing anything else other than watch him, earning his attention. 

“Or only steal that one missing card.” Son suggested before coming up with a better idea. “Or perhaps stop stealing.” 

Dele grinned and gave a scornful laugh. 

“If I could afford things, I would.” He retorted. “Speaking of so, how was it today? No daft men trying to hurt you again?” 

“No one tried anything—I-I mean... No one tried to hurt me.” 

Dele eyed him suspiciously, noticing the wording. 

“Then what did someone try?” 

Son fell silent. He gulped nervously as he mustered all the courage that he had to walk into the topic. 

“U-Uhm, I was kissed.” He confessed, hiding the person behind the action unwillingly. 

Dele’s gaze turned cold for a moment and he slightly widened his eyes in surprise, but his uncaring façade was quickly back on his face. 

“Oh? Did those men realise that it is more effective to kiss you than to punch you?” 

Although Dele said it in jest, Son noticed the missing playful smile that should had followed with it. It was only making the situation harder. 

“N-No... It was Harry...” 

Dele stiffened on his chair although he kept his composure, already expecting that to be revealed. He crossed his arms defensively and bit the inside of his cheek. Son didn’t need to be a master of people to see how Dele was bothered about it, hurt even, and he hated the sight albeit Dele tried to mask his disdain. 

“Great. So you won both the tournament and Harry from me.” 

Son’s heart sank to the depths of his sorrow upon hearing Dele’s pained words. He even felt the corner of his eyes tearing up with the guilt that took over his body. Son felt like a horrible person, and Dele just confirmed it in the undertone. 

Dele sighed as he noticed his cruel words towards Son. He is conscious that he shouldn’t be taking his frustrations out on him, but it was difficult to handle everything in his usual light manner. 

“Sorry, I did not mean it that way. I am happy for you.” Dele commented, trying to make up for his previous harsh words yet the pain in his voice was still there. 

Son hated the situation. It should be heaven on earth to be in the King’s heart to an important extent, yet breaking Dele’s felt like hell. Son knows that Dele felt as if he was being left behind, and Son was a part of the reason for it even though it was accidental. 

He wasn’t certain if it was because of his frustrations or his bottled emotions, but Son didn’t bother following reason and instead gave in to what his heart was commanding him to do at that moment. He got up from his chair and made his way to where Dele was sitting, staring at him with determined eyes. Dele looked at him in light confusion, frowning as he met his gaze, not understanding what Son was planning on doing. 

Before Dele could ask, Son quickly leaned down to meet his lips as he cupped Dele’s face with both hands. It was the result of a hidden desperation built over time that had been pressed to silence. Dele’s breath hitched in surprise, but he took only a mere second to answer the passionate kiss Son suddenly bestowed them. Son pulled him up which resulted in the chair being knocked over as they continued their heated kissing and cornered Dele against the table. 

The cards laying on the surface were long forgotten as Son put Dele on the table, making him sit on it. Dele immediately opened his legs for Son to settle himself between them, eager to complement the desperation that was shared by both. Dele roamed his hands and fingers over Son’s hair, shoulders and back, diving into the maddening sensation that set them out of their minds. Son broke their fierce kiss breathlessly and answered Dele’s gaze for a moment before reconnecting their mouths. Their tongues brushed together in a suffocating manner, taking away the little breath they had left, yet they didn’t care about breathing at that instance. 

Dele boldly reached his hand to feel Son’s crotch, causing him to break the kiss panting as he looked at Dele lustfully. Son began kissing and licking down Dele’s neck as he allowed Dele to continue with what he wanted. Dele rubbed Son’s cock through the fabric of his trousers, earning a breathless moan in response and a light bite on his neck. He took it as a sign to follow with it and immediately tugged his cock out, holding firmly in his hand before using his other one to desperately free his own length. Son backed away from his neck and reached for Dele’s cock the moment the latter removed it from his own trousers with his eyes asking for Son to touch him as well. 

It was desperate and impatient when they started moving, their hands rubbing each other as if they were craving for their shared release to relieve some of the tension that had been consuming them in the past weeks ever since they had first kissed. They moaned in unison breathlessly, panting heavily as they got lost in the feeling. Dele was mindlessly throwing a curse word here and there under his breath amidst his pleasure. 

Dele stopped his movements on Son’s cock, reaching for his own to briefly remove Son’s hand from it and join their members together. They moaned louder at the new sensation of feeling their cocks rub against each other and it was driving them madder. Son didn’t take long to take a firm hold of their joined cocks in his hands and start to stroke them together, just what Dele had asked for with his previous action. Dele leaned back on the table and let Son take control of pleasuring them. He couldn’t count the number of times that he wanted to do something like this with Son. 

“Oh, how I am certain that Harry would love to see you this way.” Dele teased breathlessly, observing Son’s flushed frowning face as he worked hard on their members. 

Son had his eyes closed but met Dele’s as he heard those words. His face flushed a deeper shade of red, yet he didn’t look away, instead he held Dele’s hazy dark gaze that looked so blissed. 

“Same for you.” 

Dele grinned momentarily before faltering to a moan as Son’s movements grew faster, driving both to reach their peak. It was a well-known fact to both that Harry would love to see Dele and Son becoming a mess. 

Their sounds were growing louder and the air thinner, Son’s hands were desperate and sloppy, and Dele could barely meet Son’s eyes anymore. They were about to reach their high and nothing could stop them anymore. 

“D-Dele, I already...” 

“Come.” 

Son didn’t need to be told twice. He felt the warm essence escape from both their cocks and their heavy breathing fill the heavy air as they came. They couldn’t think of anything else at that moment as they reached their orgasms in unison, always doing everything together. Their minds were hazy, and reason didn’t want to enter their brains as to what they had just done. 

They watched each other catch their breath and come down from the peak, the aftermath allowing some lazy thoughts to enter their mushy heads. Their odd friendship just reached one of the summits of intimacy. There was no turning back now. 

✾♞❀✾ 

The situation of the Kingdom was only getting worse. Recently, a riot happened in the village and the tension was building. The peasants and commoners demanded the problems to be solved immediately but there was nothing the King could do other than wait for his plan to work and subsequently decrease the taxes once the hunger and crops problems are solved. 

Harry was terrified. Although he trusted his knight to look after him, there are things that cannot be avoided. He would spend most of his time in his bedchamber, not daring to leave his safe place anymore, he even stopped taking his usual strolls through the garden. The Princess of Dredora disappeared the day after they overheard the conversation, and the only explanation they heard for it was that she returned earlier to her kingdom for personal reasons, and the rest of the family followed soon after. They had no means to question her, just as intended by the people behind the scheme, leaving them in the dark as to who they should distrust. 

Knowing how there was someone, or multiple people, infiltrated in the castle itself was beyond frightening. It meant that the Prince wasn’t safe anywhere, hence his reticence in his chambers. However, Harry was only human and felt a need to leave his room every now and then, even if it was to stretch his legs through the corridors. He made sure to at least stay in places where there were more than one guard. 

Harry was pacing around in the halls after hours spent in his bedchamber, wanting to relieve some of the solitude and caged sensation that was dreading him. He briefly visited his brother and asked if he needed his aid, but the King was very busy to even properly answer any of his conversations, instead only assured that it wasn’t required anything of him. Harry then went to the pavilion that led to the garden but stayed in its main corridor where he could glance at some nature from afar, not daring to walk into the garden that only its entrance was guarded. It was a grim thought to think the place Harry had felt the happiest in the castle could be where his downfall is. 

He spotted Ben talking to a couple of guards there, the jailer who was a friend of the family for ages. It had been a long time since Harry spoke to him, and amidst his boredom decided to approach the jailer. When Ben noticed his presence, there was an expression of surprise on his face, as if he realised or remembered something at the sight of the Prince and his knight. 

“Hello, Ben. It has been a long time since I last saw you in the castle.” 

“Oh, Your Highness. I had not seen you there.” Ben commented. “You know how it is, busy the life of a jailer.” 

The two guards that Ben was talking to eyed Harry then went back to their on-guard stance in the corridor, and Harry was quick to notice that one of them was the guard who mocked him for crying in the relics chamber when he had gone fetch his sword for Dele back during the tournament days. 

“I suppose you are correct.” Harry smiled then asked curiously. “Has Dele created any trouble recently?” 

Ben scoffed. “When does he not? But I have not seen him arrested recently if that is what you refer to.” 

The Prince chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. It was easier to ask when Dele isn’t getting himself in trouble. At least he is glad that Dele hadn’t gotten arrested in the past weeks. 

“I was reminded by your sight. Royal Advisor Hugo was requesting your presence with the King.” Ben said as he averted his attention to Eric. 

“Me? What of the Prince?” Eric asked curiously, wondering why they needed to speak with him. They had seen Hugo and the King not long ago which meant something must have happened in this short time. “What is the matter to be treated?” 

“It was specific to The Protector of the Prince. They wanted to talk to you aside from him.” Ben replied, then looked at Harry. "In fact, I should not be saying this in front of you.” 

“The content of it I do not know. Hugo was frantic when requesting it, seemed urgent.” He continued thoughtfully. 

Eric furrowed his brows then nodded in acknowledgement. Despite not wanting to be apart from Harry in a moment like this, he couldn’t disobey orders coming from the King and his advisor. Hopefully the matter they wanted to treat would be quick. 

“I shall stay with Ben as you go.” Harry assured to Eric. “I will not go anywhere by myself.” 

“Even because I would not allow it.” Ben friendly mocked. “I am certain that your brother and your knight would kill me if I let you stray on your own.” 

Harry chuckled at his words. Ben has always been nice to him and to his family despite the bad reputation the Prince has. 

“I will not be long.” Eric affirmed as he gave Harry a last worrisome glance before following with his demand. 

The moment the Knight disappeared from his sight, the Prince felt his heart clench and his limbs grow cold with a tinge of fear and sadness. He truly hoped that Eric wouldn’t be long because he was missing the safety emitted by his presence already. 

“So, what are the latest news? How is your family?” Harry impatiently tried to make conversation in attempt to distract himself in the meantime as they waited for Eric’s return. 

The two guards that were on their post in the corridor began walking towards them, but Harry barely paid them any mind as Ben spoke. 

“They are in good health.” He answered unsurely, eyes shifting to the guards. 

“I am glad to hear that.” Harry smiled then let a frustrated breath escape his lips. He had a bad feeling and started to anxiously fidget in place, wishing for Eric’s presence more than anything, consequently realising how badly used he is to being far from his knight. 

The guards continued approaching the Prince and Ben’s eyes went gloomy. Harry curiously glanced at them but the expression on their faces were unreadable although their eyes were determined and held more fire than the guards that he has seen keeping watch. 

“I am truly sorry, Harry.” Ben said in a small and strained voice, looking at him in worry. 

“What—” 

Harry was about to question what Ben was sorry about, but the guards surrounded his body and quickly grabbed him. Before the Prince could call for help, he felt an immense pain in the back of his head and then nothing anymore. 

At some point, Harry could faintly hear a loud ruckus filling his ears. He couldn’t move his weak body as his limbs were paralysed, his conscious mind barely there. There was no memory of what happened as he was half-awake, unaware of what was taking place and where he was. He could feel the cold floor beneath him and hear metal clashing, perhaps swords meeting in anger. There were voices, and one of them he could easily recognise. 

There was the loud sound of something or someone falling to the ground, then Eric’s voice reached his ears although he was unable to comprehend what he was saying. Harry managed to briefly open his eyes, meeting the sight of the two guards being restrained by other guards and Eric kneeling in front of him. Just as quickly as he opened his eyes they closed again. All he could faintly feel was someone picking him up and loud frantic voices of worry surrounding him, unknown voices proclaiming that The Prince was attacked. 

Eric was truly mad at himself at that moment. He should have never left Harry with anyone else, even with close family friends, and walk into an obvious trap. The Knight had trusted Ben because both the Prince and the King trusted him deeply, yet it turned out to be a mistake. He was quick to notice how it was a trap the moment he arrived in the chamber the royal advisor was, he was talking to someone else and asked Eric why he was there and where the Prince was. As soon as that question had reached his ears, he realised his mistake and quickly ran back to the pavilion, summoning the guards he spotted in the corridor to immediately follow with him. Even if one of the guards were not trustworthy, the odds of every single one of them being a traitor was low. 

They luckily managed to arrive in time to stop the two guards from taking Harry away. Ben had been quick to escape, but the guards that accompanied Eric and himself were able to stop the unconscious Prince from being taken. Eric commanded the guards that helped him to go after Ben as he focused his attention on Harry who laid unconscious on the floor when the fake guard that was holding his body dropped him there to fight Eric and the guards. It was a relatively easy fight as the two guards were outnumbered and were nothing more than ordinary fighters, meaning they were indeed spy guards and not infiltrated assassins or skilled warriors like the man who tried to attack the Prince before. 

Eric requested four of the guards to take the infiltrators captive while the rest chased after Ben, then he picked up Harry to guide him to a safer place. Naturally, he made sure the guards passed the occurrence to the King and let him know of what happened and the three traitors involved. Although Ben was still on the loose, he was clearly an accomplice. 

The matter about the infiltrators should be dealt later, the Knight’s priority was accompanying Harry at that instance. He carried him to his bedchamber, the place where the brunet felt the safest, then carefully laid him on his bed before gently removing his shoes. Harry was still unconscious, and Eric took the time to examine his head. The hit he had received was strong enough to put him down but not enough to kill or even wound him deeply. Eric hated the sight of Harry unconscious as it was a completely different feeling than when he was peacefully asleep, especially since the blond felt like he was the one to blame. 

If the guards, and Ben, were to try anything while Eric was still with the Prince, the Knight would had managed to defend Harry. The two guards and the jailer were no match to the skills of a talented knight, thus they waited for the perfect opportunity to get rid of Eric first and then attack the Prince when he was completely vulnerable. It worked to a certain extent, but thankfully Eric was quick-witted enough to return to Harry just in time. They were almost gone when the Knight and the guards arrived, and the blond hated to think what could had happened if he was a moment too late. 

He was seated next to him on the bed, carefully observing Harry’s fair face to notice any signal of his awaking, but the brunet laid still on the mattress. Eric is conscious that only time could get him back to consciousness, but he hopes it was as soon as possible. Amidst his troubled thoughts, he heard the door of the bedchamber opening. Eric immediately stood up and reached for his sword, but relief washed over him as he noticed it was only the King. 

The Knight sheathed his sword and made space for King Harry to check on his younger brother. He seemed worried, baffled at what happened. The King came in such a hurry that he must be still processing the events and unaware of some details. 

“What happened?” King Harry asked, turning his attention to the Knight. “What the guards are saying is true?” 

“Jailer Ben warned me that your advisor, Hugo, requested my presence alone under your order.” Eric explained calmly, shoving his emotions aside for the sake of professionalism before his king. “I realised it was a trap when I met with him, Your Majesty.” 

King Harry scoffed in disbelief, not wanting to believe that Ben was involved in the rebellion and that he was going to hurt his brother. 

“That was a terrible move.” He scolded. “Truly unwise of you to leave my brother alone under false pretences.” 

Eric nodded his head in defeat, agreeing to what King Harry was saying. 

“I apologise. It will not happen again.” 

“Yes, it will not indeed...” The King commented thoughtfully before diverting the topic. “I have sent guards after Ben, and soon I will declare that he is wanted alive in the Kingdom. A bounty on him to inspire the people to help if he shall hide in the village.” 

Eric gulped at how the King affirmed that his mistake wouldn’t repeat but shoved the mysterious words aside as he heard of the measures taken. 

“That will be wise, My Lord.” 

“I am most certain that they are not the only ones involved. Not even in the castle.” 

“I agree.” Eric wanted to reveal how Prince Harry was attacked before but held it back since the Prince would feel betrayed by him. “We should interrogate the two guards and Ben once he is found. 

“Yes, that will be done.” 

There was a short pondering silence that filled the air, both men were lost in thoughts and attempting to create solutions to the imminent danger. However, it was broken by the unexpected low sound of the Prince’s voice. 

“Eric... Eric... Where are you?” 

His weak voice was barely there as he was still unconscious, seeming to be speaking in his delusional fainted state of mind, unaware of his own words. They immediately looked at the Prince and Eric was quick to return to him. He sat by his side on the bed like earlier then carefully held his hand. 

“I am here.” Eric whispered back, hoping that somewhere in Prince Harry’s mind he would hear his reassuring words. 

The King eyed the scene suspiciously, staring at Eric and his younger brother in knowing curiosity. He left the room without a single word, and the Knight didn’t pay attention as his main focus was the Prince alone at that moment. 

There was a surge of pain in the back of his head, but the shock of what happened hurt more than the physical discomfort that luckily wasn’t strong despite the hit. Harry woke up with a start, chest heaving as he panted, eyes wide as he looked around to identify where he was. Some of his worries were eased when he noticed Eric’s presence there. The Knight was seated by his side on the bed, holding his hand and seeming surprised by his awaking. 

“W-Where am I?!” Harry asked on a whim as he sat up, lightly woozy from just waking up. 

“You are safe.” Eric was quick to reassure. “We are in your chambers.” 

The Prince calmed down to some extent as he realised what Eric was telling him was true. He has no memory of what happened between him being hit on the head and getting to his room. 

“The two guards are being held captive, and the jailer will be found soon.” 

Harry grimaced upon Eric’s explanation. He still couldn’t believe that Ben, a family friend, was allowing the rebellion to happen. Moreover, that he allowed him to get hurt. The Prince guessed that the Knight must have arrived in time to impede something worse from happening then taken him to his bedchamber and waited for him to regain consciousness. 

He barely noticed how Eric was holding his hand, only realising it once the blond guided it to his lips then pressed a small kiss to his knuckles as an apology. 

“I will never leave you again. Never.” Eric affirmed with a sad voice, feeling guilty for letting what followed to happen. “Even if The King demands for it, I will not.” 

The Prince looked at him with devastated eyes of his own, despising the situation that they were in. He doesn’t believe that it was Eric’s fault, he had no way of knowing that a close friend of the royal family would be a traitor. Furthermore, the Knight managed to rescue him in time, quickly making up for his mistake. 

Before Harry could take a hold of himself, he felt the corner of his eyes tearing up as he gazed Eric’s expression of pure concern. Tears started to stream down his face in sorrow and fear although some relief washed over him for being safe for the time being, that his knight managed to save him for now. 

“Are you in pain?” Eric asked worriedly, glancing at his head that had been previously hit as he imagined the tears were of physical pain. 

“No, I-I... I am afraid.” Harry managed to say amidst his weeping. 

“Do not be frightened, we already know some who are involved in the scheme. Soon all will be over.” 

“You saved me today, but what if tomorrow something worse happens?” Harry asked as more tears trailed down his soft face, wetting his freckles and below. 

“You will not die.” Eric firmly assured, never letting go of his hand. “I would not let it happen.” 

“I do not want you to die either.” 

Eric looked at Harry in defeat, observing the tears that refused to cease as the brunet whined sadly through his pained words. He might need to sacrifice himself to save Harry someday and that is simply how things are. 

The Knight approached even closer to the Prince on the bed, moving the grasp from his hand to reach for his face instead. He cupped it with both hands, resting their foreheads together while holding Harry’s sorrowful gaze with his own. Harry stopped shedding tears due to surprise with the sudden proximity, completely focused on Eric alone. 

“I will take you to see the mountains, large rivers, the vast sea and sand. I promise you this.” Eric said, his soft yet firm voice holding a determination that Harry had never heard before, not even when the blond followed with his obligations. “Even if that kills me, I will. I promise.” 

Harry felt his heart beaming with so many mixed emotions upon those words. It was an intimate promise, and that was somehow more valuable than a knight’s oath. Harry was reminded how Eric had sworn on his life and death to keep him safe months ago, when they hadn’t even spoken yet. 

He couldn’t stop staring back into Eric’s small blue eyes that held his gaze with fond devotion. Eric still cupped his face in place, mere inches apart from his own, as if he were to back away something bad would happen and didn’t want to risk it. Enough had happened already and Eric would rather die than endanger Harry again for a second. 

Eric began to slowly stroke his cheek with his thumb amidst their intimate sorrowful stare in silence. Despite his life being at risk not long ago, Harry had never felt more alive than at that very moment. Eric gave everything a meaning, and he made everything seem safe and comforting. No matter what would happen tomorrow, Harry doesn’t ever want to be apart from him again, answering the mutuality of Eric’s comforting words that reassured that their future was bound together. Even if it kills Harry, Eric is the only one that he wants more than anything in his life, even the most precious of things. 

Harry might had questioned his own thoughts and actions if the circumstances were different, but at that moment he was carefree. He finally managed to briefly avert his gaze from Eric’s, only to momentarily flick his eyes over his thin lips that looked unbearably endearing. They seemed to hold the greatest comfort he could ever feel. Eric noticed the look and embraced the soft and warm change in atmosphere that surrounded their bodies, most of all, their hearts. 

They slowly broke the distance at the same time, softly connecting their lips together as they shared the same feeling as if they were magically connected. Harry resisted the urge to cry further as he had never felt that immense sensation washing over him, had never felt so complete until having his mouth connect with Eric’s. In fact, apart from when he shared a curious peck with Dele when they were much younger, it was Harry's first kiss. Eric seemed to be in a similar state of mind when they briefly parted from the kiss that held so much meaning behind, looking back to Harry’s half-lidded eyes with the same gaze. 

Eric brought their lips back together and Harry gladly allowed it to happen, answering the firmer kiss with more intent of his own. They parted their lips as Eric deepened the kiss, invading Harry’s sweet warm mouth with his tongue. Harry pulled him closer in response, letting a small whimper escape from the back of his throat once their tongues brushed together. Because of Harry’s movement, Eric slightly moved on top of him as Harry was on his way to lie back down on the mattress and pull Eric along, but he was stopped by the blond who broke the kiss to ask in a whisper. 

“Are you certain of this? I do not wish for your regrets.” 

“I want you.” 

With that honest answer emitted by Harry’s own whisper, Eric proceeded with the kiss. He climbed on top of Harry who laid his back on the silky sheets, uncaring how he still had his boots on. They continued dancing their tongues together as Harry started holding onto the front of Eric’s vestment, pulling him closer to his body. He never knew how much he wanted this until now. Eric roamed his hands over the brunet’s upper body before breaking their kiss to press his lips in random places of his face, neck and ear. He was cherishing with kisses every bit of skin that he could currently reach. 

Eric slowly began undressing Harry, gently removing his upper clothes before doing the same to his lower vestment then proceeding to remove his undergarment. It wasn’t rushed or desperate, Eric’s movements were slow and mindful, not wishing to scare the shorter man in such a delicate moment that they shared. Once Harry was completely undressed, with all his skin and body unveiled to Eric’s eyes, the blond couldn’t help taking a moment to appreciate the sight. 

Harry felt his cheeks grow pink under the silent stare. He was lightly ashamed to be naked under someone’s gaze and even more of his own body. Harry hardly had any defined muscle, and his chest wasn’t sturdy nor his arms strong like Eric’s body of a fighter. It was embarrassing how fragile he must look compared to his knight, but the blond didn’t seem to mind it. Eric briefly backed away to remove his shoes and start doing the same to his own clothes, unveiling everything he also had to show then joined to be on top of the brunet again. Harry eyed the new view in awe, never imagining that he would get to see his knight bare as the day he was born before him, nor the sight of his hard length. 

Eric slowly trailed his hands over Harry’s chest and abdomen, appreciating the skin with his touch this time. Harry did the same, curiously wishing to feel Eric’s body that was so different than his. He even spotted a scar on his broad chest, wondering what the story behind it was. Perhaps he could ask him another time, if Eric was willing to share the memories of the fights he has seen. 

Harry trailed his fingertips over the scar in curious yet worried awe, looking up at Eric when the blond noticed the action. Eric grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there as a sign of reassurance. He then leaned back down to meet Harry’s lips, pulling him into a fond and heart-warming kiss that held a tinge of hunger behind it. Without breaking it, Eric caressed one of Harry’s nipples, causing the brunet’s breath to hitch, before guiding his hand further below until he reached his erect member. 

Eric gripped his cock and Harry broke the kiss with a small breathless moan. He had never been touched there before by anybody else, and the fact that it was Eric’s hand made the sensation ten times better. Eric stroked his length a couple of times, observing how the brunet fluttered his eyes, then ceased his movements to trail his hand down. He carefully spread Harry’s legs while maintaining eye contact with his glossy and nervous eyes, settling himself between them. Eric brought his fingers to his own mouth to coat them wet with saliva and spit then guided to Harry’s untouched entrance. Harry immediately widened his eyes and gasped, so Eric ceased his action and softly asked. 

“You do not want it?” 

“I-I simply do not understand it.” Harry confessed sheepishly. 

He barely understands how it worked between two persons of different sex, let alone between two of the same one. 

“I will be gentle.” Eric promised, whispering. “But if you want me to stop at any time, do not be afraid to tell me so.” 

Harry nodded shyly in response, trusting Eric to take good care of his unexperienced body. He is conscious that his knight would never hurt him. 

Eric shared his gaze before averting his attention back to his entrance, retracting his wet fingers towards it. Harry was slightly trembling in anticipation but was also curious of what would follow. Eric started to carefully and slowly breach his hole with an index finger, focusing on his action to not scare or hurt Harry while also paying attention to his expressions to see if he wanted him to stop. Harry whimpered surprisedly with the sensation of something entering him, but it wasn’t bad, only new and odd. Eric continued pushing his finger inside until it was deep enough to cause a reaction but not enough to hurt, keeping mindful to make it a good experience for the brunet. 

Harry whimpered lowly, biting on his lower lip as he closed his eyes. Eric began moving his index finger inside, slowly and shallowly at first, getting Harry used to the sensation of the movements. He then slightly fastened the pace, earning small whimpers as Harry started clutching onto the silky white bedsheets. Eric let him grow used to it before slowly inserting a second finger, to stretch his hole enough so that what would follow doesn’t hurt. Harry moaned this time, not understanding why his body was feeling that way with those movements and stretch but enjoying it. 

Eric deepened the movements and angled the thrust of his fingers on different angles inside, trying to find something specific, a spot that would make Harry feel even better. Harry let a high-pitched noise escape his mouth as he felt an unbelievably good sensation wash over his limbs. He widened his eyes in surprise and looked down to Eric’s hand to see what he was doing that ignited the new intense feeling. Harry noticed how Eric had his fingers deep inside him, almost to his knuckle, and he could feel him curling them to a specific region inside which made the movements feel completely painless and wonderful instead. Eric continued with the thrusts to his spot, relishing how Harry was truly enjoying it. 

To see the Prince like that was a true privilege that the Knight was forever grateful for. Harry was moaning, face contorting beautifully and was slightly arching his back off the bed whenever those fingers thrusted to his sweet spot, thighs trembling as he couldn’t control his reactions. He never knew his body could feel that good. Harry squirmed a last time on the bed before Eric ceased his movements and removed his fingers having felt his inside loose enough to follow with the next step. 

Harry was panting and his face was flushed as he opened his heavy eyes to look back to Eric who had stopped moving as he carefully watched the brunet. Harry glanced at Eric’s hard member and a surge of curiosity took over him. He wanted to touch it, feel the length in his hand as he had never touched someone else before, yet he didn’t know if he could. Eric didn’t take long to notice his stare. 

“...Can I?” Harry asked breathlessly, shyly as he didn’t dare finishing the sentence of his question. 

Eric nodded reassuringly, allowing Harry to touch anywhere he wanted. Harry hesitantly reached his hand to grab his cock, feeling his own briefly leaking upon the sensation of having Eric in his hand. It was longer and thicker than his, and Harry couldn’t stop curiously staring as he shyly gave it a few strokes. He also experimentally guided his other hand up to his broad chest and lightly caressed one of his nipples as he continued his hesitant and feather touches to his member. Harry had felt good there when Eric did the same, so he figured the blond would like it too. Eric hummed in response as he watched Harry exploring what he was finding out, and the brunet blushed deeply as he felt fulfilled for also igniting a good sensation to Eric’s body. 

Harry continued with his shy strokes on his cock for a while until there was precum leaking out of it, nervously biting on his lower lip as he observed Eric to see if he was making him feel good. Eric lowly hummed again before gently stopping his movements to press a reassuring kiss to Harry’s lips. He used the precum escaping to coat his length with some wetness to make everything easier then positioned himself, leaning down to be close to Harry through it. Harry watched him curiously, wondering if Eric’s large member would fit inside him but trusted the blond to know what he was doing. 

“I need you to relax for what comes next.” Eric softly explained, caressing the back of his thighs as he whispered. “Avoid tensing up.” 

Harry nodded in response but wasn’t sure if he understood what he was supposed to do. He figured his muscles needed to be at ease and decided to focus on not getting nervous. However, the moment Eric started to push his cock inside his hole, Harry couldn’t focus on anything anymore. He shut his eyes tightly and whimpered upon the intrusion, feeling the immense stretch of having Eric enter his soft warmth. It was consuming and Harry couldn’t help tensing up as Eric slowly pushed deeper, the new sensation slightly frightening him initially. 

“Shh.” Eric cooed him, trying to make him relax before he could move. 

His voice was also breathless as he panted heavily, yet he tried to maintain enough focus on taking good care of Harry. Eric pushed his cock the furthest that he could without hurting the brunet then stilled, letting a breath escape his lips as Harry whimpered. Now Eric can enjoy Harry’s body and Harry can enjoy Eric’s. 

Eric let Harry grow used to the sensation of being filled with his length which was different than his fingers, then he started to slowly move in shallow thrusts and rolls of his hips. Harry reached for his back and began holding him as if his life depended on it, subsequently bringing Eric closer to him, leaving their faces mere inches apart. 

He reopened his eyes to watch Eric for comfort, the sight of him was reassuring and calming, making his previous tension and anxiety to wash away, also making the blond’s movements easier. Harry noticed a bead of sweat trailing down Eric’s temple as he frowned and breathed heavily as he worked hard to thrust into him. Eric managed to start moving a bit deeper, earning more moans and Harry tightening his grip on his back in response. Harry was feeling so many new things at once but loved them all, especially the happiness of being connected with Eric, reaching the deepest physical intimacy that he could reach with someone. 

“Does it hurt?” Eric asked with concern in a hurried breath, observing intently how Harry had closed his eyes again and was holding him as if there was no tomorrow. 

“A little.” Harry replied honestly. Yet the pleasure that followed the slight pain was more than rewarding. 

However, Eric suddenly faltered his movements, raising many questions to Harry who thought he had done something wrong to make him stop. He looked at Eric with questioning eyes, asking with his gaze what he couldn’t say out loud at that moment. 

“I swore on my life not to cause you any harm.” Eric said. 

Harry couldn’t believe his ears for a moment. He hadn’t wished to make the blond think that it was only being a painful experience. 

“It does not count if I am enjoying it!” Harry blurted out, feeling his face heating once the words escaped his mouth. 

“...Are you?” Eric asked to confirm. 

“Keep going, and do not stop.” Harry breathlessly said. “There is no need for you to check my well-being every second.” 

“There is.” 

Harry blushed but was quickly distracted by how Eric resumed his movements, making his mind start swimming in a hazy pit of pleasure. The brief stop made his muscles to relax further, allowing Eric to speed up his thrusts. 

Eric began angling his hips to that spot he discovered earlier, knowing how it would make Harry feel. As expected, Harry whimpered and moaned louder whenever Eric's cock reached his sweet spot, causing his legs to start trembling again as he held to Eric even closer, flushing their bodies together. It all felt wonderful and amazing in a way Harry never thought he could, and the best part of it is that the delightful sensation was shared with Eric. 

“Winks.” 

Harry moaned louder and felt his body trembling all over as Eric moaned that word deeply into his ear. His knight had never called him by his nickname before, and it sounded so intimate that Harry felt like he was going crazy. 

“E-Eric... Eric...” 

He called his name back, moaning breathlessly into his ear. They continued calling each other’s most intimate names as they began feeling greater by the second, clearly starting to reach their high. If someone was to walk in and see the Prince being taken by his personal knight so intimately like that, they would certainly be besmirched. Yet no one could bring themselves to care. That moment was exclusive to them and no one could take it away. 

“Shh, there are guards right outside.” Eric gently shushed since the brunet wasn’t aware of how loud he was becoming. 

Harry tried his best to hold back his moans that filled the room, but it was almost impossible. His body had never felt that good before and it was difficult to control his reactions to it. Eric started to kiss him to make him silent, both moaning into each other’s mouths as they grew impossibly closer to their high. 

Eric brought his hand to touch Harry’s length and soon the brunet was whimpering loudly into his mouth as he felt himself reach his peak. His body spasmed as he squirmed under Eric, digging his short nails into Eric’s strong back as he released his cum over his abdomen and chest. Eric came at the same time, breaking the kiss to lowly grunt as he felt Harry tightening around him, spilling his warm essence inside his warmth. 

Harry barely had any consciousness as he regained his breath alongside Eric, feeling the blissful aftermath that consumed them. 

Although the current situation of everything else wasn’t pleasing, Harry was happy that Eric was there with him, and all he wanted to think of was about that moment and not what would happen tomorrow. Not only to avoid thinking of what they became, but also of the overall danger of their lives. The future was unknown to both, and Harry wished he could stay in the present forever. No treason, rebellions, anger, death threats nor fear of how they would act to each other tomorrow; Only Eric right there in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Son do about the love triangle? Is King Harry onto the Prince and his assigned knight? And how were the previous King and Queen assassinated after all? TUNTUNTUN
> 
> also, please don’t use spit as lube, this only works in fictions trust me. In this chap and future sex scenes they don’t use lube for the sake of the plot obviously but it's all fine dw roll with ittttt its fiction


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son makes a decision out of love, surprising King Harry and Dele. Eric and Prince Harry share their views, but The King gets in the middle. The truth about the assassination is revealed and King Harry must make a decision that can drastically shape the Kingdom’s immediate future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pain of writing the scenes in which Kane and Winks are together and I have to call both ‘Harry’ but not overuse the words 'king' and 'prince' yet somehow still let the reader know which Harry im talking about is real
> 
>  **Warning:** This chapter contains smut in both arcs!

The day that Son would officially become a knight was arriving. He was on his last weeks of training and then would finally be one of the King’s loyal fighters. However, Son wasn’t exactly happy about it. It only meant that it was also nearing the time to leave his old life behind in the village, meaning he would need to abandon his friends, including Dele. 

As expected, they hadn’t spoken about what they’ve done together, but they were both aware of what it meant. Dele would act the same with him, but Son couldn’t help feeling that everything was a bit more intimate now. Yet both lacked the courage to address the situation and instead let the silence reign their tension again. 

They were at Son’s house in the village, a situation that would not repeat itself anymore once he becomes a knight. Dele was slumped on the sofa while Son was cooking them a meal, a porridge from edible plants he had gathered. Dele was unhappy and frustrated, a common sight in the past weeks that only grew worse with each day closer to Son’s departure. 

After they had their meal, talking about random topics although the flow sounded out of place, mainly about how Ben, the jailer that arrested Dele more times than he can remember, was now a fugitive, Son came up with an idea. It was an attempt to make things better or at least distract themselves from the current atmosphere. Son suggested they’d go to their secret hideout, in the abandoned watermill house in the outskirts of the village. It had been a long while since they’ve escaped their usual lives to hang out alone with each other there. Son wishes he could do that with Dele even if one last time and hoped that nothing would be unusual. 

Dele agreed to the idea although he wasn’t too excited about it. It was more of a reminder of what wouldn’t happen anymore rather than a consolation. Nevertheless, he thought it was harmless, or at least hoped so. 

They went to their hideout in peace, enjoying the solitude and quietness away from the loud village. There was a lot of commotion of peasants reuniting to complain about the Kingdom and their king, but they paid them no mind and continued to the path leading away. Dele and Son didn’t want any more trouble than they already had with the King. 

Upon their arrival in the small wooden house by the river, they were mostly silent. Dele was eyeing around the place distractedly, lost in thoughts, while Son was carefully observing him. Son wanted to speak but was unable to open his mouth, unsure of the content he would say to Dele. He wishes nothing was left in silence between them as he didn’t know when there would be another chance, especially since he would be leaving to live in the castle soon. Son was the one lost in thoughts when Dele turned around to face him and broke the heavy silence. 

“I suppose we could always meet here... You know, after you...” 

Son met his eyes in sorrowful surprise, feeling his heart clench with the mention. They could always meet each other in secret, but nothing would compare to their joined lives that they shared for the past several years. They were almost bound together by an invisible rope, and its knot was about to dismantle itself into nothingness. 

He smiled sadly to Dele in response, not knowing what he could say to that. Dele shared his downhearted gaze, but he didn’t smile as he was far too upset to feign comfort. He was hesitant to move but wanted to break the distance, in the heat of the moment of sorrowful despair. Dele has so many memories of them together in that place, and he would forever keep every single one of them in his heart to the end of his days, even if Son were to forget about him and replace what they had with what he will have with Harry. 

Son was caught off guard when Dele suddenly moved towards him, an unreadable expression on his face, and pulled him into a hug. It was an unexpected action coming from Dele, but Son didn’t take too long to answer the embrace with equal fondness. He held him the tightest that he could, not daring to let go of Dele soon. 

“Uhm, just... Do not forget about me, alright?” 

Dele didn’t want to sound corny, but he wanted to speak his mind. Son was surprised by his words and somehow held even tighter to him, laying his head on his shoulder as he felt the corner of his eyes tearing up. They would still see each other in the next couple of days before Son moves away, but this already felt like the end. 

“How could I ever forget you?” Son answered with an honest rhetorical question, holding back his tears as he didn’t want to cry at that moment. 

“I am going to miss you.” Dele chuckled hoarsely. “...Who will be my partner in crime now?” 

At those words Son didn’t manage to resist and accidentally let a tear escape from his reddened eyes, sniffling as he tried his earnest to not shed more tears than that. He didn’t want the memory of that moment to turn grim, and he didn’t want all the happy memories he has of Dele to become reason for him to cry. 

“Me too.” Son replied. 

Dele slightly pulled away from him, only enough to gaze into his teary eyes. He had a small smile on his face while Son was fighting hard not to become a sobbing mess. Dele softly diminished the small distance between their faces and gently pressed to Son’s lips. It was the third time they kissed in that watermill house, but each time it felt more special. Son answered the kiss with same fondness and couldn’t help feeling his heart sinking with what he realised. It was a farewell kiss. 

Son made up his mind for the first time in his life. He was never one to make decisions or take matters into his own hands, always turned a blind eye and let life take him away to where it was destined to be, or let Dele take the upper hand of deciding everything for him. Yet this time, Son had no choice but to be the protagonist of his decisions, and so he did. He was set on his will even though pain would ensue with any decision he could make. Son always thought he hadn’t a choice after winning the tournament, but he realised it was easier to think he hadn’t one than to make one. 

He requested an audience with the King, demanding that Dele would also be summoned to it. Harry was surprised by the request but granted Son’s wish, curious to the reason held behind such an odd idea. Son hadn’t warned Dele of it as he wanted to avoid any questions or contestations before the audience took place, same reason as to why he didn’t tell Harry what it was about. 

Dele was taken by surprise in the village, two royal guards appeared out of nowhere and demanded that he would follow them to see the King. He thought someone gave Harry a false tip and became the main suspect about the Ben case, that he was the one hiding the jailer in the village since he hadn’t been found yet. Dele wasn’t entirely aware of what happened for Ben to be an outlaw, only that he was part of the rebellion taking place in the Kingdom, he overheard that he put the Prince in danger but that was it. Nevertheless, Dele wouldn’t aid the person who endangered his childhood best friend, and he expected Harry to think better of him in that matter. 

However, he realised it had nothing to do with Ben when the guards guided him to the throne room in which only Son and Harry were present. Harry wasn’t stupid, so he had ordered the audience to be private, no one allowed inside other than the three of them as he feared what the reason for the requested meeting was. There were only guards right outside the chamber, impeding anyone from entering or leaving without permission. 

The two guards that guided Dele inside took their leave and closed the door, then there was absolute silence. It was unsettling to say the least, having the three of them in the same room, but it was also curious. Dele was clueless as to why he was summoned before the throne alongside Son since he wasn’t told about the requested audience before. In the meantime, Harry feared what Son wanted to say to him that required Dele by his side. 

“Uhm... Why am I here?” Dele asked, eyeing both Harry and Son. 

Son was standing not far from where Dele walked to, and Harry was sitting on his humble throne but stood up not long after, approaching both men albeit holding a fair distance from where they were. 

“Your presence was requested by Son.” Harry carefully explained then averted his attention to Son, who was still silent. “What is the reason for it?” 

Son went too far to go back now. Dele and Harry were already there, and Son wouldn’t retract the decision he made. Thus, he took a deep breath then tried speaking what he had to say. 

“I requested this audience to...” 

He failed to finish his sentence as his throat went dry but was quick to try again. 

“I requested this audience to thank the King for the opportunity he granted me... But also to decline it.” 

Dele looked at him in surprise, baffled at what Son was saying. 

“Hey, no. Do not do this.” He contested, but Son paid him no mind. 

“It was not me who won the tournament, it was Dele.” Son said firmly, his eyes fixated on Harry’s troubled ones. “The person who should have received the opportunity is him.” 

“I am grateful for what you have tried to do for me, but I cannot accept it.” He continued, averting his gaze since he couldn’t hold the intense eye contact much longer. 

Harry seemed hurt albeit also seemed to understand it. Son hated to have to choose one or another, he truly wishes he could stay with Harry but would never forgive himself for stepping on Dele in the process. 

“That is nonsense.” Dele retorted, walking closer to Son. “Nobody cares about details.” 

“I do.” Son answered, eyeing Dele. “It does not sit right with me that by climbing social status I lose you in the process either.” 

He finished speaking his soft and honest words and held Dele’s hand. Son gave him a weak smile then looked sadly at Harry who was clearly moved by what was unfolding in front of him. 

Dele was stunned, flustered even, never expecting Son to give up his life-changing opportunity for him. He didn’t think the guilt would consume Son that badly, but it seemed that it had if he was making that rash decision. Furthermore, Dele didn’t think Son regarded him of that much importance to give up what he could have to be with him. Their love for one another has always been there all their life, they just had never realised it before. Dele smiled smally to Son who answered it, their unbreakable bond speaking louder than any promise a higher society could offer. 

Son didn’t want to be apart from Harry, but he couldn’t forget Dele either. Moreover, his consciousness would never give him rest for claiming victory over his own defeat simply because the King wanted him and wanted to run away from Dele. Son doesn’t wish to hurt Harry, yet it would be unforgivable if he accepts the opportunity. Son’s heart was shattered at that moment with the decision and there was nothing he could do to fix both owners of it. 

There was a long silence in the room, Dele and Son waiting anxiously for what Harry had to say upon Son’s decision. 

“Very well then.” Harry thoughtfully started, walking closer to Son and Dele who continued holding hands. “I shall make both of you my knights.” 

Silence was back but it somehow felt a hundred times heavier than before. They couldn’t believe their ears. Son widened his eyes in surprise and Dele felt his heart racing with Harry’s words. 

“Wait, what?” Dele blurted out. Harry has always run away from him, pushed him far to the point it hurt him deeply, but the blond seemed to be changing his mind about that. It was clearly all thanks to Son. 

“I think what it is in the heart of a knight is more important than their blades.” Harry said, a voice of defeat. “Besides, you did win the tournament.” 

Dele couldn’t help the smile that escaped his lips, disbelief and joy filling his limbs at that moment beyond his comprehension. Harry must have realised this had gone on for far too long, the cat and mouse chase. Dele never thought Harry would stop being such an ass to him and finally accept what they both wanted. It seems that Son successfully managed to ignite that change of heart in Harry. 

Son smiled happily, still flabbergasted at Harry’s decision but loving that he came to his senses about Dele. 

“I think I owe you an apology.” Harry moved closer to Dele, emitting honest words to him for once in his life. 

“Then apologise. On your knees.” Dele grinned, wanting Harry at his mercy. 

Harry smiled, knowing how Dele would never change his bratty attitude. 

“I should have never run away from you.” He continued truthfully, looking deeply in Dele’s eyes. “It was not fair.” 

“You are very correct!” Dele cheekily agreed. 

Son softly laughed, feeling his heart warming up so much for witnessing Harry and Dele finally making amends after long. Harry chuckled, unaware of how much joy he could find in those two despite the current flow of problems that he had to take care of in the Kingdom. He would never smile again if it wasn’t for Son and Dele. 

“...Well, I am still waiting for you to apologise on your knees.” Dele commented, it wasn’t every day that someone could request the King to kneel before them. “Where is it?” 

Harry gave him a small smile before approaching even closer. Dele waited in place, already expecting what the blond was about to do. Meanwhile Son curiously watched Harry move close to Dele and cluelessly wondered what would follow. He arched his eyebrows in disbelief when Harry softly pulled Dele to a warm kiss, observing how Dele grinned to his lips. 

Son never thought they would kiss right in front of him, but he never thought half of the things that were happening would happen either, so it shouldn’t be that difficult to digest. 

“Will this do?” Harry asked after he parted from the tender apologetic kiss. 

“Mm, well... I suppose so.” 

Dele had his heart beating on the fastest velocity it ever had. He never thought in a million years that Harry would kiss him considering how he always ran away from him. Dele thought he would be the one to induce anything, but he was glad that, after years, Harry finally decided to stop denying what he felt towards him, even if Son was the one that made him do that. 

They briefly averted their attention to Son who was still looking at them in disbelief, a bit awkward and shy for being there while they kissed. Harry noticed Son’s astonishment and chuckled lowly then moved closer to him instead. He didn’t want Son to feel left out. Son only had time to notice Dele’s knowing smirk before he was gently pulled forward to meet Harry’s lips. He felt his cheeks burning with hot shame as he was being kissed by Harry right in front of Dele, without a single problem caused by it. Everything felt incredibly unreal, too good to be true. 

Son hesitantly answered it, wanting to cherish those talented lips despite Dele also being there watching their kiss. Harry leaned away and gave Son a reassuring smile, but the latter was still too stunned to answer it. Dele mercilessly grinned at Son before mimicking what Harry had done to both just now. He could feel how Son was trembling, clearly nervous and baffled at what was happening. When Son requested the audience, he never imagined it would end with him being kissed by both Dele and Harry. Harry lightly caressed Son’s hair as Dele deepened their kiss and Son felt going weak in his legs, melting under so much attention that he was receiving. 

It was then that Dele and Son realised, they didn’t need to choose one or another when they all wanted both. 

After the agreement and wonderful opportunity Dele received since Harry was ready to make up to him, he was offered a place in the castle alongside Son as he would also become a knight, what should had happened from the start. Many were surprised that Harry came up with the idea to grant Dele the win after so long, but nobody dared to question the King’s decision. Dele also suffered with the noblemen who absolutely despised the fact that now two commoners were having a place in the castle. However, nothing extended as far as it did with Son since the King had already given them a firm warning that those who dared to pick on a fellow fighter should not be fit to become a knight, thus no one laid a hand on Dele and Son anymore for the time being. They wondered if that would change once they became knights, if they thought they’d then have the authority to mistreat the commoners, but there was no use worrying about it. There would always be people against some that didn’t fit in their beliefs. 

Since the knights training, Son’s included, were almost over and they were about to have the ceremony for the newly formed knights, the King decided to pull the strings so that Dele could also participate in it albeit continuing the training as he hadn't gone through all of it yet, otherwise Dele would only become a knight in the following year, with the new noblemen that would graduate. Neither Son nor Dele needed to do the final test the others needed as their win in the tournament equalised to it as previously set. Therefore, they were already ensured knights once the ceremony takes place. 

In the meantime, Son and Dele were enjoying their new life. Although they were granted a place in the castle, that didn’t stop them, mainly Dele, from sneaking out to the village to see friends. Son would tag along sometimes to see Kevin. It wasn’t forbidden for knights to meet with commoners and peasants or be in the village, but it was out of place and would raise many frustrations with the nobility, thus they decided to play along and keep that secret. 

Yet they didn’t play along with everything. Dele would often secretively and carefully steal kisses from both Son and Harry whenever the opportunity presented itself. Harry always looked as if he was going to execute him, and Dele loved it. Son, on the other hand, would melt with the action although be extremely worried and vigilant as if anyone else were to see they would probably get killed. Son also helped Dele with his training even after he had finished with his, eager to make the process easier for Dele. Harry would watch them sometimes, pretending to be observing every potential knight in the training but instead focusing his attention on his two lovers from afar. 

That day was one of those. Harry took some time to observe the last minutes of training of the fighters that would soon become knights in the upcoming ceremony. Son and Dele were practicing next to each other and since the King was present in the room, no one dared to even glance at them with ill-intentioned eyes. Son was so happy that Dele was his companion in the castle now, never thought it would happen but was more than grateful that it did. Despite having Harry sometimes, he would often feel alone in the trainings and surrounded by people who hated him, all by himself. Now they could be hated together and the gladness of it was shared by both. 

When their tasks ended, they noticed how Harry lingered in the place and watched everyone leave. Dele and Son decided to stay behind, always using any opportunity they could to speak with Harry since the King was a very busy man. Furthermore, they weren’t knights yet thus they weren’t allowed to go anywhere in the castle as wished. Yet that would soon change once they become part of the knighthood next week. 

Son and Dele lingered in training by their dummy in order not to arouse suspicion until they were completely alone in the room with Harry. Once there was nobody else there, Harry approached them. Dele was standing next to the dummy while Son swung his sword on it, his marvellous gracious moves catching the King’s attention. 

“You train very well.” Harry commented delightfully as he looked at Son. 

Son stopped his movements, breathing heavily as he had been putting a lot of strength to his hits like he was supposed to. 

“Hey, what about me?” Dele asked. 

“...You are an exceptionally good swordsman.” 

“But I do not train well?” 

“Well...” Harry hesitated. 

Son tried to hold back his laughter but failed. Dele scoffed nonchalantly, crossing his arms defensively albeit not taking any true offense. Dele was truly a good fighter, extremely talented, but he tended to slack off since he didn’t see any motivation to do his best while fighting against wood-made dummies. 

Harry suddenly unsheathed his sword, drawing their full attention to him. Dele stared at the marvellous weapon the King owned, the blade similar with the one Son wields since the swords were relatives, created by the same royal blacksmith. 

“Are you going to execute us?” Son asked playfully. 

“No, I want to test your skills.” Harry smiled. “I have fought with Dele many times before but never with you.” 

Dele smiled, reminiscing when they were kids and used to swordfight as a mean of fun. Winks always despised having to handle a sword, so whenever Harry or Dele wanted to playfight they had to resort to one another because the Prince never agreed to swordplay with any of them. Although several years have passed since that time, the method of combat Dele and Harry used were not that different albeit completely enhanced now, their characteristics remained the same. 

“O-Oh, but...” Son stammered, feeling suddenly nervous. “I-I am not so sure about this.” 

"Hah! Are you not too old for combat?” Dele mocked as he eyed Harry. 

Harry and Son looked at Dele with a question mark sprawled on their faces. 

“...I am older than him.” Son mentioned. 

He was one year older than Harry and Dele was only three years younger, so they have no idea what Dele was talking about. 

“Oh, yes... Sometimes I forget you are too young for a king.” Dele confessed before trailing off. “It feels like you have aged ten years for ascending from Crown Prince to King. I mean, aged _mentally_ , of course. Not physically, heh.” 

Harry smiled as he shook his head to himself then met Son’s eyes that held the same gaze. Dele would never stop being a brat. 

With the lightness of the mood, Son forgot about his nervousness and gave in to the idea. Harry was curiously determined to see how it was to fight against him. Son unsheathed his sword, the gorgeous blade blinding his owns eyes for a mere second as he never grew used to the beauty of it. It was funny how the Prince’s sword would be meeting the King’s in that circumstance, an occurrence Harry never thought would happen, see those two related blades clash. 

They took their stances and Dele moved away in order not to get accidentally hit in the middle of it. Son was hesitant at first, but he was also determined to show his best to the King. 

“And begin!” Dele said, acting as a judge for fun. 

Harry had attacked first, surprising Son with his offensive strategy. However, he quickly focused his mind into the fight and answered with more intent than Harry was giving. Harry was stronger and had heavier hits, but Son was quicker and had better footwork, allowing him to escape and counterattack in a fast pace. Yet it still was not easy as Harry landed his attacking hits with extreme precision. 

Nevertheless, at some point Son managed to take the upper hand and be fatal about it. He disarmed Harry in a swift motion then cornered him with his sword, pointing it to his chest with a smile. He had just won against the King. 

“Wohoo! Son wins!” Dele exclaimed cheerfully. 

Harry was flabbergasted. Although the small fight was impossibly difficult even in its short time, Son was even better than he thought he was. It was a whole different experience battling against him, he could feel how difficult it was more than when he had watched his fights in the tournament. Son clearly learnt a lot from the training, and Harry underestimated him, causing his downfall. Yet Son knew that if the King had been truly focused and set to win, he would most likely have fought better and defeat him. It was only a matter of detail that determined the winner of their small quarrel. 

“Wow, never seen a more epic battle!” Dele commented, patting Son who was breathing heavily as he sheathed his sword with a happy smile. “If the two of you were to fight alongside each other, you would be unbeatable, I am sure.” 

“The three of us.” Son corrected as he looked at Dele. 

“Did you not say I was lazy or something?” 

“We never said that!” Son retorted Dele’s words. “We simply commented about how you are unmotivated to train well.” 

Harry in the meantime, was still stunned, even after he picked up his sword. 

“You truly are incredible with the sword.” He said, voice exasperated. 

“Of course he is.” Dele defended, petting Son’s soft black-hair absentmindedly. “How do you think he almost defeated me in the tournament?” 

“That is not saying much. I always defeated you when we were younger.” Harry smiled, causing Son to chuckle along with his words. Son wondered how they must have been when kids, but from what Dele would often tell him, he has a good picture. 

“Oh, really? Not exactly how I recall it. You would always desert the fight the moment we had physical contact.” 

They could see all colour fade from Harry’s face upon Dele’s remark which caused Son to laugh and Dele to smirk as he successfully poked the blond. 

Harry cleared his throat nervously. “T-That is a matter of detail.” 

“Well, I won against Son in the tournament, and he won against you now. Which means, I am the ultimate winner.” 

“I do not think that is how it works.” Son chuckled before suggesting. “You would need to fight against each other.” 

Dele narrowed his eyes at Harry playfully. He was struck with an idea and looked at his own clothes, searching for something. 

“Wait, how do they do it again?” Dele asked to himself under his breath, earning Harry’s and Son’s curious attention. 

He opened his belt and threw it on the floor, right in front of Harry, then looked him deep in the eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked with a confused chuckle. 

“I do not have a gauntlet on me at this moment! This will do.” 

Dele is conscious of the method of calling someone for a challenge in knighthood. He was supposed to throw a gauntlet and let the challenged man pick it up if he were to accept the challenge, but Dele lacked the needed resource at that moment and its seriousness. Harry didn’t think Dele should play with the knight’s code and rules of doing things, but since Dele used his belt it didn’t really mean anything, thus he decided to play along. 

Harry picked up his belt, accepting the challenge, then threw it aside to have his hands free to unsheathe his sword. If it was an actual challenge it wouldn’t be done right away and most likely would be a duel to death, one more reason they were glad they were only fooling around. Son made space, walking far from the scene as the roles were switched. 

“Let it commence.” Son proclaimed cheerfully, excited to see what would unfold. 

Dele was the one who started with more fire this time. He has always been proud and would hate to lose against Harry, it’d put all their past fights during childhood to shame. Besides, the King was no training dummy. 

No one was certain who was coming out on top after a few minutes of their battling. Son could almost see fire coming out of their blades by the way they clashed. It was amusing to watch but also revealing, neither men wanted to lose the duel as if it was a sign of losing a war that had been fought since their childhood. 

However, to their demise, they were interrupted. Hugo, the royal advisor, entered the room, seeming to be looking for the King. He watched a bit of the duel in silence before making his presence there known. Harry and Dele retracted from the fight, averting their attention to Hugo. 

“Testing their abilities, Sire?” 

Harry chuckled breathlessly, sheathing his sword. Dele whined pitifully, sheathing his own as well since the fun was interrupted. 

“I am confident in their skills.” Harry answered. “They may be commoners, but they are some of the best fighters I have ever seen here.” 

Son smiled happily, feeling like he was melting on the inside at the King’s words that defended their capacity. Dele joined Son’s side, breathing heavily as their small fight had ended in a draw for now. 

Hugo nodded respectfully in response to Harry’s words. 

“I do hate to interrupt, but there is a lot to be done.” He mentioned truthfully. 

Harry gave Son and Dele a masked apologetic glance then met Hugo’s eyes. “Of course.” 

There was still a kingdom to be saved from danger, and Harry needed to go back to his duty of trying to keep everyone, himself included, safe. At least he was glad that he managed to have a bit of fun, a thing that had been scarce ever since he took the crown. Dele and Son sadly watched Harry leave then also made their way out of the training grounds. 

The night of ceremony had finally arrived. Dele, Son and those who passed the final test were to become loyal knights of Tottenham. As required, the King, the Prince and the members of the royal court plus some knights would be present to follow etiquette in the accolade. Dele could already foresee how boring it was going to be for the procedure to be done to every single man as they had to swear their loyalty and have their shoulders tapped by the King’s sword. However, what was troubling him the most, was the attire they were supposed to wear. 

“Who on earth invented capes and thought it was a good idea?” Dele groaned in frustration, battling with his blue cape for the third time consecutive. 

They were in the preparation chamber before following to the main hall where the accolade would take place, setting up their fancy vestments. Son chuckled at Dele fighting with his cape, they both looked so weird and out of place wearing those fine clothes. 

“At least the cape is only required during the ceremony.” Son comforted, not enjoying the feeling of having a long cloth hanging on his back either. 

“Ugh.” 

Son laughed at Dele again. He looked so funny, and Dele thought the same about both. They shared a joyful glance filled with disbelief, never once in their lives they had considered they would ever become knights and live in the castle, a courtesy of Harry who claimed that they were offered a place in the castle as a part of the prize of the tournament. When they were completely ready, they stared at each other from head to toe then burst into laughter. They absolutely looked ridiculous. 

They were called alongside the others to enter the hall to follow with the ceremony. Son was nervous, excited even to be granted such a marvellous opportunity in his life. Meanwhile, although Dele was also happy about it, he wasn’t looking forward to the accolade as it was senseless formalities in his opinion. However, Dele was glad to see Winks on the hall when they entered the place. He winked to him and the Prince answered with an excited smile, seeming to be extremely happy that Dele and Son managed to reach that far. It would also mean they didn’t need to meet in secret anymore, especially since they all lived in the castle now. 

Son was nervous and didn’t dare looking at anyone else other than the King, grinning happily as they were guided to the centre of the hall. He and the others knelt in one knee and waited for their turn as Harry went to every man and followed the procedure. Dele wanted to yawn and felt his legs hurting but decided to act properly since it would be just once in his life that he needed to follow with it. Son needed to pledge his allegiance to the crown first then it was Dele, the last one. He thought it was funny to have his shoulders tapped by Harry’s sword but resisted the urge to laugh even though he saw that Harry himself was faintly smiling at him as he proclaimed Dele a part of the knights. 

After the accolade, there was a small party. There were lots of food and beverage, and Dele gladly managed to talk a bit with Winks and Eric before calling it a day with Son who didn’t enjoy hanging out with the noblemen so much considering they were despised by them. 

Later that night, when Son was already in his bedchamber, delighting of his marvellous bed and cosy sheets in a room that was bigger than the entire house he had in the village, he heard a knock on his door. It was a familiar knock, his secret one with Dele. He made haste towards it albeit sleepy, opening the door with curiosity. Dele barged inside and made his way to his bed, raising even more confusion to Son. 

“Uhm...” 

“Let us sleep together.” Dele flapped onto the bed. 

Son looked at him nervously, unsure of what Dele meant. 

Dele chuckled. “I mean sleep on the same bed. We would not leave Harry out of the fun, now would we?” 

Son blushed but joined him on the bed. It was a nice change to be with Dele on that one, they had only shared a much smaller and terrible bed before. Their chambers were in less guarded places of the castle since they weren’t important people despite being knights now, they didn’t have special treatment as they were not members of the royalty nor its guests, thus it was easier for Dele to sneak into Son’s bedchamber without anyone noticing it. 

Dele and Son moved closer on the bed and started holding each other. It was incredibly nice to be able to be with each other in such a majestic place that now was their home, it’d feel like a dream if only Harry wasn’t missing from it. 

“Speaking of so, Harry asked me to tell you that our presence is required in his chambers tomorrow night.” Dele smirked. 

Son felt his face heating again as he stared back to Dele’s eyes. 

“W-Why?” 

“Oh, you can imagine why.” Dele pinched his nose teasingly. 

The following night arrived and as Dele had been told, he took Son to the King’s chambers with him. They weren’t sure how Harry managed to pull the strings, but they figured that no one would dare question the King’s personal businesses, even if they were ‘morally inadept’ for them. Besides, whoever spoke anything that could compromise the King’s image or spread personal information about him could be beheaded. 

The moment they entered the bedchamber, Son was trembling. Dele was slightly nervous as well although he was better at controlling it. Harry was standing in the middle of his room, looking at both Son and Dele in fond happiness, as if he hadn’t seen them for years. After a long day of a king’s hard work, it must be relieving to be able to spend time with his loved ones. 

“I had not seen you today.” Dele commented, walking closer to him. 

Son stayed in place, unsure what he should be doing since he wasn’t bold or an expert in these things like Dele. 

“It was a very busy day.” Harry confessed, enjoying how Dele wrapped his arms around his neck. “I had no time for anything.” 

“Not even for us?” Dele feigned a pout. 

Harry looked away nervously, an apologetic expression on his face. 

“I am jesting, of course.” Dele was quick to assure. “I know the current situation is not easy, you must have plenty to do.” 

Harry smiled, holding Dele by his hips. “Thank you for understanding.” 

Dele briefly answered his smile before averting his attention back to Son, who still was standing immobile. Harry did the same, glancing at him in worry. The King let go of Dele and gently approached Son, and Dele observed the scene. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Harry asked tenderly, cupping Son’s face to make him meet his eyes. 

Son nodded absentmindedly. He knew what would happen that night and couldn’t help feeling nervous about it. He had never done it with Dele and now he would be doing it with both Dele and Harry at once. Although it was a dreamy thought, Son was truly nervous as he hadn’t much experience. Besides, it was a special moment to him. He is conscious that it was for them too, but they were much better at handling it lightly, unlike him. 

“If you do not wish to be here, I understand.” Harry softly reassured. “I do not want to force you into anything.” 

He truly didn’t want Son to think that it was a demand, that if he didn’t follow with it the King would have him sent to the gallows. Harry would never do that to him, and if he wasn’t ready then he saw no problem in it, and that is the point he was trying to get across with his words. Both Dele and Son understood it. 

Son smiled to him, he would never think Harry would be forcing him into doing anything, not even pressuring him. 

“N-No, I want it.” Son said, reaching his hands to hold Harry’s face too. 

Harry smiled fondly then reached for his lips, pressing a soft reassuring kiss before lightly pulling Son to walk forward with him. He guided Son to his bed, and Dele followed suit, climbing onto it once Harry settled himself and Son on it. Neither Son nor Dele ever thought they would ever be on a king’s bed, and it should be astonishing yet at that moment, they could only focus on each other and Harry, everything they ever wanted. 

Son was kissing Harry on top of him as the blond had his back laid on the bed, and Dele joined the scene soon after, pressing kisses to Harry’s neck. Harry broke his kiss with Son and pulled Dele to meet his lips instead, looking blessed to have not only one perfect man, but two. It was a thought shared by all three of them. 

Dele started removing Harry’s upper vestment, and they briefly broke the kiss to throw it away. Son was lightly sucking and licking around Harry’s ear and neck when Dele moved his attention to him, pulling Son away from Harry’s skin to meet his own mouth. Dele and Son kissed deeply, swirling their tongues together and Harry gratefully watched the scene unfold on top of him. Harry trailed his hands over their bodies as they continued kissing, then reached to remove Dele’s upper vestment, shortly interrupting their kiss, before doing the same to Son. 

Once Son’s shirt was removed, he nervously looked away. Dele has seen him half-naked before, completely naked by accident a few times, but it was only a reminder to Son how they were really going to proceed with it. Harry and Dele both stopped their movements and looked at Son carefully. 

“What is the matter, my love?” Harry asked and Son blushed with the way he was referred to. The King was always a chivalrous romantic. 

“Uhm, I want to let you know that... I am not that experienced in this, s-so...” 

“I will guide you.” Harry reassured. 

“I will show you.” Dele promised with a grin. 

“Do not frighten him.” Harry said to Dele. 

“He has never run away from me.” Dele argued then cheekily added. “Unlike you.” 

Son chuckled, feeling his mind ease with the mood. They always managed to lighten up his worries. 

“Anyway, you are doing great.” Dele was the one to reassure Son this time. “Just follow us.” 

Harry nodded to agree with Dele, trailing his hand over Son’s soft dark hair. Son smiled and decided he had interrupted the fun long enough with his worries. He reached back to Dele’s mouth, meeting his lips with more ease and confidence in his mind, trying to replace the nervousness with the want that he had. Harry moved back, escaping from being under them as he continued watching. Dele parted from the kiss and looked at the blond in curiosity, but soon understood what Harry meant with the action. However, Son didn’t. 

“The King wants us to start without him.” Dele explained to Son with a smirk, still holding his face. “Let him watch.” 

Son blushed but wasn’t reluctant to the idea. It would be easier as well, for a start. Dele made slow work of removing the rest of their vestments, throwing their clothing aside into a pile next to the bed. They were both completely naked before the King’s eyes, who only had his beautiful upper body bare. Son got nervous again for a split second but brushed it away as he met Dele’s lips for distraction, wanting to drown in the feeling of the intimacy they shared. 

He started pressing kisses and lightly sucking down his neck, guiding Dele to lay his back on the bed. Dele gladly let Son take the upper hand, enjoying how Son nervously got on top of him with an unreadable expression on his eyes, clearly holding more intentions than his innocent face let on. Son glanced at Dele’s member that was hard, standing proud, not so different than him and Harry, who watched them play together with intent. 

Dele pulled Son for another deep kiss before gently pushing his head down, signalling the obvious to Son. With the permission and request, Son started pressing light kisses to his chest and stomach until he reached further below. He looked up at Dele and watched how he nodded in reassurance, telling with his eyes for Son to proceed with it. 

Son grabbed his length in hand and gave it a few curious strokes, remembering the day he lost his mind and pulled Dele to rub their cocks together on his kitchen table back when they had a quarrel. This now, was much different. They weren’t rushing anything, and it wasn’t the result of a long-built tension that turned to desperation like that day, this was far more intimate. 

Dele hummed in appreciation and intently watched as Son started to take his member into his mouth. Son took his time to grow used to the size of the length before starting to slowly move his head, looking up at Dele to watch his reactions. Dele had closed his eyes when Son started to move, moaning breathlessly as he began softly holding onto Son’s hair. Son felt his cheeks growing pink for seeing Dele that way, he looked truly blissed, especially when Son slightly increased his movements. 

Meanwhile, Harry watched everything with extreme appreciation. Son wanted to elicit more of those sounds and reactions from Dele, thus he followed his advice of following with what he wanted and pressed a finger to his entrance. Dele lightly gasped in surprise then grinned breathlessly as he spread his legs, truly not expecting for Son to grow bold so suddenly. He opened his eyes to look at Son who didn’t cease looking at him with fire, grinning a lustful grin that faltered the moment he felt Son’s index finger against his hole again. 

“Wait.” Dele softly said. 

He grabbed Son’s hand and guided his fingers to his lips then opened his mouth, starting to wet them with drool and saliva. It was a requirement that Dele would not let go forgotten, and he was patient enough to teach that to Son. 

Son gulped as he observed how Dele teasingly sucked on his fingers since he was at it before letting go of them. He guided his slick fingers to Dele’s cock and used his precum as added wetness to ease his work, earning a glad hum from Dele. Son took him back into his mouth before starting to slowly guide his index finger inside his warm entrance. 

Dele accepted the finger with ease, moaning lowly when Son started to slowly move it before adding a second one. The stretch was bigger and certainly made Dele feel something more, and he was glad that Son had delicate hands thus he wasn’t hurting him in the process despite his slight inexperience. Dele patted Son’s head, giving a warning to him that he should stop moving on his cock in time with his fingering otherwise he would be coming too soon. Son understood the hint and let go of his length, focusing on his fingering alone as he watched Dele moan and hum. 

When he felt that Dele was ready, he removed his fingers and heard how Dele sighed at the loss. Son lined his cock to his entrance, and Dele bit on his lower lip in anticipation. They maintained eye contact as Son begun to slowly guide his member inside, careful enough not to hurt as he felt Dele’s hole swallow him. Son let out a breathless moan at the feeling, joining the hum Dele let out upon the intrusion. 

They were both panting already, their heavy breathing filling the sound of the room for a moment as Son allowed Dele to grow used to the sensation of having him. Son reached his hands to hold Dele’s, tangling their fingers together, causing Dele to look at him in hazy surprise. Dele knew Son was a bit romantic albeit he never knew it extended that far, but he was glad for it. He gave Son a faint smile and Son answered it with same fondness before starting to finally move his hips. 

Their smiles faltered as they moaned together, the grip of their joined hands tightening as they started to be consumed by the moment. Son had always wanted to do this with Dele, and he was so glad that the want was mutual. Harry, in the meantime, had finished undressing himself. They could see from the corner of their eyes how he was truly appreciating the sight considering how hard the blond was. 

Harry let Son and Dele follow with it for a while before finally moving to join them, wanting to be part of the memories they were creating together. He passionately kissed Son, who let go of Dele’s hands in the process, then he moved to Dele’s side on the mattress, by his head. Dele didn’t need to be told what he should do next as he reached his hand to tug on Harry’s member before guiding it to his mouth. Dele should have been feeling dirty for having his both ends filled but he did not, quite the contrary, he felt right for having both men that he loves at the same time. 

Dele tried his best to pleasure Harry despite the position and the constant distraction of having Son inside him, but he managed enough considering how Harry moaned deeply and breathlessly. Son was getting lost in it, everything driving his mind to a pit of haziness pleasure. It was the same for Dele, and the same for Harry. 

However, it was far from over yet. Harry pulled away from Dele’s mouth and instead moved to be behind Son, who tried to turn his head to look at him in light surprise. He felt Harry hover over his body behind his back, then a slick finger against his hole. Son whimpered; he was still moving inside Dele, but Harry had bigger plans for him. Dele watched as Son suddenly stopped his movements once Harry’s finger intruded his hole. Son moaned and Harry started pressing kisses down his nape to comfort him once he started moving that finger. 

Dele started to roam his hands over Son’s chest and shoulders, aiding in the distraction for the initial discomfort and slight burn with the stretch of Harry’s fingers when he added a second one. Son closed his eyes and took in the sensation of having his hole stretched whilst his cock was inside Dele, and it was fulfilling. Harry angled his fingers inside to a spot that made Son see stars, completely ceasing his hazy mind from any reason that he could possibly find. The more he thrusted against it, the less Son could think, melting to the sensation as he unconsciously began moving inside Dele again. 

Harry halted his teasing, stopping Son from reaching his high even though he continued to thrust inside Dele who observed the scene above him. Son realised Harry only stopped so that he could escalate it, feeling the tip of his cock press against his entrance this time. Son let a shaky breath escape his lips, knowing what would ensue next, the same that he was doing to Dele at that very moment. He stilled his hips again to allow Harry to start slowly guiding his length inside his warmth, moaning as he wasn’t sure on what he should focus more, the feeling of being inside Dele or the feeling of having Harry inside him. 

Son started to move his hips again to please Dele, with shallower thrusts because of the circumstances, and Harry took it as a sign for him to start moving as well. It didn’t take long for Son to fall forward, holding himself up with his forearms as he pressed his forehead against Dele beneath him, allowing Harry more space to thrust into him while he also did it to Dele. 

When their paces quickened, Son could barely tell if his efforts were there because he couldn’t focus on the swing of his hips anymore. Son moaned louder with a particular harder thrust from Harry and Dele used it as opportunity to start kissing him, even though it was sloppy since both were mindless. Dele let it happen that way for a while before stopping Son’s hips and making him pull out of him completely, allowing more ease for Harry to work on Son. He shifted on the bed so that Son’s mouth was on his crotch instead, letting Son to get to know the feeling of being filled in both ends this time. 

Son quickly took the hint and wrapped his mouth around Dele’s member, trying to work his best to pleasure Dele as much as Harry was pleasuring him. All that could be heard in the room for the next minutes was their frantic breathing plus their moans that tangled together in the air. Everything was driving them closer to their high by the minute. Son felt Harry reach for his cock, closing his fist around it and lightly stroking. They knew no one was going to last long anymore. 

“You look so beautiful.” Harry breathed as he looked at the scene beneath him, Son giving his best to suck Dele while he was being taken. “Both of you.” 

Dele accidentally let out a whimper at that which in other circumstances he would had felt ashamed of it. He had most definitely never been called beautiful before. Son has, by none other than Dele himself who once said it jokingly a long time ago, but it affected him just as much. Before they could have any chance to control themselves, Harry’s deep moans and grunts had increased which only induced their own sounds to do the same, even though Son’s was muffled against Dele’s member. 

Son was the first to come, not managing to hold back any longer as he felt the warmth pooling in his stomach right before his release. Dele came almost at the same time as the vibrations of Son’s sounds around his cock truly got to him, spilling cum inside his mouth and some down his throat. Harry didn’t take long after that, but at least he was mindful enough to pull out of Son as he came, releasing what he had bottled for so long on Son’s back and ass. 

They were catching their breaths for the next couple of minutes immobile until Dele patted Son who had flopped on top of him for him to move. Harry got up and went fetch a basin of water and a cloth while Dele and Son started cuddling on the bed absentmindedly, both men half-awake. At least they were careful enough not to dirty the majestic sheets underneath them since they didn’t dare ruining such luxury that they never had. Harry returned shortly after cleaning himself and gently cleaned the bit of mess he made on Son’s skin before joining them in bed. 

He laid his back on the mattress with a pleased sigh, moving to be in the middle of the bed, then Dele and Son approached him right after. Son was quick to hug Harry on his left side and Dele lazily did the same on his right side, so Harry had no choice but to hold them in each arm, living the dream as he chuckled fondly at the scene. Son had gone mushy while Dele was simply lazy, not having that much energy to cuddle properly like Son who couldn’t stop nuzzling Harry. 

They stayed that way in silence for a while, no one daring to fall asleep just yet as they wanted to appreciate the current moment of the aftermath. After all the troubles the three men went in the past months, it was more than blissful to be able to simply hug each other in peace and quiet, afar from anybody else. It felt like only they existed at that instance. 

Then Dele broke the silence with an unexpected question. 

“Why do you not assign us as your personal knights?” 

The idea was inspired by Winks’ current state of having a bodyguard follow him day and night for the past several months. It would be in handy for what they had, that way they could always be together with the King even if he was busy, at least for moral support. 

“That would be of too much risk.” Harry answered then smiled as he complemented the issue. “And far too distracting.” 

Despite what they had, Harry still was a king and should have a responsible mentality, mature enough not to get himself lost in love to the point where he shirks his responsibilities in the Kingdom, especially with the current situation that was overflowing with danger. 

“Nobody cares what the King does with his knights.” Dele scoffed tiredly, but he understood what Harry meant. 

“I should not give them any more reasons to kill me.” Harry commented mindlessly, not realising his own words until they escaped his lips. 

“Who?” Son asked curiously, and Dele looked at him with the same question in his eyes. 

Harry shook his head, wanting to brush off the topic as he seemed to regret walking into it by accident. However, Dele was smart and well-informed of the latest gossips. 

“Is it true that you have received death threats?” Dele asked. “And that Winks was endangered?” 

Son arched his eyebrows in disbelief and looked at Harry in worry. He had not heard about the death threats and didn’t pay attention to what made Ben become an outlaw. 

Harry sighed. “Everything is under control.” 

It was a lie, and Dele knew that but decided not to pry any further. 

“We will not let anything happen to you!” Son exclaimed, not daring to think of the dangers the King and his younger brother must be facing. 

Harry pressed a grateful kiss to Son’s forehead and smiled weakly. 

“Trust nobody.” He warned in honesty, hoping that Dele and Son wouldn’t be endangered in the castle since it wasn’t a safe place anymore. “That is all I ask of you, even in the castle. You see anything suspicious you let me know immediately, and do not meddle with it.” 

“There are infiltrators, right? Ben was one of them.” Dele thoughtfully said. “I suppose we should be suspicious of everybody.” 

“It is odd.” Harry commented in disbelief. “I do not understand why Ben would be involved; he never despised my family.” 

“Well, it is hard to choose who you can trust in times like these.” Son commented sadly. 

Harry shook his head, lost in thoughts before speaking his mind. 

“I think there is something more to all of this.” 

✾♞❀✾ 

Nothing had stayed the same, yet nothing had changed since that day either. Harry would continue to stay in his bedchamber, now more than ever after his attack as Ben was still on the loose and the guards arrested weren’t cooperating. However, what he had done with Eric, was left in silence by both. Harry wasn’t sure about the reason for it, if Eric was the one who ended up regretting what they’ve done together, but he couldn’t think of anything else anymore. 

They would proceed with the days as usual, but Harry could easily spot something different in the Knight’s face. He didn’t look happy as he had a troubled complexion sprawled in his eyes, day and night, and Harry wanted to know why. 

It seemed as if Eric was scared of something, afraid that he didn’t have permission. The Knight clearly feared that he would be replaced by the Prince after what he had done, or that maybe he wasn’t certain if they were on the same page nor if he was allowed to do anything with the brunet, and that if he tried anything then Harry would certainly send him to the gallows or worse: hate him. 

The only night Harry didn’t spend every second thinking about the man beside him was the accolade of the knights. He was very happy to see Dele and Son becoming knights, and extremely glad that Dele and the King managed to fix their issues as it seemed, even though he wasn’t aware of what the problem had been. However, Harry was still deep in trouble in his own heart. Not only he feared for his life every single day, but he also feared why Eric continued acting the same as before, as if he wanted to erase what they had done that day. Harry wanted to be kissed, held, made love to again, wanted to tell Eric how there was no problem and that he didn’t regret anything, that Eric was allowed to touch him whenever he wanted. Yet the Prince had no idea how, he lacked the courage to be blunt about it or even try starting such serious topic. 

At some point on that same week, Harry couldn’t stand being far from Eric’s warmth anymore. Not when he already had a taste of it. He never knew how much he wanted it, needed it, until the day that he was almost killed. The day when they became open books to one another. 

The night was in its depths, but Harry wasn’t asleep. He was lying on his comfortable mattress but with no comfort surrounding him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Knight, about what they had done, about how he wanted to feel his skin against his own again. Harry had never felt that way towards anyone before, and he had no idea what to do about it. 

In the heat of the moment, Harry decided to get up. He hesitantly made his way to Eric’s bed, and was quick to notice how he was also awake, clearly overthinking just as much. Eric looked at him curiously, and Harry answered the glance with scared doe eyes that asked him for something. The Knight understood and made space for him in his bed, and the brunet climbed in shortly after, some relief washing over him that Eric was letting that happen at least. 

His bed was small, but Eric kept fair distance between them. Harry nervously broke it, trying to hint the blond how he wanted to be held by him. Eric only understood it when the Prince faintly held onto the front of his vestment, causing Eric to finally wrap his warm arms around his body, hesitantly. It was a feeling Harry would never get tired of. 

However, still there was no kiss that night, and the embrace had been barely there. Eric didn’t dare pressing his lips against Harry’s skin nor properly holding him in his arms. Harry realised that if he wanted to make his feelings clear, he would need to be blunter about it. He could only wish for the heavens to give him the courage that he lacked in order to do so. 

They were playing chess, but their usual chat and fun was long missing. They were completely silent save for a few occasional comments about their match. Harry found himself immensely distracted by his lingering thoughts and the sight of Eric in front of him albeit looking elsewhere, focused on the board alone. He couldn’t stop observing Eric’s concentrated eyes, his beautiful hands moving every piece with care, his thin lips that would form a line when he was deep in strategizing. 

The Knight was playing with expertise as always, meanwhile, the Prince wasn’t. He had never been great at chess, but he had managed to improve ever since he started playing with Eric and the blond had taught him many things, making it slightly harder for him to be defeated like before. However, that day was Harry so unfocused on the game that he got himself into a loss as quickly as the first time they played against each other. 

“Checkmate.” Eric said thinly, not meeting his eyes nor smiling as he would normally do. 

Harry couldn’t care about his defeat, often he would get slightly annoyed at his lack of improvement, yet that day that was not what troubled him. In fact, it was the least of his worries. Before Eric could knock his king piece on the board, Harry suddenly got up from his chair and leaned over the chess table, knocking almost every piece on the board as he reached for Eric. 

Eric had no time to react as Harry quickly pressed a small and desperate kiss to his lips, an act of distress and anguish, a clear sign that the Prince couldn’t handle the tension between them any longer. That was the best that he could do to let Eric know how he didn’t want what they had the other day to be only a memory even though his actions had not been planned at that moment. 

Harry sat back on his chair and felt heat surging on his face, gulping as he realised what he had just done so awkwardly. Eric was stunned, staring back at Harry in complete surprise as he remained frozen in place. The Prince couldn’t take the stare that only made him feel more ashamed of his actions, thus he quickly knelt on the floor to start hurriedly pick up the mess of chess pieces that fell when he had knocked them over. He noticed how his own hands were shaking, dropping a piece whenever he grabbed another, not managing to control his limbs. 

Eric suddenly knelt on the floor with him, and Harry presumed that he was going to help him pick up the pieces. However, instead of reaching for the pieces, he reached for Harry. Eric cupped the Prince’s face with both hands and pressed a desperate kiss of his own to his pink lips, sighing into it as if he had never felt more relieved in his life. Harry arched his eyebrows in disbelief before immediately pressing back to the firmer kiss that held much more determination than his previous embarrassing one. He completely melted into it, barely realising when his back was against the floor and Eric on top of him, the chess pieces long forgotten beside them. 

Eric deepened the kiss and Harry felt how it was suffocating. They were breaking every hardship of the tension that had bestowed upon them ever since that day and it was fulfilling. Harry couldn’t get enough of Eric’s mouth that treated him with so much care and tenderness even though his movements were firm and strong. They kissed on the floor, dancing their mouths together warmly, for a couple of minutes that felt like two seconds, until Eric finally broke their kiss of confession breathlessly, allowing the Prince to catch his breath as well. 

“I apologise, The Prince should not have his back against the floor.” 

Harry chuckled at Eric’s words, loving to hear his voice talk sweetly to him again, another thing that had been missing for the past days. Eric was about to move up and guide Harry with him, wanting to relieve the strain the brunet was feeling for being on the cold floor, but he was held in place. Harry pulled him into a grateful hug, another desperate feeling that he craved for, to feel Eric’s warm arms wrap around his smaller body. Even the night the Prince crawled into his bed wasn’t fulfilling enough since the Knight hesitated in holding him properly then. Yet now, Eric made sure to make up for it as he answered the embrace the tightest that he could. 

“Why have you not kissed me anymore after that day?” Harry managed to ask, not daring to let go of Eric as he spoke. He doesn’t understand why Eric thought he had no permission to do so after what they had done. 

“I feared that you regretted it.” Eric honestly confessed in a hurried breath. “That what you had said to me was only in the heat of the moment after what you had just been through, e-especially with the hit on your head—” 

He cut himself off with a pained sigh. 

“I did not want to cross the boundaries.” Eric continued after his own interruption, finally opening his heart about his worries. “I thought you would have me replaced if I had done so.” 

Eric held somehow even tighter to him after he finished speaking, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He had been terrified that Harry hated him for what they had done, more scared of that than the possibility of being sent to the gallows for touching the Prince. Eric must have figured that the night Harry silently asked to join him in bed was only for needed comfort and that it had nothing to do with him, that the brunet would had asked anyone else the same in that instance since he was terrified about the current situation in the Kingdom, fearing for his life. He thought that it was an impulsive act guided by the troubles Harry was facing, and Eric wouldn't dare taking advantage of that. He didn’t realise how it was a plea of Harry trying to let him know that everything was fine, thus his reticence. 

“I-I meant what I said that day.” Harry replied, his voice soft and honest albeit nervous for confessing it. He knows that Eric would understand that referred to wanting him, because he truly did. It took him long to realise it, only completely noticing it that day, but Harry was glad that he realised it in time. 

The Prince felt the Knight smile against his skin and couldn’t help letting a happy smile escape from his own lips. They hoped everything else would adjust perfectly like they had. 

Ben was still on the loose and the guards refused to cooperate. It meant that Harry was still fearing for his life, and Eric remained vigilant with anything and anyone. Harry would stay even more than before in his bedchamber, not taking strolls nor walking around anywhere as he even had his meals in his room alongside Eric. The Knight would always taste the foods first before letting the brunet approach it. Even though they had a servant check if anything was poisoned in any meal, Eric didn’t want to take any chances. Harry was against it, but he never managed to talk Eric out of it. Naturally, he was terrified that Eric would be poisoned although the chances were extremely thin. 

Although Harry had to stay in his bedchamber all day long, it wasn’t boring. He missed seeing green and other sights, but having Eric beside him was enough to make him go through it. Eric couldn’t fetch flowers for him anymore since it would be far too dangerous to leave Harry alone for a mere second after what happened, an event the Knight would never forgive himself for. However, ever since they fixed their misunderstanding, being with Eric was rewarding in itself. In fact, Harry couldn’t stand being away from him, quite literally. 

Despite being together in the same room every single day, the Prince loved to be the closest that he could with that man. When Eric would read a book and sit on the large sofa, Harry would sit next to him, sometimes even hug him if he wasn’t doing anything else. It often resulted in cuddling together on the sofa once Eric was done reading. He would also kindly share the fruits from his fruit basket with Eric when he ate, normally giving an apple a few small bites before silently handing it to Eric to do the same; Harry loved to tenderly feed him grapes the most because it was Eric’s favourite. The Prince was completely besotted by his knight. He always melted whenever Eric kissed him, a thing he would always do whenever they played chess and Harry lost. It was supposed to be a reassuring kiss, but it accidentally became more of an incentive for Harry to continue losing. 

They were in the washroom that day, and Harry wanted to get the growing hair on his face gone before he had his bath. Eric was the one to shave him as always, teasingly stealing kisses which caused Harry to chuckle. 

When Eric was done with softly treating the brunet’s fair face, he began eyeing his skin in pure curiosity. 

“W-What is it?” Harry asked shyly, not understanding the reason behind his sudden stare. 

“Why do you have countless small dots on your face?” 

The Prince felt his face heating with the absurd question. It wasn’t a common feature although he had seen it in some people before albeit rarely, thus he understood Eric’s fascination with it. 

“They are called freckles.” Harry corrected then sheepishly added. “And people say it is a curse marking.” 

In fact, he has heard a few people in the Kingdom theorising that The Prince was the ‘soft coward’ that they perceived him to be because of such curse. 

“Mm, I think it is more of a blessing because it suits you.” Eric commented. 

Harry felt his cheeks growing pink again, looking away as he couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. No one had ever said anything positive about his freckled face before since many truly believed it was a curse or simply unattractive. 

He shook off Eric’s comment and decided to proceed with his warm bath. The Knight stood by the wall he always did and looked away even though now that shouldn’t even be required anymore. Harry removed his clothes and peeked to see if the blond was discreetly watching him and was glad that he wasn’t. He then entered his bathtub and felt relaxed with the soothing water that involved his limbs into a peaceful haze. 

Harry bathed in silence, sharing a few small conversations with Eric here and there. He considered inviting Eric to join him for a split second but thought better of it. The Knight normally washed himself every morning before the Prince was awake, and Harry felt shy with the idea of sharing the bath with him. Once he was finished, Harry got out of his bath and was about to reach for his towel when he noticed how Eric was looking at him. 

“D-Do not look!” He exclaimed with a nervous laugh, quickly grabbing his towel to impede Eric from looking at his naked body any longer. 

Eric chuckled in response, looking away since Harry asked for it albeit he had already seen him naked and in a much more intimate stance before. 

“I will have you sent to the stocks for that!” 

The Knight froze, slightly widening his eyes apologetically as if he truly believed that the Prince got offended to that extent. After all, Harry was still a prince and Eric only his extremely devoted and loyal knight. 

“I was jesting!” Harry laughed as he lightly pushed Eric’s shoulder. “Heavens, you have a terrible sense of humour!” 

Eric met his eyes and laughed softly, relieved that the Prince wasn’t toying with him and his power. Harry had realised how Eric acted more intimately with him when they were in his bedchamber but once out of it, when he was on guard and on duty as he should watch over the Prince, Eric would often be unaware of the boundaries he had to respect since they were outside, even if they were alone, mistaking his original duty and what they had together now. 

They shared a happy kiss before Harry disappeared behind the room divider to put his fresh new clothes on after drying himself, the silky fabric soothing his skin tenderly after the warm bath. They left the washroom together and soon after the Prince was stopped by one of the guards who let them know that their presence was required before the King. Harry and Eric eyed each other curiously when the guard went away, wondering what King Harry wanted or if it was another trap. It didn’t seem to be a trap considering they were called for it together and the guard was already gone. 

Harry gulped nervously and hesitantly made his way to the throne room in which his brother would be in, with Eric following closely behind. When they arrived, the King was discussing a matter with his royal advisor but once he noticed their presence there, he dismissed Hugo and focused his attention on them. The King moved to sit on his throne, the formality of the requested audience taking place. Prince Harry and Eric bowed in respect to their king then stilled as they waited for the reason behind their summoning. King Harry dismissed the guards that were in the room, raising even more confusion and nervousness to the Prince and the Knight. 

“It is with immense displeasure that I have come to this decision.” The King started once they were alone, looking serious and determined. “I am withdrawing you, Sir Eric, from your duty as The Protector of the Prince.” 

Prince Harry widened his eyes in disbelief, feeling his heart sinking to the depths of his despair. Eric had a similar reaction albeit he managed to feign nothingness before his king. 

“Why?!” The Prince immediately asked, voice raising unwillingly amidst his panic. 

His older brother paid his behaviour no mind and focused his attention on the Knight instead as he spoke. 

“I assigned you to The Prince because you were one of the best, yet you do not seem to have been enough.” King Harry explained factually. “You put my brother in mortal danger.” 

Eric gulped and lowered his head in defeat, not ceasing his respectful stance as the King told him of his wrongdoings although he was clearly as downhearted as Prince Harry with the decision. Meanwhile, the Prince was baffled and didn’t mask it. 

“You have served with honour but now I am taking you away from your assigned duty.” The King continued carefully. “I shall summon you once required again.” 

The Prince felt his eyes starting to tear up in desperation. He could not afford being away from the only thing that kept him going at that moment. To think that someone else was going to take Eric’s place was beyond infuriating and terrifying. 

“Brother, it was not his fault!” Prince Harry defended wholeheartedly. “He rescued me and took captive both guards that attacked me! How can you do that to him?!” 

“Were you not reluctant to having him as your personal knight in the first place?” His brother argued. “You should be grateful that I am taking him away.” 

The Prince felt the anguishing desperation fill his body, walking closer to his brother as tears were about to form in his eyes and trail down his face. 

“Do not do this! I beg you, brother, please!” Prince Harry pleaded, desperately bringing his hands together, about to beg on his knees if that’s what it took. “He is the best knight a prince could have. There is no one else fitter for such a task!” 

Eric looked at him in surprise, staggered at his words and behaviour. The Prince seemed ready to desperately do anything to make his brother change his mind and it was astonishing. 

The King eyed them in silence, suspiciously observing both men before him with a knowing glance. He averted his complete attention to his younger brother who was close to start crying. 

“I see you are very fond of him.” King Harry commented knowingly, the intent behind his words as clear as water. 

Prince Harry arched his brows in surprise, realising what his brother was implying. Eric shifted nervously on his stance. The Knight could be immediately sent to his death in shameful conduct if the King suspected of what he has with the Prince, and the King was clearly certain of what they had. 

“That can be even more dangerous.” King Harry commented mysteriously. 

“Brother—” 

“However.” The King cut off his younger brother’s desperate plea, reassuringly. “It also can be safer for you. Be careful, Winks.” 

Harry widened his eyes in disbelief, falling in silence for a long second as he processed the sudden turn of tides. His brother was conscious of what they are to each other but didn’t mind it, and even lifted his decision of taking his knight away from him. Both Eric and Harry were equally surprised, never once thinking that the King would allow it to happen. 

“I will not let anything bad happen to him, My Lord. I swore on my life and death so.” Eric finally spoke, feeling the need to assure the King that his brother was in good hands despite recent events. 

“I hope you are correct.” King Harry said, softly. If he didn’t trust Eric to do it, he wouldn’t be allowing it. “Take good care of him.” 

Eric gratefully nodded to the King with a small smile, and the Prince watched the scene in disbelief. His brother had just granted his knight permission to be with him, with the Prince himself, against everybody’s back. The King dismissed their presence and Prince Harry thanked him with his heart before leaving the room. 

They went back to the Prince’s bedchamber and both were still silent amidst their disbelief. The moment Eric closed the door Harry hugged him tightly, almost crushing his strong bones with the sudden embrace. He let out a loud sigh of relief, and Eric answered the hug with the same feeling. It was unbelievable to think that the King had no problem with it, but they were eternally grateful to him. Harry couldn’t imagine being separated from his knight at this stake. 

“I cannot believe my brother did that.” He exclaimed, parting from the warm embrace. 

“Me neither... He is a good man.” 

“I know that he is but—” Harry scoffed, shaking his head to himself. “I never thought...” 

He had never considered it, in fact, never thought about the matter before. Harry was so busy lost in his own feelings towards Eric and other troubles that consumed him, that he never had the time to ponder about how others would take it, including his brother. Harry believes Dele would most likely support him; Dele had always been eccentric in his beliefs. He is not sure about what Son would see of it since they were not that close, but he thinks Son was too kind to be against it. 

“I am happy that he accepted me.” Eric commented with a smile. 

“Me too, b-but... if he had not, I would had run away to you!” 

“You should not.” He argued softly. “You are the Prince.” 

Eric seemed happy with Harry’s words and equal devotion to him, but he didn’t want to be the reason for his downfall in the Kingdom either. He wishes Harry to be safe and happy more than anything and would hate to compromise his life. 

“I make no difference here. Nobody would care if I were gone.” Harry retorted, settled on his priority. “In fact, they would be glad if I disappeared.” 

The Knight shook his head, giving the Prince a weak smile. 

“You would need to let go of me if I am ever to be taken away from you.” He explained. “You are important, I am not.” 

“Never.” Harry immediately said as he felt his heart breaking with the words. “Do not even say that!” 

It didn’t matter if Eric was only a knight, his life was just as important to Harry, even more than his own in fact, regardless of social status. Besides, Harry felt that he was only a bastard feigning an important position. At least Eric was truly a noble knight. 

“What matters at this moment is that we are together now.” He reassured, glad that Harry met his smile. “It worked out fine with The King, and he was the only one who could separate us.” 

Next time the Prince was taking a bath, he was unquiet. Harry was lost in his thoughts as he mindlessly observed Eric, who was leaning against the wall watching the door in silence as usual. They would normally exchange a few words, but it seemed both men were equally with their minds elsewhere. Although the situation of the Kingdom and their safety not bettering in the past days, the Prince was at least thankful of what happened between his brother and the acceptance of Eric. Amidst his train of thoughts, he wondered what happened between Dele, Son and his brother for in the end of the day both Dele and Son becoming knights, and why the King had made the other decision in the first place. Then Harry briefly started thinking about Ben whereabouts and if the two traitor guards would ever cooperate and make things easier but was quick to shove those aside as he didn’t want to worry. Subsequently, Harry started thinking about Eric instead, the man in front of him. 

The Knight looked marvellous as always that day. He had such handsome features, a strong and sturdy body that Harry had noticed many times before. Those broad shoulders and arms, not to mention his legs, could be very distracting sometimes. The Prince was unsure why he was paying those details attention at that moment. Even though he had done it a few times before, it never went as far as what he was thinking about considering he would cut off his thoughts forcefully before getting carried away. However, now Harry had no reason to stop those thoughts, and he unconsciously began imagining things he shouldn’t. The fact that Harry was naked did not help it, on the contrary. 

Harry felt his cheeks heating as he noticed what happened to him. He embarrassingly slightly closed his legs, hoping that it was impossible to see his nether region from where Eric was. Yet another part of him wanted the Knight to see it. As if the universe had answered his prayers, Eric suddenly looked at Harry, noticing the intense shy stare that he was under. Instead of breaking the eye contact, Harry continued looking at him with his glossy eyes begging for Eric to do something, to at least approach his body. The Knight stared back for a few seconds in confusion before realising what the Prince was asking of him. 

Eric slowly made his way to the bathtub, never averting his gaze from the brunet who had his freckled cheeks flushed as his look clearly hinted what he wanted of the blond. He knelt on one knee by the bathtub, then gently reached for Harry’s face with one hand before bringing him close with the grasp. Harry immediately went for the kiss albeit keeping composure as he did so, trying not to seem so desperate. Eric deepened the kiss, invading Harry’s mouth with his tongue, and the brunet started to gently hold his face in return. 

Harry lightly hummed into the kiss as the small noises he made in the back of his throat were swallowed by Eric’s imposing mouth. Eric removed his hand from Harry’s face and instead began caressing the skin that was out of water, slowly trailing it below until he reached beneath the water and to Harry’s member. Harry lightly moaned as he felt the hand wrap around his length, cherishing how Eric seemed to appreciate how hard he already was. 

Eric stroked his cock for a while, breaking the kiss to observe the small sounds the brunet let escape, then parted from the contact and stood up, moving slightly away from the bathtub. Harry stared at him in confusion, his eyes hazier now that he was feeling the loss of Eric warm hands and lips. However, he was delighted to know that the Knight wasn’t going to abandon him in his need. Eric began to undress himself in front of the bathtub, purposefully for Harry to see, and the brunet felt he was going crazy for a moment. He unconsciously licked his lower lip at the gorgeous sight, carefully watching Eric unveiling every bit of his vestment for him to see, revealing his aroused member. Once Eric was completely undressed, Harry shyly opened his legs, a silent invitation, placing each leg on one side of the tub. He blushed deeply as he noticed Eric’s cock twitching with the displayed image. 

Harry felt his heart beating faster as Eric finally joined him in the bathtub and set himself between his spread legs, completely wetting his skin in the process. Eric pressed kisses to his neck before giving attention to his mouth again, their kiss becoming fiercer. Harry held onto Eric, slightly pulling him down to hint him to proceed. Eric didn’t need to be told twice and guided his hand to Harry’s hole. 

With the help of the wetness of the water, he carefully inserted a finger inside. Harry parted from the kiss to moan, closing his eyes as he held tighter to the man above him. Eric let the brunet adjust himself to his finger before adding another one with more care. Although they had done it before, Harry’s body was still far too unused to the sensations, and Eric would never dare to hurt him or cause any imposing discomfort. 

When Harry was ready, Eric removed his fingers, consequently stopping the whimpers that followed the brunet. Eric adjusted himself on the tub to press his length against Harry’s entrance, guiding the Prince to another kiss before he proceeded. Harry loved the tender attention Eric gave to him, a much-needed careful treatment to his body, it made him feel precious and loved. 

Eric began slowly guiding his cock inside him, letting a deep breath escape his lips upon the action as Harry moaned. Harry idly pressed kisses to his cheek and ear, the skin that was next to his mouth as Eric started moving, thrusting into his warmth. The sound of the water filled the room alongside their heavy breathing and their moans, adding to the hot atmosphere that made them sweat. 

Harry slightly parted from the embrace to kiss Eric, using that method to keep himself quiet like the other day, not wishing anyone else to hear him making those embarrassing sounds that only Eric was allowed to hear. Eric answered the kiss albeit it was sloppy, both men were too lost in the feeling to properly focus on anything when he quickened the pace. Harry moaned louder when Eric broke the kiss and groaned deeply into his ear, the sound sending vibrations all over the brunet’s body. 

They were quickly driving each other to the edge, not managing to hold back much longer as both craved for their shared release. Harry loved the feeling of Eric inside him, and how he frowned and lowly moaned deeply, how his eyes loved to watch him with hazy fondness. He figured it was the same for Eric, loving the sensation of being inside Harry, allowing the brunet to feel incredible as he also felt wonderful. It was like they were connected that way, and Harry couldn’t ask for more. 

Eric gave a particular harder thrust to Harry’s sweet spot amidst his haze and that was all it took for the brunet to come, lightly biting Eric’s lower lip absentmindedly as he didn’t know any other mean to keep himself quiet as he whimpered and whined through his release. Eric reached his high right after, moaning breathlessly to Harry’s mouth as he filled him with his cum. 

The water had stilled as Eric completely ceased his movements, and nothing else was in the air but their loud breathing until they cracked a soft and tired chuckle together. Harry couldn’t believe they had done that in the washroom, but it felt just as intimate as when they had made love in the bed that day because it was a shared intimacy by them alone. 

After that, Eric took advantage of the water that surrounded them to clean themselves, and Harry’s bath was stopped as they had to get rid of the dirty water before any servant could wonder what happened there. They got themselves dressed then left the washroom, going back to the only other place Harry went in the past dangerous days, to his bedchamber. 

When night fell and Harry was already in bed, he idly observed how Eric was standing guard. Although the Knight would normally also lie down the moment the Prince got in bed, ever since the attack on his life the blond went back to his old habit of sleeping less and being more vigilant. Harry didn’t like the sight of it, but he understood it was Eric’s main duty to protect him. However, it sometimes felt like it was more out of despair rather than demand that the Knight was utterly vigilant, almost paranoid with Harry’s safety. 

Harry kept watching Eric in silence, looking at him with soft sorrowful eyes as he wished the situation didn’t have to be like this. Eric didn’t take long to notice the pair of eyes focused on him and averted his attention to meet them. 

“Not resting yet?” He asked softly, leaning away from the wall next to the door. 

“Join me in bed?” Harry replied with a question of his own, his gentle voice was pleading in the undertone. 

Eric smiled weakly, briefly looking away. “I should not let my guard down even during the night, Winks.” 

The Prince understood that, but he doesn’t think it would make a difference from the Knight being vigilant in bed and being vigilant while standing. Besides, Harry doesn’t think anyone was stupid enough to attack him in his bedchamber when his knight was there with him, which is why he felt the safest in that room, alone with Eric. 

“You can protect me with more ease if I am right next to you, no?” Harry tried again, looking at him with wide doe eyes that Eric could not resist. 

Eric sighed through his smile of defeat. He made his way to the Prince’s bed, carefully set his sword right next to the mattress, a place where he could easily reach for if in dire need, then joined him. Harry smiled happily, immediately shifting closer to Eric, diving himself into his arms as he expected to be embraced. Eric wrapped his arms around him just as the brunet wished for and held him tightly, appreciating the warm and soothing feeling in unison. 

“I-I feel safer this way.” Harry confessed sheepishly, his mutter of words muffled against Eric’s body. 

Eric slightly parted from the hug to gaze into Harry’s dark and clear eyes with appreciation. He also felt safer having him in his arms. Eric began gently caressing his soft face, both men looking deep into each other’s eyes in immense awe. Harry had never thought it would come to this, from hating having a knight around to loving his knight’s warmth like it’s the only thing that makes him breathe. 

“How lucky I am to have you.” Eric commented, grabbing one of Harry’s hand. 

He kissed his ring finger and the Prince immediately felt a flutter in his stomach, understanding the meaning behind his action. Harry was staggered but in a fond way, unsure of how to react to Eric’s soft words and display of commitment to him. They were the perfect match, an odd knight and an odd prince. A knight whose shining armour was his love, and a prince who was charming at heart. 

After a few silent seconds, Eric began speaking again, realising that he had the cue since Harry didn’t manage to find words to emit. 

“I remember when I first saw you smile. It was in that abandoned place you met with your friend Dele. I had realised then that I wanted to make you smile too.” Eric trailed off distractedly. “Yet you always seemed annoyed with me.” 

Harry gulped, chuckling nervously. “I-I was...” 

“It is fine.” Eric quickly reassured with a smile as Harry failed to speak. “I understand that you were troubled.” 

It was true that the Prince despised having the Knight around initially, not because of anything personal against Eric but simply because he was a protector. However, it didn’t take long for him to grow fond of that man, and it went both ways. 

Since Harry didn’t know what words to use to express his feelings, he decided letting his body speak for himself. He reached for Eric’s hand and guided it to his chest, allowing the blond to feel his heartbeat. It was beating heavily against his skin, the pace quickening when Eric’s hand made contact, feeling like an open book since he couldn’t control his heartbeat even if he wanted. That was the most honest one could be about their love. 

Eric discreetly beamed at him and it would have surprised Harry if he wasn’t so nervous and shy at that moment. He answered the Prince’s action by guiding his hand to his own chest, showing Harry how he wasn’t alone in the feeling. 

Harry always thought that he was nothing, a complete nobody who didn’t deserve anybody’s attention or affection, let alone a knight’s undying devotion guided by love. Yet Eric always looked and treated him as if he was more precious than gold itself. Everything the Knight does is for him, and he never expects anything in return other than his happiness, pouring his purest love into everything he did for the Prince. Harry figured that if he were to die in Eric’s arms, then it wouldn’t be too frightening. 

The next morning arrived quicker than imagined, with a heavier revelation than anyone expected. Harry was still asleep with Eric in his bed when he heard hurried knocks on his door, scaring the Knight away from him as he quickly got up on his feet in case someone was to open the door, which luckily did not happen. It was only a messenger who told the Prince that Ben had been found hiding in the village last night and how he had confessed to the plans. 

Ben had revealed that it was a rebellion caused by the commoners and peasants who were enraged with the Kingdom, as everyone had already expected. They had bribed guards to bat their eyes to security, allowing a hired assassin to invade the room of the late Queen and King and murdering them. The same was following after their deaths as threats were sent to the new king. However, once the question was raised as to how the peasants managed to pay for hiring assassins and bribing royal guards, Ben confessed that they had help. 

The help had come from none other than their rival and most-battled Kingdom in the history. The King of Arsenal had funded the rebellion, bribing the guards and infiltrating some of their own into the castle, cherishing the chaos created and even more to be able to defeat the previous King and Queen under the rebellion’s name, not raising any suspicious to their own kingdom. Their king was involved in every monetary decision that required the help, such as the assassins that killed the King and Queen and the one threatening the Prince and the current King. It was their plan to infiltrate their own people and take advantage of the situation to recruit traitors that were willing to change sides, slowly killing off the little loyalty in the Kingdom of Tottenham. Furthermore, once the King and the Prince were eventually killed, their enemy would take over the land, an event feared by many albeit cherished by some. 

Harry barely had any time to process the information given to him from the messenger in a hurried way as the man also warned him how the King was going mad and ready to execute Ben in the main hall at that very moment. Eric and Harry quickly made their way to the mentioned hall, observing all the eyes set on the scene that was unfolding. There were many guards, some knights and other members of the royal court, Dele and Son were also there, watching the King ready to execute Ben in the main hall of the castle amidst his fury. 

“You allowed my parents to be killed.” King Harry angrily stated, throwing Ben onto the floor in front of him. “And for the attempt against my brother to take place.” 

Ben had his hands tied behind his back, and he had no choice but to receive the punishment directed towards him. 

“I swear I never knew it would go as far as the death of your parents.” Ben confessed, scared. “I was paid to turn a blind eye, nothing more! When I realised how serious it became, it was too late. I could not back out anymore, they would kill me!” 

He continued. “I thought they would only make threats, scare your family to do some good. I never thought they would hurt anyone.” 

The King was allowing Ben to speak for the sake of it, yet he didn’t seem like he wanted to hear any more of his excuses to turning against his own kingdom, his family. He used to be a friend. 

“You are pitiful. No loyalty or honour in your heart.” 

King Harry unsheathed his sword, and everyone had no choice but to watch what was happening in astonishment. The members of the court looked at each other with a fearful glance, seeming to disagree to the wisdom of what he would do. If the enemy kingdom finds out that everything was revealed and that the King killed someone part of the plan as a message, more troubles could follow. 

“Please, I beg your forgiveness.” Ben implored, eyes starting to water. “Now that you have captured me, I will tell you every single name that is involved within the castle. I have nothing to lose anymore. I truly wish I could had told you sooner.” 

“You will tell me, and then I will kill you.” 

The Prince couldn’t stand watching the scene anymore and decided to follow what his heart was screaming for him to do. He was the only one allowed to interfere in the King’s business, and he had to use his power for something. 

“Brother, please! Can you not see how regretful he is?” He yelled, his voice pleading just as much. “It is true that maybe he is unworthy of our trust, taking part in a rebellion against his own kingdom, but it is too far punishing him with death. He is cooperating after all.” 

Ben looked at the Prince in surprise and the brunet spared him a fearful glance. It was unexpected for Prince Harry to forgive Ben for placing him in mortal danger and stand up for him after that, but he simply did not want to see any more violence. The King seemed to consider his brother’s words for a second, but then he started approaching Ben with his sword. 

Son who was there right next to Dele, brought his hands together and started praying in silence. He didn’t want to see any deaths either, nor see King Harry consumed by rage and do something rash that he would regret. In the meantime, Dele wasn’t too sure what he thought what should be done. He doesn’t care that Ben took part in it, even because Dele didn’t completely disagree with the rebellion albeit disagreeing with the violent part of it. However, Dele truly didn’t care that the previous Queen and King were killed as they were terrible people, even if they were King Harry’s parents and the Queen his biological mother. Prince Harry unconsciously moved closer to his knight, seeking comfort in his presence alone since he couldn’t hold him, then closed his eyes. The tension of the mystery of what the King would do was killing everyone in that room. 

The King had gone as far as pressing his blade against Ben’s neck who was shivering underneath with his eyes shut tight, sweating cold as he prayed for the best to happen. Except for Son and the Prince who had their eyes closed, everyone else couldn’t even blink with the immense tension and curiosity of what was about to unfold. However, to their relief, the King soon gave a long sigh of frustration before sheathing his sword, thinking better of it as he collected himself. 

“You will cooperate with me.” He said calmly. “Tell me all the names that you know are involved.” 

Ben nodded desperately. He had already promised that earlier and was ready to follow with it. No life was taken in the result of the reveal in the main hall, and most were thankful for it. 

Although the Prince was glad that Ben was caught and willing to cooperate, getting rid of the paranoid behaviour they had to endure the past months and especially the last weeks since the attack, he was not happy with the outcome of Ben’s help. The King had spared Ben’s life as a sign of good faith for cooperating and being a family friend once, but he did not show such mercy with the names revealed. Ben listed him every guard that was infiltrated or bribed and would had told the peasants that took part in the rebellion if he knew, but there were too many. The King didn’t appreciate needless violence, but he thought something had to be done about it in order to assure nothing like that ever happens again. Therefore, he sent a message. He commanded all the infiltrators and traitors to be executed in public. 

It was a decision driven by part rationality and part disdain against their enemy kingdom. It was a message that rebellions as those should never be allowed to do anything again, because if he had shown mercy, enemies could see it as a sign of weakness and make more attempts. At least that’s what was on the King’s mind, along the rest of the court who agreed with his ruthless decision. It was a method of protection albeit a heavy one. King Harry couldn’t afford going through the attempts on their lives again. 

Yet many, if not the most, thought it was not the wisest decision. It was clearly a risky decision that had been made. The moment the message reaches the enemy kingdom, their king might not take kindly to it. It could result in a greater problem: A war. The Prince was glad that he didn’t need to fear for his life every step he took outside his chambers, but it did not mean the situation would continue calm. 

Only time will tell if everything will remain fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will King Harry’s decision cause? Will it be something good or bad? Will all the characters prevail after his ruthless action? Will it be a happy or a sad ending? TUNTUNTUN
> 
> alas we are moving towards the end. god how much fun i had writing this story and how much i fell in love with this little world i created. this is genuenly the longest fic i have ever written in my life even though i have written a lot of one shots recently. i really hope someone there is actually reading this fic to the end lol
> 
> if you read the story til here then mygod you made me really happy


	7. The Destiny of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Harry’s decision has an enormous impact and not the best outcome. Unforeseen strife causes many misfortunes. The fate of everybody is decided in the turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas we finally reach the last chapter
> 
> Honestly, for like the three people who are reading this story to the end ksksksks thank you so fucking much for putting up with my crazy idea of writing a medieval a.u of spurs I honestly don’t know why I put so much effort into this idea.
> 
> What do you think this will have? Happy ending? Sad ending? Both? Neither? YOU’RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT
> 
> also warning for some wild fighting action in this chap like SHLING SHLING POW OW oh and uhm description of death too

There was a lot of tension in the Kingdom. The atmosphere was gloomy in the castle and in the villages, because everyone was afraid of what would come next. It was only a matter of time until the King of the enemy Kingdom will know of what happened, how his plan was ruined and how King Harry sent him a threatening message by executing his impostors. News travelled fast in the lands, but everybody hoped that it would take a long time to reach the enemy since nobody knows what their response would be. Many agreed with King Harry’s decision, yet plenty did not. Despite his ruthless action causing fear in his enemies, signalling how they would not take kindly to threats against their home, it could also result in a war. However, the King is aware how if he hadn’t done anything about it, it could grant opportunity for others to try stepping on him if he is seen as vulnerable. Everything was a matter of perspective, and Harry knew there was no right or wrong. 

Son didn’t agree with Harry’s decision, but he understood it was an action that had to be made to maintain his authority, even though Harry himself didn’t enjoy it. On the other hand, Dele was uncaring. He wasn’t fond of violence, but some things had to be done, and he doesn’t like meddling with other people’s business. Dele thought it was unacceptable that the King and the Prince were endangered, that someone dared attacking his childhood friend, thus he thought it was a necessary action. He wouldn’t want his loved ones to be threatened albeit partially understanding the reason behind the rebellion within the Kingdom against the previous King and Queen. 

After a long day, Son found himself in the King’s chambers. He and Dele could freely wander through his chambers as the guards were warned that they had privileged access to the royalty segment of the castle, making it clear how they were the most trusted knights of the King. Nobody dared asking why they could even use Harry’s bedchamber as they wished, any guard could be sent to their death for being noisy in the King’s personal life. 

Son was fiddling with the books in the large bookshelf that was on the opposite wall of the majestic bed that belonged to Harry, trailing his fingers on the covers as he observed them intently. He grabbed a random book, it had a red cover, and started to meddle with its pages. Harry entered the bedchamber shortly after, earning a happy glance from Son who was glad that the blond had finished his imminent duties of the day. 

Harry had his crown on his head, a marvellous sight that Son never got used to. The King rarely wore his crown as it was only required during ceremonies and other formalities, such as the council he had that day. The golden crown suited his golden hair perfectly, accentuating his serious features. He approached Son with a smile of his own and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as a method of greeting then started observing Son holding such a book in his hands. 

“You enjoy books?” Harry asked curiously, beginning to undress himself to change into his casual attire now that the formal council was over. 

Son smiled sheepishly. “I do not know how to read.” 

Harry shook his head to himself, realising it was a stupid question. It was rare for a commoner to know how to read or write, there are only a few who were granted such privileges in their childhood or adulthood. Education was not a requirement for peasants or commoners, and they certainly did not have the means to reach out for scholar type of knowledge by themselves. 

Before Harry could say anything else, the door to his bedchamber opened, revealing Dele who had just arrived in haste. Although he already became a knight, he was still going through the necessary training that Son already completed since Dele was a special case. Dele looked tired but had a happy grin on his face. He was carefree as always as he greeted both men and mentioned how exhausted he was plus how much he despised battling against dummies all day long. 

“Since when do you know how to read?” Dele asked mindlessly when he noticed Son with the open book. “Did they teach you that in your knight’s training? Thankfully that was not required of me.” 

Son and Harry laughed softly. Dele always managed to correctly barge into random subjects without even knowing it. 

“I could teach you.” Harry said with a fond smile, directing his words to Dele and Son. 

“I would love it.” Son happily answered. 

“I would hate it.” Dele grimaced. 

Son laughed and gave Dele a friendly nudge. 

“Of course you would.” Harry chuckled knowingly. 

“Oh, but will you look at this!” Dele exclaimed as he reached for Harry’s crown, removing it from his head. 

If it was anybody else, they would had been sent to be burnt immediately for such a disrespectful action, but Harry let Dele do as he wanted. Dele carelessly played with it, and Son couldn’t help joining the curious fiddling. It seemed out of this world to hold such a magnificent piece that belongs to a rich and wonderful king. Dele snatched it from Son’s hand then placed it on his head, briefly scaring him with the sudden movement. 

“Wow!” Dele exclaimed. “It suits you!” 

Son laughed nervously, not managing to control himself as he quickly went see how he looked in front of Harry’s full-length floor mirror that consisted of silver edge. Dele followed behind, marvelling the sight of Son wearing the King’s crown. With the royal blade that Son already owns by his hip, he was truly looking like a fitting king. Son gazed at the odd sight, beaming at his reflexion like a happy kid dressing up with random clothes. He then removed the crown and gave it to Dele to try who also got mesmerised as he checked himself out in the mirror knowing that he looked great. Meanwhile, Harry silently watched those two men stupidly play around with his crown, almost in disbelief. 

“U-Uhm, I apologise. We may have gotten a bit carried away.” Son stopped fiddling with the crown alongside Dele as he realised Harry’s stare. 

“I see the two of you wish to take my place in the throne.” Harry commented jokingly as the crown was returned to his head. 

“Hah, no.” Dele quickly spoke. “Imagine having to deal with many responsibilities.” 

Son looked at Harry in mild concern, remembering the most recent difficult decision he had to make. 

“...True. It must be tough having to decide things that will reflect on so many people.” 

Dele and Harry noticed the meaning behind Son’s words, both men acknowledging what it was about. Son didn’t mean to bring the atmosphere down, but some matters cannot be ignored. 

“I suppose every king has to face such decisions.” Dele commented, trying to sound reassuring, not wishing to inflict more worries on Harry. 

Harry sighed with a knowing smile. They hadn’t talked about his rash behaviour of publicly executing all the impostors. 

“What have you made of my decision? Be honest with me.” 

“...I do not agree with it, but you are the King.” Son replied truthfully albeit nervously. 

He didn’t want to make Harry feel guilty, but he shouldn’t lie about his own opinions either. 

“I believe you showed strength.” Dele said, also set on speaking his mind. “Which will hopefully bring respect from your enemies.” 

“Compassion can be a form of strength too.” Son retorted, looking at Dele. 

“Not in this situation.” Dele argued back. “Harry needed to set an example. Otherwise more attacks could come if he is seen as soft.” 

Son shook his head in disagreement but remained silent. He was glad that Harry had spared Ben at least, only locked him up for an indetermined time. Harry watched both sharing their contrasting opinions. There was no right or wrong, which is the most difficult situation. Some believe one way was better than the other, but Harry was conscious how it could have a terrible outcome either way. Yet he was glad that Son and Dele had different opinions, it could enlighten his own perception in future decisions and help him deciding if he listens and trusts two people that have contrasting views. 

“Believe me. What I did was in order to ensure nothing like my parents’ assassination ever happens again.” Harry finally spoke, revealing his own side. “I would not forgive myself if anything were to happen to any of you.” 

It was never a simple decision when the lives of loved ones were involved. It was one thing for the King to sacrifice himself for what he believes in, compassion and moral values, but it was another thing to risk the life of his loved ones for that. The enemy had already been trying to murder his younger brother, and Harry could not show weakness to such behaviour. 

“We will be fine.” Son assured with a smile, the happy display of his teeth was always a calming sight. “You should worry about yourself as much as you worry about others.” 

Harry smiled. “As long as I have you by my side, I know I will be fine.” 

His words were directed to both knights, and they were honest although strained. Dele grinned cheekily as he approached Harry, caressing his hair absentmindedly beneath the crown. 

“You do have two of the greatest knights right next to you.” He cocked an eyebrow as he affirmed. 

“Yes, that too.” Harry chuckled before pulling Dele even closer. “But I was referring to the well-being of my heart.” 

Dele smiled then pressed a soft and reassuring kiss to Harry’s addictive lips. The King always smelled so good, of fresh roses and lavender, and it seemed to always intoxicate Dele to approach his body. Son couldn’t help joining them, loving the sight of Dele and Harry getting along and always wishing to be part of it. He pressed a reassuring kiss of his own to Harry’s cheek, but the blond soon titled his head to meet his lips once he broke Dele’s kiss. Sometimes Son still couldn’t believe how he had come to have both his loves, the two halves that created his own heart. 

“You know what I think? We should get married!” Dele joked happily. “The three of us! We would become the Three Kings of Tottenham.” 

Harry and Son laughed at Dele’s absurd idea. There were plenty of reasons that it was a pointless idea. In fact, there were more motives for their odd relationship not to be accepted in the land than otherwise. However, Harry would have appreciated to be able to lead the land with another two kings. It was unfortunate and unfair how if he was with a woman instead then she could become queen, but somehow having another king was considered absurd. They would truly be eccentric considering the three men were so different, in personality and appearance. 

“If I could marry you, I would.” Harry honestly said, petting Dele’s curly short hair and part of his nape. 

“Well...” Son started, his eyes holding a glimpse of a hidden idea. 

Dele and Harry averted their attention to him, a question mark of curiosity sprawled on their faces. 

“...No one has to know.” Son complemented. 

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, and Dele joined his lack of comprehension. 

“What are you suggesting?” Dele asked. 

“...A secret marriage. Made only by us, for us.” Son shyly explained. “In the end, is that not what a marriage is for? It is our settled commitment with each other that matters, not if people know about it or not.” 

Dele had never thought about it that way. He didn’t even consider secretly marrying someone he couldn’t officially, and only do it on sentimentality instead. They could never get married by the church nor by the Kingdom itself, but that doesn’t mean they can’t get married by heart. 

“I shall make the arrangements then.” Harry said. 

Son beamed at Harry, not expecting for him to have agreed to the idea. Harry seemed to be already thinking about the private party he would make, just for the three of them. 

“Wait, you have not proposed to us yet!” Dele argued. 

Unexpectedly, before Harry could answer Dele’s protest, Son held Dele’s hand and pulled him closer with a dumb smile on his face. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Dele couldn’t help being surprised and laughing at it. That should be considered wrong in so many aspects by so many people. Every kingdom would want them dead for ‘tainting’ their view of holy marriage. Yet they did not care, it was the purest of love what they had for each other, regardless of sex, class, ethnicity or religious beliefs. 

“I accept you as mine.” Dele smiled to Son before bringing his attention to Harry who watched the scene with a fond smile. “And you? Will you also marry us?” 

Son pulled Harry closer to them, his smile filled with joyful expectation. There was no way Harry could say no to them. 

“Dele. Son. You are now mine, and I am solely yours.” He proclaimed, spilling his heart into his every word and promise. 

Son and Dele chuckled joyfully, glad that their commitment to each other was sealed. They truly wish that they could get married or at least have the proposal in front of the entire kingdom, to let everybody see how much they loved each other. It was something that can only happen in their imagination, but they were glad that they could celebrate the occasion by themselves. 

However, their peaceful and endearing moment was soon interrupted as hurried knocks were emitted on the bedchamber’s door. They all looked at the origin of the sound and instinctively moved away from each other even though no one could enter the King’s chambers without permission. Harry cleared his throat, put on his serious collected face, then walked to his door. The moment he opened it, he realised how the guard that was loudly knocking seemed terrified. 

“What is the matter?” Harry curiously asked with furrowed brows. 

“M-My Lord! The Kingdom is under attack!” The guard quickly answered. “The villages are being burned down and the people are being killed!” 

Harry widened his eyes in disbelief and immediately rushed out the door. Son and Dele shared a fearful glance then followed, right behind the King’s track. 

It was the worst possible outcome. The enemy kingdom decided to retort Harry’s action by conducting a siege. War was now inevitable as enemy troops were already invading and destroying the villages as Harry was let known. 

The King commanded the guards to seek all the soldiers and knights to become available to fight as soon as possible, plus attempt arming the peasants to fight for their homes in the villages. According to information he had just received, enemy troops had already conquered the lower town and were moving towards the citadel. 

“How long until they arrive the castle?” Harry pressed. 

“Not long, Sire.” 

Harry clicked his tongue in frustration but kept his composure. Everyone needed to be ready to fight immediately. It was a cowardly move to have the siege bestowed upon the Kingdom in such short period of time without previous warning. Then again, many would say that King Harry’s decision to slay the imposters was also an unfair act. Now they didn’t have any time to prepare for the attacks and they needed to act in the spur of the moment to defend the small kingdom. 

“Son, Dele. Help warning the other knights—Also the squires—Anyone you find!” Harry cut his train of thoughts then continued. “That they are needed for battle immediately.” 

They nodded in response and quickly ran to the opposite side of the castle. There was no time to dwell on anything, and they trusted their king to do what was right in such moment of panic. It had been years since a siege had last happened in the Kingdom, and the people were terrified, even the trained fighters. Last time Tottenham was involved in a war, they were all kids. However, it was a necessary action since they had absolutely no choice other than to defend their homeland. 

Before Son and Dele could prepare themselves with the appropriate armour for battle or even obtain a chainmail, the castle was beginning to be invaded. They were hurriedly called to help in the front gates, near the main square that led out to the village, as the main forces of the enemy were coming from that spot and starting to overrun the citadel. 

They unsheathed their swords and joined the fight that was happening by the entrance, battling against the enemy soldiers with needed might. Chaos was quickly unfolding, leaving no time to breathe or interact with anyone as the combat grew worse. There was fire pouring from the skies, rocks coming from catapults destroying walls and creating a wreck of the castle and its entrance, shattering the rock ground of the square in front. 

From the far distance Dele could faintly see the village burning and completely overrun. The path that was nearest was filled with people screaming and running for their lives trying to flee to the square in front of the castle that only held more misery of its own and no safety. 

Dele intended to warn Son that he was going to the village to help the people, but he lost sight of him in the chaotic fight. There were too many soldiers from both sides fighting for their lives to identify anyone. He groaned in frustration and before he could have an interruption, he took his narrow cue of stillness to run towards the village. Dele could only hope that Son would be fine with the fellow soldiers in the castle. Yet Dele was the one more at risk going to the village by himself. 

He tried his best to help villagers escape, saving the ones that were being unfairly attacked by enemy soldiers. There was an absolute mess of people running around, trying to defend themselves with anything they could find against the prepared and trained soldiers that set fire to their homes and killed their families without mercy. Dele could spot some enemies who spared anyone they found, only following their duty of conquering the village and nothing more, showing humanity to the possible extent. However, there were many who used the opportunity to do evil deeds such as cold-heartedly murder those innocent villagers. 

Dele ran around the village helping anyone he could find, fighting against the few soldiers that he encountered on the way. Most of the village was destroyed and dilapidated, fire and corpses everywhere as who survived had already fled the scenery in hopes to continue alive. Dele hated the sight that surrounded him. From all the horrors he had seen in his humble yet chaotic life, this was the most sorrowful and frustrating scene he has ever witnessed. Nevertheless, there was no time to dwell on his pained emotions as there were pressing matters to be treated. Dele continued trying to find anyone who needed help, until he spotted someone familiar. 

He was near the house that was once his and Son’s, in the outskirts of the path leading to the centre of the village shop that was destroyed. Dele noticed someone using a humble sword to fight against an enemy soldier, by a shack that was on fire near a vendor’s tent that was torn apart. It was Kevin, the dear mutual friend of Dele and Son. 

Kevin seemed to be struggling hard to fight against the soldier, his face was already bruised and so were his arms from previous combat. Dele could even spot a burn marking on his wrist. Dele’s first instinct was to help, but his movement was immediately interrupted as another soldier appeared behind himself. He had no choice but to fight against that man who spotted him, answering the swing of his sword with a clang of his own blade. 

Dele tried to do his best in the quickest way possible to make his way to aid Kevin, but luck wasn’t on his side. He glanced to where Kevin was fighting against the soldier in the distance and noticed how the enemy managed to strike him. Dele felt his heart grow cold with the worrisome sight but was somewhat relieved when Kevin landed a mortal blow to his opponent then limped his way out of there. He didn’t seem to have noticed Dele’s presence nearby and went to the opposite direction, bleeding heavily. 

By the time Dele managed to finish off the soldier that was pestering him plus his companion that had joined the once duel, Kevin was already far from his view. He tried to follow his tracks, but he had no clue to which direction his friend had gone. Against his wishes, Dele decided to head back to the castle. The village was already ruined and there was nothing anyone could do about it at that moment, Dele alone least of all. He figured that he would be of more help back in the castle since the villagers were either already dead or fleeing. 

The castle was overrun almost to its core. Dele re-joined the squad that he was battling alongside previously in hopes that he would meet Son there. They were fighting by the open square near the path that led to the gardens, no side seeming to be coming out on top. Although the enemy managed to push the troops back into the castle, the Tottenham fighters were giving their complete might to hold them back the most that was possible to avoid getting cornered, not giving up nor shivering in fear, not even deserting the fight. 

They managed to eliminate the attacking troop to the point there were only a few fighters left in the square. However, there were also not many soldiers left of the defending side. Dele managed to spot Son, one of the few left alive and standing on his feet, much to his heart’s delight. He briefly pondered if the situation in rest of the castle was any better or worse, thinking where Harry was as there was no sign of him in that part of the castle since he had gone to the opposite block last time they spoke. 

Dele went towards Son, wishing at least to stay close to him as they fought the remaining enemies of that wave before they could search for Harry to check if the situation was worse in the other side. 

There had been a mess of some peasants that were siding with the enemy and fighting against their own kingdom’s soldiers, aiding the opposition in the fight, traitors that took part in the rebellion. However, since the enemy forces burned down everybody’s houses in the village, a bigger chaos was created once those peasants switched sides again as their homes were destroyed. It was impossible to tell who from the commoners was trying to help or worsen the situation. 

Unluckily, Dele was suddenly attacked by a peasant who he had thought was on his side. The man managed to disarm Dele amidst his advantage of taking him by surprise, throwing his sword far from his reach. Dele felt his limbs grow cold in fear as he had no weapon to defend himself as the peasant moved to attack him with an improvised battle fork. Son was quick to notice the occurrence since he was fighting against a soldier not far from where Dele was. He yelled Dele’s name and swiftly threw him his own sword, disarming himself in order to give Dele a fighting chance. Dele instinctively grabbed the sword that was thrown to him and easily slayed the peasant. However, before he could return the sword, Son was struck by the enemy soldier. 

Son grunted in pain and fell on the floor, blood trailing down his stomach where he had been wounded. Dele immediately made his way to him and finished off the enemy before quickly tending to Son who was lightly squirming in pain on the dirty ground. He could barely feel his own limbs as they were trembling beyond his control when he knelt by Son’s side and held him in his arms in pure fear and worry. At least that was the last of the enemy in that square for the time being. Dele could hear more about to arrive in the far distance, but he couldn’t bring himself to have any reaction as he focused on Son. 

“Dele...” 

His voice was weak and raucous, his heavy eyes that were filled with pain signalling how they were about to fall shut. Dele looked at the wound in Son’s stomach and tried to stop the bleeding, having his hand completely covered in blood in result. Son was panting, chest rising and falling abruptly as his mind started faltering with the pain his body was enduring. 

“It is alright.” Dele shakily said, trying to convince himself of what he spoke as he reassured Son. “Y-You will be fine.” 

“I...” 

Before Son could attempt further in his shaky words, his eyes closed and voice disappeared. 

Dele could still feel him breathing, but the bleeding on his stomach continued without a stop. He breathed heavily in panic but tried to calm himself and find a solution to the situation. Dele aimlessly looked around as he held Son tightly in his arms, considering his options. There were soldiers coming from one side so he supposedly could try to run to the opposite direction while carrying Son. However, that could also drastically slow him down and make him an easy target to the enemy, yet there was no chance that he would leave Son behind to be slain or bleed to death either. 

He continued panicking in his thoughts until he spotted the blissful sight of hope. Dele looked at the corridor that led further into the castle to the opposite side of the enemies and noticed a troop of knights arriving the place, Harry included in the group. They seemed to have gone through many hardships of their own wherever they were coming from but were ready to continue fighting as there was no other choice. The moment Harry noticed Son being held unconscious by Dele whose eyes were filled with fear, he froze in place. 

✾♞❀✾ 

Ever since the King made the ruthless decision of executing the imposters in the Kingdom in order to give the enemy a message, the atmosphere had drastically changed to deep concern. Harry was glad that his life wasn’t endangered anymore, same for his older brother, but he couldn’t help feeling that his decision could bring more misfortunes if not careful. 

Despite Eric not mentioning his opinion on the matter since he shouldn’t comment in the court’s business, it was clear how he also feared what could come next. He seemed thankful that the immediate danger coming from within the castle was eradicated at least, meaning that the Prince was safe for the time being. However, the Knight was deeply worried about what the future held. 

Due to that reason, Eric began training Harry to fight. Harry was absolutely against it at first, but the blond eventually managed to convince him that it was good for his own protection. If Harry knows how to defend himself to a certain extent, then it would ease plenty of Eric’s worries as he had told him. Harry despised fighting but complied since Eric truly seemed concerned with the current situation in the Kingdom. The Prince tried to remain optimistic, hoping that the dust would soon die down and the tension would be back to normal. 

“You never told me your thoughts on my brother’s action.” Harry mentioned as they were practicing aimlessly in his chambers, swinging their swords together. 

He had borrowed a sword from another knight since his own was given to Dele and passed to Son some time ago when the tournament happened. Eric had been teaching him some basics although the Prince was already familiar with it. It was good to refresh his memory in order to obtain more success. 

“It is not my place to opine in The King’s business. I only follow his orders.” 

Eric was focused on his light strikes of the sword, creating an easy challenge to Harry who had only half his attention on the senseless practice. 

“He should had shown mercy.” Harry said, frowning. 

He was thankful that he didn’t need to see the public executions and that Ben was spared, yet it was still too ruthless what his brother did in his opinion, a badly made decision. Then again, King Harry was not an experienced king, and neither was the Prince. It was easy to judge when the responsibility didn’t lay on his shoulders. 

“Sometimes strength needs to be displayed in order to avoid more misfortunes.” Eric commented. “Even if you do not wish doing so.” 

“Perhaps it is an easier solution to gain respect from your enemies by fear.” Harry argued. “But I still disagree with it.” 

Eric commented no further after Harry’s words, seeming to decide it was best to remain loyal to the crown and never question or disagree with the decisions made. Instead, he focused on the hit of his sword and swiftly disarmed Harry who had lost attention in the small playfight. 

Harry looked at his sword fallen on the floor and sighed. He still thought it was fruitless to train his fighting skills. 

“You are not bad, talented, in reality.” Eric reassured truthfully albeit leaving the fact that his lack of interest was a problem. “Only out of practice.” 

“I do not wish to be talented at this.” 

“It is a must at this moment.” Eric stated as he picked up the sword for Harry. “You might need to defend yourself if anything is to happen.” 

“But I have you.” Harry contested, arching his eyebrows as he lightly pouted in sadness. 

Eric smiled weakly. “If anything is to happen to _me_.” 

Harry frowned and felt his heart clench upon his words. Eric tried to ignore the hurt look and handed the sword to him in order to continue the practice. 

“W-What are you talking about?” Harry asked fearfully. 

“Focus.” 

There was something Eric truly feared would come, but Harry didn’t understand it. He doesn’t know why his knight could be so pessimist sometimes. Perhaps it was the battles he has seen since Eric had plenty experience of his own in the outer world and knows how things work. Harry grimaced but decided to focus on the practice like Eric asked of him, trying to shove his lingering thoughts aside about the matter. 

Suddenly, loud noises could be heard coming from outside the bedchamber, startling both Harry and Eric. They briefly stared at each other in unspoken curiosity until there was loud knocking on the door. Harry immediately made his way to open it, wondering what on earth could be happening out there. It was Kyle, the guard that is a friend of the family and Dele’s. 

“The castle is under attack, Your Highness!” He quickly warned, breathing heavily. 

“What?!” 

“If you wish to flee the castle you must do it now!” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“W-Where is my brother?” He asked, feeling panic rising in his limbs as the unimaginable to him was happening. 

“He gathered everyone he could to help defend the castle, Your Highness. The King is fighting alongside them.” Kyle explained. “I need to help the others.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say so he nodded, giving Kyle the permission that he was asking for, to leave and go back to his needed duty in combat. Since the Prince stood there in shock without reaction, Eric quickly grabbed him by his wrist and guided him outside. There was no time to lose as he needed to get Harry to safety, therefore out of the Kingdom. If the castle was already starting to get overrun, it meant that the village and everywhere else had been under attack as the enemy reached that far. 

Eric continued with his sword in hand and was glad that Harry had a sword of his own in case it was required. There was a lot of chaos in the corridors as the Knight attempted to lead the brunet to the nearest outrance that would guide them to the stables. They needed to take a detour many times as they encountered enemy forces, trying their best to avoid walking into any unwanted combat. If the circumstances were different, Eric should join the fight, but his immediate priority was getting the Prince to safety. 

Although they were avoiding combat, it became impossible when they needed to go through the main hall of that part of the castle to head into the path that would lead them to the gardens, and consequently to the other hall that takes them out to the stables. There weren’t many enemies in the hall, but combat was inevitable. Eric told Harry to stay nearby as he let go of his wrist in order to meet the duel that was bestowed upon him as an enemy soldier noticed their presence. 

The Knight swung his sword against the soldier’s and was quick to overpower him, meanwhile Harry stayed behind watching in complete fear, his limbs trembling in shock as he held his sword with both hands, attentive if there was anyone that would attack him. He knows the basics of fighting, and he wasn’t bad at it as Eric had told him before. Yet Harry couldn’t help letting the dreadful sensation of insecurity filling his mind because the situation was terrifying. 

Another couple of soldiers spotted them and decided to attack, thus Eric continued his defensive stance as the Prince stayed behind him in a safe distance, only hoping that everything would be over already. However, luck wasn’t on his side. As Eric was distracted handling the two soldiers at once, another enemy spotted the Prince’s vulnerable presence. 

Harry widened his eyes in disbelief when that man started rushing towards him, feeling a knot forming in his dry throat. He defended himself in pure instinct as the soldier’s sword went to his direction, the loud clash of their blades ringing endlessly in his ears that was deafened by the chaotic sounds surrounding him. 

The soldier continued attacking him without a stop, and Harry kept answering the swing of the swords instinctively. He hadn’t been counterattacking his opponent, only tried to defend himself until Eric could help, but it didn’t seem to be possible anytime soon as the blond was having hardship in his own combat. Therefore, the moment Harry noticed a breach in the soldier’s movement, without a single thought, he thrusted his sword forward into his stomach, fatally impaling the man. 

For a moment, Harry couldn’t hear anything anymore. All what his brain could focus on was the man right in front of him who he had stuck his blade into. That man had a look of pure horror sprawled on his face, his wide eyes tearing up in fear as he began falling to the ground. Harry had never witnessed a more terrified look on anybody’s face, and he had never felt so out of his own body upon the scene before. He felt his eyes tearing up with the image and sensation that seemed too horrible to be real, it was like he was in a vivid nightmare. 

Harry could feel his blade stuck in that soldier’s insides, and it was the most grotesque and terrible sensation he has ever endured. He could barely feel his own limbs anymore, letting go of the sword to fall alongside the man once his body reached the floor static. Harry had just taken somebody’s life. 

If his chest wasn’t rising and falling abruptly as he panted and dissociated from the scene, Harry wouldn’t know if he was still breathing because that man certainly wasn’t anymore. Everything seemed to cease completely: the loud noise of the swords clashing around him, the people yelling in the distance, the sounds of the castle walls being destroyed. He could almost see everything stopped in time for a brief second. Harry had never felt so frightened. His chest was in immense unbearable pain as his heart shattered into pieces. 

He doesn’t understand how the others, everyone around him, managed to regularly do this, go through with taking somebody’s life. Perhaps it was something that the fighters grew used to, but Harry still couldn’t comprehend how they managed to do so. It was the worst sensation of guilt that filled him, even more terrorizing than the fear for his life that his body was also on. He looked at the man’s lifeless face on the floor, wondering how he must look with his normal clothes on. Harry wondered if he had a family, friends or even children. Whoever he had; Harry had just taken him away from them. 

Despite being his enemy and attacking him, it was just another human being. Perhaps they could had been friends if the situation was different, if their kingdoms weren’t battling against each other for the pettiest reason there was, for power. That man was only following his duty, fighting for his side just as his opposition was doing. Nobody in that hall who was trying to kill one another did it because they despised each other. Harry doesn’t understand how that can happen. There was no good or evil side in that battle. 

Amidst his trance, Harry barely noticed how Eric finally managed to defeat the soldiers that had been attacking him. The Knight immediately looked at the Prince and noticed his shocked and broken state, realising what happened since the brunet was endlessly staring at the dead soldier on the floor right in front of him, who had his sword impaled in. 

Eric had no reaction for a second, staggered at what followed, but he quickly pulled himself together. He approached Harry and gently yet firmly grabbed him by his arm and guided him to continue walking. Although Harry was going through something deeply traumatic, especially for his faint of heart mind, they could not be sitting ducks at that moment. 

They managed to get to the gardens, planning on using the path that led out to the outer hall. However, they were briefly distracted by how everything around them was burning vividly. The stench of smoke and ash filled their nostrils with fervour, and the heat that surrounded them was more than dazzling. 

Harry unwillingly stopped on his track as he noticed his favourite part of the garden burning down into nothingness. The small trees, the periwinkles, rosemary, lilies—Everything was becoming nothing but a pile of ash. His mental refuge in the castle was destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it. The sight was beyond heart-breaking, the safe space of his home being destroyed was a reminder of how everything else was being lost. Harry’s eyes watered, feeling his emotions being stepped on as he witnessed misery after misery. He managed to take a glimpse of the path he would take a walk with Eric in silence almost every day when he could in the past months. If Harry had known the last time that they had done that together it would be the last one forever, he would had cherished it more. 

Eric realised how Harry stopped and where his eyes were drawn to. Although his face held similar sorrowful emotion upon the sight, he still managed to keep reason and composure as he was trained to and most importantly had to. He once again pulled Harry to reality as painful as it was and took him to the hall beyond the garden. 

As they arrived in the hall, they noticed how it was mostly empty save for a few of their side’s soldier who were taking a brief rest after what seemed to have been a tiresome battle before needing to move towards another part of the castle to continue the defence. The first thing Harry and Eric spotted there was the King, who also noticed them. 

“Brother!” Harry exclaimed in relief as he ran to him, briefly hugging his older brother. “I am so glad that you are alright!” 

“Me too, Winks.” He replied honestly, with a hurried breath. “You need to get to safety. Do not meddle with the fight. Just run.” 

His brother would never force him to fight against his will, he knows how the Prince wasn’t a trained fighter. However, Prince Harry gulped at his brother’s words, unsure if his consciousness would feel at ease leaving everything behind. 

“We will be fine. You know that.” King Harry quickly reassured, knowing his younger brother too well. 

“...A-Alright.” 

Harry was about to walk when the King stopped him as he remembered something he wanted to know. 

“Have you seen Dele and Son?” He asked, looking at both Eric and Harry. 

They shook their head in response, truly not having any sight of them. The King nodded in saddened acknowledgement, clearly worried about Dele and Son whereabouts in this mess. Prince Harry gave him a look of compassion, wishing good luck with his eyes to find them and that everyone would be fine. 

Harry started making his way to the back outrance that would lead them to the opposite direction of the combat and into the stables, but he stopped as he noticed how Eric wasn’t walking. He looked at him in confusion, not understanding why the Knight was hesitating. 

“Eric?” 

Eric looked at him sorrowfully. King Harry also observed the scene quietly. 

“I cannot abandon my duty with The King.” Eric explained. 

The Prince couldn’t believe his ears. 

Eric had always been extremely devoted to his duty, a true follower of his knighthood. Every knight had been summoned to the fight, and it seemed to be weighting in his consciousness that he was running away, right in front of the King. He managed to get the Prince this far to safety, all the brunet needed to do next was run away without him. The path to the stables was just around the corner, the Prince could escape by himself now, thus Eric wasn’t required by his side anymore. Instead, his main priority now, as a knight, would be joining the fight. Yet it was not that much of an easy decision. Eric was not only devoted to the Kingdom, but also devoted to the Prince. 

Loud noises could be heard from the adjacent corridors, showing how danger was near. The troop that was with the King was already organising to join the fight, including King Harry himself, yet he dared waiting for Eric. It was now or never for the Knight to make his decision. 

Prince Harry was panicking. To think that Eric would leave him after everything he had been through was terrifying. This was the most horrible day of his life and he doesn’t want to even consider that he would need to see the end of it without Eric. First, everything he has once called home was destroyed, including his safe space. Then, he did one of the most horrible things a human could do which is take another human’s life, and now Eric was going to leave him all by himself in the outer world that he has never seen. 

He started crying beyond his control, approaching Eric as he had an unhappy expression of plead on his tired face. Harry couldn’t put up with much more without him. 

“What will I do out there without you?” Harry asked as tears rolled down his freckled face, voice breaking, not wanting to accept that Eric was going to stay to fight. This could be the last time he ever sees him if anything is to happen. 

“You are far more capable than you think, Winks.” Eric comforted, not liking the idea either, but he hadn’t much of a choice. “I will meet you again, I promise.” 

“No, no. Please, no.” Harry continued his begging in despair. “You also promised me that you would never leave me again, remember?” 

He reached for Eric’s hand and placed it on his chest, letting the blond feel his erratic heartbeat that seemed it would explode at any moment. It was a clear reminder of the night they proclaimed their love for each other, when everything had been settled, and they had felt each other’s heartbeats. Harry was terrified that Eric’s heartbeats would stop if he were to join the fight, so he made Eric feel how he wants his heart to remain. Alive and jumping. 

Eric smiled sadly, looking at Harry with more pain in his eyes than the brunet has ever seen. He briefly stared at the Prince and then at the King who was still there, waiting for the Knight's movement that had to be immediate. Eric doesn’t want to disobey orders as a loyal knight during an invasion nor he wants to abandon the Prince. Yet if he leaves the fight that he should be participating in, the King has the right to execute him. 

He seemed to briefly consider running away with Prince Harry even if it makes him a deserter of the Kingdom. However, before Eric could finish his decision, the King interrupted. There was no time left to lose so he made the decision for him. 

“Take my brother to safety and protect him.” 

Eric widened his eyes in disbelief. “My lord—” 

“That is an order. You were assigned for his protection and that remains as your only priority. Now go!” 

Before Prince Harry could gather the sane mind to thank his older brother, the King had to move to the opposite direction after he gave the brunet and his lover a hopeful glance. Without a shadow of doubt, Eric obeyed the order that gave him permission to do what his heart was telling him to do, follow the Prince to the end. 

They quickly left through the small path and went to the stables. It was also a mess there although nothing was burning or destroyed since the chaos was created from the inside as the enemies hadn’t reached that far yet. 

Eric guided them to the stalls of horses, leading to the one where Snowball, his beloved horse, would be. Thankfully he was still there, alive and well albeit frightened. However, Snowball eased at the sight of his owner and his quick but gentle caress that served to calm him. Eric made fast work of preparing the horse that they would use to bolt. 

Harry tried to help on what he could, but his knowledge of horses was null plus his state of mind didn’t allow him to think straight either. Eric helped Harry climb the horse first and then did the same, straddling the horse behind the Prince, wanting to always keep the brunet in his line of sight. Besides, since Harry was much shorter, he didn’t block any bit of Eric’s vision being in front of him. 

Without a single word or thought, Eric immediately kicked the horse to start running, his trotting becoming a fastened pace as they escaped the castle and away from the Kingdom. Harry briefly looked back and noticed the terrible and devastated state of his homeland. Upon the sorrowful sight, he titled his head back to look to the road ahead but closed his eyes in pain, wanting to cry at how everything changed so drastically in such a short time. One moment he was happily living with Eric, even if in slight fear, and in the next everything he knew was ash. He could only pray that everyone he left behind would be safe. 

✾♔♚♔✾ 

Everything had been cold darkness for the past several hours which felt like days to his sore and exhausted body. His limbs were in pain, but his mind’s agony was far more excruciating. When he opened his eyes, the first image that was captured in his brain was Dele’s face, his concerned look suddenly turning into an expression of incredulous relief. 

Son adjusted his eyes to the light that painfully reached his brain then suddenly sat up once his mind was filled with the memories of what had happened before he passed out. 

“Dele!” He exclaimed in relief but was quick to worriedly ask. “Where is Harry?!” 

Son had been lying on the cold floor of the castle, next to several other half-awake injured. There were commoners and soldiers, noblemen and knights, everyone in a miserable state next to the immense wrecked state of the castle walls. 

The Kingdom had managed to hold back enough to defend their castle to the end, not allowing the enemies to conquer it. However, it could barely be called a victory. There were far too many casualties, and the entire kingdom was devastated. Son eyed around and noticed how there was no glimpse of hope in anybody’s eyes. There had been too much suffering and so many deaths. 

“He is alright.” Dele replied, reassuringly, with a hoarse and exhausted voice of his own. “He was here looking after you just a second ago, he is checking on his people now.” 

It had not been easy to fight and defend themselves in their last stand. Especially with the worry about Son’s injury. However, with Harry’s help who stayed behind to fight, helping in distracting the enemy, Dele managed to take Son away to the others who were also injured and getting aid. They had patched Son up to stop the bleeding the best that they could, but Dele could only pray that he was still going to wake up. 

Son felt a dreadful sensation washing over him. He was alive and breathing, and so was Dele and Harry. Yet he couldn’t help feeling that everything was dead somehow. Everything they knew their entire lives was practically destroyed now, and so many people they had met had perished. It was horrible and beyond heart-breaking to think of it. If Son wasn’t so exhausted emotionally and physically at that instance, he would be shedding tears. 

Dele wasn’t far different in the feeling even though it was harder for him to cry. He had so many people that he once knew who now was gone, just like everything else in the village, his home. The misery also reached the castle, and everyone was taking refuge together despite their different classes. Only a moment of crisis could bring those people together, even if for a while. 

“What of the village?” Son asked curiously. “Have you seen Kevin?” 

Dele gulped. His memory flashed to when he had spotted Kevin fighting against an enemy and being gravely wounded. He didn’t manage to find him after that instance, so he could only hope that Kevin miraculously managed to find some help. Dele wasn’t certain what he should say. 

“...No. I have not.” He lied. “I am sure he is fine though.” 

Dele hated lying to Son. He would never do it if it wasn’t for Son’s own well-being. Son was already devastated with the current situation, he shouldn’t have to know that one of his closest friends could be dead. 

Son’s eyes saddened but he nodded. He hoped that Kevin was alright. Kevin is handy with a sword and capable of defending himself, thus Son’s expectations were high that he had escaped. 

“Jan and Toby fled together I believe.” Dele assured in order to lighten up the mood with something hopeful. 

One of the first places he had gone to help in the village was the blacksmiths’, and they weren’t there neither their important belongings. 

“I am glad.” Son commented, briefly eyeing the patched wound on his stomach absentmindedly. 

Dele shared his glance to his severe wound, painfully wondering how badly it must be hurting. 

“The house you built for us...” He started carefully. “It was destroyed.” 

Son’s look shifted with the information received, eyes tearing up sorrowfully although nothing ran down his face. 

“So I imagined... It is fine.” 

The house didn’t contain anything valuable considering how their few important belongings had been taken into the castle once they started living there. That house was more of sentimental value than anything, a place filled with memories of their shared lives for the past several years. 

“Well, I still have this.” Dele commented with a faint smile, earning Son’s attention back to him. “I did not lose it this time.” 

He had reached to a pocket underneath his vestment, then he pulled out the object in question. It was the wooden heart Son had carved for Dele long ago and given it to him when they were about to fight against each other in the final of the tournament. Dele was happy that he managed to keep it with him throughout the entire battle this time, unlike what happened in the final of the tournament when he had accidentally dropped it. 

Son chuckled weakly at the sight, heart warming up in a way he didn’t think it would be possible at that moment considering the distressful situation. It felt as if too many things had happened since that day, as if it had been ages since the time in which they were stuck in deep tension with each other and Harry. Now, the three of them had perfectly fallen in place together, but everything else was gone. 

“Do you think our secret hideout is still standing?” Son asked absentmindedly, the exhaustion accompanied by Dele’s softness was making his brain go hazy. 

“Oh, certainly.” Dele immediately confirmed. “It is far off any main path. I am sure they did not tamper with what is on the outskirts.” 

Son smiled, glad that at least that place filled with sentimental memories from their past was still standing. 

“We should take Harry there someday.” He said thoughtfully, the smile not faltering from his face. Son would love to make memories with Harry in their secret hideout too. 

Dele fondly chuckled. It wasn’t a bad idea. Besides, now that the Kingdom was in a complete mess, it wouldn’t be impossible. 

“I am certain he would love it.” He commented, mostly to reassure Son’s sudden dream state. 

Son began dozing off, feeling unquiet being on the floor for so long. He tried to stand up, woozy on his feet. Dele immediately pocketed his wooden heart and helped Son who lightly grunted in pain as he felt his wound sting with the movement. 

“I want to see Harry.” Son explained. 

Dele nodded, understanding the need coming from him. Last time Son saw Harry was when the attack was starting, when they had been interrupted from their soft moment in which they were asking each other in marriage. 

They made their way through the corridor filled with injured people, some looking after them, the sight holding more sorrow than one could describe. Son felt his heart clench with more pain than he felt in his wounded stomach, despising the miserable look on everybody’s faces. Dele tried not to stare, focusing on finding Harry alone in order to ease his mind. 

It took a while for them to find Harry away from everybody, standing by the entrance of the citadel that led to the main castle. He was completely alone, staring far off in the distance where everything was a staggering wreck, lost in thoughts. 

Neither Dele nor Son were certain how they should avert Harry from his troubled thoughts, or if they should even do it in the first place. Perhaps Harry wished for a moment alone. Yet Dele couldn’t help feeling that he would be glad to see that Son was alright. 

He weakly tried. “...Harry.” 

Dele thought of making a joke to reveal their presence there like he normally would do to relieve the situation, but his mind was far too exhausted and pained to think of anything that would lighten up the terrible atmosphere. 

Harry was briefly surprised with the break of silence and turned around. His eyes slightly widened with the sight of Son standing there, almost perfectly alive. 

“Son!” He exclaimed lowly, the corner of his lips perking up. “I am so glad that you are alright.” 

Harry made his way towards them, eyeing Son’s patched wound in concern before carefully reaching to hug him. He was extremely mindful not to hurt him in the process, the embrace as light as a feather but fulfilling nonetheless. Dele watched the scene with a faint smile, also grateful that both were as fine as they could be. 

“I thought we lost you.” Harry confessed. “We both did.” 

Son smiled and shook his head once they parted from the small embrace. 

“I am still here.” He assured both Harry and Dele. 

Harry smiled fondly yet somehow sadly to him, seeming to wish to press a kiss to his lips but knowing better than to risk being seen although no one else was there. 

“I suppose things could have gone worse for us.” Dele commented. 

“I am so glad that I made you both knights before this happened.” Harry agreed. “I do not want to imagine if I had not.” 

It was a thought that hadn’t occurred Dele nor Son before, especially since they didn’t have the proper time to think about many things yet as everything changed so suddenly that day. If Dele or Son weren’t knights, if they were still living in the village, the odds of them having survived would had been much lower. They would had been defenceless and powerless, and that is a thought none of them wanted to imagine further. It was terrible enough to think that it happened to many people. 

“Where is Winks?” Dele asked curiously, wondering where his childhood best friend was. 

He had not seen him during the attack nor after, but he truly hoped that he was alright. Dele didn’t expect to see Winks fighting anyway, so he had hopes that he was hidden somewhere. 

“He escaped with his knight.” Harry answered, gulping. “I hope they succeeded.” 

“I am certain they must be fine.” Son reassured. “I believe if something had happened to The Prince before he could escape the castle, we would know about it already.” 

Harry nodded, seeing sense in Son’s words. 

There was a deep and eerie silence that followed. No one knew what they should say, or perhaps they had so much to say that they didn’t know where to begin. Everything had drastically changed since the last time they were alone together. They were proclaiming their love for each other, dreamily wishing to be able to get married and become kings together, then suddenly the Kingdom was destroyed. 

Harry absentmindedly began to stare off into the distance again, this time with a more pained expression in his face. He seemed to be struggling with his consciousness, with the amount of responsibilities that mounted on his back now. From the start of his reign it had not been easy, and both Son and Dele couldn’t help feeling sorry for him in that aspect. Harry was far too young to manage to deal with so much trouble by himself, starting from his parents’ death. 

As if Harry had read their mind from the back of his head, he suddenly confessed. 

“I do not know how much I can fix by myself.” 

He turned to face Dele and Son again, and they were quick to notice how his eyes were teary. The image deeply surprised both, breaking their heart with the sorrowful sight. Despite often showing to be a confident king, dealing with everything as they come, Harry was only human. 

Dele approached Harry and carefully grabbed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“You are not by yourself.” 

Son followed soon after, grabbing Harry’s free hand and bringing his other to gently wipe the tear that dared escaping his blue eye. 

“We will help you through it.” He smiled, that sunny grin of his that could cheer up an entire funeral. 

Harry answered the smile through his subdued tears, cherishing to be lucky enough to have Dele and Son with him in the worst moment of his life. Dele glanced around to confirm that they were alone then suddenly pressed a small peck to Harry’s lips, a sign of reassurance. Son mimicked Dele’s action and gave his own reassurance, his kiss a tad quicker. 

They were willing to go through all of it with Harry, help him rebuild the entire Kingdom if it was required of them. Although they couldn’t truly get married, Son and Dele were set on being forever entitled to Harry, during his good and bad moments. Harry appreciated their kindness and briefly stared off into the distance once more, yet this time he saw hope not too far from his eyes, beyond all the sorrowful wreck. 

Despite no marriage taking place, they are the three kings of the Kingdom. They are capable of rebuilding everything, or perhaps even better, create something new from scratch. 

✾♞❀✾ 

All Harry could feel was nothingness. There was no other way to describe the numbness that filled his limbs and mind. Perhaps he should be feeling pain in his legs for being on a horse for the past hours, but there was no physical pain that replaced his heart’s sorrow. 

He was sitting on a rock, beside the grass field that was near a river with some trees surrounding the landscape. It was a beautiful place since Harry enjoyed any nature sight, but he couldn’t bring himself to appreciate it at that moment. That was not how he imagined he would sightsee with Eric. 

They were taking a break from the horse trotting that led them far from the Kingdom in order to ensure safety. Harry has no idea where they were since that was the first time he was out of his kingdom, but he trusted Eric to know the paths. Yet he still couldn’t bring himself to care enough to ask what the plan was. Harry couldn’t think anything about the future, only of what had happened. Everything fell apart so fast. 

Eric had tied Snowball to a nearby tree and joined Harry’s silence, sitting by his side on the grass as the plain rock wasn’t large enough for both. Harry’s face was wet and flushed, his reddened eyes a clear reminder of how he had been crying for the past hour. Unfortunately, there was nothing Eric could have said to relieve his pain, thus he had let Harry shed his tears of sorrowful despair and offered him comfort, the only thing he could give then. Their silence seemed eternal, but they acknowledged how it was a necessary moment for each to catch their thoughts and process the drastic change and turn their lives took. 

After a while of sitting in silence together, Eric got up and briefly disappeared from Harry’s view. If the situation was different and if he wasn’t suffocated by his unhappiness, Harry would had panicked not having Eric in his eyesight. However, it didn’t take long for Eric to return from where he had gone to, an agglomerate of trees and shrubs, with a few flowers in hand and a small vine. He moved back to sit by Harry’s side in silence, focused on what he was doing with the flowers and vine in his hands. 

Harry forgot to pay attention as his mind was too lost to manage glancing at what Eric was doing. His attention was only caught when he felt Eric’s hand put something on the top of his head. Harry realised that Eric had created a crown of flowers for him, drawing his focus to the moment instead of the past. 

“A prince deserves a suitable crown.” Eric commented with a smile. 

Harry chuckled hoarsely. It was amazing how Eric managed to make his heart warm up even in the most downhearted moments. Eric had only seen him wearing his prince crown a few times, before he was even assigned as his knight. It was needless to say that the crown of flowers suited the brunet more than the majestic silver crown that he had to wear in ceremonies in the castle. 

“I am not fit to be a prince.” Harry said, removing the crown of flowers from his head and instead gazing at it in his hands. 

Harry felt undeserving of such title. Not only was he a bastard, but he also fled from his kingdom in its most dire situation, and even killed a man in the process. Harry couldn’t forget the feeling of that man’s insides against his blade, especially the look in his face filled with terror when he realised his life was ending. Harry fought back the tears that threatened to form behind his eyes again. He already had shed far too many tears recently. 

Eric shook his head upon his comment, seeming to completely disagree with Harry’s view about himself. He was the only one who knew that Harry was a bastard besides his brother, Dele and Son, and he was there when the Prince fled the castle in fear, and he was there when Harry had taken that man’s life. Yet Eric still disagreed with Harry’s self-blame. Besides, Harry would always be his prince even if they didn’t have a kingdom to be in for the time-being. 

“You are not the problem, Winks. They are. Senseless wars would never be in your realm, that does not make you undeserving of a crown.” 

Harry pondered about Eric’s words, fiddling with the flowers on the crown that Eric crafted for him absentmindedly. 

“So, in my kingdom... What would I need fighters like you for?” 

If he would make everything peaceful and war wouldn’t exist, then Harry fails to see what Eric would be able to do in such place if soldiers and knights aren’t required for battles. In fact, Harry only met Eric because he was assigned as his personal knight due to threats after his parents’ death. Despite the morbid thought, somehow that tragedy is what led to Harry’s happiness in meeting Eric. 

“You would only use fighting for defence, not to attack.” Eric replied thoughtfully. “I suppose you are ahead of our time. Your kingdom would not search for conflicts but protect your own people.” 

Harry faintly smiled, understanding what Eric was saying. Even if he created a peaceful kingdom, there would still be plenty of evil in this world. They would need protection, and that’s where Eric’s kind comes in. Not to create war, only to protect. 

“I would love to have everybody happy.” Harry trailed off amidst his dreamy imagination, somewhat happily as he pictured such realm. “A place where peace is enough, where no one would demand me to be something I am not.” 

He has so much love in his heart and would spread it all around if he could. Harry knew it was impossible, but it wasn’t wrong to dream. 

“A kingdom where everyone would want to live in peace.” He continued. “And never want any sort of conflicts.” 

Eric smiled. “See? You would be a wonderful king.” 

“If only such a loving place existed.” Harry said, looking at him with a sad smile. 

“We can pretend.” Eric suggested warmly, joining Harry’s imagination. “Create our own.” 

Although Eric is a knight and has participated in many battles, he despised fighting as much as Harry, perhaps even more since he has seen it first-hand more times. He never saw sense in violence that caused so much suffering. Eric became a knight to protect whoever needs protection, and he seemed happy that he was fulfilling his wish, protecting someone he loves. 

Eric gently grabbed the crown of flowers he made and placed it back on Harry’s head. Harry chuckled, relishing the action. However, his thoughts turned gloomy once he involuntarily remembered about the Kingdom again. 

“W-What do you think happened to my brother and the others?” 

“I am certain they are alright.” Eric reassured. 

There was no way he could know that, but all he could do was comfort Harry and give him hope. Harry nodded, wishing for that to be indeed true. He still felt guilty for leaving them behind, yet there was nothing he could do. Harry would be completely useless back there, and that is not something he could had changed overnight. 

Eric observed him quietly, noticing how Harry’s eyes shifted unhappily as he stared at his boots on the grass. He reached his hand to grab Harry’s, joining their fingers in a form of reassurance that everything would be alright. There was a cold breeze that reached their skin, and in a few hours the sun would be setting. Yet Harry didn’t fear anything from the wilderness because Eric was there with him. He would teach Harry all about the outer world that he had never seen before, and he trusted Eric to know how to take care of them on their own. 

“I am glad you are here with me.” Harry confessed with a smile. 

If Eric had decided to stay to fight for the Kingdom back in the castle, Harry has no idea how he would manage to survive on his own since he had never even been out of his castle before. Besides, if Eric had stayed behind, Harry would most likely had stayed to perish with him. He saw no point in living if by himself. Without his family and kingdom, and without Eric too, Harry might as well die. 

“Me too.” Eric answered. 

There was a brief silence that reigned over them again, allowing their minds to ease with the comfort of being with each other at what felt like the end. The only sounds that reached their ears were of the river’s stream not far from where they were, the light wind, and Snowball’s occasional whinnies. 

“It will be only you and me for quite some time.” Eric broke the silence carefully. “I hope you are fine with it.” 

“How could I not?” Harry smiled. 

He deeply wishes to see his brother and friends again from the bottom of his heart, but this is it. This is all he needs, Eric. 

Harry laid his head on Eric’s shoulder, tightening the hold on his hand. Perhaps they should never return to live in the Kingdom. 

Perhaps they could live happily ever after by themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Idk if you consider this to be a happy or sad ending so i didnt put anything in the tag in relation to the ending ANYWAY I really hope that you enjoyed this story to the end T.T
> 
> HONESTLY, it was the best experience I had of writing a fanfiction. I had never written one this long before and that I focused so much time and feeling into. I really put my heart into it and will forever have a special place for me even though I have written and will hopefully still write many more stories. I am not really too fond of a.us myself but I had the massive inspiration for this one and couldn’t help following with it since I fell in love with this universe. I truly hope you made it this far and liked it.
> 
> love you

**Author's Note:**

> any sort of feedback is always very much appreciated, helps me know how I'm doing and if you're enjoying it <3
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthetic-football) to keep updated with the story if you want!


End file.
